De sang et d'âme
by Eilisande
Summary: Il y a dix ans,Aizen a perdu la bataille d'hiver et fuit.Gin,capturé,s'est suicidé. Mais son âme s'est réincarnée en même temps qu'une autre.Si de vieux crimes étaient enfin pardonnés, la victoire pourrait être plus proche qu'il n'y parait... Suite.
1. Last night, new dawn

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Voici la suite de De cœur et d'âme. La lecture de celle-ci est indispensable pour comprendre cette histoire. Un petit chapitre introductif pour commencer, très sombre, mais la suite devrait l'être moins. J'espère vous réserver quelques surprises dans cette seconde partie.

Bonne lecture en tout cas, et merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 1 : Last night, new dawn

La pluie tombait avec vigueur depuis plus de quinze heures d'affilée sur la ville de Sokumi, au sud-est de l'île de Honshu. Même s'il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi, les lampadaires avaient été allumés pour permettre aux rares automobilistes et piétons d'y voir à peu près clair. Les nuages sombres accumulés au-dessus de la ville avaient engloutie celle-ci dans une atmosphère noire que même les phares et les lumières éclectiques ne parvenaient pas vraiment à percer.

Même si l'essentiel des rues de la ville avait été déserté, il n'en était pas de même sur les artères principales. Il n'y avait pas encore de bouchons, mais la circulation se faisait déjà plus dense, et la sortie des bureaux allait empirer les choses.

Des gerbes d'eau accompagnaient chaque passage d'une voiture, diminuant encore la visibilité. Par ailleurs, les rafales de vents envoyaient des monceaux de feuilles mortes et de détritus sur les pares brises, et les véhicules étaient souvent obligées de faire de violentes embardées pour éviter une poubelle glissant sur la chaussée ou éviter qu'un vieux journal ne leur bouche la vue.

-Quel sale temps, grogna le conducteur d'un bus qui tentait d'éviter la collision avec un autre véhicule.

-Détestable, confirma une grande femme assise juste derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris d'emmener votre classe à la piscine aujourd'hui ? Moi à votre place j'aurais annulé.

-Ce matin il pleuvait, mais il n'y avait pas ce vent. Et aux informations ils ne prévoyaient de rafales de vent qu'au début de la nuit. Et enfin, il aurait été très difficile de trouver à caser une dernière séances là-bas pour finir le cycle de natation.

-Moi ce que j'en dis... mais ces gosses vont tous attraper la crève en sortant du bus.

-Ils se sont séchés les cheveux, fit l'enseignante d'une voix morne.

Le chauffeur récriminait depuis leur départ vingt minutes plus tôt, et elle n'avait pas envie d'entamer un autre débat. Et elle préférait le laisser se concentrer sur la conduite.

Elle se retourna vers l'arrière du bus, et vérifia que tous les enfants étaient sagement assis sur leurs sièges. Bon, songea-t-elle, au moins ils étaient assis. Les quatre heures qu'ils avaient passé à la piscine ne semblaient pas les avoir endormis le moins du monde, contrairement à elle. Il y avait des papiers qui volaient, des sacs au beau milieu de l'allée centrale, des chansons... Elle vit un élève se lever sur son siège pour parler à son voisin derrière et elle soupira avant de se lever.

Passant entre les rangs, elle calma l'ardeur de certains enfants, et dis quelques mots gentils à d'autres. Elle fit rassoir le gamin tumultueux sur son siège et s'apprêta à retourner s'assoir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les deux enfants les plus turbulents de la classe parler fort ou se lever, courir, crier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'en était même inquiétant. Elle ne les avait quand même pas oublié là bas ? Ou, plus probable, ils n'avaient quand même pas osé sortir en douce par la porte du milieu du bus en douce ? Ils en étaient parfaitement capables, les Kamis le savaient !

Elle fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea résolument vers l'arrière du bus. Ce fut avec un immense soulagement qu'elle découvrit les deux enfants endormis, enlacés sur l'une des banquettes. Elle sourit à cette vision. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on pouvait voir ces deux petits monstres aussi calmes. Pas qu'ils étaient méchants, non. Juste bien trop impulsifs, et incapables de tenir en place. Le problème, c'était qu'ils donnaient un mauvais exemple à la classe, et que parfois leurs blagues tournaient mal -et ce serait pire si la fillette ne retenait pas son frère jumeau !

Rassérénée, elle retourna s'assoir à l'avant du bus. Le chauffeur ne semblait plus vouloir parler, il ne grommelait même plus, trop concentré sur sa conduite. Ils continuèrent à rouler pendant quelques instants, avant d'être arrêtés par le passage au rouge d'un énième feu.

L'enseignante soupira et s'assit plus confortablement. À cette vitesse, il leur faudrait encore une heure pour atteindre l'école. Elle regardait d'un œil la route et vit le feu passer au vert. Le car redémarra. Entendant une insulte prononcée derrière elle, elle se retourna et distingua l'énorme camion qui se précipitait vers le bus à toute allure. Elle compris en une fraction de seconde que leur conducteur ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il était dans son angle mort, et qu'il était trop tard pour qu'une violente accélération n'empêche la collision entre le chauffard et le bus

L'instant d'après, la collision se produisit, et l'autocar se trouva propulsé en un violent dérapage le long de la voie. Le conducteur tenta de freiner, mais il y avait trop d'eau sur la chaussée pour qu'il puisse arrêter le véhicule. Le car heurta violemment un autre poids lourd qui venait en sens inverse, et se renversa.

La jeune femme heurta de la tête la baie vitrée qui vola en morceau sous l'impact. Elle s'évanouit en entendant les hurlements des enfants.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Une heure plus tard, un couple d'une quarantaine d'année franchissait la mine défaite l'entrée de l'hôpital central de la ville. Trempés, ils affichaient un visage blafard, et semblaient inconscients de l'eau qui dégoulinait le long de leurs visage et de leurs manteaux.

Le hall d'entrée était bondé. Des infirmiers et des docteurs passaient à toutes vitesse, donnant des ordres, demandant qu'on leur fournisse telle ou telle chose dont ils manquaient. Des brancardiers courraient, poussant devant eux des civières pleine ou vides, selon qu'ils entraient ou ressortaient de l'hôpital.

Le couple distingua du coin de l'œil des gens en pleurs et des médecins qui tentaient de les rassurer, et d'autres personnes l'air soulagé, heureuses. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas vraiment attention. Ils se précipitèrent à l'accueil, et durent faire la queue quelques minutes -des heures pour eux-, avant de se retrouver face à une secrétaire à l'air épuisé.

-Excusez-moi, demanda l'homme d'une voix nouée, on nous a appelé pour nous prévenir que nos enfants ont eu un accident et qu'on les amenés ici. Ils sont là ? Ils vont bien ?

-Votre nom ?

-Inari.

-Laissez-moi chercher..., fit la secrétaire en rentrant le nom dans son ordinateur. Ah oui ! C'est ici.

Elle releva le regard, et chercha parmi la foule.

-Jyuri-sensei !

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'approcha vivement à travers la foule.

-Jyuri-sensei, ce sont les parents des enfants accidentés de la chambre 238.

-Ah c'est vous ? C'est moi qui me suis occupé d'eux. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Nous sommes enchantés, fit le père en s'inclinant, puis se relevant vivement. Nos enfants ? Ils vont bien ?

-Très bien rassurez-vous. Ils sont légèrement blessés, mais ce ne sont que des blessures mineures. Suivez-moi, je vous y conduis.

Les deux parents suivirent le médecin à travers les couloirs bondés de l'hôpital. La mère pleurait de soulagement dans son mouchoir trempé, et les mains du père tremblaient encore un peu.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au deuxième étage, le père reprit la parole.

-Il y a eu tant d'accident en ville aujourd'hui ?

-On joue de malchance. L'hôpital Sageruka a été obligé de fermer une aile entière de ses bâtiments il y a trois jours, pour une désinfection, et nous avons accueilli leurs patients. Ça plus un carambolage dans le centre ville, un autre sur la grande artère, et des dizaines d'accident partout en ville, ça devient catastrophique. On ne sait plus où donner de la tête et on manque de lit. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre accident. Mais là, c'est la sortie des bureaux, alors la situation risque plutôt d'empirer.

Il s'arrêta devant une chambre, et ouvrit la porte vitrée recouverte d'un store pour conserver une certaine intimité aux malades.

-Voici vos enfants, vous allez pouvoir voir par vous même qu'ils vont parfaitement bien.

Les deux parents rentrèrent vivement dans la chambre, et restèrent figés sur place..

-Et bien, rentrer donc !, leur intima le médecin. Je sais que les bandages laissent penser qu'ils sont gravement blessés, mais ce ne sont que des écorchures pour la plupart.

-Ce... ce n'est pas... ce ne sont pas, réussi à balbutier le père.

-Ce ne sont pas mes enfants !, compléta la mère, à nouveau effondrée.

-Comment-ça, fit le médecin en fronçant les yeux. Ce ne sont pas Inori Yasu et Chiei ?

-Mes enfants ont huit ans ! Ceux-ci en ont presque vingt !, cria la mère, au bord d'une crise de nerf.

-C'est insensé, ils ont donné eux même leur nom lors de leur admission.

-Comment avez-vous dit qu'ils s'appelaient ?

-Yasu et Chiei.

-Non, leur nom de famille, reprit le père d'un air colérique.

-Inori.

-Nous c'est Inari, nous l'avons dit à l'accueil ! Pas Inori !

-Je vois..., fit le médecin, l'air désormais gêné. Excusez-nous, vous avez-vu les difficultés que nous avons aujourd'hui. Suivez-moi j'appelle l'accueil tout de suite.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, laissant les deux adolescents dormir, et le médecin prit son portable pour composer le numéro de l'accueil. Les parents scrutaient son visage avec attention, suivant les bribes de la conversation;

-L'acceuil ? Ici Jyuri Goro. Dites-moi, vous pouvez m'indiquer où les enfants Inari ont été mis ?... chambre 238 ?

Le médecin se tourna pour regarder le numéro de la chambre dont ils venaient de sortir.

-Non, ça c'est les enfants Inori. Je cherche les enfants Inari. Ils ont été amenés... J'en sais rien, je demande aux parents.

-Il y a une heure. Ils ont eu un accident de bus et...

-Le bus scolaire sur la grande avenue.

-C'est ça.

-Oui, le bus scolaire. Vous cherchez ?

Un moment passa.

-Comment ça, pas d'Inari ? C'est incroyable ! On a pourtant bien appelé pour prévenir les parents !

-En fait non, fit le père, c'est l'école qui nous a appelé.

-Quoi ? Attendez, j'écoute la secrétaire... Bien, bien... D'accord, tenez-moi au courant.

Il se tourna vers les parents à l'air décomposé.

-J'ai l'explication. La plupart des enfants n'avait pas le numéro à contacter en cas de problème dans leur sac, aussi l'hôpital à appelé l'école qui s'est chargé de contacter les parents.

-Oui, c'est ça !, fit la mère. L'école nous a appelé. Elle nous a rien dit de plus. Mais nos enfants ?

-Les deux accompagnateurs ont été grièvement blessés, l'un d'eux est dans le coma, l'autre en état de choc c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pu nous donner tous les noms. Les enfants les moins blessés ont été réuni dans une salle de repos où on s'est occupé d'eux. Ceux là on a les noms. Les autres ont été dispatchés dans l'hôpital, là où il y a des chambres de libre. Je vous rassure tout de suite, il n'y a aucun mort. Mais neuf enfants sont dans un état grave. Vos enfants sont parmi ceux-là. La secrétaire me rappelle dès qu'elle a les noms, ou au moins la chambre et le nom du docteur qui s'en occupent.

Le téléphone vibra, et le docteur repris la conversation.

-Alors ? Attendez, je prends de quoi noter. Vous avez les noms de trois des enfants ? Bien... Non, ce ne sont pas ceux que nous cherchons. Leurs parents sont avec eux ? Bien, l'identité est donc certaine. Et les six autres ? D'accord, je note les chambres. 627, 605, 342, et 425. Vous avez des descriptions physiques ? Tant pis. Merci. Surtout appelez-moi s'il y a du nouveau !

-Il ne reste plus qu'à faire le tour de ces chambres, fit le docteur en raccrochant. Excusez-nous encore.

-Pas votre faute, murmura le père, l'air toujours aussi défait.

Sans plus un mot, lui et sa femme embrayèrent le pas au médecin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La première sensation qu'eut la petite fille en se réveillant fut une douleur atroce à la poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond et des murs unis, probablement blancs. L'absence de lumière dans la pièce, à l'exception d'une petite veilleuse, et la faible lueur glauque qui venait du dehors faisaient baigner la chambre dans une grande opacité.

Elle tenta de se redresser, et poussa un gémissement.

-Bouge pas, fit une voix près d'elle, et elle se retourna.

Son frère était allongé sur un lit voisin du sien, tout le torse et un bras couvert de bandages, et un autre encore sur la majeure partie du crâne.

-Tu va bien ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-J'sens plus mes jambes, marmonna-t-il en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.

Sa voix était très faible.

-Mais toi Mi-chan ça va ?

-J'ai mal à la poitrine. Et partout ailleurs.

-C'était un beau dérapage hein ?

-C'est ça qui c'est passé ? Moi je dormais.

-Je sais, fit le petit garçon.

Ils restèrent silencieux, leurs blessures leurs faisaient trop mal pour qu'ils puissent parler longtemps.

-Tu as vu un médecin, dis ?, reprit la petite fille.

-Nan. Je me suis réveillé juste avant toi.

-Tu crois qu'on va mourir ?

-Non, ce serait une trop mauvaise blague. Papa aime pas les mauvaises blagues, il nous punirait.

La petite fille éclata de rire. Un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche l'interrompit, et l'impression que son cœur se brisait.

-Mi-chan !

Son frère tenta de sortir du lit mais fut incapable de bouger plus que le haut de son corps. Il tenta d'appeler quelqu'un, mais personne ne vint. Il dut se contenter d'écouter sa sœur étouffer et la grosse machine à côté d'elle tinter de manière alarmante. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner et il perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il fut étonné par le fait qu'il n'avait plus mal, et qu'il se sentait capable de se lever. Il entreprit immédiatement de le faire, et se précipita vers sa sœur.

-Mi-chan, cria-t-il, Mi-chan !, inquiété par le silence de la grosse machine.

Heureusement celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et se releva à son tour.

Le gamin resta figé. Sa soeur était assise sur son lit, mais en même temps elle était allongée, les yeux fermés et la bouche couverte de sang. Celle qui était assise, un peu translucide regardait derrière lui avec effroi. Il se retourna et découvrit que son corps à lui aussi était resté allongé, et qu'une chaîne de fer le reliait à lui. La même chaîne était présente sur la poitrine de sa sœur. Il regarda éberlué la ligne totalement plate sur la machine qui continuait de ronronner à côté de son lit.

Les deux enfants continuaient à se fixer incrédule quand la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée.

-Un deuxième défibrillateur, vite !

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnants et trois femmes de vingt à cinquante ans entrèrent dans la chambre et commencèrent à tenter de ranimer les deux enfants. Au dehors, une femme criait, désespérée.

-C'est maman !, fit la gamine en sautant au bas du lit, avant d'être arrêtée à mi-chemin par la chaîne.

Devant la porte, elle distinguait le visage de sa mère, défait, plein de larme, retenue en arrière. Puis la porte se ferma.

Les deux enfants, blottis l'un contre l'autre entre leurs lits, durent se contenter de voir les médecins s'échiner à ranimer leurs corps à l'aide de chocs électriques, puis arrêter, secouant la tête.

-Le plus dur, ça va être d'annoncer ça aux parents, murmura une infirmière.

-Je m'en occupe, fit le médecin. Allez vous occuper des autres patients. J'enverrai quelqu'un s'occuper des corps plus tard.

Les quatre adultes sortirent de la chambre à la queue-le-leu. La dernière éteignit la lumière, et ferma la porte sur le cri de leur mère.

-Ben on est mort, alors c'est ça ?, murmura le petit garçon.

-Je crois. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On reste juste là avec...

Elle s'interrompit, n'arrivant pas à prononcer ces deux mots « mon corps »

-Non, vous ne restez pas là.

Relevant les yeux, ils découvrirent avec surprise une jeune fille d'environ vingt ans, aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux bruns. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme noir, ressemblant à un kimono. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux et leur sourit.

-Vous êtes qui ?, fit le garçon, méfiant.

-Je m'appelle Yuzu, et je suis une shinigami.

-Une … quoi ?

-Shinigami. Je m'occupe d'envoyer les âmes des morts à la Soul Society. C'est l'endroit où vont les morts. Un peu comme le paradis. Un peu.

Son visage s'était froncé légèrement, mais elle se rasséréna.

-Il y a des fantômes partout qui attendent qu'on les envoie là-bas. Je suis venue vous voir parce que je passais pas loin et que j'ai senti des âmes fortes.

-Fortes ?

-Oui. Ça veut dire qu'un jour peut être vous pourrez devenir shinigami.

-Alors toi aussi tu est morte ?

-Moi c'est... différent. Je suis allée là bas en étant encore vivante. Mais ça n'arrive jamais normalement. C'est parce que mon frère et mon papa n'était pas des gens normaux. Mon frère voyait les fantômes et pouvait leur parler à votre âge.

-Whaou !, fit le petit garçon. Ça doit être chouette.

-Ça l'est, parfois. Allez, je vous envoie là bas ?

-On ne peut pas rester ?, fit la petite fille.

-Non, désolée. Il y a des mauvaises âmes, des hollow, qui mangent les gentilles comme vous. Là bas, elle ne pourrons pas vous atteindre.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis hochèrent gravement la tête.

-On restera ensemble ?

-Oui, je vous le promet.

-Maman va être triste, et papa aussi.

-Quand ils mourrons... vous les retrouverez peut-être.

-Bon, alors allons-y, fit le petit garçon, en prenant sa sœur par la main.

Yuzu leur appliqua tour à tour la poignée de son sabre sur le front, et les regarda se dissoudre dans l'air.

-J'espère que vous atterrirez dans un bon endroit, murmura-t-elle. Pardon de ne pouvoir faire plus.

Se relevant, elle ouvrit de son sabre une porte, et disparue, précédée d'un papillon noir.

Sitôt qu'elle eut disparu, un infirmier pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre. Il débrancha les deux appareils et recouvrit leurs corps d'un drap blanc. Quand il eut fini, il saisit deux portes documents et parcourut la première feuille des yeux.

Il biffa quelques mots, en rajouta d'autres puis reposa le premier dossier sur la table de chevet. Le second l'y rejoignit.

Sur le premier dossier, la mention inconnue avait été biffée, et y était désormais noté les mots suivants.

Nom : Inari

Prénom : Mitsuki

Date et année de naissance : née le 7 décembre 2004 à 14 h 11

Date et heure du décès : 27 novembre 2012, 19 h 24

Cause du décès : perforation de la cage thoracique et embolie pulmonaire

Sur le second, un message identique s'affichait.

Nom : Inari

Prénom : Gin

Date et année de naissance : né le 7 décembre 2004 à 14 h 03

Date et heure du décès : 27 novembre 2012, 19 h 24

cause du décès : arrêt cardiaque.

Seul le silence régnait désormais dans la chambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, très sombre comme promis. Bientôt suivrons les récits des débuts au seireitei de Gin et Mitsuki, revenus huit ans après leur morts, et liés inextricablement.

Si vous avez apprécié, détesté, si vous avez des suggestions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à me dire, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review. Chaque review est le seul soutien que nous ayons pour nous faire persévérer à continuer.


	2. After height years

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le deuxième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : After height years**

Au pied de la colline du Sogyoku, plusieurs rangées de dizaines de shinigamis faisaient face à une colonne de pierre noire qui se dressait sur deux mètres de hauteur. Devant chacune de ces rangées, au nombre de 13, une ou deux personnes se tenaient, regardant la stèle, dans une attitude de recueillement.

Fermant les yeux un instant, le capitaine-commandant se concentra. Il rouvrit les yeux pour fixer la stèle et ses innombrables inscriptions. Elle commençait à se faire recouvrir par la fine pellicule de neige qui tombait depuis une heure. Il frissonna légèrement, et se reprit. En ce jour, il convenait de ne pas céder à la souffrance perpétuelle qu'il vivait. Ce jour n'était pas pour les vivants.

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui ici pour rendre l'hommage aux morts, commença le capitaine-commandant Ukitake en inspectant ses troupes du regard. À quelques exceptions près (les hommes de la onzième division) tous étaient graves et concentrés sur ses paroles.

« Cela fait aujourd'hui huit ans. Huit ans que vous, shinigamis, avez au risque de votre vie protégé la ville de Karakura mise en sécurité au Seireitei. Huit ans que les capitaines, vices capitaines et sièges de la plupart des divisions ont de même risqué leur vie dans le monde réel. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un ce jour-là, un ami, un parent, un collègue. Aujourd'hui est pour se souvenir d'eux. Il convient de se souvenir de la perte, mais aussi de la raison pour laquelle nous les avons perdus.

« Aizen Sosuke. Ichimaru Gin. Tosen Kaname. Trois noms, trois coupables. Deux sont morts, et ont ainsi connu leur punition. L'un vit encore, et la Soul Society doit rester prête à continuer la lutte.

Ukitake s'interrompit un instant, pour reprendre son souffle.

Deux étaient morts, oui, songea-t-il. Mais l'étaient-ils pour toujours ? Qu'arrivait-il aux âmes décédées de la Soul Society ? Renaissaient-elles dans le monde humain, dans un cycle infini ? C'était la théorie de Mayuri. Mais aucune de ses « expériences » n'avait jamais pu le prouver. Ni celle d'aucun autre shinigami auparavant. Et aucune n'avait pu prouver autre chose. On ignorait ce que devenaient ces âmes, voilà tout. Mais l'idée de réincarnations infinies étaient plaisante, aussi, nombreux étaient les shinigamis qui y croyaient.

Mais selon Mayuri, et Urahara était d'accord avec lui sur ce point, si cela était, il était certain que les âmes oubliaient en renaissant sur Terre leur vie à la Soul Society. Elles en gardaient juste peut être quelques lambeaux de souvenir, ou une impression de déjà vu devant certaines personnes ou scènes. Et lorsqu'elles mourraient à nouveau, même les souvenirs de leur vie sur Terre disparaissaient souvent. Alors se rappeler ceux de deux vies précédentes ! Par ailleurs, rien ne disait qu'un homme ne pouvait pas renaître dans le corps d'une femme, ou le contraire, qu'un noir renaissait dans le corps d'un noir, que l'âme réincarnée gardait son apparence d'avant. Retrouver l'âme de quelqu'un et la juger pour ses crimes était donc encore plus improbable que de retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Autrement dit, jamais Tosen ou Ichimaru -ou sa pauvre Mitsuki- ne reviendraient. Et c'était dur à avaler. La colère était encore forte huit ans après, et la tristesse plus encore. Ils étaient le 27 novembre. Le 7 décembre serait le jour du souvenir de la mort de sa fille. Et c'était très dur de voir cette date approcher. Il avait appris à aimer la jeune femme, et il savait que même s'ils la retrouvaient un jour, elle ne serait pas la même. Cette idée était plus dure encore à accepter, presque.

Il entendit des murmures autour de lui, et s'échappa de ses pensées. Il revient à son discours.

« Nous ne devons pas pardonner. Nous ne devons pas oublier. Plus encore, nous ne devons pas relâcher notre attention, car Aizen complote toujours au dehors. Vous, survivants de cette journée, plus que tous les autres vous avez souffert, et perdu ce jour-là. Et un même désir de vengeance vous assaille. Ce désir est présent en chacun de nous, même moi.

« Mais vous ne devez pas, nous ne devons pas y céder. La vengeance ne mène qu'à la mort. Et les shinigamis sont là pour protéger, non pour se consumer dans la haine. Souvenez-vous. Mais ne vous détruisez pas.

Le regard d'Ukitake se fit sévère. Il jaugea longuement chacun des deux cent vingt sept hommes et femmes présents devant la stèle. Certains baissaient la tête d'un air coupable, d'autres le défiaient du regard, d'autres approuvaient de la tête.

« Le chagrin nous envahit tous en cette journée. Mais il convient aussi de se souvenir qu'il y a dix ans, dans la bataille nous avons découvert de nouveaux alliés. De nouveaux amis.

« Remercions ensemble la famille Kurosaki, et les amis de celle-ci.

« Souvenons-nous du courage et de la détermination des Vizards, réprouvés par la Soul Society, mais, finalement nos alliés jusqu'au bout. Même si cela a conduit à la mort de près de la moitié d'entre eux.

« Remercions avec eux les autres victimes d'Aizen, exilés par sa faute du Seireitei, mais toujours pleins d'amour pour elle.

« Souvenons-nous, et étonnons nous encore, de l'étrange comportement de certains Arrancars qui n'ont pas accomplis les ordres d'Aizen, ou épargné certains des nôtres quand leur devoir était de les achever. Étonnons-nous que certains aient décidé de s'allier à nous pour se venger d'Aizen. S'alleir à nous, leurs ennemis de toujours ! N'oublions jamais que l'amitié, l'alliance, peuvent naître n'importe où.

Jyûshiro laissa le silence s'installer en hommage à ceux-là, vivants et morts. Parmi les présents, il pouvait distinguer ici et là l'éclat blanc d'un masque de hollow ou de vizard. Le Seireitei avait pris un visage nouveau. Il sortit de sa manche un long parchemin et reprit la parole

« Cet hommage rendu aux vivants, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancars et Humains, rendons maintenant hommage aux disparus.

« Yamamoto Genryûsaï, capitaine-commandant,

« Komamura Saijin, capitaine de la septième division,

« Marechiyo Omaeda, vice-capitaine de la seconde division,

« Iba Tetsuaemon, vice-capitaine de la septième division,

« Ise Nanao, vice-capitaine de la huitième division,

« Koresô Taro, troisième siège de la huitième division,

« Ubiki Rin, quatrième siège de la neuvième division,

« Sorejibei Sakura, quatrième siège de la treizième division division

Il poursuivit la liste longuement. Il avait là cent-vingt sept noms inscrits. C'était avant tout des hommes des huitième et treizième divisions, qui avaient été chargées d'évacuer les vivants de Karukura huit ans auparavant. Mais il y avait aussi de nombreux shinigamis de la onzième qui avaient accouru participer à la bataille à la première rumeur de combat, et quelques autres, venus aider leurs amis et collègues, malgré les ordres.

« Rojuro Otoribashi, ancien capitaine de la troisième division,

« Aikawa Love, ancien capitaine de la septième division,

« Muguruma Kensei, ancien capitaine de la neuvième division,

« Kuna Mashiro, ancienne vice-capitaine de la neuvième division

La liste s'arrêtait là. Aucun humain ou Arrancar avait été ajouté sur la stèle. Les shinigamis ne se préoccupaient que des shinigamis, comme toujours.

Jyûshiro laissa le silence se prolonger quelques minutes. Quand les têtes commencèrent à se relever, il conclut de trois mots son discours, et s'inclina devant la stèle.

« Nous nous souviendrons.

-Nous nous souviendrons, répondit l'assemblée en chœur, avant de se dissoudre en petits groupes. Certains s'approchèrent de la stèle pour se recueillir encore, cherchant un nom sur elle.

A mi-voix, Ukitake acheva pour lui même son discours

« Et Aoba-Ukitake Mitsuki. Je ne t'oublierai pas. »

Il se retourna vers son vice-capitaine.

-Sasakibe, vous préviendrez les capitaines et vice-capitaines que je veux les voir à la première division d'ici une heure.

-Oui capitaine, répondit ce dernier. Je m'en occupe immédiatement. Vous rentrez ?

-La neige menace de devenir une tempête. Et si je tombe malade...

-Vous aurez droit à des remontrances de vos troisièmes sièges. Et nous ne voulons pas de ça, n'est ce pas ?

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire de connivence. Jyushiro partit, laissant le vice-capitaine annoncer la rencontre. En quelques coups de shunpo il atterrit devant sa division et se rendit dans son bureau. Il s'inclina en rentrant devant le portrait de son prédécesseur et mentor, puis s'attela à l'ouverture du courrier qui l'attendait. Deux lettres du conseil des 46 étaient posées en évidence. La lecture de celles-ci l'absorba jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte.

-Entrez, Sasakibe, fit-il en reconnaissant le reiatsu.

-Capitaine-commandant, les officiers du Gotei sont réunis.

Ukitake se leva et rejoignit la salle de réunion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuchiki Byakuya rejoignit sa place entre ses collègues de la quatrième et de la huitième division dans l'immense salle de la première division où se réunissait traditionnellement le Gotei 13.

Il était capitaine depuis maintenant cinquante sept ans se fit-il la réflexion. Pendant cinquante de ces années, les capitaines autour de lui n'avaient guère changés. Soi-Fon était arrivée à son poste alors qu'il était encore adolescent, après la « trahison » de Yoruichi. Aizen était arrivé à son poste au même moment, tout comme Kurotsuchi et Tosen. Unohana, Ukitake et Shunsui était là depuis plus longtemps encore. En fait, depuis son arrivée, peu après Ichimaru, seuls Hitsugaya et Zaraki avaient rejoint les rangs des capitaines. C'était beaucoup de nouvelles arrivées en cent années.

Et depuis huit ans... Il était toujours aussi étrange de voir Ukitake, toujours souriant malgré sa maladie, sièger à la tête des treize divisions. Il s'attendait encore à voir Yamamoto apparaître en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Mais le commandant des troupes du Seireitei était mort en combattant Aizen, se sacrifiant en vain.

Ukitake leva le regard sur chacun des capitaines et des lieutenants présents devant lui.

-Messieurs, mesdames, la chambre des 46 m'a fait parvenir ses décisions en ce qui concerne la succession de Muragami à la capitainerie de la neuvième division. Nous avions proposé le nom d'Abarai pour prendre le poste. Mais la chambre a refusé.

Byakuya hocha la tête. Huit ans après les faits, les dirigeants du Seireitei continuaient à punir son lieutenant d'avoir développé son bankai en secret et d'avoir désobéi aux ordres en rejoignant Kurosaki au Hueco Mundo. Même si Renji avait désormais parfaitement maitrisé son bankai, il ne serait pas promu, cette année encore. Il l'entendait grommeler derrière lui, mais s'efforça de n'y prêter aucune attention.

-Puisque le vice-capitaine Hisagi a presque atteint la maîtrise de son bankai, la chambre des 46 a décidé d'attendre encore quelques mois, continua Ukitake. Vous prendrez la succession de Muragami dès que vous aurez passé les tests Hisagi.

Le vice-capitaine s'inclina, les joues rouges de fierté.

-Si vous échouez, la chambre prendra la décision de faire venir de la division zéro un nouveau capitaine, comme cela a été fait il y a sept ans.

À cette occasion, la division zéro avait, sur l'ordre de la chambre ou du roi, envoyé Oborushi Takuya et Murugami Yoshi, deux de ses membres, prendre la succession des capitaines des septièmes et neuvième division. Il avait fallu remplacer cinq capitaines après la bataille de Karakura, et les treize divisions n'avaient pu proposer assez de candidats -ou ceux-ci n'avaient pas été agrées-.

-Soi Fon ?, interrogea Ukitake. Avez-vous décidé de quelqu'un pour devenir votre vice-capitaine.

-Pas encore, capitaine-commandant. Je suis encore en train d'y réfléchir.

-Kyouraku ? Tu as...

-Non.

La voix de Kyouraku était froide. Depuis huit ans, il refusait de remplacer Ise Nanao. Il était évident qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa subordonnée. Du moins, c'était évident aujourd'hui. Byakuya ne s'était rendu compte de rien à l'époque. Il était encore trop obnubilé par son deuil impossible d'Hisana, son inquiétude pour Rukia et sa préoccupation envers Mitsuki. Mais il comprenait Kyouraku. Il réagissait pareillement quand les anciens de la famille lui parlaient remariage.

-Bien, soupira Ukitake. Réfléchissez-y tous les deux, s'il vous plaît.

-Il a passé combien d'années sans lieutenant celui-là déjà, rappelez-moi ?, grommela Zaraki, sans doute lassé de cette question devenue rituelle depuis huit ans.

Mais il n'était pas facile de remplacer un lieutenant. Si tout allait bien, il faudrait qu'il cherche un remplaçant à Abarai d'ici cinq ou dix ans. La tâche ne serait pas facile. Renji avait fini par devenir indispensable au bon fonctionnement de la division. Tant que c'était lui, Byakuya qui s'occupait de la paperasse administrative du moins.

-Nous pouvons donc passer à la suite. Soi-Fon, vous devrez me remettre votre rapport pour nous expliquer la déroute de la mission concernant les seconde et neuvièmes divisions au Hueco Mundo, et recenser les nouvelles informations sur Aizen et ses alliés que vous avez pu dénicher. Il y aura une réunion à ce sujet la semaine prochaine. Kurotsuchi, vous m'avez promis un rapport, je le veux d'ici deux jours. Zaraki,... il faut vraiment que vous rattrapiez votre retard sur les rapports. Et j'attends vos listes à tous des promotions et rétrogradations des deux derniers mois. Je vous remercie.

Des ces paroles prononcées, le parfait alignement commença à se dissoudre. Abarai rejoignit Matsumoto, Kurosaki et Kira pour féliciter Hisagi de sa presque promotion.

Laissant là le lieutenant trop bruyant, Byakuya rejoignit sa division. C'était jour de congé, mais aujourd'hui, plus que tout autre jour ou presque, il ressentait le besoin de s'abrutir de travail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo regarda partir Byakuya. Il était environné d'une aura glaciale qui dissuadait qu'on l'approche. Personne n'osait l'approcher quand il avait cet air-là. Sauf Renji et lui. Parce qu'ils étaient des crétins d'inconscients (_dixit_ Rukia, bien sûr). Oburoshi le suivit de peu, tout aussi glacial. Mais lui c'était une aura de mépris qui l'environnait, pas la tristesse polaire de Byakuya. Connard. Ce type de la division zéro était imbuvable.

D'après ce qu'avais dit Kyouraku il avait été capitaine de la...huitième ou dixième division, il ne savait plus huit cent ans auparavant. Et ce type ne savait que dire que le Seireitei était mieux avant. Et Murugami était pire encore. « Mieux », dans leur bouche, voulait dire « sans roturiers, sans vizards, sans humains, sans arrancars, sans femmes, sans gamins, même génies, sans hurluberlus même surpuissants et dévoués corps et âmes.

De vrais connards.

Heureusement que les shinigamis c'était ça, quand même, des alcooliques, des surexcités, des gamins, des glandeurs,... ! C'était plus marrant comme ça !

Surtout des jours comme aujourd'hui, où on avait besoin de se serrer les coudes pour oublier les morts.

Ichigo fit signe de la main au joyeux groupe de braillards de lieutenants qui sortaient à leur tour de la première division.

-Alors ?, cria-t-il. C'est qui qui remplace le vieux barbon ?

-Personne, cria en retour Matsumoto qui sauta sur le dos de Kira qui manqua s'affaler par terre sous ce poids. Ils attendent qu'Hisagi soit prêt à se présenter à l'examen.

-Tant mieux, ricana Ichigo en s'approchant. J'avais peur qu'ils nomment Renji. Le monde aurait été foutu.

-Arrête ho ! Y a pire que moi pour ce poste quand même !

-Ouais, y a pire. Sans doute. Mais je vois pas qui.

-Ikkaku, proposa quelqu'un.

-Yumichika ! Il imposerait ses goût vestimentaires à sa division.

-Asano, ce nullard !

-Hé ! Dit pas du mal de mes potes !

-Tu imagine, Yachiru capitaine ?

-Non, le pire, ce serait Honsho. Elle refuserait, à moins qu'on lui laisse prendre Rangiku comme vice-capitaine.

-Et Ran, capitaine, l'horreur !

-Ou Ichigo ! La fin du Seireitei !

-Z'ètes tous des cons...

-Ouaip !

La dernière affirmation appelait le consensus. Tous ricanaient en regardant Ichigo, qui haussa les épaules.

-J'vous rejoint plus tard les gars.

-Tu retrouve tes potes ?

-Ouais, ils devraient pas tarder. On se retrouve où ?

-On commence par retrouver Ikkaku et Yumichika à la onzième. Ensuite on mange au Zanbakuto fendu, près de la huitième.

-Ok. On se retrouve là-bas.

Avec un dernier signe de la main, Ichigo quitta le groupe, retournant auprès de la stèle. La nuit commençait à tomber doucement, et le froid à se faire sentir. Il sourit en voyant le joyeux groupe qui se disputait autour. Il pouvait déjà reconnaître à cette distance Tatsuki qui lattait Chizuru. Orihime tentait de la retenir en babillant avec Ishida. Les autres discutaient plus calmement. Yuzu était là aussi, et Karin.

-Yo les gars !, fit-il.

Des sourires lui répondirent, ou des grimaces, de la part de Keigo.

-Ichi ! Ta sœur elle m'embête !

-C'est ta faute, pov' tâche !, fit Karin. Si t'était moins con et moins pleurnichard, j'aurais moins envie de te later chaque fois que je te vois !

Ichigo se laissa tomber dans la neige à côté d'Orihime. Mieux valait les laisser se disputer.

-Ça a été pour venir ?

-Oui ! On a laissé les enfants chez leur grand père pour le week-end !

-Ça leur fait quel âge, déjà ?

-Six et cinq ans ! Ils sont super mignons tu sais ! Comme des bonbons ! Et toi, tu as une amoureuse ?

-Non.

Il se remit à sourire. Ses potes avaient fait leur vie. Son père et lui avaient décidé de rester au Seireitei, aider à la reconstruction. Les autres vivaient leur vie d'humains sur Terre. Ils avaient acquis le titre de shinigamis remplaçants à leur tour et venaient de temps en temps.

Orihime avait épousé Ishida, à la surprise générale, quasiment à leur sortie du lycée. Elle était devenue médecin, comme lui, et ils avaient eu deux fils. Mais ils avaient divorcé deux ans auparavant. Depuis, Ishida venait encore moins souvent. On ne le voyait qu'à la commémoration annuelle. Orihime venait plus souvent, et elle avait même été promue quatrième siège de la quatrième division.

Chado s'était marié aussi, avec Tatsuki, et il avait une petite fille. Il enseignait maintenant l'espagnol à leur vieux lycée de Karakura. Quand il venait, il servait comme Ichigo à la treizième division, sous les ordres de son idiot de père. Tatsuki, elle, était devenue prof de Kendô, en alternance avec son poste à la onzième. Elle était encore plus forte qu'avant, et faisait même trembler les gros bras de sa division.

Honsho Chizuru était mangaka, et célèbre avec ça. Célibataire, elle passait son temps libre à tenter de conquérir les grosses poitrines du Seireitei. Sauf Unohana, elle était pas folle à ce point-là. Keigo, si par contre. Il était vraiment désespéré du côté cœur, et il était même allé jusqu'à faire des propositions à Soi-Fon. Il travaillait dans une boîte d'assurance, sans grand espoirs de promotions, et sans petite copine. Mais il disait toujours que tant qu'il pouvait s'amuser à courser des hollow avec ses copains, tout allait bien. Il avait rejoint la quatrième, après avoir servi brièvement dans la cinquième, la treizième, et la dixième. Chizuru, elle, proclamait qu'elle suivrait sa supérieure Rangiku n'importe où. Quand à Mizuhiro... personne ne savait trop ce qu'il faisait. On supposait qu'il continuait à fréquenter des femmes plus âgées, on le supposait au chômage, vivant de l'argent de ces femmes... Rien de plus. Lui aussi avait testé plusieurs divisions, avant de rejoindre la treizième.

Et puis, songea Ichigo, il y avait ses petites sœurs. Après avoir appris la vérité, elles avaient décidé de rester sur Terre et étaient rentré en internat. Elles venaient d'avoir leurs diplômes, et Yuzu entamait une école d'infirmière à domicile, en plus de ses stages à la quatrième et de ses études à l'académie. Karin, elle, était championne de karaté désormais, et membre à mi-temps de la dixième division. Elle comptait entamer prochainement des études de droit. Elles avait bien grandi. Trop vite pour Ichigo. Il avait du mal à les reconnaître parfois, ne les voyant pas pendant des mois.

Elles étaient devenues très jolies. En ce moment, elles portaient toutes d'eux l'uniforme, de shinigami pour Karin, d'étudiante de l'académie pour Yuzu. Karin portait les cheveux courts et avait l'air décidé. Yuzu portait maintenant les cheveux aussi long que ceux d'Orihime, attachés en queue de cheval. Elle avait l'air tout triste.

Ichigo se releva et s'assit près d'elle. Elle dessinait quelque chose sur la neige qui s'épaississait.

-Ca va Yuzu ? T'as pas l'air en forme.

-Ça va grand-frère, fit-elle avec un sourire peu assuré.

Ichigo eut une moue dubitative. Il se redressa et rameuta les autres.

-Ho ! Il commence à se faire tard, et les autres nous attendent. C'est au Zambakuto fendu. Vous voyez où c'est ?

-Oui, répondit Chizuru. La huitième et la dixième division se touchaient presque, elle connaissait donc bien ce secteur là.

-Allons y alors.

Tous commencèrent à partir en shunpo. Ichigo arrêta Yuzu qui s'apprêtait à entamer la course vers le restaurant. Il fit signe à Karin de partir devant, et le frère et la sœur restèrent seuls.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Cette fois ci elle accepta de parler.

-J'étais à l'hôpital tout à l'heure. Il pleuvait, il y a eu des tas d'accidents. Je venais juste voir quelqu'un que je connais et... J'ai proposé mon aide, mais comme j'ai pas encore de diplôme, ils m'ont refusé.

-C'est normal. Je comprends que tu sois triste de ne pas avoir pu aidé ces gens mais comprend les, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que Orihime et Unohana t'ont donné de l'expérience.

-C'est pas ça !, fit Yuzu en criant presque. Elle baissa la voix immédiatement. Ça je comprend. Mais il y a deux enfants qui sont morts. Ils avaient même pas dix ans !

Ichigo la regarda, ne savant pas trop quoi répondre.

-Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, j'y suis retournée en shinigami. J'ai mon zanbakuto maintenant, tu sais ? Je voulais pas qu'ils restent seuls... Je les ai envoyé à la Soul Society. J'ai bien fait ?

-Oui.

-Mais je les ai envoyé au Rukongai ! Ils sont peut être là où ont grandit Rukia et Abarai ! Ils vont peut être y mourir ! Comment tu peux dire que j'ai bien fait ?

-Maman s'est fait mangé son âme par un hollow. Tu leur a épargné ça. Ils ont une chance de « vivre » maintenant.

-Je leur ait dit qu'ils allaient au paradis...

-Rukia dit toujours ça dans ces cas là. C'est plus facile comme ça. Et puis, on ne changera pas la façon de penser de ces gars comme ça. Ca fait depuis plus de mille ans qu'ils agissent ainsi. Et que tu as les Kuchiki et consorts d'un côté, les Kenpachi et Renji, Rukia, Yachiru de l'autre. Mais attends qu'on ait foutu sa mandale à Aizen et qu'Ukitake n'ait plus en permanence la chambre des 46 sur le dos. Y-en a qui vont pas avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe au Seireitei...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?, fit Yuzu inquiète en voyant le sourire de prédateur de son frère.

-Ukitake veut changer des tas de trucs d'après papa, sur le recrutement, la condition au Rukongai... Faut lui laisser le temps. Avec un peu de chance tes gosses grandirons bientôt dans un Rukongai moins glauque.

Yuzu lui sourit.

-Tu montes sur mon dos ? Y-en a pour une tirée d'ici le restaurant, et t'est pas une pro du shunpo.

-D'accord grand-frère, fit-elle en montant sur son dos. Et... merci.

Ichigo haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos. C'était normal de réconforter sa petite sœur non ? Même s'il doutait qu'Ukitake réussisse d'ici cinquante ou deux cent ans, ils pouvait bien mentir un peu. Et serrer les poing en pensant à ces deux gosses de plus perdus là bas.

Quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant, la nuit était entièrement tombée et la neige bien installée. À l'intérieur, la fête battait déjà son plein. Kira était effondré fin bourré sous une table. Rangiku tentait de déshabiller Hisagi qui protestait faiblement. Tous deux étaient bien beurrés aussi. Hiyori avait commencé une bataille de bras de fer avec Renji et ils se gueulaient dessus. Trois capitaines avaient entamé une chanson à boire que Chizuru expliquait à Orihime en rajoutant les gestes. Yuzu rougit devant certains. Yachiru profitait du tumulte pour engloutir les derniers gâteaux.

-Bordel les mecs vous auriez pas pu nous attendre avant de commencer à bâfrer ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un bonbon à moitié mâchonné et une bouteille de saké à la gueule, juste avant que Rukia ne tente de l'étrangler pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Il sourit tout en se débattant pour balancer la furie sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les célébrations d'évènements tristes se finissent toujours en beuverie joyeuse au Seireitei ?

Mais c'était ça qu'était bon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voici pour ce deuxième chapitre. Avant de revenir à Gin et Mitsuki, il convenait de montrer un peu la situation au Seiretei. Certains se sont étonnés de ce lien de sang entre Gin et Mitsuki, devenus jumeaux, j'en suis ravie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure...

En attendant, nous les retrouverons dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! Si vous avez des questions, remarques, critiques, n'hésitez pas et laissez une review !

Voici en attendant un petit récapitulatif des protagonistes des différentes divisions :

1ere division :

capitaine : Ukitake Jyushiro,

vice-capitaine : Sasakibe Chojiro,

lieutenants : Kotetsu Kiyone et Kotsubaki Sentaro, 3emes sièges

2eme division :

capitaine : Soi-Fon,

vice-capitaine : [poste vacant]

3eme division :

capitaine : Hirako Shinji,

vice-capitaine : Kira Isuzu,

lieutenants : Sarugaki Hiyori, 3eme siège,Yadomaru Lisa, 4eme siège

4eme division :

capitaine : Unohana Retsu,

vice-capitaine : Kotetsu Isane,

lieutenants : Iemura Yasochika, 3eme siège, Yamada Hanataro, 4eme siège (Inoue Orihime, shinigami remplaçante et 4eme siège)

simples soldats : (Asano Keigo)

5eme division :

capitaine :Shihoin Yoruichi,

vice-capitaine : Hinamori Momo

6eme division :

capitaine : Kuchiki Byakuya,

vice-capitaine : Abarai Renji

7eme division :

capitaine : Oburoshi Takuya,

vice-capitaine : Soroji Goro,

soldats (otages) : Starrk, Lilinette

8eme division :

capitaine : Kyoraku Shunsui,

vice-capitaine : [poste vacant]

9eme division :

capitaine : [poste vacant],

vice-capitaine : Hisagi Shuhei

10eme division :

capitaine : Hitsugaya Toshiro,

vice-capitaine : Matsumoto Rangiku

soldats : (Kurosaki Karin) (Honsho Chizuru)

11eme division :

capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi,

vice-capitaine : Kusajishi Yachiru,

lieutenants : Madarame Ikkaku, 3eme siège, Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5eme siège, (Arizawa Tatsuki, 6eme siège)

12eme division :

capitaine : Kurotsuchi Mayuri,

vice-capitaine : Kurotsuchi Nemu

13eme division :

capitaine : Kurosaki Isshin,

vice-capitaine : Kuchiki Rukia,

lieutenants : Kurosaki Ichigo, 5eme siège,

soldats : Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, (Yasutora Sado) (Kojima Mizuhiro)


	3. Two days in the snow

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le troisième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 3 : Two days in the snow

La neige s'écrasait silencieusement sur les corps de deux enfants étendus sur le sol. Morts, ou endormis, ils ne bougeaient pas, se tenant par la main.

Au bout d'un très long moment, alors que la neige les avait entièrement recouvert, l'un des deux enfants se mit à bouger. Il se redressa lentement et épousseta la neige qui le recouvrait. Il regarda avec surprise ce qui l'entourait.

Le jour se levait à peine. Ils étaient à la lisière d'un petit bois, et sur leur gauche s'étendait une vaste plaine enneigée, parcourue par quelques arbres disséminés et quelques affleurements rocheux. Il n'y avait là trace d'aucune vie humaine ou même animale.

Gin éternua et secoua sa sœur jumelle. La petite fille se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement. Ses yeux se figèrent tout d'un coup en regardant Gin.

-Gin ! Tes cheveux...

-Quoi mes cheveux ?, fit celui-ci en portant la main à sa tête.

En même temps, il se tourna vers sa sœur qui secouait sa tête pour faire partir la neige. Il écarquilla à son tour ses yeux.

-Ils sont devenus tout blancs! Ou plutôt, argentés !, expliqua Mitsuki.

-Les tiens aussi, fit Gin en saisissant avec difficulté une mèche de ses propres cheveux pour se rendre compte du changement. C'est bizarre.

-Si ça se trouve, quand on meurt on a tous les cheveux comme ça. Et tu as vu ? On porte plus nos chemises de l'hôpital. On a des kimonos.

-Nan, sinon la fille qu'est venue nous voir, elle les aurait eu aussi. Mais elle était brune.

-Alors je sais pas. On est où ?

La gamine se redressa pour examiner les environs.

-C'est ça la « soul society » ? Elle s'est pas trompée en faisant son truc avec son sabre ?

-Je sais pas, elle a pas dit comment c'était.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors, geignit Mitsuki. J'ai froid et j'ai faim moi !

-Moi aussi.

Gin réfléchit un moment. D'habitude c'était sa sœur qui décidait quoi faire, quand il s'agissait de choses importantes. Mais là, elle semblait prête à éclater en sanglots. Il se retint difficilement de lever les yeux aux ciels en murmurant un « les filles ! » blasé. Elle était capable de le massacrer pour ça.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Le bois les protégeait à peine du vent, et il y avait peut être des bêtes dangereuses dedans. Mais il doutait que s'aventurer dans la plaine soit une bonne idée. La neige leur arriverait vite à la taille et le vent, déjà fort, pourrait être pire encore dans la journée. S'il y avait des gens, ils vivraient près des arbres pour se protéger du vent et utiliser du bois facilement.

-On va longer la forêt. On finira bien par tomber sur des gens.

Sa sœur lui sourit et essuya ses larmes. Elle resserra les pans de son kimono blanc, et leva fièrement la tête. Mitsuki était bien décidée à être brave et à ne pas se laisser distancer par son frère.

Ils hésitèrent longuement pour savoir de quel côté partir. Gin se décida finalement pour la gauche. Il avait la sensation bizarre depuis un moment d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit, et se « rappelait » qu'il y avait quelques maisons quelque part à l'est, mais sans se rappeler à quelle distance.

Il préféra ne rien en dire à Mitsuki, de peur qu'elle se moque de lui ou qu'elle s'inquiète, sans savoir ce qui était le pire.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Le soleil était désormais presque au zénith. La fatigue et le froid que ressentaient les deux enfants gommait en partie leur faim. Mais il devenait dur pour eux d'avancer.

-Maman et papa...

-Quoi Gin ?

-Comment ils vont tu crois ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Cette fois, c'était Gin qui avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ravala ses larmes. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il soit fort, pour protéger sa sœur et survivre avec elle dans cet endroit sinistre. Il fallait attendre avant de pouvoir se permettre de pleurer.

Deux heures après, ils virent enfin apparaître des traces humaines. C'était une maison de bois, à moitié en ruine à l'orée de la forêt.

Ils s'approchèrent le plus silencieusement possibles. Déjà, ils devinaient les dangers qui pouvaient les surprendre n'importe où ici.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, ils auraient été incapables de le dire, la cabane était vide, et n'avait visiblement pas été utilisée depuis très longtemps. La poussière recouvrait tout. Le toit était à moitié effondré, et la neige avait largement pénétré l'intérieur.

Mitsuki commença sans hésiter à farfouiller, pour voir si quelqu'un avait laissé quelque chose d'utile, comme un briquet, et s'il y avait du bois sec. Gin restait sur le pas de la porte, incertain. De la même manière qu'il avait eu l'impression de connaître les environs quand ils avaient ouvert les yeux, il avait une drôle de sensation en voyant cette cabane.

Il avait peur d'entrer, sans savoir pour quoi. L'impression désagréable qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le coin qui allait le regarder d'un air de reproche. Comme quand il faisait une énorme bêtise et que sa mère, son père, sa sœur ou la maîtresse le regardait, la déception dans leur regard. C'était très dérangeant.

-Ah!, cria Mitsuki d'un ton joyeux. Il y a du bois sec là ! Regarde, sous la couche de poussière !

-T'as pas eu peur des araignées ?, répondit-il d'un ton goguenard pour cacher sa peur.

-C'est les bébés qui ont peur. Pas moi, je suis grande.

-Tu est un bébé.

-Idiot on est jumeaux ! Si je suis un bébé, toi aussi.

Gin tira la langue, et s'aventura avec précautions dans la pièce.

-Tu m'aide à fouiller ? Faut trouver un briquet, ou des allumettes.

En grommelant, Gin s'attela à sa tâche. Il fouilla toute une partie de la pièce, sans rien trouver. Puis, une idée lui vint. Il croyait savoir tout d'un coup ou trouver ce qu'il fallait. Il s'approcha du foyer au centre la pièce, et commença à faire bouger les lattes de bois qui entouraient celui-ci. L'une d'elle glissa et dévoila une petite cachette, pleine de de toiles d'araignée. Mais surtout, à sa grande joie, il y avait là quelques morceaux de charbon, et des espèces d'allumettes. Il rejoignit Mitsuki en courant, et l'aida à ramener quelques bûches. Même à deux, elles étaient tout de même bien lourdes.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et de deux fois plus d'essai, ils réussirent à faire brûler les bûches, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est ça qu'on devrait nous apprendre à l'école, pas les mathématiques !

-C'est plus utile, et plus amusant. Et à la place du français, on devrait avoir des cours de bricolage. Si on veut rester là, il faudra remettre un toit !

-J'ai été voir dans la pièce d'à côté. On peut y dormir, il n'y a pas de trou. Mais pas de couverture, juste un vieux rideau tout moisi.

-Ça devra aller pour cette nuit. Mais on pourra pas être sans couverture pendant longtemps Gin. Il va falloir qu'on bouge, qu'on trouve des gens.

-Je sais. Mais pour le moment ça suffit non ? On a réussi à allumer un feu ! Dormons, on verra plus tard.

-Oui mais... Il faut qu'on mange aussi. Et qu'on trouve de l'eau. Et c'est l'hiver, la nuit va tomber vite.

Gin se releva. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que Mi-chan le rappelle à la raison ? Leur mère disait que sans Mitsuki elle aurait abandonné depuis longtemps tout espoir de réussir à élever correctement Gin. Mais elle oubliait que Mitsuki était capable d'inventer des histoires et des blagues pire que lui quand elle voulait. Il était très fier d'elle dans ces moments-là, alors, il pouvait bien lui pardonner d'être sérieuse parfois.

Encore une fois, un instinct mystérieux le conduisit dans un coin de la pièce. Là, il découvrit derrière une planche bancale des collets de cuir parfaitement préservés.

-Comment tu as trouvé ça ? Comment tu as su qu'il y avait quelque chose là ?

-Je sais pas. Un coup de chance ?

Mitsuki le regarda de travers, mais ne dit rien.

-Toi, tu va poser ces collets. Tu est le meilleur pour faire des nœuds. Moi je vais recueillir de l'eau, et chercher s'il y a des assiettes ou quelque chose.

-De l'eau ? Et comment tu va en trouver ? Les rivières doivent être gelées, et on sait même pas s'il y en a ici !

-T'est un imbécile Gin ! On a de la neige !

-Et alors ?

Les yeux de Mitsuki allaient du tas de neige au feu qui ronronnait doucement, et Gin comprit enfin.

-T'as raison, je suis un idiot. J'y vais !

-T'éloigne pas trop.

Gin ne répondit pas, et sortit. À peine eut il fait quelques pas qu'il s'effondra dans la neige et éclata en sanglots, se laissant enfin aller.

Après de longue minutes, il se releva, les yeux encore humides et tout frigorifié. S'aventurant dans la forêt, il posa les collets à ras le sol entre des racines, puis rentra, espérant qu'une proie s'y laisserait prendre. Il mourrait de faim. Il regarda avec attention sur le chemin du retour, mais il n'y avait même pas de buissons à baies. Mais avec un peu de chance, demain ils aurait du lapin se dit-il. Encore faudrait-il que l'un d'eux le découpe. L'idée était assez dégoutante. Il la remettait à plus tard. Pour le moment, seul l'immédiat importait. Le futur, il serait tant de s'en préoccuper le lendemain. Quand au passé... Il préférait ne pas y penser, pas maintenant.

À la maison, Mitsuki avait fini ses recherches. Il découvrit de l'eau dans des bols, et but à grande gorgée, avant de remettre de la neige à fondre. Mi-chan avait trouvé d'autres paniers et bols qu'elle avait rangé dans un coin. Il y avait aussi un couteau, un peu rouillé, et des baguettes. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans leur cabane. Elle s'était endormi en l'attendant. Gin remit quelques branches dans le feu, et réveilla sa sœur. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la seconde pièce et s'endormirent, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous la vieille couverture trouée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitsuki se réveilla la première le lendemain matin. Elle recouvrit son jumeau du vieux rideau sous lequel ils avaient dormis, puis retourna dans la pièce principale. À son grand soulagement, il avait cessé de neiger pendant la nuit et le feu ne s'était pas éteint. Elle prit l'une des bûches les plus petites et moins lourdes qu'elle pu trouver et la rajouta dans le foyer.

Ensuite, elle sortit. Le ciel était clair et bleu, présageant d'une belle journée. Par contre, la température était glaciale, surtout qu'elle ne portait qu'un kimono léger. S'aventurant dans le sous-bois, la petite fille découvrit avec soulagement un lapereau mort dans un des pièges. Elle avait trop faim pour pleurer pour le pauvre animal. Cela faisait plus de vingt quatre heures qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé tous les deux.

En rentrant, elle déposa le lapin sur le crochet au dessus du foyer pour qu'il cuise. Elle ressortit immédiatement et commença à examiner la maison. Du côté de la porte, il y avait un arbre rachitique. Mitsuki grimpa sur celui-ci et, après trois tentatives de saut ratés, finis par atterrir sur le toit.

Elle se rétablit avec difficulté à cause de la neige accumulée. La petite fille s'agrippa donc au toit comme elle put et regarda les alentours. Au nord, la forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. Par contre, dans les trois autres directions, c'était des plaines et des collines peu boisées. À l'est elle distingua de la fumée. Il y avait donc des habitations. Elle se préparait à redescendre, lorsqu'elle distingua quelque chose d'écrit sur une des poutres du toit, que le passage de sa jambe avait en partie dégagée de la couche de neige.

Il s'agissait de deux noms, gravés dans le bois. « Rangiku » et « Gi ». La fin du second nom était coupée. Les deux noms étaient entourés d'un cœur. Mitsuki eut un rire joyeux. Il y avait des amoureux qui étaient montés sur ce toit ! Elle se demanda à quoi ils ressemblaient, et s'ils s'étaient mariés. À grands gestes, elle dégagea la neige autour d'elle, cherchant d'autres écrits. Elle découvrit ailleurs une petite tête de renard. Cherchant toujours, elle se pencha plus avant, et le bout de toit sur lequel elle se tenait céda sous son poids.

Elle chuta avec un grand cri.

-Mi-chan ! Ça va ?, fit son frère en accourant.

-Ça va, je me suis pas fait mal. La neige m'a amorti.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Je voulais voir si on voyais des maisons de là haut. Et tu sais quoi ? Il y en a !, répondit la petite fille en sautant sur place d'excitation.

-Vrai ? Où ça ?

Avec force gestes, elle lui expliqua où et à quelle distance ils trouveraient d'autre gens. Il finit par la couper dans son élan.

-Ça sent pas le brulé ?

-Le lapin !

Ils se précipitèrent en un seul élan pour ôter l'animal de son crochet. Puis, ils se résolurent à le couper pour le manger, dégoutés, mais affamés. Mais un maigre lapin, ce n'était pas suffisant pour calmer leur appétit.

Les deux enfants partirent ensuite relever les collets. Seuls trois autres étaient remplis, et deux avaient été détruits. Ils revinrent à la maison abandonnée, déçus.

Une rapide discutions eut lieu. Ils ne pouvaient rester ici, et Gin semblait pressé de partir. Il lui semblait que les deux précédents habitants, surtout cette Rangiku » l'observaient avec mépris. Le délabrement de la maison faisait qu'il était impossible d'y rester durablement, surtout en maquant de tout. Pas de couvertures, pas de lampes, pas de condiments, de légumes ou de riz, pas de seau pour transporter l'eau, pas d'armes en dehors du vieux couteau, pas de vêtements chauds, d'outils pour couper le bois ou réparer le toit... Ils avaient dressé une liste de ce qu'ils devaient se procurer au plus vite, dans l'ordre.

Puis, vint la question de savoir comment se procurer tout ça. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent.

-On pourrait... prendre les bols et les plats et les vendre ?, proposa finalement Gin.

-C'est pas du vol ?

-Non ! T'as vu la poussière, y a plus personne depuis longtemps. Ça dérangera personne, surtout si ça sauve la vie à des gens !

Mitsuki ne s'opposa pas longtemps à cette proposition. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution. Cela ressemblait un peu trop à du vol pour elle, mais elle décida de passer outre. Même si sa mère désapprouverait sûrement.

Mais là, ce posa le problème du transport. Ils durent donc se résoudre à n'en prendre qu'un petit nombre, cherchant les mieux conservés et le plus joliment décoré. Enfin, ils purent partir, les deux se relayant pour porter les plats enveloppés dans leur couverture et dans lequel ils avaient mis les lapins.

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi dans un village aux allures médiévales. La même misère que dans la cabane de la veille y régnait. Les deux enfants se regardèrent, inquiets.

-Si je revois cette foutue fille qui nous a envoyé ici, je la tue, grommela Gin.

Mitsuki avait presque envie de l'approuver. Ils étaient des enfants ! On n'envoyait pas des enfants dans un endroit comme ça. D'accord, ils avaient accumulés les bêtises, fait tourner leurs professeurs en bourrique, à moitié tué leurs parents de fatigue et d'angoisse à cause de leurs blagues, mais tout de même.

Gin et elle toquèrent à toutes les portes, l'une après l'autre. Et presque toutes se refermèrent sur leur nez. Les gens avaient ce qui leur fallait, ne voulaient pas se faire embêter par des gamins... L'un d'eux les aurait frappé de son bâton s'ils n'avaient pas fui à toutes vitesse. Quand à la nourriture, les gens disaient tous n'avoir pas faim. Et personne ne voulut leur abandonner une couverture, de la nourriture, des vêtements, même usagés.

Alors qu'ils allaient abandonner, une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année les regarda longuement. Gin finit par lui tirer la langue et entraîna sa sœur en arrière en resserrant leur couverture sur eux.

-Les enfants!, les interpella la jeune femme. Venez-ici !

Mitsuki fit demi-tour, forçant Gin à la suivre.

-Oui madame ? Nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous.

Autant être le plus poli possible se dit-elle.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Deux jours, madame.

La femme les jaugea encore un peu du regard puis disparu. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Allez, entrez. Je ne vais pas laisser deux petits comme vous dans le froid. Vous pouvez rester pour la nuit.

Passer la nuit au chaud, c'était déjà énorme ! Les deux enfants se dépêchèrent de rentrer.

La maison était construite dans le même style que celle où ils avaient passé la nuit précédente. Une pièce principale avec un foyer central où un feu brûlait, meublée d'étagères remplies de petites boites et de bottes d'herbes séchées, ainsi que d'une table entourée de coussins faisant office de lieu de repas et de travail. Sur la gauche de l'entrée, il y avait une chambre avec un large futon. Enfin, une bassine dans un coin devait tenir lieu de baignoire.

-Asseyez-vous tous les deux, réchauffez-vous. Je vous prépare quelque chose à boire.

Ils se réchauffèrent, avant de se faire servir une tasse de thé. La jeune femme les rejoignit avec sa propre tasse et un kimono et un nécessaire de couture.

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-Huit ans, répondit Gin. Et vous ?

-Je suis ici depuis 63 ans.

-Impossible !, fit Mitsuki interloquée.

-Si. On peut mourir ici aussi, de vieillesse, de maladie, ou d'un accident, mais le corps vieillit beaucoup plus lentement. Dans dix ans, vous paraitrez peut-être encore le même âge. Ou alors, vous aurez l'air d'avoir seulement pris quatre ou cinq ans.

-L'horreur, dit Gin. Comme si on grandissait déjà pas trop lentement.

-Les gens doivent être très nombreux alors, si on vit plus longtemps non ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ait croisé personne.

-Les gens meurent beaucoup. Il y a beaucoup de maladies et peu de médicaments, et beaucoup d'endroits sont très dangereux. Ici ça va encore, il y a juste la misère, mais pas de meurtres, ou très rarement. Vous apprendrez vite ici que le malheur rend les gens désespérés et cruels. C'est pour ça que personne n'a voulu vous aider ici.

-Mais vous vous avez bien voulu. Pourquoi ?, reprit Mitsuki, dubitative.

-Parce que le suis arrivée ici, j'étais à peine plus vieille que vous. Et que dans cette neige ce serait cruel de vous laisser seuls. Mais je ne fais pas ça gratuitement. Je compte bien que vous m'aidiez un peu.

-A faire quoi ?

-J'ai un peu de reiatsu, de la force spirituelle, comme celle des shinigamis qui vous ont peut envoyé ici. J'en ai trop peu pour espérer devenir shinigami, et je n'en ai pas envie, mais à cause de ça j'ai besoin de manger.

-Quand on a pas de reiatsu on n'a pas faim ?

-Non. Oh, ce n'est pas pour autant que les autres ne mangent pas, mais cela leur arrive très rarement.

-Alors, on a du reiatsu. On a faim depuis qu'on est arrivé.

-Alors je serai obligée de vous demander plus de travail. C'est déjà difficile pour moi, alors trois personnes à nourrir... Je n'ai rien à vous donner aujourd'hui.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Gin prit leur paquetage, et sortit les trois lapins avec un grand sourire. Ils avaient un foyer, au moins pour quelques jours. Maintenant, il leur restait à se rendre indispensables. Il eut un immense sourire, les yeux presque entièrement clos.

-Gin, je te l'ai déjà dit, t'est flippant quand tu souris comme ça. J'ai l'impression que tu veux tous nous bouffer.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tira la langue à sa sœur. Un geste grossier lui répondit.

Il recommença à sourire. La journée finissait décidément bien mieux qu'elle avait commencé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous aura plu.

Gin et Mitsuki ont donc atterrit dans un quartier difficile du Rukongai, mais pas horrible non plus. Reste à voir comment ils y ferons leur vie, et combien de temps il se passera avant que leur passé ne les rattrape.

J'ai noté vos petites corrections et ferai désormais plus attention à l'orthographe japonaise. Et je tiens à m'excusez auprès de tous (Jyunne-chan, c'est pour toi surtout) pour la disparition de certains personnages. Les coupes (moins drastiques que je n'avais prévues) ont été nécessaires pour les besoins de l'histoire, et ont un peu été faites selon mes affinités propres. Et Rose est un personnage sur lequel je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Une prochaine fois, peut-être ?

À bientôt avec le chapitre suivant ! Si vous avez aimé, ou détesté, si vous voulez me lancer des fleurs ou des tomates pourries, vous connaissez le chemin pour laisser une review !


	4. Cold winters and hot summers

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici lequatrième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 4 : Cold winters and hot summers

La femme qui avait accueilli Gin et Mitsuki, Kiko, était de son vivant une fleuriste. Arrivée au Seireitei, catapultée dans le cinquante neuvième district nord, elle avait découvert que l'ornement d'une maison comptait moins que la survie au quotidien. Heureusement, sa connaissance des fleurs s'élargissait aux plantes médicinales.

Elle vendait désormais des concoctions et des plantes sur les marchés de tous les villages du district et même de ceux alentour. C'était un travail éreintant. Il fallait se lever à l'aube pour arriver à temps sur les marchés et trouver une bonne place (et pour cela payer un prix exorbitant les administrateurs du lieu, ou les bandes locales qui faisaient la loi, voire les deux). Après une matinée passée dans la cohue, elle rentrait chez elle, mangeait brièvement, puis partait faire la collecte des plantes. Le soir, elle préparait ses remèdes, faisait sécher sa récolte, réparait ses outils et paniers, puis se couchait, épuisée, pour recommencer le lendemain.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle songeait à prendre un apprenti. Mais la plupart des jeunes à qui elle l'avait proposé abandonnaient rapidement, préférant rejoindre une bande de hors-la-loi et de voyous en tout genre ou tenter les concours de shinigami.

Au pire, les deux enfants partiraient vite, mais cela lui ferait quelques soirées où d'autres s'occuperaient du ménage, du repassage, de la vaisselle et de toutes ces autres tâches qu'elle n'avait jamais le temps de faire. Au mieux, elle obtenait deux apprentis qu'il lui faudrait nourrir mais qui lui apporteraient de l'argent en plus.

Ce n'était pas une méchante femme que Kiko. Elle n'aurait pas jeté les deux enfants dehors comme ça. Mais la misère dans laquelle les gens vivaient dans ces districts était telle qu'elle ne pensait plus, la plupart du temps, qu'en termes de profit et de temps perdu.

Elle commença par donner aux deux gamins des taches simples, comme faire sécher les herbes ou accomplir les taches ménagères au logis, ainsi qu'aller faire les courses. Au bout de quelques mois, comme Gin et Mitsuki semblaient décidés à rester et à faire de leur mieux, elle commença à leur apprendre à reconnaître les herbes.

Les deux enfants prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à ces cours, surtout parce qu'ensuite Kiko leur laissa aller eux même cueillir ce dont elle avait besoin. Avec le printemps, c'était vite devenu prétexte à s'aventurer de plus en plus loin dans les environs.

Ils partaient tôt le matin, vêtus chaudement, et exploraient les bois et les champs. La cueillette les occupait une partie de la journée, puis ils couraient, se jetaient à l'eau, criaient et jouaient jusqu'au soir. Lors de ces moments là, ils étaient heureux comme des poux. C'était tellement mieux que l'école avec ses mathématiques, son histoire, ses heures à devoir rester assis tranquille et tout le reste.

Ensuite, ils rentraient et le travail rébarbatif commençait. Faire la cuisine, couper les tiges des plantes, les faire sécher, les piler, étiqueter les pots... Cela leur prenait parfois deux ou trois heures, après lesquelles ils mangeaient, le plus souvent en silence, avec Kiko. Parfois elle les faisait parler de leur journée, ou leur racontait les derniers potins. De temps en temps, elle leur expliquait des choses, comme comment allumer un feu, fabriquer des collets ou fabriquer de la colle. Là, ils étaient toute ouïe. Mais le plus souvent, ils mangeaient rapidement et partaient se coucher.

Le soir, il était courant que l'un des deux enfants sanglote doucement quand il croyait l'autre endormi. Kiko leur donnait un toit et un métier, pas l'amour dont ils avaient besoin.

Gin et Mitsuki avaient une maison, pas un foyer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Plus d'un an avait passé depuis leur arrivée au Rukongai. L'été était là, étouffant. Dans l'eau de la rivière, Mitsuki contemplait son reflet avec attention. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait un peu grandit -un tout petit peu-. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus âgée, mais même en dehors de ça, elle faisait moins gamine, non ?

Alors qu'elle continuait à s'interroger, une pierre atterrit dans la marre, l'éclaboussant.

-Gin !

Son frère était assis sur une branche au dessus de sa tête, l'air goguenard. Il lança une autre pierre qui l'arrosa de la tête aux pieds cette fois.

-T'est insupportable, grommela Mitsuki en s'ébrouant pour sécher ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-Rien.

Le ton de la petite fille était dur et défendais qu'on lui pose aucune autre question.

-Pff. Je sais très bien ce que tu faisais... Tu regardait si t'est jolie. Tu as envie qu'un garçon sorte avec toi ? Pas possible, t'est trop une mocheté.

-C'est pas ça !

-Même si tu te couvrais de fleurs, tu resterai moche. Faut t'y faire, c'est tout.

Gin souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était vraiment trop facile. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Mitsuki avait sauté dans l'arbre et l'avait poussé brutalement. Il atterrit sur un tapis de mousse qui amortit légèrement sa chute. Elle, par contre, avait réussi à se rétablir sur la branche.

-C'est pas ça ! Je regardais si j'avais grandit ! C'est tout ! Et puis d'abord, si je suis moche, tu l'est aussi puisqu'on est jumeaux !

-On se ressemble même pas tant que ça, remarqua Gin en se relevant.

C'était vrai. Ils avaient tous les deux ces cheveux argentés depuis leur arrivée, mais il avait le visage plus fin et allongé que sa sœur. Quand à leurs yeux, les siens étaient bleus tandis qu'elle les avait bruns. Ça l'avait longtemps étonné que des jumeaux puisse avoir des yeux différents, mais leur père leur avait dit que c'était parce qu'ils étaient des « faux jumeaux », même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment la différence entre des vrais et des faux. Mais malgré ces différences, on voyait tout de suite qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Et encore plus quand il prenaient leur « sourire de renard » comme disait leur mère.

-T'as pas grandi idiote. Et moi non plus. Hé, t'as qu'à me regarder pour le savoir.

-Vas y, moque toi. Fait pas comme si tu te mesurai pas toutes les semaines derrière la maison.

Là, elle avait réussi à lui faire perdre son sourire. Elle l'avait vu ! Maintenant, elle allait le lui faire remarquer jusqu'à leur mort.

-Tu viens, fit-il pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Faut demander à Kiko-san ce qu'elle veut qu'on fasse aujourd'hui.

Mitsuki acquiesça en finissant de se sécher, prenant grand soin de faire gouter l'eau sur son frère en dessous d'elle.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison en courant. Kiko les attendait, assise à l'unique table.

-Gin-kun, Mitsuki-chan, asseyez-vous. J'ai à vous parler.

Mitsuki et son frère s'assirent avec inquiétude. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensait avoir fait de bêtises. Ou du moins, de trop grosses bêtises.

-Je vais quitter ce district, annonça Kiko tout de go.

-Le quitter ? Pourquoi ?, demanda Mitsuki.

-Je vais me marier. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a trois mois, et nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble. Nous nous sommes occupés de toutes les mesures administratives, et je partirai dans le quarante septième district la semaine prochaine.

-Mais, et nous ? On viens avec toi ?, insista Mitsuki.

-Non. S'occuper de deux enfants, ce n'est pas dans nos moyens. J'ai déjà du mal à tenir en ce moment, nous ne pouvons pas nous encombrer de vous.

Ils restèrent ébahis. Elle les avait recueilli par charité uniquement, mais ils en étaient venus à la considérer comme une mère, presque. Une mère avec peu d'amour, peu d'attentions, mais c'était déjà ça. Ils avaient perdu leur vraie mère, et voilà que celle qui l'avait remplacé disait ne pas vouloir d'eux.

Mitsuki baissa la tête et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Gin, lui, afficha un sourire de façade qui donnait l'air qu'il se foutait royalement de ce qu'elle disait, ou qu'il préparait une manigance peu agréable pour sa cible.

-Vous pouvez garder la maison bien sûr, et une partie de ce qu'elle contient. Je n'emmènerai que le strict nécessaire. Et je vous ait donné un métier, vous ne restez donc pas sans rien. Vous allez avoir de quoi manger, ne vous inquiétez-pas.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête.

-C'est tout ce que vous aviez à nous dire ?, demanda Gin d'une voix dure.

-Oui, c'est tout.

-On peut retourner travailler alors ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Gin se leva brusquement, et saisit la main de sa sœur, l'entraînant derrière lui. Ils coururent ensemble, jusqu'à atteindre l'orée du bois. Là, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le tapis d'herbe sèche qui poussait à la lisière.

-C'est pas vrai ! T'as vu ça ? Elle nous lâche comme des vieilles chaussettes !, cria Mitsuki.

-Normal. Ça allait finir comme ça un jour ou l'autre. T'as vu ce qu'on est pour elle. De la merde, c'est tout. Elle nous a accueilli parce qu'elle avait besoin de nous, et pour se dire qu'elle était une fille bien. Parce qu'elle aurait eu trop honte de nous laisser mourir dehors. Elle voulait pas se sentir coupable, c'est tout.

-Connasse !

Mitsuki continua dans un registre similaire de longues minutes. Puis elle se tourna vers son frère, un peu calmée. Il la regardait amusé, et elle savait pourquoi. D'habitude, elle était toujours calme et pondérée, mais quand elle ne se retenait pas, elle était plus vulgaire que son frère. Ça l'amusait toujours de se dire que la pire des deux ce n'était pas lui mais elle « la gentille Mitsuki qui devait supporter un frère aussi insupportable ».

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ?

Depuis leur arrivée, c'était Gin qui prenait toutes les décisions. D'habitude, c'était elle la « voix de la raison » comme disait leur mère. Mais ici, c'était lui qui savait toujours quoi faire, les endroits à éviter, tout ça. On aurait dit qu'il connaissait déjà certains endroits, et savait quoi faire d'instinct. Alors elle l'écoutait, elle critiquait quand c'était nécessaire selon elle, mais le laissait toujours parler le premier. Sans jamais mentionné cet étrange don qu'il avait, parce que ça avait l'air de le déranger. À la réflexion, c'était peut être aussi la cause de ses cauchemars. Mais cela n'expliquait pas les siens à elle.

-On va rester ici, un mois, pas plus. On va vendre le stock de Kiko-san, et on va s'installer ailleurs.

-Où ?

-Quelque part à l'écart. Là où se fera pas emmerder par tous ces fous qui cherchent à se battre et se tuer les uns les autres.

-Le mieux..., fit Mitsuki l'air pensive, ce serait de réparer la vieille maison où on a passé notre première nuit. C'est à l'écart, mais dans un coin où on a vu de bonnes plantes des fois. Et il y a trois villages à moins de trois heures de routes. Il y a même la charrette de Sozonoki-san qui passe pas trop loin, pour nous emmener au marché.

Son frère grimaça comme elle s'y attendait.

-Ça ira pour l'été et l'automne. Mais cet hiver ?

-Cet hiver, on trouvera quelque chose, répondit Mitsuki d'une voix assurée. On aura de quoi payer notre hébergement, et on pourra proposer des potions aux gens qui habitent pas trop loin.

-Au pire on pourra faire les marchés, et voler de quoi manger aux gens, réfléchit Gin à haute voix. Ce qu'il faut surtout, c'est trouver un endroit où dormir, mais on a le temps.

-Et faire une grosse récolte, poursuivit sa sœur sans le reprendre sur l'idée du vol. L'hiver où ils étaient arrivés avait été très dur. Elle était prête à tout pour ne pas dormir dehors et manger à sa faim. Même le rappel de ce qu'aurait pensé leur mère ne la faisait pas se sentir honteuse.

-Ok c'est réglé ! On y va ?

Les deux enfants s'aventurèrent dans le sous-bois, plus confiants que l'heure d'avant. Il y aurait encore des belles journées, et ils avaient le temps avant de s'inquiéter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'hiver était revenu, pour la dixième fois depuis la bataille de Karakura. Cette année-là, la neige était bien moins abondante que les trois précédentes années. Par contre, un froid glacial s'était abattu sur le Rukongai et le Seireitei, gelant l'eau et faisant éclater le bois. Le printemps annonçait désormais le bout de son nez, mais restait très froid. La verdure peinait à apparaître, et les gelées continuaient. La nourriture était donc très rare au Rukonai, et même le Seireitei avait dû prendre garde aux consommations de nourriture. Heureusement, les morts de faim étaient resté très peu nombreux puisque l'immense majorité des habitants du Rukongai ne témoignait d'aucune capacité spirituelle.

Les marchés étaient cependant pris d'assaut. Une aubaine pour tous les voleurs qui y rôdaient, se dit le shinigami en entendant une femme crier au voleur derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit une ombre de grande taille courir dans une allée, poursuivit par quelques passants. Les choses n'avaient pas changé dans le soixante et unième district nord depuis qu'il était partit. Toujours la même violence, les mêmes odeurs de pisse et d'ordures non nettoyées.

Et au delà, vers le quatre-vingtième district, les choses étaient pire encore. C'était une honte que le Seireitei ne fasse rien se disait-il à chaque fois qu'il revenait là. En temps de paix relative, il aurait fallu que s'occuper des gens du Rukongai soit aussi important que la chasse aux Hollow. Mais pour les nobles, la vermine qui vivait ici ne méritait pas de vivre. Alors lui donner des soins, de l'éducation...

A chaque fois qu'il revenait, Hisagi avait plus honte que la précédente. La réussite avait un goût amer. Il avait dû quitter ses amis pour bénéficier de la chance de devenir shinigami. Et aujourd'hui, lui seul vivait encore.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il venait. Mais il avait tenu à annoncer à ses amis morts qu'il serait dès le lendemain nommé capitaine. Son rêve d'enfant, dans lequel ils l'avaient encouragé.

Là, il revenait de leurs tombes. Il avait pensé rentrer directement, mais, malgré le froid, il avait décidé de revoir une fois encore les rues dans lesquelles ils avaient joué, enfants. Il y avait de la nostalgie, mais aussi du plaisir à être là sur le marché.

Hisagi déambula entre les étals souvent vides. Plus par charité que par nécessité, il acheta quelques accessoires ici et là. Mais vite lassé, le jeune homme se prépara à partir, lorsqu'il entendit un nouvel appel au vol. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

Deux enfants aux cheveux d'un blanc argenté courraient dans sa direction, les mains pleines de légumes. Ils étaient poursuivit par un homme gigantesque armé d'un bâton. L'homme avait l'air furieux, et prêt à tuer les deux gamins.

Jouant des coudes, Shuhei se place sur la trajectoire des deux enfants, et les saisit au vol par le col de leur kimono. Surpris, ils laissèrent tomber leur larcin et commencèrent à se débattre de toutes leurs forces.

-Ah vous avez attrapé ces deux voleurs !, s'écria le marchand en raffermissant sa prise sur son bâton. Merci. Donnez-les moi, je vais leur donner la punition qu'ils méritent. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine.

Le regard de l'homme était injecté de sang et de colère. Non, se dit Hisagi, les deux enfants ne survivraient pas à leur punition s'il laissait faire le marchand.

-Je m'en occuperai moi-même, répondit-il donc avec sévérité.

-Pas question ! Ils m'ont volé, je vais leur apprendre ! Vous allez pas m'empêcher de m'occuper de ces deux microbes.

L'homme éructait de colère désormais.

-Je suis shinigami. Je vais m'occuper moi même de leur donner une bonne leçon.

Son opposant blêmit. Hisagi ne portait pas son uniforme mais un kimono de bonne facture, il n'avait donc pas reconnu un shinigami en lui. L'homme prit un air matois.

-Excusez-moi messire shinigami, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous êtes bien ce que vous dites ? Rares sont ceux qui viennent ici.

-Je suis Hisagi Shuhei, vice-capitaine. Et je vais m'occuper de ces chenapans. En tant qu'officier, je peux rendre la justice au Rukongai, et je m'occuperai de leur cas.

-Ouais. M'enfin, vous pouvez mentir aussi.

-Tais-toi, fit une voix dans le dos du marchand. C'est lui, je le reconnais. T'as jamais entendu parler de ses tatouages, Kusai ?

L'homme pâlit un peu, puis repris contenance et son air rusé.

-Je vous laisse vous en occuper alors seigneur shinigami. Mais qui me remboursera leur vol .

-Rembourser ? Ils ont laissé tomber leur larcin. Ramasse-le, et retourne à ton étal avant qu'on ne te vole le reste.

Le marchand poussa un juron et se précipita vers son étal. Hisagi se pencha alors vers les gamins, prenant une mine encore plus sévère.

Ce fut alors un choc. Le garçon ressemblait à Ichimaru ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu enfant, étant arrivé à l'académie cinquante ans après le traitre, quand celui-ci avait déjà une apparence d'adulte. Mais il aurait été prêt à parier n'importe quoi qu'enfant Ichimaru ressemblait à ce gamin.

Quand à la fille... elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans qu'il puisse mettre un nom sur ce visage.

Les deux enfants le regardaient, l'air en colère tout autant qu'effrayé. Le garçon donnait des coups de pied sans conviction dans les tibias d'Hisagi.

-Bien. Commençons par le début, déclare ce dernier en les trainant derrière lui loin du marché. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Inari Mitsuki, et lui c'est mon frère Gin, répondit la fille au bout de quelques instants.

Maintenant Hisagi savait qui elle lui rappelait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard et la ligne de la mâchoire qu'on retrouvait chez le capitaine-commandant.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?, demanda-t-il pour une dernière confirmation.

-10 ans, répondit encore la petite fille.

-C'est quoi ces questions ?, se mit alors à crier le garçon. Ça a quoi avoir avec notre vol ?

-Je suis shinigami et c'est moi qui juge des question à vous poser. Vous êtes jumeaux je suppose.

-Oui, grommela Gin.

-Et peut on savoir pourquoi vous avez volé cet honnête marchand ?

Hisagi était particulièrement fier d'avoir réussi à prononcer cette phrase sans éclater de rire à l'idée de qualifier le lourd et vulgaire homme d'honnête.

-On avait faim. Vous en savez quoi de la faim ?

-J'ai grandit ici gamin, rétorqua Hisagi d'un ton sévère. Je sais ce qu'est la faim.

Le gamin eut une moue dubitative.

-Allez venez, soupira Hisagi. Je vous emmène manger un peu.

Son devoir était d'annoncer à tous qu'Ichimaru était revenu et que le jugement pouvait enfin être rendu. Mais l'enfant pâle et maigre qu'il avait devant lui et qui s'accrochait à sa sœur comme pour la protéger ou se rassurer était il vraiment le traitre ?

La neuvième division, qu'il dirigerait dès le lendemain, était chargée de la justice. Plus que cela, c'était son idéal, même avant que Tousen Kaname ne la dirige. En tant que capitaine de la neuvième division il devait se dédier à cet idéal et ne jamais oublier ce qu'était la justice. Ce n'était pas le fait de juger et de condamner, mais simplement de savoir ce qui était juste.

Était-il juste d'arrêter un enfant de dix ans et de l'envoyer à la mort pour des crimes commis deux vies plus tôt ? Non, si l'enfant ne gardait aucun souvenir de cette époque et s'il avait changé. Non, s'il pouvait racheter ses crimes. Oui, si Ichimaru Gin le traître se cachait derrière les yeux d'Inari Gin. S'il attendait une occasion pour rejoindre Aizen ou espionner pour lui la Soul Society.

Lorsqu'ils furent attablés dans un petit restaurant miteux du village, Hisagi les laissa manger à leur aise sans parler. Ils étaient affamés, et se goinfrèrent de nourriture avant de reporter leur attention sur lui en attendant que la serveuse amène les desserts qu'Hisagi avait demandé.

-Je ne vais pas vous punir pour ce que vous avez fait, commença le shinigami pour calmer les inquiétudes des enfants. Je sais ce qu'est la faim, et je ne peux pas vous blâmer. Par contre, je veux savoir si vous avez un endroit où dormir, une famille... Je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls dans le froid.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous !, demanda Mitsuki. Tout va très bien, on a un endroit au chaud, ça va très bien.

Sa voix n'était pas tout à fait sincère. Shuhei attendit la suite.

-Jusque là ça allait, marmonna finalement la petite fille. Mais là, ça allait plus, mais dès qu'il fera plus chaud, ça ira mieux.

-On peut se débrouiller, poursuivit Gin. On vend des plantes, des médicaments, on se débrouille. Là tout à gelé, mais le printemps arrive. Ça va aller.

Il n'avait pas le sourire vicieux d'Ichimaru. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme pour le défier de penser qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de se débrouiller.

Pendant tout le repas, l'enfant lui avait paru très attentif à sa sœur, à ce qu'elle mange bien, qu'elle ait chaud. Peut être qu'avec une sœur il avait acquis le sens des responsabilités. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Matsumoto pourrait peut être le renseigner et lui apprendre à quoi ressemblait Ichimaru étant enfant.

En attendant, il était décidé à ne pas le dénoncer. Il le ferait surveiller afin d'être sûr qu'Aizen n'était pas rentré ou ne rentrerait pas en contact avec lui, voilà tout pour le moment. Il sortit de l'intérieur de son kimono une bourse et en sortit quelques pièces, qu'il mit dans les mains de Mitsuki.

-Avec ça vous pourrez vous débrouiller jusqu'au retour du printemps.

Gin balaya l'argent d'un geste brusque.

-On est pas des mendiants !, clama-t-il en colère.

-Non, vous êtes des voleurs, rétorqua Hisagi. Prenez cet argent et cessez de voler.

Rouges de honte, les enfants baissèrent la tête et ramassèrent l'argent.

-Vous avez le don pour devenir shinigami, vous le savez ?, poursuivit le futur capitaine.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés, mais vous pouvez tenter les examens d'entrée quand vous le souhaiterez. Il y a deux examens dans l'année, au printemps et à l'automne.

-Ils acceptent les enfants de notre âge ?, demanda Mitsuki.

-Le plus jeune qui y sois jamais rentré, le capitaine Hitsugaya, avait treize ans, et n'en paraissait que dix. Il n'y a pas de limitation d'âge, tant qu'on réussit les examens. Mais c'est une vie très dure, autant que celle du Rukongai d'une certaine façon. Mais là-bas vous n'aurez plus faim. Par contre, je dois vous prévenir tout de suite que pour vous ce ne sera pas facile, surtout pour toi mon garçon.

-Pourquoi ?, demandèrent les enfants d'une même voix.

-Tu ressemble à quelqu'un, qui a laissé un très mauvais souvenir au Seiretei. Il s'appe...

-Ichimaru c'est ça ?, poursuivit Mitsuki tandis que son frère baissait la tête.

Hisagi sentit son cœur se serrer d'effroi. Les souvenirs du garçon c'étaient ils réveillés ?

-On est au courant, continua Mitsuki. Les gens arrêtent pas d'insulter Gin et de l'appeler démon-renard. Il y a des gens qui nous ont demandé si on était ses enfants. Mais c'est pas vrai !

-Je sais. Et tu ne peux rien à cette ressemblance... Gin. Mais elle existe, et si vous venez au Seireitei, il faudra que tu t'y fasse.

Il se leva et laissa quelques piécettes pour payer le repas.

-Le choix est à vous maintenant. Je vous demanderai juste une chose, en remerciement de ne pas vous avoir amené en prison pour votre vol.

-Quoi ?

-Si vous rencontrez un shinigami, ne parlez jamais de notre rencontre.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête après un regard étonné, et il partit, les laissant seuls devant le restaurant. Quand il tourna le coin de la rue, il crut voir le sourire railleur d'Ichimaru s'étaler sur deux petits visages.

Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Se demanda-t-il en repartant vers le Seiretei.

Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Nous voyons donc quelle est la vie des deux jumeaux au Rukongai. Bientôt, les choses sérieuses vont commencer...

Merci pour vos commentaires des dernières fois, ils m'ont fait très plaisir. Pour ce chapitre là, si vous l'avez aimé (ou pas), vous connaissez le chemin pour laisser une review !


	5. A new chess game

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le cinquième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 5 : A new chess game

Le printemps passa, puis l'été. Vint l'automne, le troisième depuis que Gin et sa sœur étaient arrivés au Rukongai.

Dans la petite cabane au bord de la forêt, l'enfant aux cheveux argentés remit du bois sur le feu. Le froid n'était pas encore particulièrement intense, mais la nuit tombait déjà, et la température rafraichissait vite. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était sa sœur.

Depuis trois jours Mitsuki reniflait et se montrait fatiguée. Ce soir, elle s'était couchée tôt, dès qu'elle avait fini de manger -et elle n'avait pas mangé beaucoup-. Elle avait les yeux rouges et fiévreux et Gin ne savait pas quoi faire.

Bon, ils vendaient des remèdes à base de plantes dans tous les marchés où ils pouvaient payer l'emplacement, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la maladie. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait faire ? La garder au chaud ? Lui donner un remède, peut être pas adapté ? Et si elle ne guérissait pas ?

Être un enfant, c'était vraiment nul décida-t-il. Il lui tardait d'être grand. Il ne se ferait plus bousculer, on ne se moquerait plus de leurs cheveux, il pourrait se défendre, et boxer ceux qui insultaient sa sœur. Le jour où il serait enfin adulte, certaines personnes paieraient pour leur comportement. Il réfléchissait souvent à comment les venger de tous ces connards d'adultes qui les traitaient comme des microbes dans le meilleur des cas. Même Kiko n'avait fait que profiter d'eux. Il prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à la revoir quand il pourrait expliquer à ses enfants, si elle en avait, comment leur mère avait abandonné deux enfants de dix ans seuls dans ces quartiers du Rukongai. Il la mettrait face à ses erreurs jusqu'à ce que la honte la dévore et que ceux qu'elle aime la méprisent.

C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. Et tous ceux qui lui crachait dessus parce qu'il ressemblait à un type mort dix ans auparavant, eux aussi auraient de drôles de surprises.

Mais là, maintenant, ce n'était pas à ça qu'il devait penser, se raisonna Gin en secouant la tête. C'était aux prochains mois qu'il devait réfléchir. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

Il était hors de question de rester encore un hiver ici en tout cas ! Même s'ils avaient un peu réparé, la cabane menaçait de s'écrouler par endroits et était difficile à chauffer. Personne ne voulait les recueillir, parce qu'il ressemblait à cet Ichimaru. En voilà un qui lui pourrissait la vie !

Gin ne voyait pas de solution pour cesser d'avoir faim ou froid ou les deux en même temps toute l'année. Il devait d'abord en parler avec Mitsuki. Peut être qu'elle aurait une idée. Il soupira, et rejoignit la petite pièce où ils dormaient et se coucha contre sa sœur pour la réchauffer. Rapidement, il s'endormit.

Mitsuki fut la dernière à s'éveiller le lendemain. Sa fièvre était en partie disparue, à son grand soulagement. Malgré tout, elle se sentait encore un peu vaseuse, et sa gorge était enrouée. Elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit là, pour l'embrasser et lui dire que demain, elle irait mieux. Mais elle ne verrait plus jamais sa mère. Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Dans la grande pièce, Gin finissait de faire chauffer de l'eau. Elle lui amena deux tasses ébréchées et ils mangèrent en silence leur déjeuner fait de pain et de quelques fruits. Pas assez pour leur caler l'estomac, mais il fallait bien se contenter de ça.

-Ça va mieux ?, demanda Gin.

-Oui, un peu. T'inquiète pas, j'ai un gros rhume c'est tout.

-C'est le troisième depuis le début de l'automne Mi-chan.

Mitsuki sourit. Gin ne lui dirait jamais qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Pas comme ça. En fait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire à quelqu'un qu'il s'inquiétait ou qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas, où parce qu'il en était incapable. Gin était bizarre, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-On peut pas continuer comme ça, déclara-t-elle.

Elle savait où Gin voulait en venir.

-Tu vois une solution toi Gin ?

-Non. Et toi ?

Ça, par contre, c'était une surprise pour la petite fille. Elle était persuadée que Gin avait tout prévu. Elle, en tout cas, ne voyait qu'une issue. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle y réfléchissait. Dans ses yeux mi-clos, elle vit que Gin ne lui mentait pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

-Gin,..., murmura-t-elle, ne savant trop comment commencer.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que le mieux à faire... c'est de faire comme le shinigami nous l'a proposé. Devenir shinigami. Mais...

-Tu as peur que là-bas les gens se comportent comme ici avec moi, la coupa brutalement son frère.

-Non. J'ai peur qu'ils soient encore pire. Je veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal. Et je sais que si on t'en fait, tu va recommencer à faire des bêtises. Tu va vouloir te venger, et les gens vont être pire encore avec toi. Toujours plus.

-On sera au chaud non ? C'est tout ce qui compte.

Gin était brusque. Il ne la regardait pas. Il regardait sa coupe vide avec son affreux sourire de renard. Quand il avait ce sourire là, c'était qu'il avait peur ou qu'il était en colère. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle prenait exactement le même sourire quand elle avait peur et qu'elle voulait le cacher, ou qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise.

Gin ne voulait pas y aller. Et il ne lui dirait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'il allait souffrir là-bas, ou pas uniquement. Son frère lui cachait des choses depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Et il n'en parlerait pas.

-Oui, c'est tout ce qui compte..., répondit-elle.

Que dire d'autre ?

-On va tenter leurs putains de concours alors Mi-chan. Et on va être les meilleurs. Ils vont en baver !

Le sourire de Gin s'élargit et elle lui répondit avec un autre.

-Les petits renards sont rentrés dans le terrier du lapin !, s'écria-t-elle, reprenant la phrase de leur père chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait une grosse bêtise.

-Ils n'en sortiront que l'estomac plein !, renchérit Gin.

C'est alors que leurs estomacs se mirent à gargouiller en même temps. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Il va falloir qu'on se renseigne pour savoir quand c'est les concours d'entrée.

-Oh, j'ai demandé à des gens une fois il y a pas longtemps Gin. Normalement, ça devait être quelque chose comme le 12 octobre. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, et les gens que j'ai entendu en parler non plus, ça a été modifié. Il paraît qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, une attaque de hollow importante ou quelque chose comme ça. Du coup, il paraît qu'ils auraient pas assez de personnes pour faire passer les examens, alors ils l'ont remis. Mais d'autres gens disent que c'est parce qu'ils ont pas assez de candidats cette année.

-A quand ils l'ont remis ?

-Janvier.

Gin grimaça.

-On tiendra jusque là. Et on va travailler dur !

-Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour réussir ?

-La même chose que ce que dit tout le monde sur le sujet... Je crois qu'il faut savoir invoquer son zanpakuto, doser son reiatsu, lui donner une forme... Des trucs comme ça.

-Il faut aussi connaître un peu l'histoire des shinigami je crois.

-Ça va être coton quand même...

-On trouvera un livre sur le sujet. De toute façon, je crois qu'il faut s'inscrire à l'avance, et on nous envoie des informations, ou on nous les donne sur place. Je pourrai aller me renseigner non ? Je crois que c'est auprès du chef du district qu'il faut aller voir, et il transmet notre demande, et il nous donne tout ce qu'on a besoin.

-Oui, répondit Gin. On va faire comme ça. Et vaux mieux que ce soit toi qui y aille, parce que moi, avec ma sale tête, je suis grillé en cinq secondes.

Mitsuki acquiesça. Elle était contente. Maintenant, ils avaient à nouveau un but, et l'espoir d'une vie un peu meilleur.

-C'est marrant quand même. Tu aurai cru quand on est arrivé qu'un jour on voudrait retourner à l'école ?, demanda-t-elle à son frère.

-Non, je l'aurai pas cru, répondit-il. Bon on essaie ? Je vais tenter de manipuler mon reiatsu.

-Attend, s'écria Mitsuki tandis que son frère se concentrait. Tu sais même pas comment faire, tu pourrai te blesser !

Avant qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher, Gin concentra son reiatsu en une petite boule blanche au-dessus de sa main.

-Whaou !, souffla-t-elle.

-Ça va, c'est facile. À toi maintenant !

Il lui fallut plus de temps, mais à la fin de la journée, elle y réussit à peu près. Sa boule était plus petite et moins nette que celle de Gin, mais bien réelle tout de même. Elle était très fière d'elle, quoi qu'un peu jalouse.

Ils se couchèrent affamés. Visiblement, l'entrainement mangeait toutes leurs ressources d'énergie. Le début de l'hiver serait très dur. Mitsuki se tourna longuement entre ses couvertures avant de s'endormir. Elle était excitée, et inquiète. Gin agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Elle se demandait ce que ça cachait.

-Les petits renards sont entrés dans le terrier du lapin, murmura-t-elle pour se rassurer, avant de s'endormir finalement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dans le désert infini du Hueco Mundo, la nuit régnait. L'éclat de la lune faisait briller le sable blanc. Nulle vie ne semblait exister où que l'on porte la vue. Seules les ruines monumentales d'un palais blanc témoignaient désormais de la puissance passée des Arrancars et de leur maître Aizen.

Comme il n'y avait jamais aucun hollow qui s'aventurait à côté de ces ruines, nul ne s'aperçut qu'un portail s'ouvrait sur la coupole du palais.

Un homme vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire des shinigami, mais le visage recouvert pas un masque qui ne laissait découvert que ses yeux, en sortit. Il regarda partout autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il était bien seul, et laissa le portail se refermer derrière lui. Il s'assit en tailleur sur les restes de la coupole, et attendit.

Au bout d'une heure, il se releva brusquement. Une forme blanche apparaissait à l'horizon, courant à grande vitesse vers lui. Elle se posa face à lui et le jaugea silencieusement.

Le shinigami, perturbé sous ce regard figé sur lui, oscilla d'un pied sur l'autre et prit la parole.

-Vous êtes l'arrancar qu'Aizen nous a annoncé comme messager ?

-Aizen-sama. Et pas arrancar, espada, répondit l'arrivante. Le shinigami la regarda avec attention. C'était, d'apparence une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux yeux gris bleus et aux cheveux d'un rouge presque noir. Le côté gauche de sa tête était entièrement rasé, dévoilant le chiffre 9 tatoué au dessus de son oreille. Le reste de sa chevelure retombait en lourdes boucles sur son épaule et sur son dos. Au milieu de son visage, un morceau de masque recouvrait son nez et une partie de sa joue gauche. Elle avait l'air glacial et arrogant, et le shinigami frissonna.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Aucune importance. Je suis la messagère. Que faîtes vous là ?

-Euh... « on » m'a chargé de vous annoncer que les plans d'Aizen-sama à la Soul society avançaient pour le mieux. L'attaque simultanée des étudiants de dernière année en sortie dans le monde réel et du soixante troisième district sud a parfaitement fonctionné. La Soul Society est privée de ses meilleurs professeurs et aspirants shinigamis.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous nous contactez ?, s'exclama l'espada, plus volubile d'un coup. Pour ça ! Imbécile, nous le savons. Aizen-sama n'aurait jamais concocté ce plan si l'échec avait été même possible. Est-ce là tout ce que vous avez à nous annoncer ?

-Ou... Oui. Non ! Vos alliés à la Soul Society voulaient également vous dire qu'Aizen a de plus en plus de fidèles parmi les shinigamis, et que le capitaine Oguroshi a été tué durant les combats.

-Aizen-sama.

La main de l'arrancar saisit de manière fulgurante la gorge du shinigami et commença a serrer.

-Aizen-sama, oui. Pardon, gémit sa victime, en tentant de se dégager. Mais malgré son apparence svelte et fragile, la jeune femme semblait faite de fer et ne faiblit pas. Elle approcha son visage du shinigami.

-Voilà ce que tu dira à tes chefs. Cessez de contacter le Hueco Mundo pour des nouvelles d'aussi piètre importance. Nous savons déjà tout cela, ou le découvriront bientôt. Pas de risques inutiles. Ne vous faîtes pas prendre. Le temps n'est pas encore venu de nous dévoiler.

Elle lâcha le malheureux, qui glissa le long du toit et dû se raccrocher de justesse à la corniche pour ne pas être précipité au bas de la coupole.

-Rentre chez toi, chien. Et ne t'avise pas de revenir, continua l'arrancar. Si je te revoie ici. Je te tue. Souviens t'en.

Avant que le shinigami ait pu répondre, la femme arrancar s'était déjà envolée grâce au sonido. Il se précipita d'ouvrir un nouveau portail, et rentra au sein de la Soul society. A peine arrivé, il s'effondra, le souffle court, terrifié. Était-ce ça un espada ? La femme était au moins dix fois plus puissante que n'importe quel capitaine auquel il pouvait penser !

Personne ne remarqua sa disparition de presque deux heures de son poste. Ses supérieurs qui trahissaient la Soul Society l'avaient choisi pour son insignifiance et sa discrétion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pendant ce temps, l'espada nommée Jua de Herreras filait à toute vitesse à travers le désert infini du Hueco Mundo.

Elle croisa le chemin de quelques hollows mineurs, qui s'écartèrent précipitamment à son approche. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps de les déchiqueter en pièce pour s'approprier leur reiatsu en les avalant. Sa mission était plus importante.

Quand elle se fut profondément enfoncée dans le désert, à plus d'une semaine de marche à pied des ruines du palais d'Aizen, mais à peine quelques heures avec le sonido, elle se posa sur le sol et se mit à marcher. Ses pieds nus crissèrent sur le sable et s'enfoncèrent doucement entre les grains blancs. Mais tandis qu'elle marchait droit devant elle, le sable sembla l'avaler. Bientôt, ses chevilles furent recouvertes, puis ses genoux, sa taille et sa poitrine. Enfin, le sable l'engloutit totalement.

Mais au bout de quelques mètres, le sable laissait place à un escalier qui s'enfonçait à des kilomètres en profondeur. Un ingénieux dispositif gardait le sable en suspension, donnant l'impression que des sables mouvants se trouvaient à la surface, alors qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée de la nouvelle forteresse d'Aizen. Une ruse parmi d'autres qu'ils devaient à la Quarta Espada, Szavana Apgran.

Jua dévala l'escalier à grands coups de sonido. Tout en bas, elle s'arrêta devant une monumentale porte de marbre blanc, et toqua trois fois. Celle-ci s'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes. Jua pénétra alors dans un long corridor incurvé. Elle mit plus d'une heure à atteindre son but. Heureusement, l'arrancar chargé de s'occuper des couloirs de la forteresse n'avait pas le même sens de la plaisanterie que l'avait Ichimaru Gin dix ans auparavant. Les couloirs la conduisirent droit où elle devait aller.

Au bout du couloir, une porte ornée d'or s'ouvrit devant elle, laissant passer le secundo espada, un homme de grande taille aux longs cheveux d'un bleu indigo. Son masque brisé formait comme un diadème d'os se finissant sur une longue corne torsadée. Il la regarda longuement, avec un mépris non dissimulé.

-Que fait tu là ?, la questionna-t-il.

-Rapport au seigneur. Des nouvelles de la Soul Society sont arrivées.

-Lesquelles ?

-Le seigneur Aizen vous transmettra ce qu'il voudra, Freizich Behrens.

L'homme à la belle gueule d'ange sembla prêt de la frapper. Finalement, il se détourna simplement et la laissa passer. Elle le sentit la regarder longuement, comme un loup observe sa proie. Jua s'en désintéressa instantanément. Plus exactement, elle fit comme s'il lui importait aussi peu que n'importe quel hollow de bas étage, même si elle ressentait de la peur à son approche.

Elle continua sa route, croisant des arrancars de bas étages qui accomplissaient les tâches qui leur avaient été assignées. Elle atteignit enfin une porte de pierre noire. Elle s'arrêta.

-Jua de Herreras, noventa espada chargée de la communication avec la Soul Society au rapport, s'annonça t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, et elle pénétra dans l'immense salle, le cœur battant. Comme les deux précédentes fois où elle était venue, la pièce était entièrement vide, si ce n'était une immense colonne de verre fumée, dans laquelle on distinguait une forme vague, presque humaine. La porte se referma derrière elle.

-J'écoute votre rapport Jua, murmura dans son cou la voix chaude et envoutante d'Aizen.

-Tout c'est déroulé comme vous l'aviez prévu, répondit Jua d'une voix nouée. La Soul Society est privée de ses étudiants les plus prometteurs, et nos informations sur les nouvelles mesures de sécurités étaient justes. Il y a même une nouvelle inattendue. Le capitaine Oburoshi est mort durant les évènements.

-Vraiment ? Je n'en espérait pas tant...

Elle frisonna lorsque la main d'Aizen se posa sur son épaule.

-Quand a tu reçu ces nouvelles ?

-Il y a quelques heures. Il m'a semblé important de vous prévenir tout de suite, au cas où cette mort aurait une influence sur vos projets futurs...

-Merci Jua. Tu as eu raison.

La main quitta son épaule, et se perdit dans ses cheveux.

-Je te remercie de tout ce que tu a fait pour moi. Je sais que cet exil loin de La Fortaleza de pèse. Mais pour ces communications avec nos « amis » du Seireitei j'avais besoin d'une personne de confiance. Qui mieux que toi aurait convenu ?

Jua soupira de contentement sous les compliments de son maître. Elle était heureuse de ces flatteries, tout en ressentant une certaine tristesse. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir le servir ici, à La Fortaleza !

-Mais je crois que tes talents seraient mieux employés autrement. Peut être pourrais-je assigner un autre arrancar à la surveillance des ruines de Las Noches, qui sait.

Elle gémit de plaisir tandis qu'Aizen aventurait ses mains sous ses vêtements. Il l'entraîna vers une autre pièce. Au moment où il allait refermé la porte, elle vit que la forme dans la colonne de verre n'avait plus rien d'humain.

-Encore un échec..., murmura Aizen. Pourquoi donc ? Cela aurait dû marcher...

Aizen se tut, et Jua oublia ce qu'elle avait vu, ne se concentrant que sur les caresses du maitre de La Fortaleza et du Hueco Mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Après un léger passage à vide, l'inspiration semble enfin me revenir, j'en suis heureuse !

En attendant le prochain chapitre et les premiers pas de Mitsuki et Gin au Seireitei, je vous laisse donc cogiter sur les plans d'Aizen et les raisons de son absence de presque dix ans de la scène...

Si vous avez aimé, si vous avez des suggestions ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	6. Do you know me ?

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le sixième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Un chapitre plus humoristique que les précédents, mais où le sort des jumeaux se resserre...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 6 : Do you know me ?

C'était une journée de printemps. Les cerisiers commençaient à fleurir partout dans les jardins du Seireitei. Un vent léger soufflait, faisant voler quelques pétales. Le soleil était particulièrement éclatant et présageait d'un mois d'avril particulièrement doux. Après l'horrible hiver qui avait régné à la Soul Society pour la quatrième année d'affilée, c'était un soulagement. Par ailleurs, les mois qui avaient suivi les deux massacre de trente sept étudiants, d'un capitaine et de cinquante shinigami à l'automne dernier, les Hollow s'étaient montré particulièrement calmes. La surveillance des frontières de la Soul Society s'était donc relâchée, et rien ne présageait d'une quelconque escarmouche avec des Hollow.

Oui, la journée promettait d'être parfaite, s'était dit chaque capitaine en se levant le matin. Une journée faite pour dormir au soleil, se battre jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue, ou à passer à l'intérieur à faire des expériences douteuses. Mais en tout cas, certainement pas faite pour s'enfermer pendant plus de deux heures pour discuter d'obscurs dossiers de budgets et de répartition des effectifs.

C'est pourquoi, en cette fin de matinée, tous les capitaines regardaient d'un air désespéré par la fenêtre de leur bureau, priant tous les kamis de leur connaissances, et même les autres, de faire quelque chose pour que cette réunion puisse être évitée. Kyorakou envisageait sérieusement de se déplacer à la douzième division pour demander à Kurotsuchi de leur inventer une machine qui les propulserait quelques heures plus loin.

Même les capitaines les plus sérieux comme Kuchiki, Soi Fon ou Hitugaya en venaient à espérer une attaque de Hollow -ce traître d'Aizen ne pourrait-il pas s'arranger pour débarquer à l'improviste dans les bains des femmes de la quatrième division ? Unohana aurait forcément la gentillesse de les inviter pour que tous puissent taper convivialement sur le traître et éviter ainsi l'horrible réunion administrative annuelle. Comment des capitaines comme Unohana, Ukitake ou Kyorakou n'étaient-ils pas devenus fous après mille ans de réunions annuelles, c'était un mystère.

Bien sûr, pour tous leurs sous-fifres, c'était l'occasion de ricaner de manière plus ou moins visible devant les têtes de déprimés de leurs supérieurs. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où ceux-ci leur rappelaient que les lieutenants étaient tenus de les aider pour constituer les dossiers nécessaires à la réunion...

Les lieutenants en venaient alors à envier les simples soldats qui pouvaient jouer aux dés et glander autant qu'ils voulaient en attendant qu'on ait besoin de chair à Hollow bon marché. Plus la réunion approchait, plus ils devaient se dépêcher pour aider leurs capitaines à finir leurs dossiers. Une heure avant la réunion, eux aussi en venaient à espérer une catastrophe la plus cataclysmique possible, et même à presque jalouser les étudiants de l'académie qui allaient passer l'après-midi à répéter des centaines de fois la même passe d'arme ou la même incantation jusqu'à mourir d'ennui.

Presque.

En fait, les journées parfaites comme celle-là provoquaient des crises de jalousies terribles et réciproques... En effet, pendant ce temps là, les élèves de l'académie, eux, rêvaient d'être enfin des shinigamis et débarrassés de tous ces devoirs sur l'histoire de la Soul Society, ces incantations dix fois trop longues et de toutes les autres horreurs de la vie d'étudiant.

Le Seireitei était donc très calme ce jour-là, même du côté de la onzième division. Chacun profitait du temps tout en se plaignant de devoir travailler.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurosaki Isshin sortit en baillant de son bureau. Il avait effectué une petite sieste stratégique pour éviter de s'endormir en plein milieu de la réunion. Maintenant qu'Ichigo maîtrisait enfin le kido, peut être les vieux imbéciles du conseil accepteraient-ils qu'il prenne sa place ? Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ce boulot-là. Son métier de médecin lui manquait, et la vie à Karakura auprès de ses filles. Il ne les voyait pas assez souvent à son goût. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elles, même si elles étaient heureuses. Même adultes, pour lui, c'était toujours ses toutes petites filles qui suçaient leur tétine ou leur doudou en regardant la télé. A leur grand dam, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elles faisaient sur la photo qui trônait sur son bureau. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où elles arriveraient avec leurs petits copains et que ceux-ci tomberaient sur cette photo -et les autres-. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte ses inconnus comme dignes de ses fi-filles. Oui, il était un indécrottable papa poule. Et alors ?

-J'y vais Rukia-chan, fit-il en passant devant le terrain d'entrainement de la division où Rukia tentait de faire mourir Ichigo à force de lui envoyer des coups de pied dans la tête.

Au sol, Ichigo se protégeait comme il le pouvait en lui hurlant dessus. En l'entendant arriver, Rukia se retourna et lui offrit une de ses petites révérences.

-Bonne réunion, mon capitaine, le salua-t-elle de sa voix douce, avant de hurler à Ichigo. Qui t'a permit de te relever pov' tâche ! Tu va payer !

Isshin s'éclipsa par la porte. Personne ne tenait à affronter Rukia quand Ichigo l'avait rendu en colère. Ichigo allait souffrir, quoi qu'il ait fait, même une peccadille.

Sur sa route vers la première division, il rencontra Yoruichi qui se dorait le dos sur un toit.

-Eh bien, Yoruichi-san ?, lui-demanda-t-il en se posant sur le toit. On tente d'échapper à la réunion ?

-Va mourir Isshin, grommela la capitaine de la cinquième division en s'asseyant et se rhabillant lentement. Un charmant spectacle selon Isshin. J'espérai pouvoir faire semblant de m'être endormie et arriver... oh une heure ou deux en retard.

Isshin éclata de rire.

-Tu sais très bien que ça n'aurait pas marché. Nos vice-capitaines ont reçu des ordres très précis pour qu'on n'arrive pas en retard. La pauvre Hinamori-chan doit te chercher partout.

-Je lui ai promis des photos trèèès suggestives de certains capitaines pour le club des femmes shinigamis contre une heure de répit, et je l'ai menacé de dire qu'elle avait refusé au club si elle avait vraiment refusé. Imparable.

-Tu est très forte !

Yoruichi ricana.

-Celui que je plaint, c'est le pauvre Kira. Obliger Hirako à bouger contre son grès, ce n'est pas facile.

-Le pauvre, en effet. Coincé entre Hirako et Sarugaki, sa vie n'est vraiment pas facile.

-Ouaip !

Yoruichi se relevait quand un éclair blanc et bleu lui passa entre les jambes, la déséquilibrant.

-Bordel c'était quoi ça ?, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant, avant d'être bousculée par un nouvel éclair, rouge et blanc celui-là. Elle le saisit au vol.

-Ok, ça suffit là ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez faire ?

Une petite boule de nerf d'une dizaine d'année aux cheveux dégoulinant d'un liquide rose à moitié sec se débattait comme une furie sous la poigne de fer de Yoruichi. Elle tentait d'atteindre la capitaine de ses poings et de ses griffes. Elle était vêtue de l'uniforme de l'académie. Isshin se fit la réflexion qu'ils les prenaient de plus en plus jeunes les aspirants shinigamis. Sans doute une conséquence des morts de l'automne précédent.

-Lâchez-moi !, hurlait la gamine. Je vais lui faire sa tête à cet imbécile !

-Oh, tu va te calmer ma petite, rétorqua Yoruichi, morte de rire, et un brin vexée de s'être fait renverser deux fois de suite. Et tout d'abord...

Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. La gamine avait disparu, laissant seulement un morceau déchiré de sa veste de l'acamie dans la main de la capitaine.

-Douée la petite, commenta Isshin, intérieurement écroulé de rire devant l'air hébété de la déesse de la vitesse.

-D'accord, murmura celle-ci. C'est comme ça. Tu va voir ce que tu va voir gamine !

Et d'un coup de shunpo, la jeune femme noire s'élança à la poursuite d'une gamine qui poursuivait un autre gosse sur les toits de la Soul Society, alors qu'il était interdit aux aspirants shinigamis de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école. Jamais Ukitake ne croirait à son excuse si elle arrivait en retard à la réunion. Isshin s'écroula de rire et glissa du toit.

Il atterrit deux mètres plus bas droit dans la poitrine du lieutenant Matsumoto que sa chute avait renversé.

-Eh, s'exclama celle-ci, fallait le dire si vous aviez besoin d'affection capitaine, pas besoin de tenter de vous suicider pour ça !

-Matsumoto... grommela Hitsugaya d'une voix menaçante qui semblait ne plus marcher depuis longtemps sur sa vice-capitaine.

-Désolé Rangiku-san. J'ai glissé.

-Ça va, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude des pervers, s'exclama joyeusement la rousse en reprenant le bras de son capitaine, sans plus se préoccuper d'Isshin. Allons-y sinon vous allez être en retard !

-La faute à qui Matsumoto ?, demanda d'un air agacé son capitaine en la suivant, visiblement désespéré. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal Kurosaki ?

-Ben non, j'ai amorti sa chute !

-Ça va. Mais je crois que Yoruichi sera un peu en retard. Elle a commencé une sorte de concours de shunpo avec deux gamins.

Le plus jeune des capitaines leva les yeux au ciel et grimaça. Le terme de « gamin » ou de « mioche » le mettait toujours dans tous ses états.

Ils arrivèrent devant la première division. Les capitaines Kuchiki et Abarai étaient devant la porte grande ouverte, en train de discuter avec le capitaine Ukitake. Le capitaine-commandant vint les saluer d'un air fatigué avant d'aller accueillir les capitaines Kyoraku et Hirako qui arrivaient de l'autre côté. Kuchiki, Abarai, Kurosaki et Hitsugaya partagèrent un même regard empli de désespoir -enfin, de lassitude pour Kuchiki-. Un regard qui disait « Pitié, sortez-moi de là. Peut importe comment », voir même « C'est où pour signer chez Aizen ? ».

C'est alors que les kamis prouvèrent leur existence en accordant les prières de la troupe des pauvres capitaines terrorisés par les réunions administratives.

Devant la première division, il y avait un bassin d'ornement, autrefois habité par des carpes koi, disparues mystérieusement et qui n'avaient jamais été remplacées. Le bassin avait été laissé à l'abandon tout l'hiver et était envahi de mousse et d'eau croupie. Les quatre capitaines discutaient à proximité de ce bassin.

Soudain, deux mini tornades qu'Isshin identifia sans problème comme les deux gosses de tantôt atterrirent au milieu d'eux en braillant joyeusement. La gamine en rouge, toujours dégoulinante de teinture rose, tentait d'étrangler le gamin en uniforme bleu, lequel était recouvert d'un liquide vert qui évoquait l'immonde soupe de légume qu'on servait à l'académie. Le gamin, lui, répliquait à grands coups de pieds. D'un geste implacable, Kuchiki Byakuya sépara les deux enfants. Ils lui échappèrent d'une pirouette et commencèrent à se courir après autour du capitaine de la sixième division. Celui-ci réussit à en attraper un au vol, mais la course de celui-ci l'entraina dans un mouvement rotatif. Le noble tourbillonna élégamment sur lui même avant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds et de glisser dans le bassin dans un gigantesque plouf.

Les deux enfants arrêtèrent immédiatement leur course. Un silence choqué s'installa autour de la scène. Puis, la tête de Kuchiki réapparu, couverte de vase. Il recracha un jet d'eau verte et sortit d'un air pataud du bassin. Il dégoulinait de vase et un nénuphar s'était logé dans ses cheveux. Chacun de ses pas faisait un « flic-floc » des plus comiques.

Même Hitsugaya avait dû mal à retenir un fou rire. Mais Yoruichi qui venait d'atterrir sur le perron de la division, elle ne s'en privait pas. Byakuya lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retourner vers les deux enfants.

Ceux-ci, sous la couche de teinture, de soupe, et d'eau croupie avaient l'air totalement paniqués, malgré l'effet risible que provoquait le capitaine de la sixième division dans son état actuel.

-On a pas fait exprès !, s'écria l'un des deux d'une voix rendue suraiguë par la terreur.

-Vous croyez vous en tirer comme ça ?, demanda Byakuya d'une voix calme et si basse qu'il fallait se concentrer pour l'entendre. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de l'académie. Vous dérangez l'ordre de la Soul Society. Vous...

-Allons, allons Byakuya, éclata de rire Isshin. Les reproches peuvent attendre non ? Vous êtes trempés tous les trois, vous allez attraper la crève ! Va te changer, on te garde ces vauriens sous la main.

Byakuya s'inclina et disparu dans un flic-flac vers les bâtiments de douche de la première division que lui indiqua le lieutenant Sasakibe. Pendant ce temps, Matsumoto saisit par l' oreille les deux enfants.

-Moi je m'occupe de ceux-là, fit-elle en riant. Je vous les ramène dès qu'ils sont débarbouillés capitaines. Allez les garnements ! À la douche !

Les deux enfants la suivirent en silence dans les bâtiments de la première division. Une fois qu'ils furent loin, tous les capitaines présents éclatèrent de rire.

-Par tous les kamis, voilà qui n'avait jamais été vu à la Soul Society avant !, s'exclama Ukitake avant de partir dans une quinte de toux.

-On a fait bien des bêtises en notre temps, mais ça..., continua Kyoraku. La tête de Bya-kun... Impayable !

-Pitié, dit Yoruichi qui n'arrivait même pas à se relever, dites moi que quelqu'un a prit une photo... Il me la faut ! Ce serait mon bien le plus cher ! Je pourrai le faire chanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

-S'il vous plait, fit derrière eux une voix d'enfant, et tous se retournèrent avec bienveillance. Leurs regards se figèrent.

-S'il vous plait, reprit le petit garçon d'une voix inquiète. La dame, quand on est sortit de la douche, elle a crié et elle est tombée par terre, elle s'est évanouie. On sait pas quoi faire...

Cet enfant ressemblait trait pour trait au traître Ichimaru tel qu'il devait être enfant. Les mêmes yeux mi-clos, la même forme de mâchoire, les mêmes cheveux argentés. Ce qui expliquait le choc de Matsumoto qui avait connu le traître enfant, se dit Isshin.

-Putain de merde, murmura Hirako d'un air choqué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En voyant leurs regards, l'enfant recula l'air inquiet, les yeux toujours mi-clos.

Jyûshiro s'approcha vivement et s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il gentillement. On ne te veux pas de mal. Dis-moi juste ton nom, s'il te plait.

-Inari.

-Inari comment ?

-Comme si vous vous en doutiez-pas, cracha venimeusement le gamin à la tête d'Ukitake avant de se précipiter à nouveau vers le bâtiment des douches.

Jyûshiro se retourna vers ses subordonnés.

-Je m'en occupe avec Shunsui, déclara-t-il. Nous vous retrouverons avec l'enfant dans la salle de réunion. Et faites envoyer chercher Kira Izuru, il pourra nous aider à décider avec certitude si cet enfant est Ichimaru.

Tous les capitaines s'inclinèrent. D'autres arrivaient à qui ils firent signe de les suivre.

Jyûshiro et Shunsui se regardèrent, une même étincelle inquiète dans le regard. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler. Le retour de l'âme d'Ishimaru, si c'était lui, était bien trop inquiétante.

-Occupons-nous déjà de Matsumoto, commença Shunsui en entrant dans le bâtiment. La pauvre doit être dans un sale état.

Matsumoto était toujours évanouie. La petite fille tournait le dos aux deux capitaines et lui passait une serviette humide sur le front. Elle se tourna vers eux.

-J'arrive pas à la réveiller, murmura-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

Mais Shunsui et Jyûshiro avaient tous les deux oublié la vice-capitaine. L'enfant était visiblement la sœur jumelle du jeune Inari ou Ishimaru. C'était les mêmes cheveux argentés, la même bouche, le même nez. Mais la forme de la mâchoire était un peu moins étroite que celle du garçon, les paumettes plus hautes, et surtout, ses yeux étaient bruns. Du même bruns que ceux d'Ukitake, et que ceux d'une jeune femme morte dix ans plus tôt.

-Mitsuki, murmura Jyûshiro, incrédule.

-Oui ?, demanda l'enfant.

-Non, supplia-t-il à mi-voix. Faites que ce soit un mauvais rêve.

Il commençait à percevoir des conséquences qu'il n'appréciait pas. Son cœur se serrait tandis qu'il regardait l'enfant. Sa fille, enfin revenue. Mais pour combien de temps ?

-Je vous connais, non ?, poursuivit l'enfant. J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu.

La gorge sèche, le capitaine ne put qu'acquiescer, ravi qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Matsumoto gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Jyûshiro se tourna vers elle.

-Ça va mieux Rangiku-chan ?

-Oui..., répondit la jeune femme, l'air encore un peu perturbé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Avant que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de répondre, elle blêmit. Shunsui se retourna et suivi son regard. Elle contemplait le jeune garçon d'un air incrédule.

-Gin ! C'est Gin, j'en suis sûre ! Je le reconnais, et je reconnais son reiatsu maintenant ! Son énergie a un peu changé, mais c'est lui, c'est lui !

-Calmez-vous lieutenant ! Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer, nous allons vérifier.

-C'est pas moi, grommela l'enfant avec une moue boudeuse qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'Ichimaru qu'ils connaissaient. Moi c'est Inari. C'est quand que les gens vont arrêter de penser que je suis le fils de ce type ?

-Plus probablement sa réincarnation, en fait, répondit Shunsui en examinant sa réaction.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent, et il eut l'air paniqué. Mitsuki, elle eut un hoquet de stupéfaction.

-Suivez-nous maintenant, leur intima Jyûshiro en se redressant et en aidant Matsumoto à en faire autant. Nous allons tirer cette affaire au clair. Mais pour ça, nous avons besoin d'un renseignement, tout de suite. Pouvez-vous me dire votre date et le lieu de votre mort, si vous vous en souvenez ?

-C'était il y a deux ans, répondit Mitsuki. Le 25 novembre, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Le 28 je crois, ajouta Gin. J'suppose qu'à l'hôpital ils ont tous les papiers.

-Quel hôpital ?

-Le central, à Sokumi.

-C'est sur l'île de Honshu.

-Bien, je vais faire vérifier ça tout de suite. C'est la ville où vous êtes nés ?

-Oui.

-Kotetsu ! Kotsubaki !, cria Ukitake, se doutant que ses deux lieutenants étaient à proximité.

Un instant plus tard, les deux lieutenants étaient devant lui à se fusiller du regard.

-J'ai besoin que chacun de vous aille me chercher un renseignement dans la ville de Sokumi, sur Honshu. Kotetsu, va à la mairie et cherche les dates et heures de naissance d'Inari Gin et Mitsuki. Kotsubaki, va à l'hôpital central de cette ville et cherche les renseignements sur leur mort, autour du 28 novembre d'il y a deux ans. Ramène aussi leurs dossiers médicaux.

-Oui capitaine !, hurlèrent les deux lieutenants.

-Vous verrez, cria Kotetsu, je vous ramènerait ces informations avant ce minable !

-Tu plaisante ! JE vais rentrer avant toi !

Les deux shinigamis s'apprétaient à partir tout en s'insultant quand Kotetsu se figea. Mitsuki s'était accroché à son bras.

-S'il vous plaît, vous pourrez nous dire aussi si maman et papa vont bien ?

Kotetsu regarda la petite fille d'un air incrédule avant de la serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

-Trop mignonne !, cria-t-elle.

-Oui, hurla Kotsubaki en la lui arrachant presque des bras et l'enlevant hors de portée de la petite lieutenant. Bravo capitaine !

-Hé ! C'est moi qui doit féliciter le capitaine d'abord. Bravo, bravo capitaine !

Tout en disant ça, la jeune femme tentait de reprendre la petite fille en sautant partout autour de son collègue. Comme Ukitake, ils avaient reconnu Aoba Mitsuki dans cette enfant aux yeux bruns. Soudain, Kotsubaki laissa échapper un grognement. Gin lui avait envoyé un violent coup de pied dans le genoux.

-Maintenant tu lâche ma sœur et tu la repose.

-Merci, fit Mitsuki au lieutenant quand il l'eut reposé.

-Ignore-les Mi-cha, rétorqua Gin en faisant passer sa sœur derrière lui. C'est des bouffons.

C'en était trop pour Shunsui qui dû se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait. Les deux lieutenants disparurent et les deux capitaines pénétrèrent dans la salle de réunion, laissant les enfants à la garde de Matsumoto et à six shinigamis à la porte de celle-ci.

Les capitaines qui attendait les regardèrent entrer avec stupéfaction. On les convoquait pour une réunion barbante au possible, ils apprenaient qu'Ichimaru était peut être de retour au Seireitei, et voilà que le capitaine-commandant entrait avec un sourire ravi, voie un brin béat et que le capitaine de la huitième division devait s'accrocher à lui tellement il riait, alors que depuis la mort de sa lieutenant il affichait la plupart du temps un air terriblement triste.

-Messieurs, mesdames, commença Ukitake. Il semblerait qu'Ichimaru Gin et que Aoba Mitsuki se soient réincarnés dans le monde réel il y a dix ans de ça et soient revenus depuis deux ans à la Soul Society comme frère et sœur sous le nom d'Inari.

Un brouhaha incrédule envahit la salle. Sasakibe s'avança légèrement pour prendre la parole.

-Je viens d'aller chercher la liste des admis à l'académie de cette année. On m'avait signalé l'arrivée d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'année ressemblant à Ichimaru et avec un reiatsu assez semblable.

-Quoi ?, s'écria Ukitake. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu !

-J'attendais des preuves corroborant ces soupçons pour vous en parler. Pour le moment, rien de véritablement probant, juste d'étranges coïncidences.

-La prochaine fois n'attendez pas pour parler de quelque chose d'aussi important. Que dit son dossier ?

-Inari Gin, cinquante-neuvième district nord. Admis dans la classe d'élite, avec les meilleurs résultats depuis Ichimaru et Hitsugaya en travaux pratiques. Note de 20 sur 50 à la connaissance du Seireitei, de 47 sur 50 à l'examen de kido, de 50 sur 50 à la maîtrise de son reiatsu et de 48 sur 50 au maniement du sabre d'entrainement.

-Et sur Inari Mitsuki ?

-Voyons voir... Je n'avais pas fait les rapprochements entre les deux noms, vu qu'ils n'ont pas été admis dans la même classe. Ah voilà ! Inari Mitsuki, cinquante neuvième district nord. Admise dans la sixième classe, avec les notes suivantes : 30 sur 50 à la connaissance du seireitei, 25 sur 50 au kido, 30 sur 50 en maîtrise du reiatsu, et 10 sur 50 au sabre.

-Étonnant qu'elle ait eu une meilleure note que son frère à la connaissance du seireitei si c'est vrai..., remarqua Kurosaki. Mais vraiment Sasakibe, vous auriez dû nous transmettre ces données avant.

-C'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas crier au loup. Si j'avais vu l'enfant, j'aurais réagis bien sûr, mais on ne nous donne pas de photo avec ces fichiers. J'ignore par contre pourquoi l'académie ne nous a rien dit sur cette ressemblance.

-Étrange en effet. D'autant plus que selon Matsumoto, le reiatsu est presque le même. Elle a sentit une petite différence. Peut être Kira pourra nous en dire plus.

-Et pour Mitsuki ?, demanda Abarai d'une voix pressante.

Jyushiro se rappela alors qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble avant sa mort.

-La même remarque s'applique à elle. Son reiatsu à changé de manière presque imperceptible, mais suffisante pour que je ne l'ai pas reconnu quand ils ont débarqué tout à l'heure. Maintenant...

La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, puis se referma, laissant passer Kotetsu et Kiyone.

-Au rapport capitaine !, crièrent-ils en lui donnant une liasse de papier. Ils avaient entouré de rouge certaines informations, qu'Ukitake examina rapidement.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute maintenant. Selon leurs actes de naissance et de décès, ils sont né sur l'île de Honshu le 7 décembre 2004 en début d'après midi -ils étaient morts le matin même-.

-Intéressant, remarqua Kurotsuchi. Cela signifierai que la réincarnation n'a pas lieu au moment de la conception, mais à celui de la naissance. Quelle nouvelle pour la science !

-Oui... répondit Ukitake, dubitatif. Enfin, ils sont morts des suites d'un accident le 27 novembre 2012.

-Huit ans jour pour jour après la bataille de Karakura, nota Soi Fon.

-Il faudra voir qui a libéré leurs âmes. Peut être auront nous des informations supplémentaires, déclara Yoruichi.

-Il me faudra leurs dossiers médicaux, dit Unohana. Je veux être certaine que la mauvaise santé d'e Mitsuki n'est plus à l'ordre du jour. Et je pourrai comparer précisément toutes les données pour le jeune Gin.

-Bien sûr, Unohana-san.

-Il faudra aussi que nous testions leur reiatsu, mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas le moindre doute à avoir. Ils sont revenus.

-Cela a-t-il une place dans les plans d'Aizen ?, demanda enfin Kuchiki, posant la question qui les torturais tous.

-Il va nous falloir le découvrir...

-Et qu'allons nous faire de lui ?, poursuivit Hirako. Je n'apprécie guère l'idée d'avoir un Ichimaru en liberté au seireitei. S'il a gardé ses souvenirs... Les kamis savent ce qu'il peut faire.

-Chaque personne qui l'a connu l'interrogera afin de savoir ce qu'il sait encore de son passé. Si vous le désirez, vous pourrez commencer Hirako.

Un cri suraigu retentit à la porte de la salle. Deux capitaines se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la porte, et les autres suivirent. Ils découvrirent le lieutenant Kira écroulé par terre avec un air terrifié.

Ichimaru se retourna vers les capitaines avec la tête de renard qu'ils lui connaissaient tous.

-Alors là j'ai vraiment rien fait, s'excusa-t-il en souriant et en insistant sur le rien. J'ai dit bonjour parce que j'ai un peu appris la politesse et Izuru s'est effondré en hurlant. J'ai rien fait.

-A part te trimballer avec une tête de psychopathe, lui rappela Mitsuki qui affichait exactement la même tête, jusqu'aux yeux mi-clos. Tu n'a plus qu'à écrire « je suis pas un psychopathe » sur ton uniforme pour que les gens arrêtent de sursauter.

Quelques personnes frissonnèrent. Voir un capitaine Ukitake miniature avec le sourire d'Ichimaru, c'était une vision des plus inquiétantes.

-Alors ?, demanda Gin avec insolence. Vous avez décidé si j'étais un traître et un assassin ou pas ?

Ils ne lui répondirent pas. Soudain, Matsumoto hoqueta de stupéfaction.

-Gin... Comment tu sais que le prénom de Kira est Izuru ?

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

-Quelqu'un l'a dit devant moi ? Non ?

-Personne ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom, et je n'utilise jamais, répondit Kira, maintenant tout à fait blême. Même mes amis, même pour me présenter. Il n'y avait que le capitaine Ichimaru pour m'appeler comme ça.

Preuve était désormais faite que l'enfant avait certains souvenirs de son passé. Une idée particulièrement inquiétante.

-Alors ?, murmura Shunsui à l'oreille de Jyûshiro. Que va tu faire maintenant ? Adopter ta fille et son frère jumeau-traître et assassin en puissance ?

Jyûshiro ne pouvait répondre à cette question.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. C'est un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je crois qu'il est impossible qu'un chapitre soit sérieux si plus de trois capitaines y interviennent. Disons-le, la plupart sont des baltringues... Et ils devraient arrêter de souhaiter que quelque chose arrive pour qu'une réunion barbante soit annulée. La dernière fois, Mitsuki débarquait au Seireitei se vidant de son sang. Aujourd'hui, Ichimaru revient.

Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à laisser des messages ! D'ici le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse vous creuser la tête pour découvrir à quel point tout ce qui se passe est l'œuvre d'Aizen et si Gin est vraiment un enfant innocent... Je serai ravie de savoir vos théories sur le sujet.

Et pour vous aider, voici un récapitulatif des changements des deux dernières années au Seireitei.

1ere division :

capitaine : Ukitake Jyushiro,

vice-capitaine : Sasakibe Chojiro,

lieutenants : Kotetsu Kiyone et Kotsubaki Sentaro, 3emes sièges

2eme division :

capitaine : Soi-Fon,

vice-capitaine : Yadomaru Lisa,

3eme division :

capitaine : Hirako Shinji,

vice-capitaine : Kira Isuzu,

lieutenants : Sarugaki Hiyori, 3eme siège

4eme division :

capitaine : Unohana Retsu,

vice-capitaine : Kotetsu Isane,

lieutenants : Iemura Yasochika, 3eme siège, Yamada Hanataro, 4eme siège (Inoue Orihime, shinigami remplaçante et 3eme siège bis) (8eme siège Kurosaki Yuzu)

simples soldats : (Asano Keigo)

5eme division :

capitaine :Shihoin Yoruichi,

vice-capitaine : Hinamori Momo

6eme division :

capitaine : Kuchiki Byakuya,

vice-capitaine : [poste vacant]

7eme division :

capitaine : Abarai Renji

vice-capitaine : [poste vacant]

8eme division :

capitaine : Kyoraku Shunsui,

vice-capitaine : [poste vacant]

9eme division :

capitaine : Hisagi Shuhei,

vice-capitaine : Starrk et Lilinette

10eme division :

capitaine : Hitsugaya Toshiro,

vice-capitaine : Matsumoto Rangiku

lieutenants : (4eme siège Kurosaki Karin)

soldats : (Honsho Chizuru)

11eme division :

capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi,

vice-capitaine : Kusajishi Yachiru,

lieutenants : Madarame Ikkaku, 3eme siège, Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5eme siège, (Arizawa Tatsuki, 6eme siège)

12eme division :

capitaine : Kurotsuchi Mayuri,

vice-capitaine : Kurotsuchi Nemu

13eme division :

capitaine : Kurosaki Isshin,

vice-capitaine : Kuchiki Rukia,

lieutenants : Kurosaki Ichigo, 3eme siège,

soldats : Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, (Yasutora Sado) (Kojima Mizuhiro)


	7. Our tied souls

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le septième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Ne m'en voulez pas trop quand vous aurez fini...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 7 : Our tied souls

Mitsuki se réveilla en sursaut, avec l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle examina la pièce, ne reconnaissant pas son dortoir de l'académie. De la première à la troisième année, il n'y avait pas de chambre individuelle. Elle s'était mis à n'y dormir que d'un œil, voire à s'éclipser pour aller dormir dans une classe vide et à revenir à l'aube. Les professeurs traitaient Gin comme s'il était cet Ichimaru, et les élèves s'étaient vite mis à faire de même, jaloux de son génie, car Gin avait déjà le niveau d'un deuxième année au moins murmurait-on dans les couloirs. Et comme elle était sa sœur, elle aussi souffrait de la situation.

Mais là, elle n'étais pas au dortoir. Elle se souvint où elle étais. À la première division, où elle avait été séparée de Gin et examinée par une médecin, puis interrogée par le vice-capitaine de la division. Une fois la nuit tombée, ils lui avaient donné une chambre et lui avaient ordonné de dormir, lui expliquant que l'interrogatoire continuerait le lendemain matin. La porte avait été fermée à clé.

Mais elle voulait voir son frère. Les quelques mois qu'ils avaient passé à l'académie lui avait heureusement permis d'apprendre deux ou trois trucs utiles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il y avait un arbre à proximité. Elle pris son élan et d'un coup de shunpo, se propulsa sur une branche qui lui paraissait solide. Elle faillit glisser, mais se rattrapa de justesse, et en s'accrochant à une branche, pénétra à l'étage en dessous du sien.

Elle marcha le plus silencieusement possible dans les couloirs déserts et obscurs, attentive à tous les bruits. Elle était très fière de son ouïe, très fine. Sa mère disait toujours qu'elle entendait comme un chat. Elle était aussi très douée pour se faufiler discrètement quelque part, contrairement à Gin, qui faisait toujours grincer une latte ou tomber quelque chose. À l'académie, c'était toujours elle qui allait discrètement faire les représailles nocturnes à ceux qui les embêtait elle et Gin. Ils devenaient très forts pour faire des blagues, et on ne pouvait jamais prouver que c'étaient eux. Cela l'emplissait de fierté. Ils étaient les meilleurs ! Enfin, Gin était le meilleur pour faire des plans tordus, elle pour les appliquer.

Alors qu'elle passait devant une porte close, elle entendit des bruits de voix. Elle se figea, afin de s'assurer qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué. Heureusement qu'elle avait effacé son reiatsu autant que possible ! Ca et le shunpo, c'était là qu'elle était le plus douée. Au sabre et au kido par contre, elle frôlait le lamentable...

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant !, s'exclama une voix d'homme, et prise d'un pressentiment, elle colla son oreille à la porte.

-Je sais très bien Isshin, assied toi et calme-toi voyons !, répondit une autre, dans laquelle elle reconnut la voix douce du capitaine-commandant. Mais tu ne prend pas bien conscience de la situation je crois.

-Explique toi Jyûshiro-kun, fit la voix de la médecin.

-Le jeune Gin est la réincarnation -ou peut importe comment vous voulez appelez ça- d'Ichimaru. Je sais que c'est ignoble, mais je dois le traiter comme un criminel pour le moment et le garder enfermé. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-C'est un gosse !

-Que préfère tu que je fasse ? Me montrer indulgent et le renvoyer à l'académie sans surveillance ? Mais le conseil des 46 va me taxer de faiblesse et d'indulgence et prendre eux même le cas en main alors. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'en moins de 48 heures cet enfant sera torturé pour avoué ses crimes, condamné à mort, et exécuté sans même le délai de rigueur. Ichimaru a déjà été déclaré coupable, il ne referont pas un procès, ils ne prendront pas le risque qu'Aizen vienne le sauver. C'est ça que tu veux Isshin ?

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, entrecoupé de quintes de toux. À l'extérieur, Mitsuki pleurait silencieusement.

-Excuse-moi, répondit finalement le dénommé Isshin. Je n'avais pas vu ça.

-Je sais. Je n'aurai pas dû me mettre à crier moi-même. J'attends maintenant vos suggestions pour que nous empêchions cela.

Personne ne lui répondit pendant un long moment.

-Ichimaru était un génie, déclara enfin la femme médecin. Aujourd'hui c'est un enfant -et toujours un génie-. Jouons là dessus. Montrons au conseil qu'il est manipulable, et que sa force peut être utilisée contre Aizen. Montrons également son affection pour sa sœur, et l'influence qu'elle peut avoir sur lui. Personne ne pourra jamais croire qu'une enfant qui possède un fragment de ton âme pourrait se dresser contre le Seireitei !

Dehors, Mitsuki eut un hoquet de stupeur. Qu'entendaient ils par là ? Et de qui parlaient-ils ?

-Vous avez entendu ?, demanda Isshin, et les quatre adultes se turent. Mitsuki recula le plus silencieusement possible à l'angle du couloir. Elle entendit marcher dans la pièce à côté et la porte s'ouvrit. Glissant sa tête dans le couloir, elle vit un homme aux cheveux blancs -le capitaine-commandant supposa-t-elle-. Il regarda des deux côtés et elle rabattit brusquement sa tête en arrière.

-Personne déclara le commandant. Tu as dû te tromper Isshin. Enfin... Pour le moment Gin est enfermé à l'étage en-dessous, et nous avons encore quelques jours pour décider quoi faire avec que le conseil ne veuille prendre les choses en main.

Mitsuki décida de ne pas tenter la chance, et s'éclipsa doucement. Elle trouva un escalier, et descendit encore d'un étage. Bientôt, elle sentit le reiatsu de son frère, quoi que très faible. Elle se précipita, et découvrit une rangée de cellules de prisonniers. Dans l'une d'elle son frère était assis, regardant la lune par une étroite fenêtre. Passant silencieusement entre deux gardes endormis, elle se faufila près de sa cellule et saisit les barreaux de fer.

-Gin !, souffla-t-elle.

-Mi-chan ?, murmura-t-il incrédule en se rapprochant. T'est folle d'être venue ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire ?

-Pas grand chose je crois. En fait, c'est le capitaine aux cheveux blancs qui m'a dit où tu étais.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Pas tout à fait, répondit Mitsuki en riant doucement. Il l'a dit devant moi, mais je suis sûre qu'il savait que j'étais là. Il a l'air gentil.

-Oui. Pas comme le type qu'on a mis dans le bassin aux poissons. Lui, il a l'air franchement méchant !

-Il me fait peur...

-Bon, maintenant t'a vu que j'allais bien, alors tu remonte d'accord ? Pas envie qu'ils te punissent.

-Je reste avec toi !, asséna Mitsuki, et l'un des gardiens grommela dans son sommeil. Baissant la voix elle continua. Je reste avec toi. Pas question qu'ils te fassent quelque chose sans que je sois là !

-Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

Mitsuki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Que pouvait-elle dire à Gin ?

-Ils sont certains que tu est Ichimaru. Et toi ?

-Bien obligé de les croire. Mais je l'étais, maintenant, je suis moi. Inari Gin, pas Ichimachin.

-Il va falloir que tu les en convainque. Et que tu les serves bien. Sinon...

-Je sais, murmura Gin. Je sais...

Il ne dit plus rien, s'appuyant contre la grille et fermant les yeux. Elle s'installa à côté de lui, et s'endormit doucement.

« Pourvu, pensa-t-elle, qu'ils te laissent vivre. Et qu'Ichimaru ne se réveille jamais en toi. Et moi... si je suis aussi comme toi, quelqu'un qui est mort est revenu... je ne dois jamais retrouver mes souvenirs, et le cacher si ça arrive. Comme ça, ils ne croiront pas que tu peux te retourner contre eux. Et je te surveillerai, et je t'empêcherai de partir. Je te le jure, Gin ».

Lorsqu'on vint chercher Ichimaru le lendemain matin pour être interrogé, on découvrit les deux enfants collés à la grille, dormant chacun la tête appuyé sur celle de l'autre. Dans leur sommeil, tous les deux souriaient. Les gardes les réveillèrent sans ménagement et on commença à les interroger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia sortit de la première division et héla Ichigo de loin. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée. Il se précipita vers elle en la voyant.

-Alors Rukia ? Qu'est ce qui a été décidé ?

-Rien, soupira-t-elle.

-Rien ?, s'exclama Ichigo, incrédule.

-Comme je te dis. Le capitaine Ukitake est en train de finir le dossier qu'il doit remettre à la chambre des 46 pour qu'elle statut sur le sort d'Ichimaru. Il voulait recueillir les avis de tous les capitaines et les lieutenants qui ont interrogés les deux gosses.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui a été dit ?

-Quoi, tu veux un compte rendu détaillé ?

-Exactement, affirma Ichigo.

Elle le regarda de plus près. Il était mortellement sérieux. Elle lui sourit gentillement.

-Tu aime bien ces deux petits hein ? Mais tu les as jamais vu.

-Ouais mais bon... C'est par leur faute ce qu'on leur reproche.

-Ça c'est pas à toi d'en juger. Bon... Ukitake a voté pour l'amnistie et la surveillance des deux enfants, il est prêt à les prendre sous sa surveillance. Sasakibe a voté pour l'emprisonnement d'Ichimaru jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs reviennent afin qu'on en apprenne plus sur les plans d'Aizen. Soi-Fon a voté pour l'emprisonnement, Yadomaru pour la mort, tout comme Hirako. Kira s'est abstenu, disant qu'il était trop impliqué. Unohana et Kotetsu veulent une surveillance constante mais qu'il reste en liberté. Yoruichi aussi, mais Hinamori veut la peine de mort immédiate. Mon grand-frère parle de « manque de preuves » dans les deux sens, Renji a dit qu'on était des cons et des salauds si on se met à exécuter les gosses. Kyourakou veut qu'on en fasse de bons officiers et qu'on surveille Ichimaru de près, Hisagi qu'on a pas à le juger pour des crimes qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir commis. Il est pas contre pour un procès s'il s'en souvenait où s'il allait du côté d'Aizen. Hitsugaya veut un emprisonnement préventif, Zaraki le veut dans sa division. Matsumoto et Yachiru votent pour la liberté sans conditions. Kurotsuchi veut les deux gosses dans son laboratoire pour des expériences, Nemu s'est tu. Ton père a voté la liberté sous surveillance.

-Et toi ?

-Moi... Rien. Je sais pas quoi faire Ichigo ! Je vois toujours le regard d'Ichimaru quand il a propsé de me libérer. Mais là... c'est un enfant ! Je suis censée faire quoi ?

Ichigo sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-J'préfère ça Rukia. T'est pas un assassin.

-Mais si je me trompe ? S'il est vraiment là pour nous tuer tous comme dit Hinamori ?

-Alors on l'arrêtera. On nous a formé pour ça, non ?

Rukia lui sourit. Ichigo avait mûrit ces dix dernières années. Il était un homme maintenant, plus un gamin impulsif. Mais il avait toujours la même pureté. Elle regarda sortir Unohana de la première division, le bras doucement posé sur celui d'Ukitake. Pas pour la première fois, elle se demanda si ces deux là étaient amoureux. Juste derrière eux, Hinamori sortit, la tête basse, accompagnée d'un Kira l'air désolé.

-Dis Ichigo ?

-Oui ?

-Quand-est ce que tu demande à mon frère ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle soupira, mécontente.

-Trouillard, grommela-t-elle.

-Je tiens à la vie, c'est tout.

Elle éclata de rire. Peut importait, en fait. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde. De l'autre côté de la place, Kira embrassa doucement Hinamori, qui le serra dans ses bras et partit d'un autre côté. Ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble. C'était l'essentiel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitsuki attendait sur un banc dans une salle d'attente de la quatrième division. Dans la pièce voisine, Gin subissait toute une batterie de tests de la part d'Unohana, la médecin, et de l'horrible Kurotsuchi. Elle avait confiance, elle savait, au plus profond d'elle même, que Unohana ne ferait pas de mal à son frère. Elle lui faisait confiance, d'instinct. Elle se demanda si c'était des souvenirs qui ressurgissaient, mais arrêta cette pensée. Elle ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'elle avait entendu une semaine auparavant. Ce n'était pas vrai. Pourtant, chuchotait une voix en elle, s'ils avaient raison pour Gin, pourquoi se tromperaient-ils sur elle ?

Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsque une porte qui donnait sur le couloir s'ouvrit. Mitsuki releva la tête et vit un shinigami aux cheveux blonds et à l'air triste pénétrer dans la pièce. Il la regarda avec surprise et elle le reconnu. C'était celui qui s'appelait Kira.

-Bonjour, lui fit-elle.

-Bonjour Inari-chan, répondit le shinigami. Dis-moi, le lieutenant Kotetsu est-elle par ici ? Je dois lui demander quelque chose.

-Le lieutenant, non. Mais la capitaine, elle est dans la pièce à côté, répondit Mitsuki en désignant la pièce sur sa droite.

-Merci, lui sourit en réponse Kira. Elle est avec... euh... ton... frère ?

-Oui.

-Oh.

Le jeune homme avait maintenant l'air un peu effrayé. Elle se souvint qu'il avait crié en voyant Gin la première fois. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur pour vous deux ?, demanda-t-il gentillement.

-Ça va, répondit Mitsuki après un instant d'étonnement. Bon, c'est pas facile pour suivre les cours, vu qu'on nous demande toujours pour faire encore des examens idiots ou répondre aux questions auxquelles on a déjà répondu, mais ça va, sinon.

-Tu est dans quelle classe toi ?

-La sixième. Je suis trop nulle au sabre.

Elle avait maintenant une voix toute triste. Pourquoi était-elle aussi mauvaise ? Le reste, ça allait à peu près, mais elle restait vraiment à la traîne des autres gens de sa classe.

-Je n'étais pas très bon non plus, révéla Kira. Et pour ma meilleure amie, c'était pire encore. En plus, elle était toute petite, et ce n'est pas facile de se battre contre des gens plus grand que toi. Mais elle a fini par apprendre, et elle est lieutenant aujourd'hui. Je vais te dire quelque chose : tu ne dois pas te battre comme les autres. A l'académie, on t'apprend à te battre contre des adultes, avec des méthodes d'adultes. Mais toi, tu ne l'est pas. Alors, ça ne peut pas marcher. Cherche comment tirer parti de ta taille et de ta vitesse, et tu t'améliorera, tu verra.

-Mais Gin y arrive lui !, s'exclama Mitsuki avec un peu de désespoir et de jalousie.

-Parce que Gin se souvient d'avoir appris à se battre comme ça, voilà tout, intervint un autre shinigami.

Mitsuki se retourna vers la porte. C'était l'homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage tatoué. Il n'avait pas changé depuis leur rencontre, mais maintenant il portait un haori blanc sans manches sur son uniforme.

-Toi, tu n'a pas ces souvenirs, continua le capitaine Hisagi. Il triche, d'une certaine manière. Je suis certain qu'il aurait du mal à t'expliquer comment il fait. Vous vous êtes déjà battu ensemble ? Avec un sabre d'entrainement je veux dire ?

-Jamais...

-Essaie. Mais à mon avis, là, il va se battre d'instinct comme contre quelqu'un de sa taille, comme dans un combat d'adulte. Ça pourra t'aider, mais le mieux à mon avis, c'est que tu le regarde se battre contre les plus grands, et imite le ensuite. Ça ira mieux, tu verra.

Mitsuki rougit de contentement à l'idée de pouvoir enfin s'améliorer, et sourit aux deux shinigamis en retour.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Kira ?, demanda le capitaine en se tournant vers le jeune homme blond. Je croyais que tu avais prévu de passer ton après-midi avec Hinamori.

-Momo a oublié de passer à la quatrième division pour ses médicaments, expliqua Kira. Comme elle avait aussi une course à faire, elle m'a demandé d'y passer pour elle. On doit se retrouver dans une heure devant chez elle. Et vous capitaine ?

-Je viens voir Isane, répondit Hisagi en souriant. C'est son anniversaire, je venais lui apporter un petit cadeau.

-Mais on n'a pas prévu une fête ce soir pour ça ?, demanda Kira étonné, avant de sourire. Oh, je voie. Bonne chance alors !

-Je vous laisse ! Bonne chance Inari-chan !

Mitsuki lui sourit. Finalement, tous ces gens étaient gentils, quand ils ne cherchaient pas à trouver des preuves que Gin était un méchant. A côté d'elle, Kira regarda l'horloge en face d'eux.

-Si ça continue je vais être en retard, murmura-t-il d'un air préoccupé. Tant pis, je frappe.

Il se leva et toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passer le visage masqué d'Unohana.

-Kira-kun ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle, l'air surpris.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Momo m'a demandé de venir chercher ses médicaments. Elle a oublié de venir plus tôt, et elle n'en a plus un seul.

-Vraiment ?, demanda Unohana en fronçant les sourcil. Je croyais me souvenir qu'elle est venue voir Isane pour ça il y quelques jours. Bon, allons-y alors, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes. Vous venez Mayuri ?

-Non, merci, fit la voix aiguë de l'horrible capitaine de la douzième division dans la pièce voisine. Je vais continuer sans vous.

-Mon cher Mayuri... Ce n'était pas une suggestion, répliqua Unohana.

Mitsuki fut terrifiée. Le sourire de la femme s'était fait terrifiant, et son reiatsu avait pris une teinte sombre et menaçante. Elle vit sortir à toute vitesse l'autre capitaine, l'air aussi effrayé qu'elle même. Unohana ferma la porte à clé derrière eux.

-Excusez-moi..., demanda Mitsuki. Je ne peux pas rentrer avec lui ?

-Il ne vaux mieux pas ma chérie, répondit Unohana, l'air beaucoup plus gentille. Nous l'avons endormi pour nos tests, et je préfèrerai que tu ne renverse pas quelque chose par erreur. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi a amené des produits qui peuvent être très dangereux si tu les renversais sur le sol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien lui arriver, je te le promet.

Décue, Mitsuki hocha la tête et se rassit, regardant les trois shinigamis quitter la pièce. Elle était inquiète pour Gin, et elle s'ennuyait. Rien à lire, aucun jeu, et la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de s'entraîner au kido, tous les shinigamis de la division où elle était s'était précipités vers elle, persuadés qu'Ichimaru tentait de détruire le bâtiment. Pourquoi donc son reiatsu était aussi proche de celui de son frère ?

Soudain, elle ressentit une impression de malaise. Elle avait mal à la poitrine, et l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer. Elle paniqua. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Ses yeux la piquaient maintenant, et sa gorge la brûlait. Elle avait mal...

Non, se rendit-elle soudain compte. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait mal. C'était Gin ! Gin qui souffrait dans la pièce à côté. Elle couru à la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Mais celle-ci était fermé à clé. Elle s'échina vainement dessus pendant quelques secondes. Elle courut alors à l'autre porte, celle qui donnait sur le couloir. Mais elle aussi était fermée à clé.

-A l'aide !, cria-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par la souffrance. À l'aide ! Quelqu'un !

Personne ne répondit, personne ne vint.

-S'il vous-plaît, murmura l'enfant en tombant à genoux. Aidez Gin ! Oh maman, qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

Dans la pièce voisine, elle sentait Gin souffrir de plus en plus. Elle même sentait son esprit se brouiller. Prise d'une inspiration, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et plaça ses mains devant elle.

-Faites que ça marche..., supplia-t-elle en toussant, la gorge irritée. Oh souverains ! Masques de chair et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! Hado no sanju ichi : Shakkaho !

Une boule de feu s'élança de ses mains vers la porte. Mais elle n'était pas assez puissante, et la porte fut à peine noircie par son sort de kido.

-Oh non, non !, gémit elle. Gin ! À l'aide ! Oh souverains ! Masques de chair et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez...

-Hado no saju ichi : Shakkaho !, prononça de manière décidée une voix derrière elle et une main se posa sur son épaule.

La porte fut cette fois pulvérisée par la boule de feu. Elle se retourna ébahie. La porte menant vers le couloir avait été détruite d'un coup de pied et le capitaine Hisagi, se tenait à côté d'elle, un air résolu sur le visage.

-Trouve ton frère petite, sort le de là. Je m'occupe de celui qui a fait ça.

Elle se précipita dans la pièce enfumée, précédée par le capitaine qui utilisa le shunpo. Elle le vit disparaître dans une autre pièce, poursuivant une ombre de petite taille. Toussant à cause de la fumée, elle réussit à distinguer son frère inanimé. Il était tombé par terre près d'une table d'opération. Le saisissant par le bras, elle arracha les électrodes qu'on avait posé sur son corps, et le traîna vers la porte en pleurant.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la sortie, le capitaine Unohana apparut derrière elle et saisit son frère. Elle le déposa sur le banc et commença à l'examiner, aidée par Kira et la lieutenant aux cheveux bleus.

-Il va bien ?, s'écria Mitsuki. Dites-moi qu'il va bien !

-Eh bien..., fit Kurotsuchi en reniflant l'air tandis que la médecin se taisait. C'est une jolie tentative d'assassinat... Ma dernière invention : un produit inoffensif, et excellent pour tester un reiatsu, mais si on l'enflamme, un poison mortel. Superbe non ?

-Taisez-vous Mayuri !, lui intima la capitaine. Kira, dans la troisième pièce à droite, vous trouverez un masque d'oxygène, apportez le au plus vite.

Kira se précipita pour obéir aux ordres, et Mitsuki s'approcha vivement de son frère. La lieutenant tenta de l'écarter, mais elle se faufila sous son bras.

-Il va mourir ?

-Je ne sais pas encore Mitsuki, soupira la capitaine. Tu as vu qui a fait ça ?

-Non... J'ai voulu entrer, mais je n'ai pas réussi à détruire la porte. Le capitaine Hisagi m'a dit de sortir Gin, qu'il s'occupait de celui qui a fait ça. J'ai juste vu une ombre fuir par l'autre porte. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Madame... J'ai su que Gin avait mal. Ça m'a fait mal à moi aussi, à la gorge et au poumon.

Unohana la regarda stupéfaite.

-Vos âmes... Seraient-elles liées si profondément ? Par tous les kamis... Ce que cela implique...

-C'est terrible !, murmura Isane en réponse, avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de son capitaine. Hisagi sait qui a fait ça je crois. Et maintenant, je m'en doute aussi.

-Plusieurs personnes veulent que cet enfant meure. Mais là, une seule à pu agir. Cette haine...

Elle fut interrompue dans ses paroles par la chute de Mitsuki sur le plancher, la main serrée sur le cœur. La petite fille toussait désespérément. Sous ses mains, elle sentit le cœur de Gin ralentir encore.

-Il va falloir le ranimer !, cria-t-elle. Isane, occupe toi de Mitsuki ! J'utilise le tsuruki raiden pour faire repartir le cœur ! Et vous Kurotsuchi, allez me chercher un antidote à votre création, vite !

Kurotsuchi soupira pour montrer son mécontentement à se voir traiter ainsi, tandis que Kira revenait en courant avec le masque à oxygène. Il se figea soudainement. Par l'autre porte, le capitaine Hisagi venait de revenir, trainant derrière lui le coupable.

-Non..., gémit Kira en laissant échapper le masque. C'est impossible...

-Kira !, le rappela à l'ordre Unohana. Le masque, vite !

Kira ramassa le masque et le lui tendit, le visage défait.

-Hado no juichi, tsuzuri raiden, murmura la capitaine, et un éclair jaune passa de ses mains au corps inanimé de Gin.

Le corps se souleva sous le choc électrique, puis retomba, inerte, sur le banc. Sur le sol, Mitsuki gémit en tentant vainement d'avaler une goulée d'air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L'auteur tiens à s'excuser pour cet horrible suspens final.

Gin et Mitsuki vont-ils s'en sortir ? Qui a tenté d'assassiné Gin ? Que va décider la Soul Society ? Vous le saurez une autre fois...

En attendant, continuez de m'envoyer des review avec vos critiques et vos théories. J'adoooore lire celles-ci !


	8. I want leave

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le huitième chapitre de De sang et d'âme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 8 : I want leave

En moins de vingt-quatre heures, le Seireitei avait été envahi de rumeurs sur les évènements de la veille. On disait que Gin Ichimaru était finalement passé à l'acte et qu'il avait tué un lieutenant, ou plusieurs shinigami, ou peut être était-ce un enfant. Certains disaient qu'il avait été tué dans sa fuite après son ou ses meurtres. Quand des shinigamis de la quatrième division révélèrent qu'il était chez eux, en soins intensifs, des groupes se créèrent devant l'hôpital, réclamant qu'on leur remette le traître pour qu'ils lui fassent payer tous ses crimes.

Le capitaine-commandant Ukitake dut intervenir en personne. Unohana était trop occupée auprès de son jeune patient pour aller parler à la foule et la juguler. Il dût finalement menacer de faire appel aux deuxième et onzième divisions pour qu'elle se disperse. Ces deux divisions étaient en effet les seules absentes de la « manifestation ». Soi-Fon, quels que soient ses opinions personnelles disciplinait bien trop sa division, et la onzième se préoccupait peu de la controverse autour du jeune Inari.

Quand Ukitake eut fini de faire partir la foule, il eut à peine le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec Unohana et de jeter un regard sur les deux enfants encore inconscients. Ceux-ci reposaient dans une chambre commune. Tous les deux avaient été intubés pour pallier à leurs difficultés respiratoires, et une perfusion partait de leur bras gauche.

-Tout cela a l'air très impressionnant Jyushiro-kun, mais ils vont bien maintenant, le rassura Unohana. Ils ne devraient garder aucune complication, les poumons de Gin n'ont pas été attaqués trop profondément. Mais, bien sûr, je puis me tromper.

-Je sais que vous avez fait tout votre possible. Merci.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, je fais mon travail, dit Unohana en fronçant un sourcil comme pour le gronder, même si elle souriait. Et maintenant, partez. Vous avez du travail à accomplir pour que je n'ai pas sauvé ces enfants pour rien.

-Je m'en occupe immédiatement, répondit Ukitake en se dirigeant vers la porte. Et je fais immédiatement escorter Hinamori aux cellules de la première division. Quand je pense qu'ironiquement, c'est elle qui nous a donné les moyens de contrer le conseil des 46...

-Maintenant, nous savons que leurs âmes sont trop profondément liées pour qu'ils puissent condamner Gin, le coupa Unohana. La mort de l'un provoquerait celle de l'autre. Déjà, c'est la mort de Mitsuki dans le monde réel qui a tué son frère. Il aurait dû survivre à ses blessures. Alors...

-La chambre des 46 ne peux plus le condamner. Cela tuerais immédiatement l'âme de Mitsuki. Et l'on ne condamne pas à mort des innocents. Mais ils pourraient décider de les enfermer dans le trou des asticots. Y mettre des enfants... c'est là une chose terrible. Il faudrait...

-Quand vous parlez autant quand ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est que vous êtes inquiet. Rassurez-vous je vous dit. Quand aux hommes de l'escorte... envoyez-les moi. Je les ferai passer par les souterrains pour éviter tout débordement. Occupez-vous de la chambre, et ne vous préoccupez de rien d'autre. Je suis là pour le reste.

En passant devant elle, Jyûshiro posa soudain sa tête sur son épaule.

-Merci, Retsu-san, murmura-t-il.

Unohana sourit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle s'approcha des enfants et vérifia leur tension. Elle s'assit près du lit de Mitsuki et regarda l'enfant dormir. Là, elle ressemblait vraiment à Ukitake, davantage qu'à Ichimaru -ou plutôt Gin- comme lorsqu'ils étaient éveillés. Certains avaient comparé Ichimaru à un serpent. Mais ces deux-là, c'étaient plutôt des renards se dit-elle. Et elle sentait qu'ils leur causerait encore bien des soucis... Ce pauvre Ukitake verrait ses cheveux blanchir encore davantage ces prochaines années si c'était possible. Cette idée la fit sourire.

-Ton père est quelqu'un de bien étrange parfois Mitsuki le sais-tu ?, murmura-t-elle à l'enfant en remontant sa couverture. Puissiez-vous vous découvrir l'un l'autre dans cette vie. Quand à toi, jeune Gin, je te surveillerai de près désormais. Prends-ça comme une promesse, mais aussi comme une menace.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la pièce. Dehors, une escouade de la seconde division attendait déjà, conduite par Lisa Yadomaru, sa nouvelle lieutenante.

-Nous sommes prêts à conduire la détenue à la première division capitaine Unohana, déclara Yadomaru avec ce mépris que les cinq vizards restants témoignaient le plus souvent envers les shinigami, quel que soit leur rang. Elle regarda ensuite vers la chambre des deux malades avec colère et haine.

-Je vais vous conduire à elle, lieutenant, répondit Unohana sans se départir de son sourire.

Ce n'était pas à elle de juger, et encore moins de condamner, la haine que portaient les vizards à Aizen et à tout ce qui l'approchait. Leur colère avait des raisons bien plus valables que la plupart des shinigamis qui voulaient la mort du jeune Inari. Elle même, pouvait-elle dire ce qu'elle penserait si elle avait fait partie des plans d'Aizen ? Non.

Elle fit signe à la petite troupe de la suivre, et indiqua du regard à Isane de veiller leurs jeunes patients.

Dans le quartier des cellules, Kira était assis l'air désespéré devant celle qu'occupait Hinamori. Hisagi se tenait debout près de lui, un air implacable affiché sur son visage.

-Ils n'ont pas réussi à forcer l'entrée, Unohana-san ?, demanda le capitaine.

-Non Hisagi, le capitaine-commandant les a fait se disperser. Nous transférons Hinamori par les souterrains pour plus de sécurité.

Kira leva une tête défaite. On aurait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait.

-Kira-kun ?, demanda la médecin. Veux-tu accompagner Hinamori ? Nul ne te le reprochera.

-Non, répondit Kira après un long silence. Pas la peine.

Etonnée de le voir ainsi abandonner son amie, Unohana fit signe qu'on ouvre la cellule. Aussitôt, trois shinigami durent entrer pour tenter de maîtriser Hinamori.

-Lâchez-moi !, hurla cette dernière. Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? J'ai eu raison ! J'ai eu raison ! Il faut supprimer ce serpent ! Vous le savez tous comme moi !

-Taisez-vous Hinamori, la coupa Unohana, glaciale. Avant qu'on ne vous transfère, j'ai une question à vous poser. Votre tentative de meurtre sur le jeune Inari a failli tuer sa sœur avec lui. Cette innocente aurait pu mourir de par vos actes. Le regrettez-vous ?

-Le regretter ?, demanda Hinamori en éclatant de rire. Le regretter ? Mais ouvrez les yeux ! Ouvrez les yeux vous tous ! Cette gamine est aussi corrompue que lui ! Tout ce qu'il touche est pervertit. Voyez ce qu'il a fait au capitaine Aizen ! Voyez cette loque de Kira ! Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Il faut lui faire payer !

La suite du discours d'Hinamori se perdit au fur et à mesure qu'elle et ses gardiens s'éloignaient.

-Elle est devenue complètement folle je crains, murmura Hisagi en tapotant l'épaule de Kira.

-C'est ce que je crois. Cela fait dix ans qu'elle traverse des phases de dépression, mais elle semblait avoir accepté la trahison d'Aizen. Le retour d'Ichimaru a dû la faire basculer. Que ne l'avons nous pas vu plus tôt...

-Et son acte était prémédité, continua Hisagi tandis qu'ils remontaient des cachots. Kira et elle avaient rendez-vous en ville, mais elle l'a envoyé ici pour qu'il ne la suive pas. Elle a en fait fait un détour pour prendre son zanbakuto et revenir en cachant son reiatsu. Mais Kira m'a dit qu'il venait chercher ses médicaments, et un peu plus tard je l'ai répété à Isane, qui les lui avait donné la veille. J'ai crains le pire.

-Et vous avez-eu raison. Sans votre intervention, nous serions arrivés trop tard probablement.

-Capitaine ?, demanda la voix de Kira, cette voix craintive qu'ils n'avaient plus entendu depuis la première mort d'Ichimaru.

-Oui Kira ?

-Puis-je le voir ?

Unohana hésita. Peut être avait-il besoin de ça pour guérir, de se confronter à celui qui l'avait trahi, comme l'avait fait Hisagi.

-Non, finit-elle par dire. C'est encore trop tôt pour vous je crois.

Kira hocha tristement la tête, puis les salua pour retourner à sa division. Hisagi et Unohana se saluèrent à leur tour, et la division retomba dans son silence et son recueillement accoutumés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitsuki avait ouvert les yeux la première, après plus d'une journée de coma. Aussitôt, elle avait été examinée par des shinigamis de la quatrième, puis de la douzième division. Après cela, elle avait été interrogée et avait raconté ce qui c'était passé la veille. Enfin, on l'avait renvoyé à l'académie, lui laissant à peine le temps de voir Gin, toujours endormi.

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant.

Elle soupira en se remettant à nettoyer le sol. Après ces deux jours, la semaine d'interrogatoires et d'examens qu'ils avaient subis lui manquait. Au moins, elle n'avait pas eu à faire pendant ce temps à ses « camarades » de classe.

Les pires étaient les filles. Des pimbêches qui mourraient de rancune à l'idée de n'être que dans la sixième classe et de savoir qu'elles n'auraient probablement jamais un siège. Des cinquante élèves de la classe, Mitsuki faisait partie des trois ou quatre qui progressaient suffisamment vite pour espérer changer de classe à la fin du semestre. Elle, par exemple, n'avait qu'un énorme retard dans certaines matières, pas un manque de talent. On les jalousait, mais les autres n'avaient pas de problèmes, parce qu'ils avaient réussi à se faire des amis du reste du groupe. Mais elle, la gamine d'à peine dix ans, la sœur de Gin, tous se liguaient contre elles, les nobliaux sans talents et les enfants du Rukongai déçus dans leurs rêves d'avenir grandiose.

Depuis trois jours, les filles s'étaient liées contre elles. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparu pendant son absence. Elle retrouvait tous les soirs son lit trempé, ses notes de cours étaient déchirées, ses pinceaux disparaissaient. Nul ne lui expliqua les devoirs à faire, son plateau était renversé au réfectoire. Là, toute la classe avait juré que c'était elle qui avait renversé l'encrier du professeur et ses deux bouteilles pleine d'encre sur le parquet, alors qu'elle n'était même pas là quand c'était arrivé.

Mais ça, elle aurait pu le supporter, si Gin avait été avec elle. Mais il y avait pire encore, c'était la façon dont se comporter les professeurs. Quoi qu'inventent ses condisciples, ils acceptaient sans réserve leurs accusations, et elle se retrouvait à payer pour les autres. Ils n'acceptaient non plus aucune excuse pour ses retards dans le rendu des devoirs, et sanctionnaient terriblement son orthographe et sa grammaire, alors même qu'ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre toutes les règles à l'école ! En punition, ils la chargeaient de devoirs supplémentaires qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de faire à cause des corvées qu'on lui infligeait en plus. Alors elle travaillait très tard, et manquait de sommeil parce qu'elle n'osait plus dormir que d'un œil.

En trois jours, elle était déjà plus épuisée qu'après trois mois de cours. Pendant qu'elle nettoyait les dégâts qu'on lui avait laissé, elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

-Mi-chan ?, fit la voix de Gin dans son dos, ça va pas ?

Sans un mot, elle se précipita sur lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Gin lui lança un de ses sourires torves, et la repoussa pour l'aider à nettoyer l'énorme tâche.

-Les pétasses, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. On va leur faire payer, t'inquiète pas.

-Non Gin, répondit Mitsuki, la tête baissée. Rentrons à la maison s'il te plait. Ce sera dur mais moins qu'ici. Je veux plus devenir shinigami, je veux juste rentrer.

Gin serra les poings.

-On va tenir Mi-chan. On va tenir...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Huit jours passèrent, durant lesquels le Gotei 13 les laissa tranquilles. Par contre, les brimades s'aggravèrent. Mitsuki fit deux séjours à l'infirmerie à case d'« accidents » en cours de kido ou de sabre. Gin, lui, fut provoqué six fois en duel par des élèves des classes supérieures. Il n'était pas encore totalement remis de la tentative de meurtre, et avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir bon dans ces combats. La dernière fois, la lame de son adversaire manqua de lui arracher la main. Les professeurs ne disaient toujours rien. Ils fermaient les duels, d'habitude sévèrement réprimés.

Être en forme pour la journée devenait un chalenge. On s'échinait à les empêcher de dormir, leurs punitions étaient toujours mises à l'heure des repas. Au début, ils étaient allé voler des restes dans les cuisines une fois tout le monde couché. Mais cela avait été remarqué, et ils ne pouvaient plus s'approcher des cuisines sans déclencher une alarme.

Gin n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Mitsuki un peu moins, il s'était privé pour elle.

Là, ils séchaient tous les deux les cours. Gin avait tenu à aider Mitsuki a rattraper son retard en sabre, pour qu'elle puisse se défendre. Il avait découvert, ou s'était souvenu, d'une clairière très à l'écart des bâtiments de l'académie, à la limite des domaines des divisions. On ne les y dérangerait pas, tant qu'ils maintiendraient leur reaitsu au plus bas s'était dit le gamin.

Toute la matinée, il s'était épuisé à lui montrer comment se battre contre des plus grands qu'elle. Ils s'étaient aussi battus l'un contre l'autre, tenant d'améliorer leur vitesse et leur réactivité.

Dans une dernière attaque, Mitsuki atteint la poitrine de Gin avec son sabre en bois. Elle sourit, fière d'avoir enfin réussi à le toucher. Puis, dans un même ensemble, les deux enfants s'écroulèrent sur le sol évanouis à cause de l'épuisement et de la faim.

Si l'un d'eux avait été encore conscient, il aurait entendu s'approcher une personne de grande taille qui jusque là cachait sa présence et son reiatsu. L'homme s'accroupit près de Gin et le contempla longuement, avant de hausser les épaules, de se relever et de repartir par là où il était venu.

Alors qu'il avait franchi une dizaine de mètres, il soupira et fit demi-tour. Il ramassa les deux enfants et les posa sur ses épaules. Il rejoignit une autre personne assise sur le mur qui ceignait le territoire de l'académie.

-Tu est sûr de ce que tu fais ?, demanda Lillinette à Stark.

-Non, répondit l'ancien espada en jetant un bref coup d'œil au garçon sur son épaule droite. Je suis peut être en train d'aider Ichimaru, ce que nous nous sommes promis de jamais faire ce jour-là à Las Noches. Mais là, c'est un enfant que je tiens dans mes bras.

-Nous faisons bien je crois, lui sourit Lilinette. Nous savons que c'est injuste ce qu'ils vivent.

-Peut être. Si nous nous trompons, nous serons les premiers à traquer et tuer Ichimaru. Tout plutôt que de le laisser rejoindre Aizen.

-Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour-là, frisonna Lilinette. On y va maintenant ?

-Oui.

Les deux arrancars décollèrent en shunpo, avant d'atterrir quelques minutes plus tard devant la capitainerie de la neuvième division.

-Le capitaine Hisagi ne va pas être content, hein ?

-Je ne lui demanda pas son avis, rétorqua Stark.

Il ouvrit une porte du premier étage, et déposa les enfants endormis sur un canapé.

-Allons-y, fit-il à sa fraccione, et tous deux quittèrent la pièce.

-Capitaine ?, demanda l'ancien arrancar en entrant dans la pièce voisine.

-Stark ?, s'étonna Hisagi en voyant son lieutenant. Vous êtes venu travailler ? A cette heure-ci de la journée ?

Son ton dénotait d'une certaine incrédulité.

-J'ai laissé Ichimaru et sa sœur dans la salle de repos.

-Pardon ?

-Ils ont besoin de manger je crois, et surtout de dormir, continua Stark sans noter l'interruption. Inutile de les déranger avant une heure ou deux, il faut les laisser récupérer.

Il bailla avec un ennui profond.

-Que ce soit clair, je ne fais pas ça pour aider Ichimaru. La Soul Society ne nous fait pas encore confiance, mais il est hors de question pour nous d'aider ces traître. Le temps de Las Noches est révolu, définitivement. Mais ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Sur ces paroles qui constituaient l'un des plus longs discours jamais tenus par Stark, et énigmatiques pour Hisagi, il ressortit de la pièce en baillant toujours. Hisagi regarda la porte ouverte pendant un moment, abasourdi, puis courut dans le couloir, espérant rattraper son étrange lieutenant. Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu pour continuer sa sieste ailleurs. Il fit alors demi-tour, et pénétra dans la salle de repos attenante à son bureau. Là, les deux enfants dormaient sur le canapé, comme l'avait annoncé Stark.

Ils étaient couverts d'écorchures et de bleus, signe caractéristique d'étudiants qui sortaient d'un cours de maniement du sabre. Rien d'exceptionnel donc. Hisagi commençait à se demander ce qui avait pris Stark, quand il remarqua l'épais bandage autour du poignet de Gin. Du sang perlait sous le pansement. Il se pencha pour le refaire, et aperçu alors les coupures sur l'avant bras du garçon. Celles-là n'étaient certainement pas dues à un sabre d'entrainement en bois. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Hé, Hisagi !, entendit-il la voix de Renji l'appeler.

Il sortit de la pièce et la ferma soigneusement derrière-lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il Renji ?

-La fraccione de Stark vient de me tirer de mon bureau à coup de pompes aux fesses pour que je vienne te voir. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je voudrais bien le savoir..., répondit Hisagi. Stark vient de m'amener les jumeaux. M'est avis que l'académie nous a caché quelques petites choses sur ces enfants...

Il fit signe à Renji de le suivre. Ensemble, ils examinèrent les deux enfants. Il leur suffit de jauger leur reaitsu et de regarder les blessures de Gin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Manque de sommeil et de nourriture, conclut Renji d'un ton furieux. Et Ichimaru a des blessures qu'aucun élève de première année ne devrait avoir.

-On les a battu, et pas qu'une fois. Je préviens le capitaine-commandant. Tu les surveille ?

-D'accord. Mais ce que j'comprends pas... C'est pourquoi Lilinette est venu me voir moi et pas un autre.

-C'est une gamine intelligente, sourit Hisagi. Elle a dû entendre raconter que toi et Mitsuki vous étiez ensemble lors de sa précédente vie.

-Ouais... Ça doit être ça, murmura Renji, tandis que son ami partait.

Mitsuki ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard. Renji lui tendit silencieusement un verre d'eau et une boulette de riz qu'il avait fait monter des cuisines de la division. Mitsuki se précipita dessus avidement. Quand Gin se réveilla à son tour, les deux enfants enfournèrent à toute vitesse tout ce que Renji leur avait fait servir. Ils mourraient véritablement de faim.

-Ce sont vos camarades qui vous ont fait ça ?, demanda-t-il quand ils eurent fini de manger.

-Oui, répondit Gin, et les profs aussi.

-Des connards de vieux barbons tous. J'espère que vous répliquez au moins ?

Gin sourit largement de son sourire de renard.

-Ouaip !, répondit-il joyeusement. Autant que possible, mais là, on avait du mal ces derniers temps.

-Vous leur faisiez quoi ?

-Grenouilles dans les lits, objets qui changent de place, ce genre de truc. Mais ils sont trop nombreux pour nous.

Renji éclata de rire.

-J'te montrerai quelques trucs si tu veux, et à toi aussi Mitsuki.

La petite fille aux cheveux argentés lui sourit, et il sentit un grand poids s'ôter de son cœur. La femme qu'il aimait, sa Mitsuki, était toujours là avec son sourire apaisant. Il pouvait l'attendre sereinement désormais. Quand elle grandirait, ils pourraient reprendre leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissé. Il remerciait tous les kamis de leur avoir donné cette seconde chance.

Renji s'occupa de refaire le pansement de Gin sur son poignet. L'infirmier chargé de s'occuper de son cas avait très mal fait son travail, probablement volontairement. Ensuite, pour passer le temps, il leur raconta des anecdotes de sa propre expérience à l'académie, leur narrant certains ses échecs avec le kido, ses amitiés, les blagues, les rivaux qu'il avait connu. Les deux enfants passèrent un bon moment à rire avec lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant passer le capitaine-commandant suivi d'Hisagi. Ukitake se précipita vers Mitsuki et la saisit dans ses bras, l'air terriblement inquiet.

-Vous allez-bien ? Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?, demanda-t-il en lui palpant les bras à la recherche d'une blessure quelconque.

-Tout va bien, répondit Hisagi en reprenant son souffle. Ils vont bien, Renji s'est occupé d'eux. Ils souffrent surtout d'épuisement et manque de nourriture. C'est ce que je vous aurait dit si vous m'en aviez laissé le temps.

Ukitake s'effondra sur ses genoux, une expression de soulagement remplaçant ses rides d'inquiétudes.

-Racontez-moi, ordonna-t-il aux deux enfants, encore stupéfaits de l'inquiétude que cet homme avait manifesté pour eux.

Après qu'ils eussent tout expliqué, Ukitake les regarda longuement. Il s'apprêta à parler quand il fut coupé par une crise de toux brutale.

-J'aurais dû m'y attendre... murmura-t-il enfin, avant de reprendre à voix plus haute. Les choses ne peuvent plus continuer ainsi. Heureusement, la chambre des 46 a enfin rendu sa décision à votre propos. Vous deviendrez shinigami désormais, que vous le vouliez encore ou non. Le Gotei 13 va prendre votre progression en main, même si vous continuerez à suivre les cours à l'académie. Mais tu va changer de classe Mitsuki. Tu va trop rapidement dépasser tes camarades pour rester dans la sixième classe, tu verra.

Mitsuki sourit, soulagée.

-Venez maintenant. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Les deux enfants se levèrent de leur fauteuil et emboitèrent le pas à Ukitake. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Mitsuki courut aux deux capitaines et leur déposa un baiser sur la joue en murmurant un « merci » timide et elle rougit. Gin, lui, l'attendit à la porte en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ils sont gentils, murmura Mitsuki à son frère comme pour s'excuser.

-Ouais. Abarai est trop marrant !

-Moi j'aime beaucoup Hisagi-san. Tu sais, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé. Tu devrai lui dire merci aussi.

Gin émit un grognement comme seule réponse. Après cela, ils suivirent le capitaine-commandant jusqu'à la première division. Après de longues minutes de marche, Ukitake s'arrêta devant une porte solidement verrouillée.

-Ceci, dit-il, est un endroit très peu connu de la Soul Society. En fait, je vous interdit d'en parler à quiconque. Est-ce clair ?

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête. Satisfait, Ukitake ouvrit la porte et les fit rentrer dans une pièce gigantesque, remplies d'armes. C'était avant tout des sabres classiques, mais il y avait aussi quelques lances, un ou deux bâtons, des sabres courts, des poignards...

-Dans cette pièce et les suivantes, sont gardés tous les sabres de tous les shinigamis ayant jamais existé et dont les sabres ont pu être retrouvés. J'y ait fait amené des sabres neufs prêts à servir de zanbakuto, au cas où. Mais il y a aussi vos précédentes armes, à tous les deux.

Les deux enfants le regardèrent avec étonnement. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Vous voulez être des shinigamis ? Trouvez votre arme ! Entendez la voix de votre zanpakuto !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enfermée dans les soubassement de la cinquième division, Hinamori Momo attendait que soit rendu le jugement de son procès.

Elle n'avait guère d'espoir, elle en avait conscience. Ces gens ne se rendaient pas compte de la menace que représentait Ichimaru, même enfant. Elle, elle savait le danger qu'il représentait. Il était celui qui avait amené le capitaine Aizen à trahir la Soul Society. Et aujourd'hui, le pauvre capitaine Aizen ne pouvait plus que continuer sa lutte pour éviter d'être arrêté et jugé.

Ichimaru devait payer pour cela, et pour leurs souffrances à tous, la sienne, celle de Kira, celle du capitaine Hisagi, celle de Kurosaki, et celle de tous les autres. Elle avait raison, et eux tous avaient tort.

Et s'il fallait qu'une enfant innocente (mais peut-on être innocent si l'on a grandit auprès d'Ichimaru) meure pour que le monstre périsse, elle était prête à accepter de prendre sur son âme la souillure que constituait la mort d'un innocent.

Elle le ferait avec plaisir, pour le capitaine Aizen et la Soul Society toute entière. Pourquoi celle-ci ne le comprenait-elle pas ?

-Bonsoir, lieutenant Hinamori.

Une voix, une voix qu'elle connaissait mais ne parvenait pas à identifier résonna soudain dans le couloir.

-Qui est là ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'anxiété. Personne n'était censé la visiter jusqu'à ce que le jugement soit rendu.

-Vous avez tenté de tuer Ichimaru... Pour la Soul Society ou le seigneur Aizen ?

-Les deux, répondit-elle.

-Mais êtes vous sûre que cela serve le seigneur Aizen ?

-Je... euh..., balbutia Hinamori avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait entendu. Que savez-vous du capitaine Aizen ?

-Vous avez été condamnée à la réclusion à vie.

-Oh...

Hinamori s'écroula contre le mur de sa cellule.

-Ils n'ont donc pas compris que c'est pour eux que j'ai agis ainsi ?

-Non. Par contre, le seigneur Aizen, lui, le comprendrait. Voulez-vous que je vous envoie à lui ?

-Vous pouvez faire ça ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Voilà dix ans que je suis en contact avec lui.

La personne qui lui parlait s'avança dans la lumière qui provenait des néons. Là, elle reconnut de qui il s'agissait.

-Vous !

-Acceptez-vous ?

Figée de stupeur, Hinamori hocha positivement la tête.

Le lendemain, on découvrit les corps des gardes du quartier des cellules de la Cinquième division tués nets d'un coup unique au cœur, une expression de surprise sur son visage, et les barreaux de la cellule tranchés d'un coup de sabre. Hinamori avait disparu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et c'était bien Hinamori qui a tenté d'assassiner Gin. Reste a voir ce qu'elle pourra bien faire de pire aux côtés d'Aizen. Et si Gin et Mitsuki ont changé au point que leurs sabres changent ou s'ils sont restés les mêmes.

En attendant la suite, n'hésitez pas et continuez de m'envoyer des review avec vos critiques et vos théories. La review nourrit l'auteur, et fait plaisir à mon chat !

Bonne nouvelle enfin, la fic s'allonge de jour en jour par rapport à mes pronostics. Il est désormais certain qu'elle dépassera la première en longueur.


	9. Decisions

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Par contre, Mitsuki et les nouveaux arrancars m'appartiennent. Pas touche sans ma permission ! Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le neuvième chapitre de De sang et d'âme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 9 : Decisions

Mitsuki et Gin regardèrent la pièce avec de grands yeux ébahis. Jamais ils n'avaient vu tant d'armes rassemblées. Il y avait là des sabres par centaines, mais les autres armes n'étaient pas moins présentes.

Sur l'injonction d'Ukitake de découvrir leurs armes, les deux enfants s'avancèrent entre les rangées de tables sur lesquelles les armes étaient posées, alignées. Le capitaine-commandant avait été rejoint par Soi-Fon, Hirako Shinji et Sasakibe.

-Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites capitaine ?, demanda le vieux lieutenant de la première division d'un air dubitatif.

-C'est le conseil des 46 qui a exigé que l'on entraîne ces enfants et qu'on leur rende leurs armes. Le silence d'Aizen devient inquiétant, ils veulent prendre les devants et former de nouveaux candidats pour les sièges des divisions. Nous en avons perdu tellement en ce siècle !

-Mais pourquoi cette sorte de jeu de cache-cache ?, continua le lieutenant. J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

-Moi non plus, reconnu Hirako. Ils sont tombés sur la tête au conseil ?

-Ça c'est une idée à moi !, s'exclama joyeusement Ukitake.

-Tu est tombé sur la tête alors, grommela Hirako en roulant des yeux vers le ciel. Pourquoi pas leur offrir des bonbons tant que tu y est ?

-C'est pour une ultime confirmation, expliqua Ukitake plus sérieusement. Je veux savoir si leurs âmes sont véritablement restées les mêmes, ou si le fait que leurs âmes se sont mêlées feront que leurs anciens zanpakuto et eux ne seront plus en résonance. Cela ne vous intéresse-t-il pas Shinji ?

-Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir qui surveillera les deux gnomes. J'espère que vous n'allez pas les confier à Unohana. Elle serait incapable de voir le mal chez ces gosses, et nous laisserait tous détruire.

-Ca, j'en doute forcément Hirako. Mais en fait, je pensais vous les confier à vous.

Hirako se tourna incrédule vers Ukitake, qui poursuivit.

-Vous avez connu Ichimaru enfant, même si peu de temps. Vous serez donc capable de reconnaître en cet enfant si ses souvenirs de sa vie antérieure refont surface. Vous êtes le meilleur gardien possible. Par contre j'y met des conditions.

-Lesquelles ?

-Je vous veux sévère mais juste. N'oubliez jamais que ce sont des enfants que vous surveillerez. Ne les punissez pas pour ce dont ils n'ont aucun souvenir.

-Ça, c'est à prouver, ricana Hirako, et Soi-Fon hocha la tête pour l'approuver.

-Hirako, vous avez vécu cinq ans avec cet enfant dans votre division. Nous, nous l'avons connu presque cent ans comme collègue. Croyez-moi quand je vous dit que la différence est flagrante.

Ukitake se retourna vers les enfants qui fouillaient toujours. Hirako n'aurait pas été son choix. Mais c'était celui du conseil. Il ne le lui avait pas dit, et ne le ferais pas. Hirako aurait refusé un ordre du conseil avec violence, et le Seireitei ne pouvait se permettre d'arrêter même pour quelques jours un capitaine pour semi-mutinerie.

Il soupira en retenant une nouvelle quinte de toux, et regarda Mitsuki, qui entamait sa quatrième inspection des tables sans résultat apparent. Il eut une grimace de pitié devant son air concentré et honteux à l'idée de pas réussir à trouver. Le conseil leur demandait de réussir en quelques heures à trouver leur zanpakuto, là où les étudiants les plus forts mettaient le plus souvent plusieurs mois.

Les deux enfants devaient être terrorisés à l'idée d'échouer !

Mitsuki approchait sa main du bâton qu'elle s'était sculpté et dans lequel elle avait jadis scellé son zanpakuto sans le savoir pour la troisième fois. Elle semblait hésiter, puis s'éloignait de lui.

-Tu ne trouvera pas ton arme juste en la regardant, lui expliqua la voix d'Ukitake dans son dos. C'est dans ton âme que tu la trouvera.

Mitsuki hocha la tête, et continua à chercher parmi les armes exposées. Ecoutant les conseils du capitaine, elle chercha à se concentrer. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta. Elle entendait un murmure très faible, comme un doux clapotis d'eau. Dans ce murmure elle pouvait saisir quelques mots, prononcées par une femme à la voix grave et rauque.

« Revenue... chuchotais la voix. Servir... à toi... cesser toute... »

-Tu est mon zanpakuto ?, demanda-t-elle.

« Mon nom... rappelle-toi... nom... donne... »

Mitsuki saisit le sabre devant elle. Son zanpakuto étais-ce celui-là ou un autre ?

« Celui que tu veux, répondit la voix. Peut m'importe. Tu as changé Mitsuki. »

-Peut-être. Moi, je me souviens pas. Ce n'est pas important.

« Si. Si tu as changé, moi aussi. »

-Ça veut dire que vos pouvoirs seront différents ?

-Non. Mais ma forme le sera. Tu étais aveugle, et tu ne l'est plus. J'étais une canne-bâton pour te soutenir. »

-Que serez-vous maintenant ?

« Ce dont tu as besoin. Entends mon nom, et tu le saura. Je suis... »

Ukitake regardait attentivement Mitsuki, sa fille aux cheveux argentés, tourner et retourner un sabre parfaitement classique entre ses mains. Elle bougeait les lèvres, comme si elle parlait. Elle entendait son zanpakuto, il en était persuadé.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Gin se tenait devant Shinsô, les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit soudain, l'air ravi.

-Elle s'appelle Shinsô, s'exclama-t-il avec une joie d'enfant. Elle m'a parlé !

Ukitake saisit l'arme qu'avait saisi le gamin et la regarda attentivement. C'était bien Shinsô, le wakizashi à la garde en forme de « S ».

-Cela veut dire que mon âme est restée la même que quand j'étais Ichimaru j'suppose ?, reprit l'enfant avec son sourire de renard. Alors, z'allez changer d'avis et m'exécuter maintenant ? Parce que là, je vous préviens, je me souviens toujours pas de ce Ichi-machin.

Ukitake frissonna. Un instant, la voix de l'enfant avait été très proche de celle d'Ichimaru. Se pouvait-il que la réunion avec Shinsô lui rende ses souvenirs, ou que l'épée lui révèle des détails avec son passé ?

L'hypothèse était inquiétante. Il faudrait qu'Hirako le surveille attentivement.

-Maintenant, répondit-il simplement à l'enfant, éludant la question, nous allons faire de toi un shinigami.

Il se retourna vers Mitsuki, qu'il découvrit juste derrière lui. Elle lui tendait un petit objet qu'il saisit, étonné.

-Uminari... c'est son nom. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une autre forme avant, mais qu'elle me protégerait mieux sous cette forme que sous celle que je lui ait donné avant.

-Tu te souviens de ton passé ?, la questionna Soi-Fon en saisissant l'enfant par l'épaule.

-Non. C'est juste Uminari qui m'a dit ça, rien de plus.

Voilà qui confirmait que Gin n'avait récupéré aucun souvenir avec le retour de son zanpakuto. Maintenant, rien ne disait que le sabre ne serait pas pas bavard avec son maître. Ukitake se sentait à moitié soulagé, mais l'enfant devrait toujours être surveillé, par précaution.

Il baissa la tête vers ce que Mitsuki lui avait déposé dans les mains. Le bâton à la femme sculptée de presque un mètre soixante-dix était devenu un kaiken, l'un de ces minuscules armes de quinze à vingt centimètres de long jadis porté par les femmes de la noblesse. Celui-ci devait en faire seize ou dix-sept estima Ukitake.

L'arme était rangée dans un fourreau fait d'un bois sombre laqué sans ornement. Deux encoches permettait d'y faire passer une attache. La poignée, minuscule, était faite du même bois laqué. Ukitake sortit l'arme de son fourreau. Il n'y avait pas de tsuba comme sur le wazikashi de Gin. La lame était d'un acier presque noir, sans plus d'ornement que la poignée ou le fourreau.

-La vache !, s'exclama Gin. Et moi qui trouvait ma Shinsô petite ! C'est quoi ce sabre rikiki ?

-Un kaiken, expliqua Ukitake. Une arme de femme pour la défense rapprochée. Tu peux l'accrocher à ton bras ou à ta jambe, voire la glisser dans ta ceinture. Vous avez pénétré le monde de votre sabre je suppose ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent de la tête.

-Bien ! Je vous présente maintenant le capitaine Hirako Shinji. Vous connaissez son lieutenant, Kira. C'est lui qui supervisera votre entrainement en dehors de vos heures à l'académie.

-Salut les mioches !, les salua ironiquement le capitaine.

Les deux enfants lui firent une grimace éloquente.

-Salut papi !, répliqua Gin en lui tournant immédiatement le dos.

Il fallut retenir Hirako d'étrangler le gamin. La cohabitation ne serait pas facile conclut Ukitake intérieurement.

A peine furent-ils sortit de la salle aux zanpakutos qu'un papillon de l'enfer se posa sur le doigt de Saskibe.

Il écouta avec attention le message et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se retourna vers Ukitake et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-On m'annonce qu'Hinamori s'est évadée et que ses gardes ont été tués.

-Quoi ? Quand ça ?

-Cette nuit. Ils ont découvert l'évasion ce matin, au changement de la garde.

-Bien. Nous allons tout de suite à la cinquième division. Hirako, tu t'occupe des Inari ?

Mais Hirako n'était déjà plus là. Il courrait à toute allure dans le couloir derrière les jumeaux en leur intimant de lui rendre la ceinture de son hakama.

En se rendant sur le lieu du crime, Ukitake sourit. Finalement, l'entente entre les enfants et le vizard aurait peut être lieu. Après tout, il s'entendait bien avec Hiyori, non ? Rassuré, il partit assurer ses obligations, en se demandant si la Soul Society retrouverait jamais son calme d'avant l'arrivée de Kurosaki et de ses amis. Il fallait reconnaître qu'on s'amusait beaucoup plus, mais les temps étaient aussi beaucoup plus sombres...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le portail qui avait été ouvert pour qu'Hinamori passe dans le Hueco Mundo se referma derrière elle. Elle contempla un monde de sable et de ruines couvert par la nuit. C'était la première fois qu'elle contemplait ce paysage. Sa « punition » pour avoir continué à croire en le capitaine Aizen avait été de n'être chargée d'aucune mission dans le Hueco Mundo. Ils avaient eu peur qu'elle les trahisse. Mais en vérité, c'était la Soul Society qui s'était trahie et l'avait trahie.

À sa connaissance, avant l'arrivée du capitaine Aizen, il n'y avait aucun bâtiment au Hueco Mundo. Ces ruines sur lesquelles elle se tenait devait donc être être celles de Las Noches, le palais qu'il s'était fait bâtir. C'était incroyable selon la shinigami. Les ruines s'étendaient quasiment à perte de vue. Le dôme qui avait recouvert le palais et sous lequel le ciel brillait comme en plein jour s'était effondré à mains endroits, mais le tout restait en assez bon état. Il avait été abandonné pour des raisons de sécurité, pas à cause de sa vétusté, cela se sentait.

L'endroit n'était-il donc plus surveillé qu'une fugitive puisse y débarquer sans que trente shinigami n'apparaissent pour l'arrêter, ou au moins voir ce qu'une lieutenant venait faire ici ?

Mais non, elle ne sentait aucun reiatsu à proximité. Par précaution, elle baissa tout de même le rayonnement de sa propre énergie. Pourquoi aucun shinigami n'était-il là ?

Une main l'enserra brusquement et un sabre se pressa sur sa gorge.

Hinamori se tourna avec effort et plongea ses yeux dans un regard gris-bleu. Une femme aux cheveux rouges et au chiffre 9 tatoué sur son crâne en partie rasé la regardait d'un air froid. Le fragment de masque recouvrait son nez et se terminait en crochet sur sa joue la désigna pour ce qu'elle était. Une arrancar.

-Que fais-tu là, Shinigami ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Hinamori se figea d'effroi. Les arrancars lui faisaient peur, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cette impression qu'aucune émotion pourrait jamais transpercer leur carapace... C'était effrayant, véritablement. Mais pour son capitaine, pour Aizen, elle devait être forte.

-Je suis Hinamori Momo, jusqu'à la semaine dernière lieutenant de la cinquième division et aujourd'hui déserteuse. Et vous ?

-Tu as devant toi la noventa espada, Jua de Herrerras, shinigami, répondit l'autre avec mépris. Qu'espérais-tu en venant ici ? Si tu veux mourir, je peux t'offrir une fin rapide...

Hinamori tenta désespérément d'éviter de s'effondrer. Elle était terrorisée par cette femme.

-Je viens rejoindre le capitaine Aizen, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix nouée. J'étais sa lieutenant.

-Sa lieutenant ? Renifla l'arrancar. C'était toi ?

Elle tourna autour de la shinigami l'air toujours plus méprisant.

-Je comprends que le seigneur Aizen se soit débarrassé de toi, continua-t-elle. Une petite poupée fragile, voilà ce que tu est. Une gamine pleurnicheuse, incapable de suivre son capitaine. Ah ! Ici, tu ne tiendrai pas cinq minutes. Et tu veux le rejoindre ? Laisse-moi rire !

-Laisse-moi rire moi, répliqua violemment Hinamori en repoussant l'arrancar.

La fureur de se voir ainsi traiter décuplait sa force et faisait se taire sa peur. C'était la même rage qui l'avait envahit depuis le retour d'Ichimaru qui revenait.

-Qu'est ce que tu est toi ? La noventa ? La dernière parmi les espadas en somme. Et si j'en juge comment ont fini les premiers il y a dix ans, tu n'est guère plus que de la chair à canon pour mon capitaine. Moi j'étais sa lieutenant. Il m'a choisi, moi, pour me seconder. Parce qu'il savait que je lui serait fidèle par delà la mort. Je viens pour le servir alors conduit-moi à lui et cesse de rire, hollow.

L'arrancar se rapprocha d'un coup de sonido et saisit la lieutenant par les cheveux, lui appliquant son sabre sur la gorge.

-Oh oui, je vais te conduire à lui. Et j'aurai plaisir à te livrer aux hollows affamés quand il en aura fini avec toi. Ou mieux encore, te livrer aux autres espadas. Il y en a qui aiment beaucoup les petites filles comme toi. Mais crois-moi, toi, tu ne va pas apprécier.

Jua saisit Hinamori et la renversa sur la pierre sur laquelle elles se tenaient. Elle lui arracha son zanpakuto, qui lui avait été rendu par la personne qui l'avait envoyé là. Elle arracha le haut de l'uniforme de la shinigami et s'en servit pour lui attacher les poignets et les chevilles puis lui bander les yeux. Cela fait, elle la mit sur son épaule et à grands coups de sonido s'éloigna dans le désert.

Hinamori se débattit sur tout le trajet, hurlant à l'espada de la lâcher et la mordant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

Jua finit par la faire tomber à terre.

-Écoute-moi bien, shinigami, car je ne te le répèterai pas. Ici, je suis la servante loyale du seigneur Aizen et tu est une petite merde de shinigami à l'allégeance inconnue. Alors, c'est moi qui pose les conditions à ton transport auprès de lui. Je ne te laisserait pas le trahir. Je te bandes les yeux si je veux, et je t'attache si je veux. Si tu tente encore une fois de m'échapper, je te rattrape et je t'égorges sans état d'âme. Compris ?

Hinamori hocha la tête et cessa de bouger. Dans sa tête, elle imaginait cette arrancar gisant massacrée sur le sol. Elle espérait bien assister à cette scène un jour.

Au bout de quelques heures inconfortables pour l'arrancar et sa passagère, Jua s'arrêta.

-Fatiguée ?, persifla Hinamori.

-Nous sommes arrivées, répondit l'Espada, glaciale.

-Alors vous me détachez enfin ?

-Non.

L'espada la frappa violemment à la tête, et Hinamori s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, ses liens avaient été détachés et son bandeau ôté. Par contre, personne n'avait pris la peine de lui mettre un nouveau haut après que Jua lui ait réduit le sien en charpie. Sa pudeur n'était protégée que par les bandages qu'elle utilisait pour se protéger la poitrine comme toutes les shinigamis.

Elle avait été assise sur une chaise dans une salle de taille moyenne aux murs blancs. Six paires d'yeux l'examinaient attentivement et elle poussa un hoquet de désarroi en recouvrant sa poitrine.

Il y avait là deux femmes et quatre hommes. L'une des femmes était Jua de Herrerras. L'autre était une femme de presque un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'au sol en une tresse unique. Alors que Jua était habillée d'un hakama classique et d'un haut blanc qui montait jusqu'à son menton et retombait en quatre pans jusqu'à ses genoux, l'autre arrancar portait un haut blanc très fin et serré qui recouvrait sa poitrine et descendait jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Au dessus, elle portait un immense obi couleur rouge sang qui retombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses jambes étaient nues, elle ne portait que des chaussures blanches plates et une lanière de cuir à chaque jambe. À chaque lanière étaient accrochés deux piques de métal aiguisées. La femme était d'une indécence incroyable autant par son vêtement que par sa posture. Elle cachait sa main droite sous un gant de soie rouge et son bras gauche était tatoué d'un 5.

Les quatre hommes, eux, étaient vêtus du même hakama blanc fendu à partir des genoux et d'une large ceinture rouge dans laquelle ils avaient glissé leur sabre. Ils étaient torse nu, dévoilant un trou sur leur poitrine ou au ventre. Aucun ne ressemblait à l'un des autres, mais tous les quatre étaient superbement beaux. Ils suivaient avec attention chaque mouvement de la cinqua.

Les deux espadas se disputaient violemment.

-Tu aurai dû la tuer sur place Jua ! Tu n'est qu'une imbécile et une faible. Heureusement qu'il y en a d'autres qui servent correctement le seigneur Aizen. Je vais tuer cette dinde et voilà tout.

-Tu ne fera rien du tout Pesteza !, la coupa Jua d'une voix glaciale. J'ai amené cette femme ici parce que le seigneur Aizen pourrait vouloir lui parler. Que sais-tu de ce qui se passe chez les shinigami. Rien ! Tu ne pense qu'à te faire sauter par les autres espadas. Laisse ceux qui ont une cervelle ailleurs qu'entre les cuisses comme toi ou Raphaen penser à ta place. Et maintenant, puisque tu est la responsable de La Forataleza aujourd'hui, va prévenir le superviseur.

-Un jour le seigneur Aizen cessera de te désirer petite pute, grinça la cinqua. Ce jour là tu déchantera vite. Et je serais aux premières loges pour voir ça. Qui sais, Freizich acceptera peut être que j'assiste à la scène quand tu n'aura plus ton rôle du putain pour te protéger. Et Raphaen, tu peux être sûre qu'il acceptera.

La noventa tourna le dos à la cinqua.

-Va faire ton rapport, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

La cinqua fit signe aux quatre hommes qui se levèrent et la suivirent quand elle quitta la pièce. Hinamori ricana.

-Alors c'est ça la grande noventa espada ? Une femme qui s'agenouille quand on le lui demande ?

Jua la gifla violemment, sans répliquer. Ses yeux lançaient des flammes et elle serrait la poignée de son sabre à s'en faire saigner.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une fillette aux cheveux roses fluos et aux yeux châtains. On lui donnait dix ans, onze au maximum.

-C'est la shinigami ?, demanda l'arrivante avec une moue boudeuse presque vicieuse.

-Oui Szavana, répondit Jua d'un ton beaucoup plus modéré.

Hinamori en aurait éclaté de rire. Cette femme s'écrasait véritablement devant la gamine.

-Alors ammène là par ici, le seigneur Aizen nous réunit tous. Il veut la voir.

Hinamori eut un sourire triomphant et se leva fièrement, passant devant Jua sans même lui accorder un regard. La petite Szavana eut un rire amusé.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles pénétrèrent dans une gigantesque salle de marbre blanc et noir. Si elle en croyait les rapports d'interrogatoires de l'arrancar Starrk qu'elle avait lu, cette salle était la réplique exacte de celle de Las Noches.

Puis, le capitaine Aizen apparut, et elle oublia toute autre considération. Il n'avait pas changé, ou presque. C'était toujours le même sourire doux, mais une étincelle amusée avait remplacée celle, mélancolique, qu'il avait à la Soul Society.

-Te voilà donc, Hinamori ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de te répondre.

-T'est-tu enfin rendu compte des mensonges de la Soul Society ?, continua-t-il et voyant qu'elle hochait à nouveau la tête, il s'approcha d'elle en souriant et posa sa main sur sa tête -comme autrefois-. Tu m'en vois ravi Momo. Tu m'a manqué. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis sur moi ?

-Ichimaru !, s'exclama Hinamori. Il...

-Ichimaru ?, demanda Aizen perdu. Que veut tu dire ?

-Vous ne savez-pas ? Il est revenu à la Soul Society et... Mais j'y pense, on m'a donné une lettre pour vous, tout doit y être marqué !

Hinamori tendit la lettre à son capitaine qui la parcourut rapidement du regard. Quand il eut fini, il tendit la lettre à l'enfant-arrancar.

-Voici la raison de tes échecs Szavana. Crois-tu pouvoir reprendre nos projets interrompus avec ces nouvelles données ?

La petite fille fixa longuement la lettre.

-Ce ne sera pas facile. Il va falloir adapter le projet, et se procurer du reiatsu d'Ichimaru. Il doit y en avoir des échantillons à la quatrième et à la douzième division.

-L'un de nos alliés peut s'en charger sans de trop grande difficulté.

-Très bien. Ensuite... Le temps de l'étudier, de séparer les deux reiatsu différents... Comptons trois à cinq échecs avant que je ne stabilise les ingrédients... Disons, dans cinq ans, notre projet sera mis à exécution.

-Et la seconde phase du plan pourra débuter. Bien. Je ne te retiens pas Szavana.

-Merci seigneur Aizen ! Je m'y remet tout de suite !, s'écria la petite fille avant de se précipiter hors de la salle.

-Non, j'ai encore une chose à te demander. Tu as travaillé à ces corps artificiels dont nous parlions ?

-Oui, répondit l'espada, incertaine.

-Alors fait en un à l'effigie d'Hinamori-chan. Je le veux parfait.

L'espada s'inclina et repartit à toute vitesse. Aizen se tourna vers ses troupes.

-Espadas, nous revenons à notre programme de départ. Nous avons trois ans supplémentaires pour peaufiner nos préparatifs. Les mêmes règles de discrétions seront appliquées.

Il se retourna vers Hinamori.

-Merci Momo. Tu m'excusera, j'ai encore quelques instructions à donner à mes espadas.

Il fit signe à un homme vêtu de blanc et de noir qui se tenait dans l'ombre prêt du trône depuis l'arrivée d'Aizen.

-Le superviseur te mènera à mes appartements. Je t'y rejoint bientôt.

Hinamori rougit, avant de sourire férocement à Jua qui la regardait d'un air venimeux.

Elle suivit sans rien dire et en courant le superviseur qui marchait déjà à grands pas dans les couloirs immenses. Il ouvrit une porte non loin de la salle de réunion.

-Voici les appartements du seigneur Aizen. Ne touchez à rien surtout.

Hinamori s'inclina pour remercier le superviseur et hoqueta de stupéfaction en se redressant.

-Je... je vous connais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vous ai déjà vu. C'était à la... Mais vous êtes mort !

-Quoi de plus pratique que de se faire passer pour mort lorsqu'on veut comploter n'est-ce pas ?, sourit l'homme d'un air cruel en partant.

Hinamori resta hésitante sur le pas de la porte puis pénétra les appartements d'Aizen. Ils étaient très différents de ceux qu'il avait au Seireitei, beaucoup plus luxueux. C'était une facette d'Aizen qu'elle découvrait. Ce serait merveilleux de découvrir petit à petit tous ces aspects inconnus de l'ancien capitaine.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hinamori se retourna. Aizen pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte sur Jua de Herreras. Il s'approcha d'Hinamori et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

-Merci Momo, tu m'as beaucoup aidé, lui sourit-il. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien faire à Ichimaru sans mon autorisation. J'ai encore besoin de lui.

-D'accord capitaine Aizen, murmura Hinamori en baissant la tête. Dites-moi... Pourquoi les shinigamis qui surveillent le Hueco Mundo n'ont pas appelé du renfort quand la noventa et moi nous sommes rencontrées ?

-Parce qu'ils ont été choisis parmi nos amis à la Soul Society. Tu as rencontré l'un de nos deux alliés. Ils ont manœuvré pour que ce soit des personnes de confiance qui se voient décernés ses postes. Comprends-tu maintenant ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je comprends.

-Je te dois tant... Que pourrai-je faire pour te remercier ?

Hinamori rougit et balbutia quelque chose à mi-voix. Aizen se pencha pour recueillir ses paroles.

-Je voudrai... que vous m'embrassiez, répéta-t-elle.

Aizen sourit encore plus fort et lui caressa la joue avant de l'assoir sur le lit et promener sa main sur son épaule et sa poitrine.

Hinamori était au paradis. Tandis qu'Aizen poursuivait son exploration et la déshabillait, elle eut une dernière pensée cohérente « Enfoncée la noventa ! ». Elle commença à gémir, puis à crier sans chercher à dissimuler son plaisir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jua de Herrerras s'appuya contre la porte d'Aizen en se mordant les poings de rage. Ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher.

Le seigneur Aizen l'avait abandonné. Avant de pénétrer dans ses appartements, il lui avait caressé la joue et l'avait forcé à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je dois te remercier pour avoir amené ici Hinamori, Jua, avait-il commencé. Grâce à toi, nous sommes bien plus avancé que depuis dix ans. Il faut que je te remercie.

Elle avait sourit, ravie.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Je sais. Cela fait longtemps que tu désirais revenir à La Fortaleza n'est-ce pas ? Cela t'est accordé.

À ce moment là, elle aurait pu mourir heureuse s'était elle dit. Le seigneur Aizen acceptait enfin qu'elle, la plus faible des espadas, demeure près de lui.

-Tu est la plus fidèle de tous mes espadas, passés et présents. Si je devais avoir confiance en une seule, ce serait en toi, continua Aizen, dont la voix s'était faite plus lointaine. Je vais te charger d'une mission ici. Fais comprendre à tous les autres espadas qu'il ne faut pas faire du mal à Hinamori. Elle est ma fraccion désormais, est-ce bien compris ?

-Votre fraccion ?, s'était-elle écrié. Mais pourquoi ? Elle est faible, bien plus que moi, comment pourrait-elle vous servir ?

-Il existe plusieurs façon de servir, Jua, tu le sais, avait répondit Aizen d'une voix sévère, qui se radoucit.

Elle avait pu alors distinguer dans ses yeux cette étincelle qui présageait d'habitude qu'il allait l'entrainer à sa suite et l'aimer toute la nuit. Mais là, avait-elle immédiatement compris, cette étincelle n'était pas pour elle. Et la porte s'était refermée, la laissant entendre les gémissements et les cris de plaisir de la shinigami.

Elle en pleurait de rage.

-Tiens, tiens, que fais-tu là Jua ?

Elle se retourna brusquement, prête à se défendre, et se figea sur place. Raphaen, le tercero espada et son fraccion la regardaient d'un air concupiscent.

Elle frissonna de dégout. Raphaen était bel homme, avec des cheveux bruns lui tombant en boucles autour du visage et des yeux noisettes. Un fragment de masque représentant une mâchoire et des crochets de serpent lui ornait le bas du visage. Il avait des traits très réguliers qui donnaient à son visage un aspect parfait. Mais son sourire était avide, et chacun savait que pour Raphaen, il n'existait qu'une personne digne d'intérêt et d'égard, lui-même. Tout le reste, il l'écrasait de son mépris. Et il prenait grand plaisir à briser les plus faibles que lui, surtout les femmes.

Il poursuivait Jua depuis de longues années, mais elle lui avait toujours échappé, grâce à la protection du seigneur Aizen et à un peu de chance. Mais là, il avait assisté à la scène, et savait que pour le moment, elle était à sa merci.

Elle s'apprêtait à dégainer son sabre quand une voix résonna dans le couloir.

-Dégage Raphaen. Elle est à moi.

Loin de la rassurer, cette intervention l'inquiéta davantage. Elle avait peur de Raphaen, mais malgré sa faiblesse, elle pouvait lui échapper. Mais Freizich Behrens, lui, elle le craignait. Il ne cachait pas non plus qu'il la voulait. Cependant, leurs méthodes différaient. Raphaen tentait de l'agresser en plein jour, quand elle pouvait se défendre, alors que Freizich étaient plus insidieux. Il se glissait où elle ne l'attendait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais violé -pas encore-, mais il était prêt à lui sauter dessus dès que le seigneur Aizen déciderait qu'elle ne l'intéressait plus. Elle n'en voulait pas au seigneur Aizen, il en avait le droit, et il ne comprenait pas toujours à quel point les arrancars obéissaient à leurs instincts de hollow. Mais l'appétit d'autrefois s'était changé en appétit sexuel, voilà tout.

Raphaen s'enfuit presque. Freizich terrifiait tout le monde, et même le primera lui obéissait la plupart du temps.

Dissimulant sa peur, Jua marcha à grandes enjambées vers ses appartements. Elle entendit Freizich la suivre.

-Alors ?, demanda-t-il. Que-t'a-dit Aizen ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Le secundo la plaqua alors contre le mur et la força à le regarder.

-Tu m'appartiendra Jua de Herrerras. Le seigneur Aizen est lassé de toi depuis longtemps. Tu m'appartiendra quand je voudrai. Mais je veux que tu te donnes à moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'une chiffe molle entre mes bras. Je veux t'entendre crier de plaisir, et tu criera.

Il pris ses lèvres de force, et Jua resta de marbre. Elle aurait voulu lui arracher la langue qu'il tentait d'insinuer dans sa bouche avec les dents et la lui cracher au visage. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'énerver.

Son apathie le rendit furieux malgré tout. Il lui envoya une claque monumentale qui l'envoya à dix pas de là, puis partit dans le sens opposé. Jua se releva, le nez et la lèvre en sang et se rendit dans ses appartements.

Elle nettoya sa plaie. Le crochet sur le côté de son visage était ensanglanté. Au moins ce connard de Freizich s'était fait mal aussi se dit elle en souriant méchamment.

Après avoir vérifié que nul arrancar n'avait pénétré son appartement, elle se coucha enfin. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était trop inquiète de ce que Freizich avait prévu pour elle et de ce que Raphaen et Pesteza pourraient bien lui faire. Ces deux là s'alliaient toujours. Il faudrait qu'elle redouble de prudence...

Elle se haïssait d'être aussi faible. Seule adjuchas dans une espada entièrement composée de Vasto Lorde, son existence était précaire.

Mais le seigneur Aizen croyait en elle, et elle croyait en lui. Là était l'essentiel. Elle s'endormit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gin et Mitsuki ont donc enfin leurs zanpakutos. Restent à découvrir, ou redécouvrir leurs pouvoirs...

Par ailleurs, les premiers indices sur les traîtres commencent à apparaître.

Alors ? Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ?

Je vous propose un petit concours à ce sujet ! Il y a deux traîtres et le superviseur à trouver. Vous n'avez droit qu'à une proposition pour chacun, mais celui ou ceux qui seront tombés le plus juste auront droit à apparaître dans un rôle de leur choix, fraccione au Hueco Mundo ou siège dans la division de son choix à la Soul Society avec un petit rôle à la clé dans un chapitre ultérieur !

Idem pour celui ou celle qui trouvera avec qui Gin et Mitsuki finiront à la fin de De sang et d'âme... (une seule proposition possible pour chacun)

Vous aurez droit à me dire l'apparence que vous voulez et votre caractère. J'en tiendrais compte autant que possible.

Si vous voulez garder le secret pour vos hypothèses par rapport aux autres, dites le moi dans votre review, et la conversation continuera par message privé.

Allez, et que le meilleur gagne ! Je signalerai quand le petit concours s'arrêtera, mais il y en aura peut être un autre en rapport avec ma prochaine fanfic, **Proies**, qui se centrera surtout sur nos « amis » les arrancars...

Et puis même si vous n'avez pas d'idées, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même méchante, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	10. New days

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le dixième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 10 : New days

La Soul Society avait un nombre infini de règles et de traditions, parfois lourdes et désuètes, mais toujours respectées. L'une de ces traditions voulaient que tous les officiers du Gotei 13 jusqu'au sixième siège assistent à la cérémonie qui faisait des étudiants de l'académie des shinigamis. Et cette cérémonie durait généralement la journée entière.

Pourtant, peu d'officiers tentaient d'y échapper. C'était en effet le moment de repérer les éléments prometteurs pour sa division et de se précipiter ensuite auprès du capitaine-commandant et du directeur de l'académie pour obtenir d'avoir la priorité sur tel ou tel étudiant.

La journée commençait habituellement par la proclamation des résultats. Puis, les meilleurs étudiants en kido et aux sabres faisaient une démonstration de leurs talents lors d'un tournoi qui n'avait d'amical que le nom. C'était à ce moment là que les capitaines faisaient généralement leurs choix. Après cela, les anciens étudiants partaient finir de faire leurs bagages avant de rejoindre une division, et pendant ce temps, les meilleurs des années inférieures entamaient à leur tour un amical tournoi. Les capitaines se désintéressaient généralement de cette épreuve et utilisaient ce temps pour négocier l'optention de l'étudiant qu'ils voulaient. Les négociations pouvaient être très âpres. Ensuite, les membres du Gotei annonçaient leurs choix aux étudiants, et le poste qu'ils obtenaient, pour les meilleurs. Après cela, l'académie leur offrais un repas d'adieux avant qu'ils ne soient guidés vers leurs nouvelles divisions respectives.

D'habitude, seul les officiers se déplaçaient pour cette cérémonie. Cette année toutefois, un grand nombre de sous-officiers, voire de simples shinigamis étaient venus.

La raison en était simple. Aujourd'hui, Inari Gin et Mitsuki allaient se voir remettre, ou pas, leur diplôme d'académie. Chacun voulait savoir si Ichimaru redeviendrait shinigami, et quelle division se verrait imposer sa présence.

Beaucoup espéraient les voir échouer. Mais l'académie s'était vu interdire par la chambre des 46 elle-même de ne pas pousser les deux enfants à l'échec. Elle ne voulait pas perdre des jeunes gens aussi prometteurs, et espéraient que des souvenirs d'Ichimaru pourraient être utilisés avec profit contre Aizen.

Il était dix heure du matin, et tous les étudiants s'assemblaient sur l'immense esplanade de l'académie.

Byakuya Kuchiki rejoignit sa place, au premier rang à côté des autres capitaines. De part et d'autre de son siège, Renji et Yoruichi devisaient gaiement. Les sièges derrière eux, réservés aux vices-capitaines, étaient vides. Yoruichi avait pris un court moment une vice-capitaine après la fuite d'Hinamori, mais celle-ci était tombée enceinte. Yoruichi espérait sans doute trouver un lieutenant, ou futur lieutenant, aujourd'hui. Quand à Renji, il n'avait pas encore trouvé de vice-capitaine à sa convenance. Aucun n'était resté plus de six mois auprès de lui. Lui même était longtemps resté sans vice-capitaine. Trois ans plus tôt, Isshin lui avait annoncé que le mois suivant son fils tenterait de passer vice-capitaine.

Il avait alors failli proposer de prendre Rukia sous ses ordres. Il était évident que ni Abarai Renji, ni Shihoin Yoruichi ne devraient être autorisés à prendre un excité comme Kurosaki dans leur division. Quand à lui, il aurait préféré crever que de subir cet énergumène toute la journée. Kyourakou et Isshin lui-même restaient donc les seules possibilités de capitaines pour Kurosaki. Mais finalement, Ukitake avait pris les devants et Kyourakou avait fini par accepter l'ordre de prendre Rukia comme vice-capitaine. Il préférait cela. Avoir sa sœur sous ses ordres, et être obligé de l'envoyer se battre... Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire.

En conséquence, seuls Yoruichi, Renji et lui se trouvaient aujourd'hui sans vice-capitaine. Si les Inari obtenaient leur diplôme, auxquels d'eux trois confierait on les deux énergumènes ? En les regardant, Hirako, qui avait supervisé une partie de leur entrainement, ricanait de manière hystérique depuis l'annonce des examens finaux des jumeaux. Selon les potins des capitaines, qu'il écoutait d'une oreille, durant ces cinq dernières années Hirako avait surgit plus souvent qu'à son tour dans les bureaux d'Ukitake pour le supplier de nommer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Gin l'aurait ridiculisé un nombre incalculable de fois, et des photos compromettantes circulaient discrètement dans l'enceinte du Seireitei. Byakuya lui même en avait trouvé une à une occasion, et priait depuis pour ne jamais avoir Gin comme vice-capitaine. Et l'état quasi-hystérique dans lequel se trouvait perpétuellement Kira depuis cinq ans n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur la cérémonie. Le discours de félicitation du directeur de l'académie à l'ensemble de ses étudiants s'achevait, en même temps qu'Ukitake arrivait, avec presque une heure de retard. Sa maladie avait hélas ressurgit cette année alors qu'il avait eu presque une décennie de rémission. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et tous s'attendaient à le voir diminué à nouveau, mais cela restait terrible de le voir s'assoir en toussant comme un perdu. Unohana disait qu'il travaillait trop et prenait son poste trop à cœur. Ça lui minait la santé. Les autres capitaines essayaient de moins se reposer sur ses épaules ces derniers temps, et s'adressaient surtout à Sasakibe.

-Les voilà !, souffla Renji qui fixait désespérément la foule depuis dix minutes pour trouver les jumeaux.

-Où donc ?, demanda Yoruichi en se penchant par dessus le siège de Byakuya.

-Gin est là, au premier rang, sur ma gauche. Et Mitsuki est au troisième rang tout au bout.

Yoruichi se pencha encore plus sur le siège, écrasant Byakuya pour tenter de trouver les personnes qu'indiquait Renji du bout de son doigt.

-Je les vois !, s'exclama-t-elle enfin. Regarde Bya-kun, regarde !

Byakuya soupira d'agacement mais suivi à son tour le doigt de Renji du regard et trouva les jumeaux. Ichimaru semblait dormir debout, et Mitsuki se faisait toute petite.

-Annonçons maintenant les résultats de nos étudiants. Le majeur de la promotion de cette année est Inari Gin, de la classe d'élite. Il a obtenu les notes suivantes : 90 sur 100 sur la connaissance des institutions du Seireitei. 93 sur 100 en histoire du Seireitei. 62 sur 100 en techniques médicales. 97 sur 100 en kido. 100 sur 100 en shunpô. 100 sur 100 en duel, catégorie sabre. 98 sur 100 en duel, catégorie autres armes. 100 sur 100 en maîtrise de son zanpakuto. Inari Gin est admis au rang de shinigami avec la note de 735 sur 800.

Les spectateurs et les condisciples de Gin applaudirent mollement. C'était des résultats incroyables. Gin n'était dépassé que par lui même. Ichimaru avait obtenu la note de 749 points. Même Hitsugaya n'était sorti de sa classe qu'avec 723 points.

-Whaou !, s'exclama Yoruichi. Ça c'est du génie ! Ça m'étonne même qu'il n'ait pas eu plus. Ichimaru avait eu davantage en ne passant qu'une année à l'académie. Tu explique ça comment Bya-kun.

-Une moins grande motivation sans doute, répondit-il avant de se taire et de continuer à écouter. Il y avait là quelques autres éléments prometteurs. Il nota avec attention leurs noms, pour plus tard.

L'annonce des résultats mis une demi-heure avant d'arriver à la troisième classe, celle qu'avait rejointe Mitsuki un an et demi plus tôt. Elle avait su rattraper son retard, et était monté de trois classes en cinq ans, ce qui constituait une bonne performance. Sans doute aurait elle pu faire mieux si elle avait décidé de rester à l'académie. Normalement, on aurait même dû la forcer à poursuivre ses études. Byakuya ignorait pourquoi on ne l'avait pas fait.

-A la seconde place de la troisième classe, Inari Mitsuki, annonça le directeur. Elle a obtenu les notes suivantes : 65 sur 100 sur la connaissance des institutions du Seireitei. 95 sur 100 en histoire du Seireitei. 67 sur 100 en techniques médicales. 59 sur 100 en kido. 100 sur 100 en shunpô. 51 sur 100 en duel, catégorie sabre. 50 sur 100 en duel, catégorie autres armes. 53 sur 100 en maîtrise de son zanpakuto. Inari Mituki est admise au rang de shinigami avec la note de 453 sur 800.

C'était un score honorable. Généralement, seuls les élèves des deux premières classes obtenaient plus de 400 points. Elle pouvait même espérer obtenir un siège, mais de justesse. Il fallait obtenir au moins la moyenne dans chaque matière pour espérer avoir un poste, même celui de dixième siège, si tôt après sa sortie de l'académie. Mais étant donné qui elle était, sans doute lui offrirait-on un siège plus élevé. Après tout, seule sa pratique du duel la plombait dans sa notation.

Byakuya n'écouta pas la suite de l'énumération d'élèves et de notes. Il écoutait les résultats pour les potentiels sièges. Pour le reste, il prendrait les étudiants qu'on lui proposait.

Les annonces de résultats prirent deux heures. Ensuite, suivit le tournoi auquel participa Gin. Sans même libérer son sabre, celui-ci vint à bout de tous ses adversaires en quelques secondes. Il était terrifiant de précision. Le plus inquiétant, c'était que cette façon de se battre était celle d'Ichimaru.

Byakuya frissona et rejoignit en silence les autres capitaines qui s'assemblaient autour d'Ukitake. Celui-ci leur sourit avec difficulté entre deux quintes de toux.

-Voilà une promotion prometteuse n'est-ce pas ?, souffla-t-il. Quarante quatre étudiants ont eu des résultats leur promettant un poste de siège d'ici les dix prochaines années. C'est très encourageant... Depuis toi, Hitsugaya, aucun étudiant vraiment prometteur n'était sorti de l'académie.

-Et maintenant, en voilà un, le coupa Soi-Fon. Ne nous faites pas languir, dites nous à quelle division vous infligez la présence d'Ichimaru.

Le capitaine-commandant eut l'air gêné.

-La décision n'a pas été prise que par moi comprenez-bien. La chambre des 46 a porté certaines exigences, dont la suivante. Il est question, vous le savez, d'aller dans le Hueco Mundo pourchasser nous même Aizen d'ici quelques années. La chambre refuse que des divisions restent plus longtemps sans vice-capitaine. Renji, Yoruichi, Byakuya, je me suis vu dans l'obligation de vous assigner un lieutenant.

Aucun des trois capitaines mentionnés n'avait l'air ravi.

-Par ailleurs, le vice-capitaine Kira a fait une demande de mutation. Shinji, tu sais que vos caractères étaient à peu près incompatibles.

-Effectivement, répondit Shinji, l'air soudainement inquiet.

-Kira a accepté d'être muté sous les ordres de Renji à partir d'aujourd'hui même.

-Bien, fit Renji, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de la réincarnation d'Ichimaru.

-Donc Hiyori devient ma vice-capitaine, poursuivit Shinji d'une voix toujours inquiète.

-Non plus. Je suis désolé Shinji, mais je crains que tu sois le seul à être capable de gérer Inari Gin.

Hirako devient rouge de colère et sembla prêt à étrangler Ukitake. Puis il se ravisa, et commença a tenter de se suicider en se frappant la tête contre le mur.

-Tu as encadré l'entrainement des jumeaux pendant cinq ans. Je te rappelle que tu avais exigé de le faire, pour surveiller « cette nuisance d'Ichimaru », pour reprendre tes termes. La chambre des 46 a donc décidé que tu continuerai cette tâche, expliqua Ukitake, avant de se tourner vers Byakuya et Yoruichi. Yoruichi, Sarugaki sera ta nouvelle vice-capitaine. Quand à toi Byakuya, je voudrais que tu prenne Inari Mitsuki à ce poste.

-Moi ?, balbutia le capitaine de la sixième division. Mais...

-Pour ce qui est de vos demandes pour recruter d'autres sièges ou des recrues, je vous demanderai de voir tout cela avec Sasakibe. Je ne suis guère en état de poursuivre.

Ukitake était en effet livide. S'inclinant devant le malade, les capitaines le laissèrent partir et commencèrent à assiéger Sasakibe de demandes et à donner des ordres à leurs vices-capitaines.

Byakuya soupira. Il ne servait à rien de protester, aussi se contenta-t-il de donner sa liste de demandes à un Sasakibe submergé de questions, et retourna assister à la suite des tournois des étudiants.

-Étrange hein capitaine ? Lui demanda-t-on soudain.

Il se retourna brutalement. C'était Renji, appuyé à la rambarde à ses côtés.

-Que veut-tu dire ?, répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Vous savez très bien, répondit Renji, qui n'était plus du tout perturbé par la froideur de son ancien capitaine.

Oui, Byakuya savait parfaitement ce que Renji tentait de lui dire. Quinze ans plus tôt, le vice-capitaine était tombé amoureux d'une ryoka. Lui-même... Oui, pour être sincère, lui-même en était tombé amoureux. Pendant un temps, son cœur avait battu pour une autre femme qu'Hisana. Pour Mitsuki, il avait oublié à plusieurs reprises les intérêts de la Soul Society. Elle avait choisi Renji. Elle n'avait jamais su quels sentiments il ressentait pour elle. Et elle était morte dans ses bras.

Renji, lui, elle l'avait aimé. Que ressentait son ancien vice-capitaine à l'idée de voir Mitsuki passer sous ses ordres ? Sans doute aurait-il voulu être à sa place, pour reprendre possession du cœur de la jeune femme. Il doutait sans doute de ses propres intentions, à lui, Byakuya.

Mais le capitaine de la sixième division n'avait pas de réponses à ces questions. Il ne connaissait même pas vraiment cette Mitsuki là.

Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête, et continua à observer les futures recrues de la Soul Society. Puis, lui et les autres membres du Gotei 13 rejoignirent l'esplanade, où Sasakibe distribuait les affectations à ceux que les capitaines avaient déjà choisi. Les autres auraient leur affectation d'ici quelques jours.

Lorsque Sasakibe annonça que Inari Gin devenait le vice-capitaine de la troisième division, il y eut une vague de protestations marmonnées parmi les anciens étudiants. Celui-ci n'était visiblement pas apprécié. Byakuya le chercha du regard. Celui-ci était au fond du groupe et affichait son sourire de renard. Il ressemblait trop à Ichimaru.

Son regard divagua vers Mitsuki qui attendait à côté de lui. Les jumeaux avaient changé en cinq années, c'en était terrifiant. Il n'y avait pas de norme dans la façon dont vieillissaient les âmes, mais généralement, il fallait entre cinquante ans et une centaine d'années pour passer de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Rukia et Renji avaient atteint la maturité en presque soixante ans. Hitsugaya Toshiro avait vieilli d'une dizaine d'années durant le même laps de temps. Aujourd'hui, on donnerai au jeune capitaine une douzaine d'années.

Et aujourd'hui, Gin et Mitsuki le dépassaient de quelques têtes. A vu d'œil, ils avaient dorénavant quinze à dix-sept ans. Selon Kurotsuchi, leurs corps spirituels se souvenaient de leurs âges véritables. Leurs âmes, plus anciennes qu'elles ne le paraissaient, cherchaient à retrouver un corps à la mesure de leur énergie spirituelle. Même s'ils n'avaient pas récupéré leurs pleines capacités, ils n'en était désormais pas loin. Selon Kurotsuchi toujours, dès que son corps serait redevenu tel qu'autrefois, d'ici cinq ans au plus, Gin aurait retrouvé sa puissance de capitaine. Pour le moment, son reiatsu était un peu inférieure à celle d'un lieutenant de la force de Matsumoto. Mitsuki, elle devrait mettre un peu plus de temps à atteindre son potentiel. Après tout, lorsqu'elle était morte, elle ne maîtrisait pas encore son shikai. Il lui faudrait voir au plus tôt ce qu'il en était maintenant.

La réaction du jeune Gin à la nouvelle de son affectation fut tout à fait celle qu'on aurait pu attendre d'Ichimaru. Son sourire sournois s'élargit et il s'approcha de son nouveau capitaine pour le saluer respectueusement avant de s'appuyer sur son épaule.

-Ca va être chouette, hein, cap'tain ?, demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Hirako semblait déjà être prêt à l'étrangler.

-Quand à vous Inari Mitsuki, poursuivit Sasakibe, vous êtes nommée vice-capitaine de la sixième division, sous les ordres du capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya.

La jeune fille sauta de joie en poussant un cri aigu avant de se précipiter vers son nouveau supérieur.

-Merci capitaine !, s'écria-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir prit !

Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui dans son mouvement, stoppée par le regard froid que lui jeta Kuchiki. Démontée juste un instant, elle sauta sur les épaules d'Hisagi qui lui tournait le dos. Le capitaine tatoué faillit tomber en avant sous ce poids, léger mais inattendu.

-Vous avez-vu Hisagi-san ?, demanda-t-elle joyeusement. J'y suis arrivée !

-C'est fantastique Inari-chan. Je vous avais dit que c'était certain, répondit le capitaine en la faisant descendre de son dos.

-Oui mais merci quand même, continua la jeune fille, plus calme. Vous nous avez bien aidé Gin et moi. Vous aussi Abarai-san. Merci.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de chacun, un peu rouge, puis courut rejoindre son frère. Son nouveau capitaine la saisit par le bras au passage.

-J'entends que vous soyez à la division dès ce soir. Mon troisième siège, Haruko Kota vous attendra d'ici une demi-heure à l'entrée de l'académie pour vous conduire. Soyez-y. Votre travail commencera dès demain matin. Haruko vous expliquera ce que vous devez savoir d'ici demain.

Il relâcha la jeune fille toute rouge désormais et la laissa continuer sa route. Puis, il fit signe au troisième siège de venir prendre ses ordres, et quitta enfin l'académie.

En passant près des jumeaux, il entendit des bribes de leur conversation.

-T'est toute rouge Mi-chan, disait Gin. Qu'est ce que t'as, t'est amoureuse ?

-Même pas vrai ! S'exclama sa sœur.

-Menteuse ! T'est amoureuse, ça se voit tout de suite !

-Et toi t'est un imbécile, ça se voit tout de suite aussi. Et si tu me disait de qui t'est amoureux toi ?

-Moi

-Ça se voit comme ton nez sur ta face de renard ! Et je sais qui sait en plus ! J'aime pas ce type en plus !

-Pff, t'imagine des choses, souffla Gin, tandis que le capitaine de la sixième division s'éloignait, et le reste de la conversation se perdit pour lui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comme tous les matins, Byakuya se leva à l'aurore. Après avoir réglé avec son intendant quelques uns des problèmes du clan, il se rendit normalement à son bureau à la sixième division et commença à remplir des dossiers administratifs.

Il fut presque surpris quand on toqua doucement à la porte. Ce fut à cet instant là seulement qu'il se souvint qu'il avait à nouveau un vice-capitaine. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il s'en passait.

-Entrez, indiqua-t-il sèchement.

Inari Mitsuki se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce, un air apeuré sur sa figure. Byakuya se souvint que même si elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans à peu près, presque adulte, son âme était plus jeune qu'elle n'en avait l'air. On lui avait donné une enfant comme vice-capitaine.

-Voici votre bureau, lui indiqua-t-il d'un ton froid. Je dois à tout prix finir ces dossiers ce matin, puis je dois voir le capitaine-commandant. Je vais vous donner des dossiers simples à étudier ce matin, et cette après-midi nous en discuterons ensemble, que je vois votre manière de travailler.

La jeune fille s'inclina respectueusement et s'assit. Le capitaine se désintéressa d'elle pour se concentrer sur le dossier qu'il étudiait lui-même. À trois reprises, il leva le regard vers elle. La tête entre les mains, elle écrivait en relevant fréquemment la tête pour observer le mur en face d'elle, avant de replonger dans son dossier. Elle avait l'air de prendre ce travail sérieusement au moins.

Lorsque midi sonna à l'horloge, il fit signe à la jeune fille de prendre sa pause. Elle disparut immédiatement par la porte. Lui-même resta quelques minutes de plus pour examiner le travail d'Inari. Ce n'était pas mauvais, pour quelqu'un fraichement issu de l'académie. Mais l'orthographe était déplorable, et le style à peine mieux.

En soupirant, Byakuya reposa la feuille, puis se rendit à la première division.

Avec un certain soulagement de sa part, il fut reçu immédiatement par le capitaine-commandant. Mais celui-ci était dans un état plus déplorable encore que la veille. Il le reçu couché, et toussait presque sans interruption. Sur un mouchoir de soie tombé près de sa couche, il y avait quelques taches de sang.

-Ah Bya-kun, sourit péniblement le malade. J'attendais ta venue.

-Je ne serais pas long, Ukitake-san.

-Je sais. Tu n'a qu'une question à me poser n'est-ce-pas ? Pourquoi est-ce à toi que j'ai confié Mitsuki-chan ?

Byakuya s'inclina silencieusement pour acquiescer. Il s'assit sur un geste du malade qui commença à parler entre deux quintes de toux.

-J'y ai longuement réfléchi tu sais ? Cela fait deux ans que les affectations actuelles des officiers sont décidées, conjointement avec la chambre des 46. Je ne voyais que deux personnes à qui confier Mitsuki : toi et Shunsui. Mais Shunsui aurait été trop protecteur avec elle, parce qu'elle est, en quelque sorte, ma fille. Et toi, tu aurais eu le même problème avec Rukia-chan.

« Je te fais confiance pour la former. Il faut qu'elle devienne puissante. Elle n'est pas seulement la jumelle d'Ichimaru. Selon Unohana et Mayuri, elle héberge une partie de son âme, et inversement. Les derniers tests qu'à fait Unohana avec leur reiatsu la semaine dernière le prouvent encore. On peut atteindre l'un en attaquant l'autre. Gin est capable de se défendre seul. Il maîtrise déjà son shikai, et avec l'aide de Shinji, en sera bientôt au bankai. Mitsuki en est très loin. Mais rester à l'académie l'aurait ralenti davantage. Leurs professeurs s'efforçaient de ne rien leur apprendre, et ils ont plutôt bien réussi. Ce qu'elle a appris, elle l'a fait par elle même. Et elle et Shinji s'entendent encore moins bien que Gin et Shinji. Il n'arrive pas à lui apprendre quoi que ce soit, j'ignore pourquoi. Toi, tu le peux je pense. Et je te demande de le faire, pour le Seireitei, pour moi, et pour elle. Le fera-tu ?

Après un long silence, Byakuya acquiesça de la tête. Il se leva pour partir. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, Ukitake le rappela de la main.

-Byakuya..., murmura-t-il faiblement. Je sais ce que vous ressentiez pour elle, toi et Renji. C'est une autre personne. Elle pourrait faire d'autres choix, aimer d'autres personnes. Mais si vous tombiez amoureux... Je suis certain qu'Hisana ne trouverai rien à y redire. Et moi, je ne tiens qu'à voir les gens que j'aime heureux.

S'il était une chose que Kuchiki Byakuya détestait, c'était qu'on se mêle de la vie privée. C'était une des rares choses capable de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Mais cette fois, il se contenta d'incliner la tête et de partir. Ukitake ne souhaitait que voir le bonheur de ses proches avant de mourir. Et à le voir alité ainsi, il ne lui donnait plus que quelques mois...

Dès qu'il fut sortit de la chambre, Byakuya fut rejoint par Sasakibe qui attendait à deux pas.

-Que dit Unohana à son sujet ?, demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la division.

-Rien de bon, même si elle refuse de se prononcer définitivement. Espérons que le capitaine-commandant tienne bon ! Nous avons besoin de lui. Et qui pourrait le remplacer ?

-Oui, qui... Je vous laisse Sasakibe. Vous devez avoir beaucoup à faire.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude, répondit avec un fin sourire le vice-capitaine. J'assure ce poste depuis sept cent quatorze années.

-Un travail irréprochable, assura Byakuya.

Il s'inclina devant le vice-capitaine au front voilé de soucis, et rejoignit sa division. Il avait beaucoup à penser...

Quand il pénétra dans son bureau, la jeune vice-capitaine était à nouveau plongée dans le dossier qu'il lui avait donné. Il allait s'assoir quand il vit, posé sur un coin de son propre bureau, posé un verre d'eau et une assiette rempli de riz et de boulettes de viandes. Les papiers avaient été soigneusement écartés. Byaukuya les regarda un instant, étonné.

-Est-ce vous qui avez déposé ça Inari ?

-Oui, souffla la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés. Les sièges... Ils ont dit que vous n'auriez peut être pas mangé, alors je vous ai apporté ça, au cas où.

Byakuya ne demanda rien de plus, et commença à manger, tout en retriant les dossiers que la jeune fille avait un peu mélangé. Quand il eut finit, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il vérifia qu'elle avait son sabre au côté -c'était devenu la règle pour les officiers depuis l'époque d'Aizen- et lui fit signe de le suivre.

La jeune fille le suivit jusqu'à l'un des terrains d'entraînement de la division. Du regard, il signifia aux hommes qui s'entrainaient de partir et de les laisser seuls.

-Vous avez eu une faible note en duel. Vos explications ?

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres, comme si elle hésitait à répondre, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était plus perturbant que tout de voir la jeune aveugle d'autrefois le regarder directement.

-Je n'aime pas ça. Surtout le combat de près. Du coup je panique et je fais des erreurs. Et puis... on m'a fait apprendre à me battre contre des gens plus grand que moi, et j'ai eu du mal, et maintenant c'est moi qui suis plus grande que les autres. J'arrive pas à m'habituer. Et puis... moi je dois attaquer avec un keikan ! Vous croyez que c'est facile ?

Le capitaine la jaugea du regard. Elle était effectivement très grande, et maigre comme une enfant trop vite poussée. Elle était déjà presque aussi grande que lui. Ichimaru le dépassait en taille autrefois, et Aoba Mitsuki était assez grande elle aussi. Son âme devait donc être presque à sa taille adulte désormais.

-Il convient donc que vous appreniez à vous battre à cette nouvelle taille. Vous connaissez le nom de votre zanpakuto ?

-Oui.

-Alors attaquez-moi ensemble. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à dévoilez la forme de votre shikai. Le kido est interdit.

Mitsuki le regarda d'un air décidé, puis attaqua maladroitement. Byakuya para sans difficulté, et la jeune fille recula. Prenant de l'élan, elle entama un pas de shunpo qui l'envoya derrière lui, et elle tenta une nouvelle attaque. Byakuya para. Encore et encore. Le combat devint de plus en plus violent. Mitsuki finit par voler contre un mur lorsque son keikan rencontre brutalement le sabre en mouvement de son capitaine.

Byakuya la laissa reprendre son souffle quelques minutes. Elle avait remarquablement bien reconnu ses faiblesses. Sans libération, elle était obligée de coller au plus près le corps de son adversaire, qui n'avait lui qu'à la tenir à la distance de son sabre pour éviter toute blessure. Il fallait espérer que ses compétences en kido compensent, afin qu'elle maintienne son adversaire à distance.

Il était probable, se dit-il, que l'on ne lui ait même pas appris à se battre avec un sabre de taille normale. C'était un tort. Ce n'était pas parce que son zanpakuto était un keikan qu'elle ne pouvait pas se battre avec une autre arme, et garder le keikan caché dans sa manche ou sa ceinture pour un effet de surprise. Mais encore fallait-il que son sabre consente à cela. Beaucoup de zanpakuto étaient très susceptibles à l'idée que leur maître emploie une autre arme qu'eux.

-On recommence, lui intima-t-il dès qu'elle eut récupéré son souffle.

Mitsuki se releva et se remit en position. Elle avait les yeux mis-clos et un air très concentré. Elle devait écouter son zanpakuto.

Elle se précipita sur lui avec rage. Ses mouvements étaient plus désordonnés, moins réfléchis, et elle prit davantage de coups. Malgré tout, elle força Byakuya à se montrer plus attentif au combat. Elle ne serait pas mauvaise finalement, se dit-il.

En fin d'après-midi, la jeune fille était en sang, et n'avait pu toucher son capitaine qu'une seule fois. Depuis quelques minutes, elle se battait les yeux fermés, et se faisait davantage toucher, même si Byakuya prenait garde à la frapper du plat de la lame.

Il finit par rompre et allait lui dire de cesser de combattre. Elle était visiblement épuisée. Soudain, son reiatsu se déchaîna.

-Renvoie, Uminara, hurla la jeune fille.

Le minuscule keikan s'allongea subitement, et le capitaine para de justesse. Une seconde plus tard, il fut violemment projeté contre le mur opposé du terrain d'entrainement. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre du choc. La jeune fille lâcha son arme et courut vers lui.

-Ça va capitaine ? Je vous ait fais mal ?

-Ça ira. Vous avez été plus rapide à atteindre le shikai que je m'y attendait.

-Hisagi-san... Le capitaine Hisagi m'a dit que je devrai y arriver rapidement, puisque j'ai un peu de l'âme de Gin, répondit la jeune fille, toute rouge.

-Bien, fit Byakuya en se relevant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arme de la jeune fille, restée au milieu du terrain. Elle avait bien changé. C'était désormais une naginata, une arme à la lame courte mais au manche de près d'un mètre cinquante de long. La lame était du même acier sombre que sous sa forme scellée, et le manche d'un bois clair, sans le moindre ornement.

Soudain, le zanpakuto reprit sa forme de keikan, et Byakuya se retourna. Mitsuki s'était écroulée contre le mur, et dormait.

-Je vous en ait trop demandé, je crois, Mitsuki-san, murmura Byakuya en ramassant la petite arme.

Il rejoignit la jeune fille, et la prit dans ses bras. Traversant une division aux couloirs quasiment vides, il la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, à deux pas de son propre logement de fonction dans la division. Il la déposa délicatement sur sa couche, et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était vide encore, seulement meublée d'un fûton, d'une table basse, et d'une bibliothèque encore vide, si ce n'est les livres qui y étaient déjà du temps où lui même était vice-capitaine. C'était des livres qui parlaient d'honneur et transmettaient les idéaux et l'histoire de la sixième division. Il y avait par contre sur le rebord de la fenêtre un petit bouquet de fleurs et un portrait des jumeaux, affichant le même sourire de renard.

Le capitaine décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Alors qu'il se redressait, il entendit la jeune fille endormie murmurer quelques mots dans son sommeil. Il se figea quelques secondes.

Un instant plus tard, la porte se fermait sur le capitaine, au visage plus impassible que jamais. Seule une étincelle dans son œil indiquait les émotions qui le traversaient.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alors que la nuit avait envahie la Soul Society, une silhouette se glissait dans les couloirs déserts de la quatrième division, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte de bois d'aspect particulièrement solide.

L'homme saisit dans la poche de son uniforme une clé qu'il introduit délicatement dans la serrure. Il pénétra dans la pièce et ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Sur des étagères, s'alignaient des bocaux de formes diverses, contenant d'étranges potions aux couleurs étranges. Mais le regard de l'homme fut attiré par deux d'entre eux, à moitié cachés derrière des pots sombres. Dans ces bocaux-là, une étrange brume aux couleurs argentées et ocre. Ils étaient bien là, comme ils s'y attendait après les dernières informations données par son complice. L'homme saisit la première des deux. A une ficelle accrochée au couverte, pendait un petit carton sur lequel était indiqué un nom : Inari Mitsuki. Avec un grognement, l'homme la reposa, et s'apprêtait à saisir l'autre, lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il s'empressa de se dissimuler près de la porte, en diminuant encore son reiatsu.

-S'il le faut, entendit-il prononcer la voix de la capitaine Unohana, j'irais chercher un échantillon dans la réserve. Mais je pense que nous en savons désormais assez.

-Je vous remercie capitaine, fit la voix grinçante de Kurotsuchi. Je vous transmettrait mes résultats dès demain je pense.

Les pas s'éloignèrent à nouveau. L'homme soupira de soulagement, et saisit rapidement le second bocal. Il préférait ne pas s'éterniser dans ces lieux.

Lorsqu'il quitta le local, il ne remarqua pas que l'étiquette du bocal qu'il tenait s'était détachée et était tombée sur le sol de la réserve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! J'y ais disséminé quelques informations supplémentaires sur l'identité des traitres, qui sera annoncée d'ici quelques chapitres... Ainsi que sur les amours de nos deux jumeaux.

Le prochain chapitre amènera davantage d'action, puisqu'il verra les plans d'Aizen commencer à se mettre en route. Il devrait arriver dans une à deux semaines, puisque maintenant, chaque chapitre de De sang et d'âme s'intercalera avec un chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, Proies. N'hésitez pas à aller voir celle-ci, si ce n'est déjà fait.

En attendant, si vous avez des commentaires ou des critiques, voire des questions ou des théories, n'hésitez pas et laissez une review !


	11. A strange disapearance

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le onzième chapitre de De Sang et d'Âme. Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 11 : A strange disapearance

La sixième division résonnait des bruits de sabres s'entrechoquant avec fracas. Sous le regard sévère du capitaine Kuchiki, Mitsuki s'entrainait depuis des heures avec les quatre premiers sièges de la division. Les mains en sang à force de tenir le sabre, elle tenait bon, et s'infiltrait petit à petit sous la garde de ses adversaires. Sur les conseils de Byakuya, elle se battait désormais avec deux armes : son keikan et un wazikachi. Il lui était ainsi plus facile de parer et contre attaquer.

Lui restait désormais à développer son shikai. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le faire ressurgir, et il était encore difficile à dire s'il s'agirait d'un zanpakuto à attaques physiques ou à sortilèges.

Mitsuki réussit finalement à passer sous la garde des sièges et à échapper à l'enfermement progressif auquel ils l'avaient acculée. Elle sourit d'un air fier à Byakuya, qui inclina la tête pour montrer sa satisfaction.

Il était content d'elle, même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais à voix haute. Les compliments n'aidaient en rien à progresser. Mais elle faisait une bonne vice-capitaine, même si remplir les dossiers administratifs obscurs et absurdes que demandait la chambre des 46 la faisait visiblement profondément souffrir. Mais on ne pouvait repprocher cela à personne. Lui-même après cent ans d'exercice avait parfois encore envie de faire voler certains papiers par la fenêtre.

Il descendit dans la cours d'exercice.

-Vous avez vu capitaine ?, demanda Mitsuki avec un grand sourire. J'y suis arrivée !

-Vous vous améliorez Inari, fut son seul commentaire.

-Elle s'améliore ? Tu parles, c'était fantastique Mitsuki !, tonna une voix dans son dos, et Byakuya se retint de lever les yeux au ciel de la manière la plus dramatique possible.

Son ancien vice-capitaine trainait de plus en plus souvent dans les environs. Il semblait bel et bien décidé à renouer avec Mitsuki, et utilisait tous les prétextes possibles pour passer ici. Il semblait à Byakuya que la jeune fille le voyait venir avec de moins en moins de plaisir, mais ce n'était peut être qu'une impression due à son propre énervement face au comportement de son ancien vice-capitaine. Mais ce qu'il avait entendu la semaine précédente lorsque la jeune fille dormait ne confirmait-il pas cette impression ?

Il fut donc étonné de voir la jeune fille ranger ses armes en souriant et se précipiter vers Renji.

-Bonsoir Abarai-san !, s'écria-t-elle. Vous avez-vu comme j'ai progressé ?

-Sûr !, s'exclama Renji. Tu as fais d'énormes progrès depuis qu'on t'entrainait discrètement Shuhei et moi.

-Qu'est-ce à dire ?, demanda Byakuya.

-Oh rien, répondit Renji. Mitsuki avait énormément de mal à travailler avec Shinji. Ils se disputaient tout le temps. Alors on l'entrainait un peu pour qu'elle progresse quand même. Mais vous êtes meilleur pédagogue que nous !

Byakuya regarda sa vice-capitaine disparaître dans les bâtiments de la division avec l'une des sièges. S'il se souvenait bien, elle avait parlé d'aller dîner avec son frère, Kira et Renji en ville. Sans doute allait-elle se changer.

-Je croyais que c'était avec Gin que Hirako ne s'entendait absolument pas.

-D'après ce que dit Kira, Mitsuki refusait carrément d'écouter le moindre de ses conseils. Selon lui, elle le hait de toute son âme, mais il ignore pourquoi. Elle ne l'a jamais rencontré avant, non ?

-Pas que je sache... Et les vizards survivants ont tous été interrogés comme les autres pour savoir comment Aoba Mitsuki avait bien pu pénétrer la Soul Society. Aucun n'en avait même entendu parler. Il n'y a donc aucune raison à cette haine. À moins...

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent, une même lueur d'effroi dans le regard. La même pensée leur était venue.

-A moins qu'Hirako soit le traître, conclut Renji d'une voix blanche.

Mitsuki revint à ce moment là dans un léger yukata blanc et gris. Byakuya sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle portait un yukata très proche de celui-là le jour de sa précédente mort. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Mais cette fois...

-Salut Kira-san !, fit la jeune fille en courant vers la porte du terrain d'entrainement. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir !

-A moi aussi, Inari-san, répondit le jeune homme en souriant faiblement.

-Gin est là aussi ?

-A ton avis ?, demanda d'une voix lente et ironique un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés en s'avançant dans la lumière.

Byakuya regarda le frère et la sœur s'enlacer. Il était vrai qu'ils devaient se voir moins souvent désormais, avec leurs postes respectifs à gérer. Il ne savait pas si Inari était Ichimaru ou non. Ce qu'il savait rien qu'en les voyant, c'était que les deux jeunes gens s'aimaient profondément. Gin trahirait peut être la Soul Society. Mais jamais au prix de la vie de sa sœur. Elle était le meilleur otage qu'ils puissent trouver.

C'était pourquoi ils devaient faire très attention à elle. Si Hirako était un traître... Mitsuki allait souvent dans sa division pour voir son frère. Il pouvait alors l'enlever, et l'utiliser comme moyen de pression pour que Gin rejoigne Aizen. Ou alors, lui et Gin pouvaient être complices. Hirako avait tellement insisté au départ pour « surveiller » Gin. Si l'une des deux hypothèses étaient exactes, il étaient très mal partis. Byakuya saisit le bras de Renji.

-Où allez-vous ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de Matsumoto. On va à la huitième division. Vous inquiétez pas, on avait prévu de faire rentrer les deux gamins avant qu'il y ait trop d'alcool. Mais Matsumoto à très envie de revoir Gin. C'était son ami d'enfance.

-Peut importe. Toi et Kira vous ne les quittez pas du regard. Pas un seul instant. Et vous les faites raccompagnez à leurs divisions respectives.

-Entendu. Vous allez prévenir le capitaine-commandant ?

-Pas encore. Nous n'avons qu'un soupçon, il est hors de question d'affirmer quoi que ce soit. Surtout que tu sais comme moi ce qui arriverait aux vizards si on les accuse de quoi que ce soit. La chambre des 46 s'empressera de les condamner tous, et les arrancars avec eux.

-Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

-Rien pour le moment, trancha Byakuya. Mais heureusement, je dois dîner avec lui ce soir dans sa division. Je tenterai de découvrir s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui cloche. Ne fais rien de plus, est-ce compris ?

-Oui cap..., commença Renji avant de grimacer. C'est compris, acheva-t-il.

Tentant d'enlever le masque d'inquiétude qui s'était installé sur son visage, Renji rejoignit Kira et les jumeaux qui l'attendaient en discutant joyeusement.

Quand ils eurent quitté la division, Byakuya rejoignit son bureau. Ouvrant les étagères tour à tour, il finit par trouver le dossier qu'il cherchait.

Celui de l'entrevue d'Ichimaru et d'Aoba Mitsuki, quinze ans plus tôt. Il passa rapidement sur les insanités qu'avait prononcées le traître supposé à la jeune femme.

Il trouva enfin les passages qu'il cherchait.

_« Il avait besoin d'une humaine avec un fort reiatsu et on t'a trouvé mourante dans la rue. On t'a enlevé, modifié la mémoire et remise dans la rue où je t'ai joué cette petite comédie. En fait, on t'a inséminé un échantillon du reiatsu d'Aizen, destiné à passer inaperçu durant tout ce temps, et programmé pour qu'à sa mort il se développe à nouveau, et que tu finisse par re-mettre au monde le capitaine Aizen. Très fort hein ? »_

Et si c'était vrai ? Il avait écarté cette hypothèse alors, pensant que Gin avait inventé cette histoire pour voir à leur réaction si Aizen était encore en vie.

_« Tu n'a pas compris petit chaton ? Je n'ai aucune envie de te le dire. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Voir en moi un héros qui a trahi Aizen pour sauver une pitoyable humaine ? Tu est tombée amoureuse de ton sauveur inconnu et imaginait un preux chevalier tout de blanc vêtu ? Est ce que tu t'est plu à imaginer que j'étais un héros, que je trahissait en fait Aizen et non pas la Soul Society ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Tu est une petite idiote, un ver de terre, et je n'ai pas à te donner mes raisons. Imagine-toi ce que tu veux chaton, je m'en fout. À mes yeux, tu n'est qu'une vermine. Tu n'est même plus amusante. Va-t-en. Tu n'as rien à faire là. Va vivre ta vie, et laisse moi attendre mon procès et mon exécution sans avoir ta petite figure d'ange pour me pourrir la vue. »_

L'Ichimaru qu'ils avaient rencontré était aux abois. Il s'était suicidé quelques minutes après. Pourquoi, si Aizen était encore en vie ? Craignait-il que son maître ne vienne jamais le sauver ? On avais émit la possibilité qu'il soit en réalité un agent double, et que seul Yamamoto ait été au courant. Mais Gin aurait dû pouvoir prouver son innocence d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dans cette hypothèse, son suicide n'avait aucun sens.

Non, pour lui, Gin était bel et bien coupable des crimes dont on l'accusait. La question était alors la suivante : ce suicide avait-il sa place dans les plans d'Aizen ? Et encore une fois, pourquoi avoir sauvé Mitsuki ?

Mais il en venait une autre aujourd'hui, dont la réponse devenait de plus en plus essentielle : le mélange des âmes de Gin et Mitsuki résultait-il de la volonté d'Aizen, ou n'était-ce qu'une pure coïncidence ?

Byakuya referma lentement le dossier, pensif. Puis, il sortit celui de l'interrogatoire des vizards, et confronta leurs témoignages. Il n'y avait là aucune contradiction. Tous les vizards pouvaient être des traîtres et s'être entendus d'avance sur ce qu'ils diraient, ou aucun d'eux, ou un seul, particulièrement retors dans ses réponses. C'était impossible de le savoir.

Avec un grognement de frustration, Byakuya rangea les dossiers. Avec un peu de chance, la nuit apporterait quelques réponses.

En quittant la pièce, il fit signe à un shinigami qui approchait.

-Allez annoncer ma venue au capitaine Hirako pour dans une heure.

Le shinigami s'inclina et partit. Byakuya se rendit ensuite dans la salle d'arme, vide à cette heure. Il sortit Senbonzakura de son fourreau et contempla la lame longuement. Puis, il entreprit de la polir et de l'aiguiser soigneusement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, satisfait, il déposa le matériel d'entretien et posa le zanpakuto sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, mais le capitaine méditait et dialoguait avec son sabre.

Il finit par se relever, un air serein sur le visage. Il rengaina respectueusement son sabre et prit le chemin de la troisième division.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tu t'amuse bien ?, demanda la voix profonde d'Hisagi Shûhei et Mitsuki se retourna en sursautant.

-Oui, lui sourit-elle. Pourquoi ?

-Ça fait pas mal de temps que tu fixes le mur au lieu de te mêler aux autres Inari-chan. Je me demandais comment tu allais.

-Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

-Tu dois le dire si ça ne va Inari-chan. Toi et ton frère vous êtes du genre à ne jamais rien dire. C'est une erreur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux argentés le regarda fixement quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire.

-Il faut arrêter d'être aussi gentil avec les filles Hisagi-san ! Vous trouvez pas qu'elles vous courent suffisamment après ?

Hisagi regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait du menton et grimaça. Il y avait là quelques unes de ces jeunes femmes shinigamis qui coursaient les capitaines célibataires dans l'espoir d'un beau mariage. Depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Isane, le printemps précédent, elles étaient revenues à l'assaut de plus belle.

-Oh non, murmura Mitsuki en regardant dans son dos. Encore...

Hisagi regarda à son tour et vit Renji s'avancer souriant vers eux.

-Vous m'excuserez capitaine, fit Mitsuki dans une parodie de salut militaire. J'entame un repli stratégique vers une zone plus tranquille. Je vous laisse seul avec vos furies. Désolée de ne pouvoir vous offrir l'hospitalité, mais vous n'apréciriez pas de vous cacher dans ma forteresse.

La jeune fille fit un signe de la main à Renji et se précipita vers Matsumoto et les commères du club des femmes shinigamis.

Le capitaine pouffa. En effet, c'était le seul endroit où une femme pouvait être tranquille dans une soirée comme celle-ci.

-Renji, tu devrais arrêter de lui courir après, soupira-t-il quand son ami arriva près de lui. Ce n'est pas la femme que tu as connu.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?, grogna Renji en saisissant une bouteille de saké.

-J'en ai parlé avec Isane quand on était ensemble. Elle parle d'Aoba comme d'une jeune femme triste et froide. Tu as vu celle là ? Une vraie pile électrique, incapable de tenir en place. Je crois qu'elle n'ont rien en commun.

-Tais-toi.

-Tu cours après une chimère Renji. Je te dis ça parce que je suis ton ami.

-Tais-toi !

Autour d'eux, le brouhaha s'était éteint. Renji déssera son emprise sur l'haori d'Hisagi qu'il avait saisit sans s'en rendre compte dans sa colère.

-Tu as peut être raison, murmura-t-il. Mais je veux y croire.

Hisagi soupira et cessa là la conversation. Quand il se fut éloigné de quelques pas, Gin s'approcha de lui, les yeux grands ouverts pour une fois.

-Bordel, le cap'tain Abarai est amoureux de Mi-chan ?, demanda-t-il interloqué.

-On dirait, soupira Renji.

-Ben il a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. Sinon je lui marave la gueule en trois sec, juré. C'est vrai quoi. On drague pas ma sœur. C'est une petite chose fragile et tout le tralalère.

Hisagi regarda d'un air interloqué Gin qui s'était assis contre le mur et continuait à soliloquer.

-C'est parce que je suis un gentil grand frère. Pas parce que je suis surprotecteur. En plus, elle ferait pareil pour moi. On touche pas à ma sœur, où je m'énerve. En plus, elle veut même pas me dire de qui elle est amoureuse. Mais moi j'ai deviné. Même que.

Hisagi se pencha vers le jeune homme et renifla.

-Trop jeune pour tenir l'alcool, sourit-il en voyant l'image d'un Ichimaru raide bourré à laquelle se superposa celle d'un Tousen complétement cuit.

Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, Hisagi alla chercher Mitsuki au milieu des pipelettes. Il lui fallut pour cela échapper à une Matsumoto déjà un peu trop joyeuse et une Yoruichi aux mains baladeuses. Rien d'insurmontable encore.

-Ton frère a dû se faire attraper par Matsumoto ou Kyoraku-san, lui expliqua-t-il.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. On va rentrer alors.

-Je vous raccompagne, décida le capitaine, inquiet à l'idée de laisser les deux jumeaux rentrer seuls après les avanies qu'ils avaient vécu à l'académie.

-Abarai-san avait dit qu'il s'en occuperait, ne vous déranger pas. Je vais aller le voir.

Un coup d'œil leur apprit que Renji était actuellement submergé de jeunes femmes ambitieuses, et Rukia était perchée sur son dos, visiblement un peu éméchée, et avait entrepris de l'assommer à l'aide d'un coussin.

-Je dis à mon vice-capitaine de se charger de le prévenir, décida Hisagi.

Quand ce fut fait, il empoigna par le bras un Gin qui chantonnait une chanson cochonne d'une voix hésitante, et il disparut avec les jumeaux dans la direction de la troisième division. Mieux valait ne pas passer avec un ivrogne braillard sous les fenêtres de Kuchiki. Shinji, lui, serait sans doute plus compréhensif.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tandis qu'une partie des officiers du Gotei 13 faisait la fête à la huitième division, la capitaine Unohana continuait à travailler malgré l'heure tardive. Avec l'aide du jeune Hanatarou, de Kurosaki Yuzu, et du troisième siège Iemura, elle compulsait de très vieux écrits médicaux tout en jetant un regard aux notes respectives de Mayuri et de Urahara.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allés à la fête ?, demanda-t-elle gentiment alors qu'un ivrogne passait en chantant sous ses fenêtres suivi par un concert de « chuts » prononcés par des voix agacées.

Les regards rougissants que se lancèrent les deux jeunes gens furent plus éloquents que n'importe quel discours. La médecin sourit, ravie de voir un peu de bonheur surgir devant elle.

-Vous auriez dû me le dire, les sermonna-t-elle d'un air faussement mécontent. Je vous aurais libéré un peu plus tôt.

Elle soupira puis se redressa en faisant jouer ses muscles endoloris. Elle désigna la montagne de documents.

De toute façon, continua-t-elle, je ne tirerai plus rien de ces documents ce soir. Nous avons là toutes les clés pour comprendre les plans d'Aizen, mais il nous manque malheureusement la serrure.

-Vous allez trouver capitaine, l'encouragea Iemura.

-Sûr, continua Yuzu d'une voix enthousiaste. Vous êtes la meilleure capitaine !

-Sans doute... Mais déjà me faudra-t-il les derniers échantillons de reiatsu de Gin que m'a emprunté Urahara le mois dernier. Les deux bocaux d'échantillons du reiatsu de Mitsuki qu'ils nous restent sont insuffisants pour que je continue.

Quelque chose heurta violemment le sol et Unohana se retourna vivement. Iemura avait fait tombé un vieil ouvrage qu'il tenait auparavant. Ses mains tremblaient et son visage était blême.

-C'était ceux de la fille ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix nouée.

Unohana allait acquiescer lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un terrible soupçon.

Tendant les deux bras vers son troisième siège toujours figé, elle entama une incantation.

-Soixante-troisième voix de liaison, chaînes de soumission !, murmura-t-elle, et une longue chaîne dorée s'enroula autour de l'officier. Maintenant, continua-t-elle d'une voix très douce, nous allons tous aller à la réserve.

Ils atteignirent celle-ci en quelques minutes de marche rapide. Ouvrant la porte, Unohana s'avança seule à l'intérieur. A ses pieds, elle découvrit une étiquette, qu'elle ramassa. Il y était indiqué un nom, « Inari Mitsuki ». Un second coup d'œil la renseigna. Le bocal dans lequel ils avaient emprisonné un échantillon du reiatsu de la jeune fille et auquel correspondait l'étiquette avait disparu.

Unohana sortit de la salle et la referma soigneusement derrière elle après avoir reposé l'étiquette où elle l'avait trouvé.

-Pourquoi, Iemura?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

L'homme la regarda d'un air terrorisé. Puis il s'effondra en sanglots.

-J'étais obligé capitaine. Je vous jure, je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là. Je ne voulais pas ça, je voulais juste que...

Il s'interrompit, portant une main à son cœur. L'instant d'après, Iemura s'effondrait au sol. Unohana s'accroupit auprès de lui.

-Mort, empoisonné, murmura-t-elle avant de se relever. Il faut prévenir les autres capitaines, décida-t-elle. Mitsuki, et peut être Gin, sont en danger imminent. Hanataro, lance un sort de détection et dit moi où ils sont.

-Tout de suite capitaine !, répondit le siège en se mettant à l'œuvre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Byakuya se resservit silencieusement du saké et le bu à petites gorgées. En face de lui, assit à une petite table de bois laqué et incrusté de motifs floraux, Hirako souriait largement. Il était un peu saoul, et titubait légèrement.

Le repas qu'ils avaient partagé n'avait amené aucune réponse pour étayer les soupçons de Byakuya. Lorsqu'ils avaient cessé de parler de la coopération entre leurs deux divisions, le but de ce repas, Hirako avait commencé à boire et à se plaindre de son lieutenant.

Il n'avait pas laissé à Byakuya une seconde pour placer un mot. Il se perdait en récriminations, sur l'injustice qu'il y avait à laisser un suivant d'Aizen servir à la Soul Society alors qu'eux, les vizards, étaient encore traités comme des déserteurs et des traîtres par la majeure partie du Seireitei. Ichimaru -Hirako ne parlait jamais de lui en l'appelant Gin- devrait être exécuté immédiatement, il ne lui faisait pas et ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Depuis qu'il avait à les surveiller, les jumeaux s'étaient échinés à faire de sa vie un enfer, surtout Mitsuki. Son vice-capitaine était tout sauf coopératif, accumulait les blagues de mauvais goût et semblait vouloir l'acculer à la démission, sans doute pour pouvoir reprendre son ancienne division en main.

Et cela faisait deux heures que le capitaine de la troisième tenait ce discours. Byakuya n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était que l'autre s'effondre pour qu'il puisse enfin partir. Enfin, l'ivrogne consentit à cesser ses récriminations pour se servir à boire. Son collègue en profita pour amorcer un mouvement et se relever, lorsqu'un cri perçant retentit dans tout le bâtiment, suivi d'un bruit de course.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Gin apparut dans l'ouverture. Il avait le visage défait.

-Mitsuki, gémit-il. Elle... elle... Sh... faites quelque chose capitaine !

Brusquement dégrisé, Hirako se précipita vers la porte, suivi par Byakuya qui empoigna le jeune homme par l'épaule.

-Où est elle ?

-Ma chambre, répondit le jeune homme tétanisé qui semblait commencer à se remettre.

Byakuya n'eut pas besoin de le pousser pour que Gin lui indique le chemin de la chambre. Ils y arrivèrent en même temps qu'Hirako. Gin le poussa pour entrer dans la chambre.

Mitsuki flottait au milieu de la pièce, un masque de souffrance sur son visage. Un flot de reiatsu sombre l'entourait progressivement. Gin tenta de l'attraper et de la tirer de là, mais ses mains ne purent pénétrer le nuage s'ombre.

En quelques secondes, seul le visage de Mitsuki fut désormais visible. Puis, même celui-ci disparut et le nuage se recroquevilla sur lui-même jusqu'à disparaître. La jeune fille avait disparu. Plus rien ne subsistait d'elle dans la pièce, si ce n'était son keikan qu'elle avait dû lâcher au moment où le reiatsu sombre l'avait enveloppée.

Les trois hommes restèrent figés, tétanisés d'effroi et d'incompréhension devant ce qui venait de se produire.

Une voix familière s'immisça soudain dans la tête de Byakuya.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, capitaine Hirako. C'est Unohana qui vous parle. Il se trame quelque chose contre les jumeaux Inari, j'ignore quoi. Assurez vous qu'ils aillent bien. Je répète, assurez vous qu'ils ne soient pas en danger. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Désormais, les choses sérieuses commencent... Le premier traitre révélé, les plans d'Aizen qui commençant à se réaliser...

Avez vous des idées, des hypothèses ou même des critiques à me faire parvenir ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je serai ravie de connaître vos avis et de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'identité du second traître et des plans d'Aizen. Alors n'hésitez pas, laissez un message !


	12. Where are you, Mitsuki ?

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le douzième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 12 : Where are you, Mitsuki ?

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?, hurla la voix de Gin dans l'immense salle de réunion des officiers du Gotei 13 de la première division.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il parcourut la salle du regard. Certains le regardaient avec hostilité, d'autres avec du mépris. Il y avait de la méfiance dans certains yeux, mais pas un seul regard amical. Pas un ne baissa les yeux devant lui, ni ne lui fit un signe de sympathie. Il était seul. Seul contre tous, comme l'absence de Mitsuki a côté de lui et deux pas derrière son capitaine le démontrait clairement.

-Dites-le ! Dites-le que c'est ma faute si ma sœur a disparu ! Vous le pensez tous ! Niez-le !

Sa voix se noua et il ne finit sa phrase qu'en pensée en baissant la tête et en serrant les poings de toutes ses forces.

« Je sais bien que c'est vrai. »

-Ce n'est pas ce que nous disons Inari, corrigea le capitaine-commandant Ukitake d'une voix sévère. Il n'est pas question de traiter en coupable qui que ce soit, si ce n'est Iemura.

-Ouais, et il est mort. Alors vous êtes capable de jurer que v'zallez pas me prendre comme bouc émissaire ?, reprit le jeune homme avant sa voix la plus trainante possible

-Cessez immédiatement vice-capitaine Inari. Continuez, capitaine Unohana.

-Je disais donc que Iemura, apprenant que les deux échantillons de reiatsu que nous conservions était ceux de Mitsuki et non de son frère, a blêmit. L'étiquette sur le bocal est tombée sur le sol. Nous avons donc la certitude que ni lui, ni son maître ne visaient Mitsuki. Ont-ils découvert que le reiatsu n'est pas celui de Gin avant de réaliser leurs plans, rien ne le prouve par contre.

-S'ils ont fait voler cet échantillon, c'est qu'ils n'en avaient d'Ichimaru non ?, demanda Lisa Yadomaru.

-Pas forcément. Ils doivent être au courant que les âmes des jumeaux se sont mélées. Le reiatsu d'Inari Gin et celui d'Ichimaru sont trop différents désormais. Il leur en fallait du jeune Gin. Voilà pourquoi Aizen n'est pas passé à l'action plutôt. Il lui fallait attendre que Iemura ait une occasion de perpétrer son forfait. Et si Iemura ne s'était pas trahi, nous serions toujours en train de chercher à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il nous aurait fallu des semaines pour découvrir le pot aux roses.

-Ce qui pose une autre question, continua Kyûrakou. Comment Iemura a-t-il su où trouver cet échantillon ?

-Deux possibilités : la première, c'est qu'il m'ait suivi ou ait fouillé mes dossiers. Mais s'il l'a fait, c'est vraiment en toute discrétion. L'autre, c'est qu'un complice lui a dit quoi chercher et où.

-Qui d'autre que vous savait où se trouvaient ces échantillons ?, demanda Soi-Fon.

-Ma vice-capitaine. Le capitaine de la douzième également. Peut-être Nemu ?

-Non, intervint Kurotsuchi. Nemu l'ignorait.

-Il faut une clé précise pour y entrer. Elle a dû être volée puis remise à sa place. Impossible de savoir combien de temps s'est déroulé entre le vol et les évènements d'hier. Et Iemura n'est plus là pour répondre.

-Sait-on ce qui l'a tué ?, demanda Hirako d'un ton curieux.

-Un poison foudroyant. Il lui a été injecté pour qu'il ne parle pas. Inactive en temps normal, la substance devient mortelle en cas d'activation des zones du cerveau commandant la peur. Sa panique l'a tué.

-Un piège mortel en somme, réfléchit à voix haute Kuchiki. S'il se trahissait ou était dénoncé, il mourrait sans avoir pu nommer ses complices ou ses moyens de contacter Aizen. Par contre, si nous avions continué à ignorer la vérité, il pouvait vivre et continuer à transmettre des informations.

-Un poison merveilleux, soupira Kurotsuchi en souriant. Vous m'en donnerez des échantillons.

Avant qu'Unohana ait pu répondre, quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole.

-Szayel.

Tous se tournèrent vers Starrk, le vice-capitaine d'Hisagi, qui avaient les sourcils froncés. Il réfléchissait intensément.

-Je me rappelle d'une réunion à Las Noches. Szayel avait imaginé un poison de ce genre. Un qui tue dans certaines conditions seulement. Cette chose lui ressemble tout à fait. Mais il est mort.

-Vous avez récupéré ses données Kurotsuchi, demanda Ukitake. Vous vous souvenez de ça ?

-Non. Mais je n'ai pas fini de tout analyser. J'ai aussi des projets personnels sur le feu.

-Désormais, vous ne vous concentrerez plus que sur l'étude de ces données. Voyez toutes les armes bactériologiques que nous pourrions rencontrer dans les troupes d'Aizen, et si vous trouvez quelque chose qui ressemble au phénomène d'hier. Starrk, a qui Szayel aurait pu confier un double de ses travaux avant de mourir ?

-Je suppose qu'Aizen y avait accès à volonté. Peut être aussi les superviseurs Ichimaru et Tosen. Je l'ignore.

Gin eut l'impression que l'ancien Espada allait rajouter quelque chose. Puis il sembla se raviser.

-Et maintenant ?, demanda le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue à se tourner les pouces ou on va sauver ma sœur ?

Une fois encore, nul n'osa le regarder en place. Le capitaine-commandant baissait les yeux tristement. Kuchiki lui lançait un regard scrutateur sans se tourner vers lui. La honte brillait dans les yeux de Kira.

Il pensait avoir des amis ici, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux. Kira était toujours gentil avec lui, de même qu'Abarai ou Hisagi. Et Matsumoto l'évitait, mais Kira disait que c'était parce qu'il lui rappelait trop Ichimaru dont elle était amoureuse, mais qu'en fait elle demandait souvent de ses nouvelles. Pour lui, ces quatre-là étaient des amis. Et plus encore, ils étaient des amis de Mitsuki. Lui agaçait tout le monde, mais elle, avec son gentil sourire, attirait tout le monde. Oh bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas frères et sœur pour rien. Elle s'y connaissait en blagues elle aussi. Mais de sa part, elles passaient mieux. Ce n'était que les blagues d'une enfant, pas celles du « traître ».

Alors pourquoi personne ne parlait en sa faveur ? Son capitaine se taisait obstinément, Abarai qui en était visiblement amoureux ne pipait pas mot, pas plus que Yachiru, Matsumoto ou la sœur Kuchiki.

Finalement, même Mitsuki subissait cet ostracisme. On n'allait pas la sauver, parce que c'était sa sœur.

Gin quitta la salle en crachant sur le sol.

-Reprenons, entendit-il reprendre le capitaine-commandant lorsqu'il fut sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Que pensez-vous que nous puissions déduire des prochains plans d'Aizen ?

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte et s'éloigna en clopinant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dans l'immense salle salle de marbre blanc qui constituait l'antichambre des appartements d'Aizen, un silence révérencieux régnait. Aizen se tenait sur son trône, un air ennuyé affiché sur son visage.

À son côté droit se tenait son second, vêtu de blanc comme tous les espadas. Il observait d'un air froid et sévère ce qui se passait en contrebas. A genoux à côté du trône, se tenait Hinamori, vêtue de blanc elle aussi. Elle regardait d'un air conquérant l'espada et les fracciones qui travaillaient autour de la colonne de verre fumé qui depuis dix ans était dressée au milieu de la pièce.

Autour de celle-ci, s'activaient une quinzaine de fraccionnes. D'âges et d'apparences diverses, mais tous vêtus d'une même tunique blanche sans manche et se divisant sur le devant en deux pans, ils branchaient et débranchaient des tuyaux de tailles disparates, vérifiaient des données inscrites sur un écran de contrôle au bas de la colonne. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux s'éloignait pour écouter les ordres d'une minuscule enfant aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bruns dorés. Vêtue d'une robe blanche à dentelle, assisse sur un fauteuil prévu pour un adulte, elle consultait des données et vérifiait le transvasement du contenu d'un bocal transparent vers la colonne par l'intermédiaire d'un fin tuyau.

-Prévenez le seigneur Aizen que je suis prête à commencer, ordonna l'enfant avec une petite moue adorable à l'un des fracciones.

En tremblant, celui-ci s'approcha de l'estrade où il transmit l'information au second du seigneur du Hueco Mundo. L'homme blond s'approcha du seigneur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Aizen acquiesça de la tête.

Le plus vite qu'il put, le fraccion retourna auprès de l'espada.

-Vous avez l'autorisation de commencer, lui annonça-t-il.

Un instant plus tard, il était embroché par le bout pointu de l'ombrelle auparavant appuyée au fauteuil de l'enfant.

-Je suis capable de voir son approbation imbécile, grinça-t-elle en gardant le sourire. Tu aurais du retourner immédiatement à ta tâche.

Elle se tourna vers les fracciones qui la regardaient en expectative.

-Commencez, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Le bocal fut ouvert, et lentement, son contenu transita à travers le tuyau vers l'immense colonne de verre. Des rubans de fumée de couleur argent et ocre commencèrent à s'élever et s'enrouler les uns autour des autres en un lent et voluptueux ballet. D'autres vannes furent ouvertes par les fracciones, et d'autres composants se rajoutèrent petit à petit.

Au bout de longues minutes, un minuscule point noir apparu au milieu de la colonne de verre. Il grandit lentement, tandis que la fumée ocre et argent envahissait la colonne. Bientôt, il fut impossible de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

-Ça va marcher, murmura l'espada en mâchonnant de manière compulsive ses ongles parfaits. Il faut que ça marche...

Une demi-heure plus tard, la brume ocre et argent commença à disparaître. Petit à petit, une forme humaine commença à apparaître à travers celle-ci. Impatient, le seigneur Aizen commença à s'approcher, suivi de son second et d'Hinamori.

-Vous voyez seigneur, cela a marché ! Comme je le pensait, il suffisait d'adapter la machine au nouveau reaitsu d'Ichimaru, et de faire quelques petits ajustement, et tout devient parfait.

-Attendons voir, se contenta de dire Aizen, les yeux fixés sur le corps qui commençait à se distinguer au milieu de la brume. Cela fait quinze ans que vous me promettez de ressusciter Ichimaru puis de le ramener ici. Soyez juste certaine Szavana, que ce se sera votre dernier échec.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, l'arrancar aux traits d'enfant afficha un sourire figé.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que cela échoue ! Maintenant que nous avons tous les paramètres...

-Qui nous ont été donnés par nos « amis » au Seireitei. Vous avez été incapable de découvrir de vous même qu'Ichimaru s'était réincarné, la coupa le second d'Aizen.

-C'est vrai. Mais nous réussissons grâce à mon génie.

Nul ne répondit à l'arrogante enfant. Seule Hinamori émit un ricanement dubitatif, avant de se retourner vers la colonne de verre. Szavana consulta son écran.

-C'est bon, déclara-t-elle. Le temps est écoulé. J'ouvre.

Les restes de fumées contenues dans la colonne envahirent la pièce lorsque l'énorme bloc de verre fut relevé. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne fut plus possible de voir à trois pas. Aizen s'avança, impatient vers la forme inanimée qu'on distinguait au sol et se pencha vers elle. Un sourire ravi s'étalait sur son visage.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Gin, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se releva furieusement et se tourna vers Szavana.

-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?, s'exclama-t-il. Une femme ?

Il tira par sa longue chevelure argentée une jeune femme inanimée en uniforme noir. Celle-ci geignit sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?, répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de terreur. Elle tenta de s'échapper et de saisir son sabre à sa ceinture, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Le reiatsu d'Aizen la figea au sol, suffocante. Le maître du Hueco Mundo la contempla longuement.

-Ce doit être la sœur de Gin dont nos espions nous ont parlé, spécula-t-il. Elle lui ressemble un peu.

-Sa sœur ?, s'exclama Szavana ? Oh, vous me laisserez l'étudier ? Je rêve de comprendre comment leurs âmes se sont mélangées ! Si ces imbéciles de la Soul Society ont raison bien sûr, ce qui serait assez incroyable.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, décida Aizen après un instant de réflexion. Contente-toi de nous dire en quel état de santé elle nous arrive et de découvrir pourquoi ce n'est pas Gin qui se tient ici à sa place !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En rouvrant les yeux, Mitsuki découvrit des murs d'un blanc immaculé. Elle était dans une pièce minuscule, où elle pouvait à peine étendre les jambes, et sans aucune porte. Par contre, le plafond semblait être à des kilomètres au dessus de sa tête. La lumière lui provenait de là haut. La lucarne devait aussi faire office de puits de passage. Une rapide inspection des murs ne lui révéla aucune rainure. Sans doute l'avait on fait descendre à l'aide d'une corde imagina-t-elle.

Mitsuki dut attendre des heures avant qu'on se vienne la voir. Cela lui laissa tout le temps de cogiter. Elle avait été happée par l'étrange fumée noire, elle s'en souvenait. Cela l'avait fait atrocement souffrir. Elle avait eu l'impression atroce d'être désarticulée et réduite en miettes. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait reprit conscience, elle avait vu Aizen. Elle en avait vu une photo une fois, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle l'avait reconnue. Elle abritait un fragment de l'âme de Gin, et les gens ne se rendaient pas compte de ce que cela voulait véritablement dire.

Elle n'avait pas ses souvenirs, à sa connaissance, mais elle avait parfois en tête des images et des émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle ressentait toujours une bouffée d'affection quand elle voyait le vice-capitaine Matsumoto. Et elle savait ainsi que Gin l'avait aimé comme une sœur, mais pas plus, comme certaines personnes le prétendaient. Elle savait aussi que la grande femme rousse était la seule personne à la Soul Society pour laquelle Ichimaru ressentait quelque chose d'autre que du mépris ou de l'indifférence. Cela la faisait frémir. Parfois, elle se demandait si cet homme avait la moindre parcelle de bonté ou d'innocence dans son âme. Mais elle était certaine que jamais Gin n'écouterait cette partie là de son âme. Au pire, elle savait (espérait ?) que sa part d'âme à elle en lui l'en empêcherait.

Pourtant, cet Ichimaru lui avait sauvé la vie. Saurait-elle un jour pourquoi ?

Elle se força à penser à autre chose. C'était à l'heure actuelle une question bien vaine... Mieux valait réfléchir aux raisons de sa présence ici. Voulait-on d'elle comme otage ? Avait-on enlevé Gin aussi ? Elle craignait d'être un otage pour forcer Gin a faire quelque chose à la Soul Society. Et elle enrageait de ne pas savoir.

Elle vérifia l'absence de son sabre à sa taille et de son minuscule zanpakuto dans son étui à son bras. On lui avait ôté l'un et l'autre bien sûr. Elle se mit à jurer affreusement à la manière d'Abarai. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, mais quand même. Elle trouvait ça... injuste. Une pensée ridicule.

Elle fut enfin interrompue dans ses pensées par un bruit au dessus de sa tête. Comme elle s'y attendait, une corde descendit vers elle. Elle dut s'attacher un long filin d'acier autour de la taille, et on lui permit de sortir de son étroite cellule.

Aussitôt, un arrancar qui ressemblait plus à une sorte de ragondin qu'à un homme avec ses formes difformes et son masque presque intact lui passa des menottes. Elle se sentit immédiatement privée de son reiatsu. Cela signifiait une chose, réalisa-t-elle avec un sourire. Même si elle n'avait pas son zanpakuto, elle pouvait utiliser le kido pour sortir de sa cellule ! Son sourire se figea toutefois lorsqu'elle vit que l'arrancar était accompagné d'une quinzaine d'autres, l'air tout aussi menaçants, et armés de sabres, de griffes, et de dents.

De toute façon, aurait-elle pu s'évader ? Elle était au Hueco Mundo ! Elle devait cesser de rêver. Elle était aux mains de ses geoliers et n'en sortirait pas. Tous ses espoirs s'effondrèrent en quelques secondes, et elle manqua fondre en larmes. Elle réalisait qu'elle allait probablement mourir, et qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Gin ou son capitaine, ou Yachiru ou quiconque d'autre. Même Abarai allait lui manquer.

Tandis qu'on la traînait dans des couloirs sans fin, elle se fit une liste de ce qui ne lui arriverait plus jamais. Jamais elle ne reverrait les gens qu'elle appréciait. Jamais plus elle ne ferait une blague à Gin. Elle ne pourrait jamais dire au capitaine-commandant qu'elle croyait se rappeler qui il était pour elle et l'embrasser pour le remercier de les avoir accepté, Gin et elle. Elle ne verrait jamais les cerisiers en fleurs de la sixième division dont lui avait parlé la gentille troisième siège de sa division. Elle ne montrerait jamais à Gin son shikai. Elle ne mangerait pas des dizaines de plats dont elle rêvait, ne pourrait jamais dire à ce connard d'Hirako ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de son comportement égoïste et méprisant.

Et puis elle avait prévu tant de choses... Depuis qu'elle était enfant elle avait tout prévu. Elle deviendrait vice-capitaine, puis capitaine. Elle et Gin tueraient Aizen ensemble, prouvant à tous que son frère était innocent. La Soul Society le reconnaitrait enfin et l'accepterait en ami. Elle cognerait sur la tête d'une certaine personne jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte des sentiments de Gin pour lui, et les forcerait à être heureux ensemble pour l'éternité, même si Gin ne croyait pas que ça arriverait jamais.

Et puis quand ce serait fait, elle se serait occupée de sa propre « proie » comme l'appelait Gin. Elle en était amoureuse depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, cinq ans plus tôt. Si seulement il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était plus une enfant qui avait besoin qu'on la protège et qu'on l'aide à grandir...

Ce rêve partait en fumée aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions sinistres lorsqu'on l'amena devant Aizen et son espada. Autour d'une table oblongue, dix arrancars, hommes et femmes, l'observaient comme une proie. Mitsuki reconnut l'un d'eux, Yammi, à la description que lui en avait faite Renji. Aizen se tenait au bout de cette table, et la regardait avec le sourire d'un chat devant une souris acculée. A sa droite se tenait Hinamori, celle qui avait voulu tuer Gin. Celle-là aurait voulu la tuer d'un regard, c'était visible immédiatement. De l'autre côté se tenait un grand homme blond à la moue hautaine. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Où donc ? Sur une photo, chez le capitaine Irako à ce qui lui semblait. Qui était-ce donc ?

-Bienvenue, Inari Mitsuki, l'acceuilla Aizen en l'invitant à s'assoir au bout de la table face à lui. Elle le fit avec répugnance, mais n'osa refuser. C'est bien ton nom ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

-La sœur d'Ichimaru ?, insista-t-il.

-Oui.

Aizen se tut et se remit à boire son thé. On en déposa une coupe devant Mitsuki qui, quoi qu'affamée et à moitié morte de soif, la laissa refroidir devant elle. Elle se méfiait de ce qu'on avait pu y mettre.

Elle profita de ce moment de silence pour examiner celui qui depuis presque vingt ans terrorisait la Soul Society. Son aura était proprement effrayante. Sur sa poitrine brillait un joyau de petite taille. Le hogyokou supputa-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir un frisson.

En l'observant plus attentivement, elle eut l'impression qu'il battait lentement, comme un cœur. La chose était vivante. Mitsuki s'efforça de regarder ailleurs.

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, reprit enfin Aizen. Répondez juste ou il pourra vous en coûter très cher. Tout d'abord, notre cher Gin se souvient-il de son passé ?

-Non, répondit Mitsuki.

Pouvait-elle faire autre chose que répondre ? Mais elle avait l'impression d'agir lâchement.

Aizen hocha la tête avec comme de la satisfaction.

-La Soul Society serait-elle prête à vous échanger contre Ichimaru ?, continua-t-il.

Les sentiments de Mitsuki oscillèrent entre le soulagement à l'idée qu'ils n'aient pas encore capturés son frère et qu'ils ne l'utilisent pas pour le faire chanter et le désespoir. Mais s'ils voulaient un échange... Elle savait qu'elle n'en sortirait pas vivante.

-Ils refuseront, murmura-t-elle. Ils auront trop peur de ce que vous pourriez faire de lui -ou avec lui-.

-Ah... J'aurais cru qu'ils seraient plutôt pressés de se débarrasser de lui.

-Pas au point de vous le livrer, cracha-t-elle.

-Nous verrons bien... sourit Aizen en se levant.

Mitsuki eut l'impression de le voir vaciller un instant et que tous les espadas se figèrent instantanément. Mais cette impression fugace se dissipa quand le chef du Hueco Mundo se tourna à nouveau vers elle en souriant. Mitsuki se dit que les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcé avaient davantage appris à Aizen qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

-Nous verrons ce qu'il en est, déclara-t-il. En attendant, vous ne craignez rien. Vous pouvez donc manger et boire sans crainte. Buvez votre thé, il va être froi. Szavana ?

-Oui ?, demanda une enfant arrancar aux cheveux roses.

-Trouve lui de quoi manger. Ensuite, ausculte-là.

-A vos ordres, répondit l'enfant avec un regard avide.

-Fais à ta convenance, mais je veux qu'elle survive. Aucune conséquence physique ou psychologique sérieuse.

-Comme vous le désirez seigneur, répondit la gamine. On aurait dit qu'on lui refusait un bonbon.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sur un signe d'elle, trois arrancar aux uniformes identiques entrainèrent Mitsuki. Szavana les suivit en chantonnant.

Aizen se retourna vers ses espadas dès que la porte fut refermée. Il eut un immense sourire.

-Ce n'est qu'un léger contretemps. Bientôt, Ichimaru viendra à nous, de gré ou de force. Et alors, la guerre pourra commencer.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut les espadas. Certains se mirent à sourire à pleine dents, heureux d'apprendre que la longue attente allait enfin prendre fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eh bien, le chapitre précédent a eut l'air de plaire ! J'en suis ravie. Et personne parmi vous n'avait trouvé l'identité du premier traitre... Ici, celle du superviseur d'Aizen devrait vous apparaître assez clairement. Au moins un vizard a donc survécu et trahi ses frères. Je félicite Axel Gabriel qui avait émit cette hypothèse depuis déjà plusieurs chapitres, sans avoir nommé Rose spécifiquement !

Reste donc à trouver le second traître, et les idylles de nos jeunes Gin et Mitsuki.

Quand aux plans d'Aizen... Bientôt ils apparaîtrons en pleine lumière !

Par contre, à mon grand regret, les prochains chapitres de cette fic et de Proies pourraient mettre plus de temps que prévu. J'ai des problèmes d'ordinateurs, qui, s'ils ne sont pas réglés dans les jours à venir, m'empêcheront de publier pendant peut être une semaine ou deux. Priez donc avec moi pour que le problème se résolve !


	13. The end of hope

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le treizième chapitre de De sang et d'Âme. Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 13 : The end of hope

Les couloirs vides de la troisième division résonnaient du bruit des pas de Gin tandis qu'il rejoignaient sa chambre de vice-capitaine après avoir quitté le bureau d'Hirako.

A cette heure-ci, tous les shinigamis étaient à l'entraînement, ou en train d'effectuer d'ennuyeuses taches administratives. Logiquement, il aurait même du être lui-même en train de corriger un infect rapport sur le budget de la division. Ce connard d'Hirako ne le laissait jamais faire autre chose. Jamais il ne pouvait superviser -ou même participer- à un entrainement collectif, il n'avait pas le droit de manger avec les autres sièges, mais uniquement avec Hirako dans son bureau.

Le capitaine le séparait complètement des hommes de la division, et l'excluait de ses droits et devoirs de vice-capitaine. Et par ailleurs, les shinigami de la division l'excluaient de la même manière. La plupart d'entre eux avaient du être les subordonnés d'Ichimaru, et de ce qu'on racontait de cet homme, il comprenait un peu leur comportement. Il était peut être un garnement et un mauvais plaisantin mais Ichimaru, lui, avait l'air d'un fou meurtrier quand on lui en parlait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Kira frissonnait dès qu'on prononçait son nom !

Mais de la part des plus récentes recrues, il avait espéré qu'ils se montreraient un peu plus amical envers lui. Mais non. Eux aussi se comportaient comme s'il allait dégainer Shinzô et se baigner dans leur sang. Et personne ne le traîtait comme un vice-capitaine. Pas le moindre respect, mais ça il s'en foutait puisqu'il ne respectait pas davantage le moindre gradé du seireitei. Mais on ne lui demandait jamais un avis, un conseil ou de l'aide. Jamais on ne l'informait des problèmes de la division. C'était bien simple, s'il disparaissait du jour au lendemain, il n'y aurait pas un seul changement dans la division ! Sauf peut-être qu'il y aurait la fête pendant une semaine.

Il était persuadé que si Hirako ne le traitait pas en prisonnier de guerre en en psychopathe meurtrier, cela ne se passerait pas ainsi.

Mais tout ça, il pouvait l'accepter. Et il se faisait un honneur de se trimballer partout avec son meilleur sourire de renard à la Inari. Hors de question de l'appeler « sourire à la Ichimaru », même si les photos lui disaient qu'ils avaient exactement le même.

Mais s'il avait quitté le bureau en rage, même s'il savait qu'Hirako allait encore l'utiliser comme argument pour justifier de sa mauvaise volonté, voire de son désir de trahison, c'était qu'il était allé beaucoup plus loin cette fois.

Tout ce qui le concernait, il le gérait, l'acceptait et s'en jouait. Mais il n'en était plus de même lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mitsuki.

Un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait demandé pour la énième fois à Hirako quand le Seireitei allait se décider à envoyer des hommes libérer sa sœur, celui-ci avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Ta sœur n'est pas notre priorité Ichimaru, avait-il dit. Cesse donc d'agir comme si vous étiez les deux personnages les plus importants du Seireitei. Tss. Alors qu'on ne sait même pas de quel côté vous êtes vraiment tous les deux.

-Vous nous surveillez depuis cinq ans !, avait crié Gin. Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas fait une opinion ?

-A ton propos si. Mais pas pour elle. Et nous ne prendrons pas le risque de foncer dans un piège d'Aizen.

-Croyez-ce que vous voulez sur moi, « capitaine », avait répondu Gin du ton le plus persifleur et méprisant qu'il put trouver, mais vous savez que Mitsuki serait incapable de trahir qui que ce soit. De nous deux c'est elle la « gentille » !

-Aizen se faisait passer pour un gentil. Tu m'excusera de ne pas me fier au joli sourire d'une gamine avec ton visage. Par ailleurs, je me passe bien volontiers de ses remarques et de ses « blagues » à mon égard. Bon sang, cette fille était une véritable plaie !

Plus que les insultes et le mépris, ce fut l'emploi du passé qui avait touché Gin au cœur. Pour Hirako, Mitsuki avait trahi, ou était déjà morte. Mais elle faisait déjà partie du passé.

Gin s'était sentit pris d'envies de meurtre. Il s'était retenu de dégainer Shinsô, mais il avait malgré tout pété les plombs. Il avait propulsé son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce et commencé à invectiver Hirako tout en donnant des coups de pieds dans les dossiers renversés par l'impact de son bureau dans le mur en face.

Quand il s'était trouvé à cours d'insultes, il était sortit en claquant la porte, ne reprenant ses esprits qu'à mi-chemin de sa chambre.

Il ralentit nettement le pas. Il était toujours en colère, mais ce n'était plus la rage sauvage qui l'avait envahie un peu plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hirako avait ainsi réussi à le faire sortir de ses gongs. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de son mépris, pour ne pas dire de sa haine à son égard. C'était à se demander pourquoi...

Gin chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Hirako. Pas maintenant.

Il entra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur le futon, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond de bois. Mais il n'était pas à l'aise dans cette pièce. Son regard revint par la millième fois depuis une semaine vers le centre de la pièce, là où s'était tenue Mitsuki avant de disparaître.

-Pardon Mi-chan, murmura-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Shinzô, qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

Mais son sabre resta muet. Shinzô n'était pas bavarde. Elle avait dû lui dire à peine une dizaine de phrases depuis qu'il avait entendu son nom. Et la plupart du temps, c'était des ordres. « Fait ça. » « Arrête » « Attaque ». Mitsuki disait que son Uminari lui donnait des conseils, la poussait à se dépasser, et elle l'adorait, même si l'arme était très exigeante envers elle. Ce n'était pas le genre de Shinzô. La plupart du temps, Gin avait envie de secouer son sabre comme un prunier pour qu'elle percute certaines choses. Un peu comme avec Hirako.

Gin se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers la minuscule salle d'eaux attenante à sa chambre. Il humecta son visage pour tenter de se calmer, et se redressant, fixa son visage dans le miroir.

Un instant, il cru voir celui de sa sœur.

Avant qu'il n'ait prit conscience de son geste, son poing droit filait à toute vitesse et le reflet explosa en mille morceaux.

Ramassant son arme, il quitta la pièce sans prendre conscience du sang qui ruisselait de son poing couvert de morceaux de verres.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et quitta la division et l'enceinte du Seireitei en quelques coups de shunpo. Il atterrit dans la forêt au nord de celle-ci et resta de longues minutes à regarder dans le vague, les bras ballants.

Puis, un hurlement de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il dégaina Shinzô d'un geste brusque et jeta le fourreau de celle-ci le plus loin qu'il put. Puis, il libéra son shikai.

La lame de celle-ci étendue au maximum il commença à attaquer les arbres autour de lui, sans se soucier des branches qui tombaient, lui occasionnant des égratignures plus ou moins profondes. Tourbillonnant à toute vitesse autour de lui-même, il déchiqueta méthodiquement chaque pouce de la forêt qui l'entourait dans un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres autour de lui. Ses gestes étaient précis, mais hachés, dictés par la colère. Ou bout d'une heure ou plus, en nage et en sang, il s'effondra sur le sol, son long hurlement transformé en un râle presque inaudible.

-Ça y est ? Tu t'est bien défoulé ?, fit une voix presque amusée derrière lui, et Gin se retourna en gémissant.

Shihoin Yoruichi le surplombait de toute sa taille.

-Tss, émit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air désolé. Pourquoi les hommes réagissent-ils toujours de façon disproportionnée ? Est-ce que vous cessez jamais d'être des gamins ?

Gin se contenta de la regarder d'un air fermé et agacé.

-Eh bien ! On dirait que tu est finalement capable de prendre une autre tête que celle de renard que tu affiche habituellement. C'est bien ça, très bien !

-Cassez-vous, finit par dire Gin.

A son grand déplaisir, la capitaine préféra s'assoir à côté de lui.

-C'était indispensable tout ça ?, demanda-t-elle en désignant du doigt les dégâts qu'il avait infligé à la forêt.

-Valais mieux que ce soit les arbres que la tronche de cake d'Hirako, grommela le jeune homme.

-Eh ça va, je ne te fais aucun reproche, je constate juste !

Après un instant de silence qui se prolongeait, la capitaine reprit.

-Je crois que tu viens de dépasser le record précédemment établi par Ichigo en réaction disproportionnée à la disparition d'une personne chère. Je n'aurait pas cru ça possible.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter ?, cria soudain Gin. Vous pouvez vous barrer maintenant ? Le gosse a envie de continuer à tout casser je crois, alors si vous voulez, je vous réduit en miettes comme cette forêt, mais vous allez fermer votre grande gueule, compris !

Yoruichi le regarda fixement, une lueur bizarre dans ses yeux soudain très froids.

-Tu n'est pas encore calmé, conclut-elle.

Gin s'apprêtait à se relever et à empoigner à nouveau son arme lorsque d'un pas de shunpo, Yoruichi se retrouva juste derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner vers elle, il sentit ses doigts appuyer sur ses tempes, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A son réveil, il découvrit la capitaine Unohana qui finissait de lui faire un bandage sur sa main déchiquetée par le verre. Maintenant qu'il était calmé, celle-ci lui faisait atrocement mal.

Le voyant réveillé, Unohana se redressa légèrement pour le regarder et fronça les sourcils. Gin baissa rapidement les yeux sous son regard glacial. Unohana était une des rares personnes à se montrer toujours juste envers lui et Mitsuki, elle les avait soigné chaque fois qu'ils avaient dû se battre. Elle avait été bienveillante, gentille, et aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de la décevoir. Il avait honte de lui-même, un sentiment qu'Ichimaru n'avait jamais dû sentir.

Au bout d'un long moment à le fixer d'un air désapprobateur, Unohana reporta son attention sur son bandage, toujours sans dire un mot. Elle finit par se lever silencieusement et ramassa ses bandages et compresses. Au moment de passer la porte, elle parla enfin.

-C'était puéril vice-capitaine Inari, déclara-t-elle toujours glaciale. Soyez certain que le capitaine-commandant entendra parler de votre comportement.

Gin baissa les yeux tandis que la porte se refermait. Oui, maintenant qu'il était plus calme, il avait un peu honte de lui-même. Mais plus encore, sa colère contre les shinigami se reportait désormais sur sa propre personne.

Il n'aurait jamais dû ainsi s'énerver contre Hirako. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à ce coup de sang. Jamais il n'agissait ainsi normalement ! Il réfléchissait avant d'agir, analysait les conséquences, et parfois décidait de passer outre, mais jamais il ne se laissait ainsi submerger par ses sentiments ! C'était plutôt la façon de faire de Mitsuki.

Mitsuki... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que ses actes de la journée n'aient pas définitivement convaincu les capitaines et la chambre des 46 de sa malignité et de sa volonté de trahison.

Pour sa sœur, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Dès qu'Unohana le laisserait sortir, il irait s'excuser auprès d'Hirako. Il réparerait ses dégâts, s'aplatirait devant tout le monde. Et il convaincrait les capitaines et vice-capitaines de la nécessité de la libérer. Il irait parler à chacun d'eux s'il le fallait, et ferait appel à leur morale, leur sens de la justice, leurs émotions, leur curiosité, leur envie de bataille ou de vengeance, à tous les leviers possibles pour qu'ils daignent enfin s'occuper de Mitsuki.

C'est en dressant une liste mentale de tous les gradés qu'il pouvait convaincre que Gin s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé aux aurores par un toquement répété sur la vitre de sa chambre. Se redressant, il distingua quelqu'un de l'antre côté de celle-ci, et il se leva pour aller voir. La lumière n'était pas encore très forte, mais il reconnut Kira à ses cheveux blonds et à sa mèche tombante. Étonné, car le vice-capitaine blond ne lui parlait pas souvent, même s'il s'entendait très bien avec Mitsuki, Gin ouvrit d'un cran la fenêtre.

-Bonjour, salua le nouveau venu. Je peux entrer ?

De plus en plus étonné, Gin acquiessa et ouvrit grand la fenêtre. Se haussant sur ses bras, Kira pénétra dans la pièce et referma soigneusement les vitres.

-Désolé de cette entrée cavalière, s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant à moitié. Mais Unohana-san a été très claire : pas de visites pour vous.

-Et vous êtes passé outre Kira-san ?, demanda Gin en ouvrant des yeux immenses.

-Ca ne me ressemble pas, c'est ça ?

Gin acquiesça du visage. Kira était quelqu'un a qui on ne pouvait pas attribuer un autre qualificatif que « gentil ». Il était obéissant, amical, mais la plupart du temps, craintif comme un lapin. Surtout face à lui.

Kira s'assit face au lit et lui adressa un sourire timide.

-Rallongez-vous I... Inari-san. Je ne veux pas que vos blessures se rouvrent. Si on me découvre ici, Unohana-san sera déjà suffisamment en rogne comme ça.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Gin se rassit sur son lit. Il se posait de nombreuses questions. Et la moindre n'était pas celle-ci. Il y avait-il un deuxième traître au Seireitei ? Iemura était-il vraiment seul ? Après tout, on ne pouvait même pas jurer que la tentative de meurtre qu'avait commis cette folle d'Hinamori cinq ans plus tôt était un acte isolé. Kira, vice-capitaine d'Ichimaru pouvait très bien être un traitre depuis plus de quinze ans, depuis avant même la bataille d'hiver. C'est donc particulièrement attentif aux faits et gestes de Kira que Gin l'invita à expliquer sa présence.

-Il y a interdiction de vous en parler, balbutia Kira d'un air gêné. C'est pour ça qu'Unohana-san tient à vous garder ici. Mais Rangiku pense que vous devez savoir. Et... moi aussi. Parce que nous savons que, Ichimaru ou Inari, vous prenez soin de ce qui vous sont cher.

Voyant que la tête d'Ichimaru oscillait entre l'énervement et l'inquiétude, Kira abréga.

-Nous avons des nouvelles du Hueco Mundo. Aizen propose de vous échanger contre Mitsuki-chan.

Un sourire de joie manqua s'afficher sur le visage de Gin avant de s'interrompre aussi soudainement.

-Si je n'ai pas le droit de le savoir, je suppose que c'est parce que la chambre des 46 a refusé l'échange ?

-Ukitake retarde au maximum le moment de le leur annoncer, et réclame une preuve que votre sœur est vivante. Mais il ne pourra pas cacher éternellement cette proposition à la chambre.

-Et dès qu'elle l'apprendra, Mitsuki-chan sera condamnée... parce qu'ils n'accepterons jamais l'échange. Ils ont trop peur de moi.

-Voilà. Vous savez tout désormais.

-Mais je ne comprend pas Kira-san. Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Pour ce que vous en savez, je suis peut être Ichimaru !

Kira le regarda pour la première fois depuis leur première rencontre droit dans les yeux.

-Peut-être. Ça n'a aucune importance. On n'avait pas le droit de vous cacher ce qui plane sur les épaules de Mitsuki.

-Même si je décidais de me livrer à Aizen ?

Kira hésita.

-Oui... même. Vous saviez que Rangiku déteste Mitsuki-chan?, reprit-il soudainement.

-Quoi ?, s'étonna Gin. Je croyais qu'elle l'aimait bien !

-C'est vrai... Mais elle la déteste également. Parce que Mitsuki-chan a réussi là où Rangiku a échoué : elle a su vous donner des limites. J'ai pu vous observer à mon aise pendant ces cinq années où j'étais encore à la troisième division. De ce que je sais de la femme qu'elle était autrefois, c'était une jeune femme digne et triste, très réfléchie. Vous avez déteint l'un sur l'autre Gin. Vous en avez fait une jeune fille extravertie et sûre d'elle, même si toujours pondérée. Et elle vous a donné le sens du devoir qui vous manquait capitaine. J'en suis heureux. Alors qu'elle que soit votre décision... je sais qu'elle sera dictée par l'amour et l'honneur, non pas par l'ennui ou l'ambition.

Gin s'enfonça dans un silence rêveur. Quand il releva enfin la tête, Kira avait disparu et la fenêtre était entrouverte.

Il continua à fixer la fenêtre d'un air pensif, puis eut un immense sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Capitaine, hein ? Je sais pas pourquoi, ça sonne plutôt pas mal, « capitaine Inari ».

Puis, il se rallongea et se rendormit, plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis quatre jours que Mitsuki avait disparu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Au bout de deux jours d'enfermement dans sa chambre d'hopital, Unohana accepta de laisser sortir Gin. Son regard sévère affichait que s'il tenait qu'à elle, il serait resté là à continuer son introspection et à l'abri de la tentation d'une folie quelconque, mais il s'échinait tellement à rendre fou le personnel de l'hopital qu'elle avait fini par céder.

Gin sortit donc, ravi, mais incertain de la suite des évènements. Devait-il aller s'excuser auprès d'Hirako comme il s'était ordonné de le faire ? Ou valait-il mieux aller voir Kira et tenter d'avoir d'autres nouvelles ? Ou tenter d'aller convaincre quelques gradés d'organiser une expédition pour libérer sa sœur ?

En fait, pour la première fois depuis leur mort à lui et à sa sœur, il avait envie d'aller sur Terre. Il voulait voir sa mère, lui demander pardon pour tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu faire comme bêtises, la serrer dans ses bras et lui demander de l'aider. Peut importait que son corps ait grandi trop vite, il restait toujours un enfant, merde ! Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui valait le mieux pour sauver sa soeur ? Comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir de craquer ? Il shoota dans un caillou pour libérer sa rage.

Finalement, ayant pris sa décision à grand peine, il avança d'un pas hésitant vers la troisième division.

A mi-chemin de celle-ci, il croisa Hirako, Yadomaru, et cette peste de Saguraki. Tous trois discutaient à voie basse, tout en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la première division. Ils passèrent devant Gin sans noter sa présence. Celui-ci hésita une seconde, puis se mit dans leur sillage.

-Capitaine ?, demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur affiché sur son visage.

-Ichimaru ?, s'étonna Hirako. Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?

-Inari. Je viens me mettre à vos ordres, capitaine, répondit Gin avec une assurance factice. Vous vous rendez à une réunion ? Il y a du nouveau ?

-Retourne à la division Ichimaru. Tu n'est pas convié.

-Inari, rétorqua Gin tandis que les trois vizards s'éloignaient à nouveau.

Il cracha sur le sol après leur départ.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les trois ?, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis, il reprit sa route, non plus vers la division, mais en suivant à distance les vizards. Il les vit pénétrer dans la première division, suivi peu après de Kuchiki.

Il resta à la porte, tout en s'amusant à projeter des petits cailloux ronds le plus prêt possible de la magistrale porte de la division.

Au bout de deux longues heures, Kira et Hisagi furent les premiers à sortir. Ils furent aussi les premiers à glisser sur les cailloux et à faire une glissade mémorable sur les fesses. Gin s'approcha en souriant largement.

-Désolé, fit-il en se retenant de rire tout en aidant Kira à se redresser. J'espérais qu'Hirako serait le premier à sortir. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Les têtes des deux hommes le renseignèrent rapidement.

-Ils ont refusé l'échange ?

-Pire, répondit Hisagi en posant une main sur son épaule dans un geste se voulant réconfortant. Aizen vient d'envoyer un nouveau message.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut en plus ?

-Rien... Son message disait ceci. « J'exige le retour de Gin d'ici moins de quarante huit heures. Toute proposition d'échange est désormais interrompue. Il est désormais hors de question de vous renvoyer la jeune Mitsuki, par sa propre faute. Si vous continuer d'exiger des preuves qu'elle est vivante, nous pourrions envisagez de vous expédier quelques uns de ses doigts, ou l'une de ses oreilles. A vous de voir si vous voulez continuer d'afficher des exigences qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Si vous tardez de plus d'une heure à me restituer Ichimaru Gin vivant et en bonne santé, plusieurs milliers d'arrancars déferleront sur le Rukongai. Vous pourriez même me convaincre de venir moi-même rendre visite au Seireitei. Choisissez bien, et vite. »

Gin ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fixer chaque capitaine et vice-capitaine qui sortait de la division d'un sourire froid et d'un regard accusateur.

Ukitake, qui sortait à son tour de la division, le regarda d'un air désolé. Gin ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui cracher au visage en l'appelant assassin. Kyourakû détourna le regard, Kurosaki baissait la tête.

Ils avaient tué sa sœur, chacun d'eux. Par leur manque de réactivité, par leur indolence face à la menace d'Aizen.

Il les haïssait de toute son âme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Je suis très contente de cette fin de chapitre, et de tout le chapitre de manière plus générale.

Gin y est complètement OOC par rapport au manga, mais c'est justifié par l'influence de l'âme de Mitsuki sur la sienne, et de sa jeunesse. Je le trouve malgré tout très réussi ici. Et vous ?

Que c'est-il passé pendant cette semaine au Hueco Mundo ? Pourquoi l'échange n'est plus possible ? Que va décider la Soul Society ? Que va faire Gin ? Je sais, vous vous posez toutes ces questions et vous me haïssez, mais la suite attendra quinze jours, puisque la semaine prochaine verra la parution d'un chapitre de Proies.

Si vous avez des critiques, des remarques, ou des hypothèses, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! C'est le seul moyen pour un auteur de savoir si sa fic est apprécié, et pour les autres lecteurs potentiels, c'est un indice qu'elle est appréciable. Deux ou trois minutes pour partager votre plaisir avec l'auteur et inciter d'autres gens à lire une fic qui vous plait, c'est peu, non ?


	14. The price of the absolute power

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le quatorzième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 14 : The price of the absolute power

Mitsuki fut projetée dans la cellule par deux arrancars brutaux qui refermèrent la porte derrière elle.

-Et bonjour à vous, connards, murmura-t-elle à la porte close.

Puis, elle s'effondra en sanglots.

Cela faisait cinq jours que, tous les matins, des arrancars venaient la chercher dans le puits qui lui servait de geôle. Ils la trainaient alors auprès d'un de leurs supérieurs, le plus souvent l'un des espadas, et durant toute la matinée, elle était interrogée durant des heures par l'un ou l'autre des espadas.

Certains étaient faussement amical, d'autres franchement cruels. Seule la « protection » qu'Aizen avait mise sur sa tête avait empêché jusqu'ici ces gens de la torturer pour le seul plaisir. La seule idée de tomber dans les griffes de Freizich, Raphaen ou Pesteza lui donnait envie de vomir.

Jua au moins, si elle donnait l'impression de la haïr, se contenterait de la tuer d'un coup de sabre dans le cœur.

Aujourd'hui, cela s'était passée différemment. C'était le superviseur d'Aizen qui l'avait interrogée, cet homme qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu lors de leur rencontre. Et pour cause, c'était Rose, l'un des vizards. Il était censé être mort à la bataille d'Hiver. Trahissait-il déjà la Soul Society à cette époque ? Elle l'ignorait.

Mais si lui était un traître, rien n'interdisait de penser que d'autres vizards trahissaient aussi. Yadomaru peut être ? Ou Saguraki, cette petite peste ? Par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Hirako comme traître. Elle le détestait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se rendre parfaitement compte que s'il était le traitre, cela ferait longtemps que Gin serait ici à la merci d'Aizen. Mais elle pouvait avoir raté quelque chose. Un indice. Et Gin serait à la merci de ce connard arrogant.

Rose avait été très poli avec elle, et gentil. Il lui avait offert un vrai déjeuner et lui avait laissé l'accès à sa salle de bain -la première fois qu'elle avait pu se laver en cinq jours, un pur bonheur !-. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été bien plus difficile de ne pas répondre à ses questions. Il avait l'air de juste vouloir prendre des nouvelles des gens qu'il appréciait. Pas facile de se souvenir qu'il cherchait à glaner des renseignements ! Elle avait réussit à ne répondre que par des borborygmes, et il avait fini par la renvoyer dans sa cellule, l'air agacé. Mais en susurrant à son oreille, alors qu'elle allait passer la porte encadrée par ses gardiens, il lui avait appris que le lendemain, ce serait Hinamori qui l'interrogerait.

Et Mitsuki avait très bien compris que nul plus qu'elle ne désirait sa mort en ces lieux. La moindre parole de travers, et elle le payerait très cher. Aizen avait interdit qu'on lui fasse du mal. Mais il ne punirait certainement pas trop sévèrement ceux qui outrepasseraient ses ordres. Tant qu'elle était vivante, elle pouvait servir. Mais un bras ou une jambe en moins, voilà qui ne prêterait sans doute pas à conséquence aux yeux de ces fous furieux.

Elle recommença à sangloter désespérément, en repensant aux insultes, aux regards méprisants, aux yeux salaces, aux mains baladeuses, aux menaces qui étaient son quotidien depuis six jours. Toutes les avanies qu'elle et Gin avaient subies à l'académie n'étaient rien à côté de ça. Au moins, ils étaient ensemble à l'époque. Et il y avait Renji, Kira et Hisagi qui les soutenaient en leur donnant des conseils ou de la nourriture supplémentaire chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Et Matsumoto, et les gars de la onzième division, et même Starrk qui s'étaient aussi montrés gentils.

Tentant de reprendre le dessus sur elle-même, elle tendit la main vers le maigre repas qui l'attendait. La vue de celui-ci lui soulevait presque le cœur. Mais elle n'aurait rien d'autre avant le soir, voire le lendemain matin si ses geôliers oubliaient de la nourrir. Et Mitsuki avait appris qu'il valait mieux pour elle avoir mangé avant que l'enfer de l'après-midi commence. Une fois, elle n'était rentrée dans sa cellule qu'au bout de neuf heures de calvaire.

Car l'après-midi, on la conduisait dans les quartiers de Szavana Apgran.

Au début, elle avait cru que c'était simplement une enfant. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'une enfant pouvait contenir un tel abîme de perversité. Ichimaru avait-il été ainsi ?

Mais Szavana n'avait de l'enfant que l'apparence, comme le capitaine Hitsugaya qui, même s'il grandissait plus lentement que Gin et Mitsuki, était déjà un adulte responsable dans sa tête. Elle était très loin de Yachiru.

Szavana était un monstre, qui tuait les arrancars sous ses ordres pour le plaisir de les regarder mourir. Elle se ventait d'être inventive en matière de meurtre, et que jamais deux arranncars n'étaient morts de la même façon sous sa main. Quand on la fréquentait plus de dix minutes, on devenait persuadé de la véracité de ces propos.

Ses quartiers étaient pleins d'objets de torture, et il y avait des trainées de sang sur le sol.

L'arrancar avait forcée Mitsuki a participer à des tests. Elle avait détesté les heures passées à courir ou a respirer doucement sous la surveillance d'Unohana, mais là, c'était pire.

Szavana voulait que Mitsuki courre sur des tapis pour voir sa résistance physique. Visiblement, elle avait appris que « l'autre » Mitsuki, celle dont elle avait perdu les souvenirs et dont elle ne savait rien, avait des problèmes de santé. Elle vérifiait donc s'ils persistaient dans son nouveau corps spirituel. Ça, Mitsuki le comprenait. Mais Szavana poussait la cruauté à la faire courir après lui avoir fait des prises de sang, ou alors qu'elle était à jeun.

Elle l'avait bourrée de drogues pour voir l'effet sur son organisme.

Elle l'avait affamée, l'avais fait se tenir debout dans une piscine d'eau glacée pendant des heures.

Elle l'avait privée de sommeil pendant deux jours, l'obligeant à se tenir debout pendant 48 heures.

Qu'allait-elle subir aujourd'hui ?

Ses gardiens rouvrirent la porte, et la trainèrent silencieusement jusqu'au lieu de son calvaire. Ils la jetèrent sur le sol et repartirent. Relevant les yeux, Mitsuki vit Szavana qui la regardait de haut avec un sourire cruel. Toujours vêtue comme une petite poupée de cire, sa robe blanche était toutefois déjà tâchée de sang.

-Bonjour Mitsuki-chan, l'acceuilla-t-elle avec un sourire et en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Tu va voir, on va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui.

Mitsuki en doutait. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire. La moindre remarque pouvait tout à coup transporter Szavana dans une rage folle et meurtrière, et Mitsuki préférait ne pas revivre un épisode tel que celui-là.

Szavana la fit rentrer dans une petite pièce sans aucune ouverture, ou Mitsuki pouvait à peine se tenir debout. La porte se referma immédiatement. Bien sûr, constata la jeune fille, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en sortir de l'extérieur.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est les tests d'aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

-On va tester ta résistance à la chaleur ma chérie, répondit la voix de Szavana dans un micro au plafond.

La température commença à s'élever. Au bout de dix minutes, la pièce était une étuve, et la jeune fille suait désespérément.

Mitsuki recommença à sangloter.

Elle ne voyait pas de sortie à ce tunnel d'horreur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle se raccrocha à la pensée que Gin, et tous les gens qu'elle appréciait, étaient en sécurité, eux. Elle priait pour qu'ils restent à la Soul Society, et ne cherchent pas à la libérer.

Mais dans le même temps, elle s'entendait supplier qu'on vienne la chercher.

« Gin, viens m'aider », fut sa dernière pensée consciente avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Quand elle se réveilla sur une chaise du laboratoire, au moment où Szavana finissait de prélever de son reaitsu, elle ne savait plus si elle voulait qu'il l'ait entendu ou pas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, elle était tellement exténuée qu'elle doutait de réussir à bouger un muscle. On l'avait trainée jusqu'à sa cellule la veille en fin d'après midi, et elle avait dormi d'une traite. A côté d'elle, on avait déposé son dîner, et elle se força à picorer dans l'assiette. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de force, mais n'arrivait pas à se forcer à avaler.

S'adossant au mur, elle commença à réfléchir.

Elle le sentait, la réponse aux questions que se posaient la Soul Society depuis la bataille d'hiver, quinze ans auparavant, se trouvait là, a sa portée. Elle avait toutes les clés. Il lui suffisait de réfléchir rationnellement, et tout lui apparaîtrait clairement.

Mitsuki s'étonna soudain d'être aussi calme. Mis à part quelques crises de larmes, elle réagissait de manière anormale pour elle à l'enfermement. Elle aurait dû être en train de hurler, de crier, de frapper les murs pour trouver une sortie. C'était elle qui paniquait dans ce genre de cas, au contraire de Gin ! Là, elle réagissait comme son jumeau le ferait en pareil cas.

Mais elle se força à penser à ce problème autrement plus important qu'était la compréhension des plans d'Aizen.

Que voulait-il à Gin ? Non... que voulait-il depuis le début ?

De ce qu'elle savait, lorsqu'il avait trahi, il avait dit vouloir détrôner le roi des cieux. Etais-ce à prendre au sens premier ou au sens métaphorique ?

Lorsqu'elle avait dit que Gin ne se souvenait pas de son passé, Aizen avait eu l'air satisfait. Cela au moins, c'était clair. Il avait besoin de Gin. Et pour cela, il préférait que Gin ne se souvienne pas des derniers mois de sa vie précédente. En se suicidant, Ichimaru avait-il tenté de fuir ce que lui préparait Aizen ?

Plus elle y songeait, plus elle pensait que la était la clé de l'énigme de la mort d'Ichimaru. Mais les plans d'Aizen lui restaient incompréhensibles.

Elle réfléchit toute la matinée, sans trouver d'explication.

Finalement, la jeune fille commença à s'étonner, puis à s'inquiéter de ne voir personne venir la chercher. Bientôt, malgré elle, elle commença a espérer que les shinigamis soient venus la sauver. Se battait-on dans la Fortaleza ?

Elle tendit l'oreille, mais rien n'indiquait que quoi que ce soit d'anormal se passait près de sa cellule. A nouveau, elle perdit espoir.

Enfin, un bruit de clé dans la serrure annonça la venue de quelqu'un. Mitsuki se releva et se prépara à se défendre. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, mais elle était prête à défendre chèrement sa peau s'il le fallait.

Au Hueco Mundo, il fallait tout le temps y être prêt.

Mitsuki fut presque soulagée lors que les deux arrancars qui l'escortait habituellement apparurent à la porte. Elle avait eu peur que ce ne soit le secundo ou le tercero. Les promesses qu'ils lui avaient fait durant leurs interrogatoires lui faisaient faire des cauchemars.

Comme d'habitude, ses deux gardiens lui attachèrent silencieusement les mains avec de lourdes chaines, puis la trainèrent dans des couloirs blancs interminables. Ils allaient si vite que Mitsuki était obligée de courir après eux.

Ils finirent par la précipiter une fois de plus dans les quartiers de Szavana.

L'enfant aux cheveux roses et à la robe blanche à dentelle la saisit par le bras avec une poigne inattendue chez une gamine de son âge.

-Maintenant, à nous deux, ma chérie, déclara-t-elle. Assied-toi là, veux-tu.

Sans protester, Mitsuki obéit. Elle s'assit sur une chaise à haut dossier disposée au centre de la pièce. Elle nota les menottes disposées sur le dossier et les pieds de la chaise.

Szavana lui tendit immédiatement un verre contenant une boisson brunâtre à la forte odeur de camphre et lui intima de la boire. Encore une fois, Mitsuki préféra obéir sur le champ plutôt que de tenter de refuser. Szavana était plus forte qu'elle, et une de ses potions privait Mitsuki de l'essentiel de son reiatsu depuis son arrivée à la Fortaleza. Elle n'avait aucune chance. La potion avait un goût horrible, mais Mitsuki la but jusqu'à la lie.

Très inquiète, elle regarda Szavana manipuler des fioles au contenu étrange, et mélanger certaines d'entre elles. Elle finit par puiser le résultat de ses expériences avec une seringue et déposa celle-ci sur un plateau à ses côtés.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça l'espada d'une voix particulièrement excitée. Je me demande comment tu va réagir à ce produit.

Mitsuki répondit à Szavana par un sourire comme savait en faire Gin. Cette vision déstabilisa l'espada un instant. Puis, sans hésiter, elle enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras de la jeune fille.

-Tu rira moins quand le produit aura commencé à agir, déclara-t-elle en un rictus.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que Mitsuki n'était pas encore enchaînée à la chaise.

-Tss, souffla-t-elle. Tu est tellement docile et pitoyable que j'en oublie de t'attacher. Ça fait quoi d'être une loque comme toi ?

Mitsuki continua à se taire. Elle avait déjà suffisamment du mal à se retenir de gémir de douleur. Elle sentait le produit se diffuser dans ses veines et la brûler. Elle avait l'impression qu'un corps étranger s'infiltrait sous sa peau.

Un reiatsu ?

La douleur l'interrompit dans son questionnement.

Elle entendait Szavana babiller à son côté, mais était incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Dans un brouillard de couleurs et de sons indistincts, elle vit un arrancar se précipiter dans la pièce et dire deux mots à l'espada. Celle-ci disparu à sa suite en courant.

Mitsuki reprit conscience au bout de longues minutes. Elle sentait toujours le produit dans ses veines, mais ses pensées étaient plus claires. Elle réalisa immédiatement que Szavana n'était pas encore revenue, et se demanda ce qui s'était passée.

Elle d'aperçu alors que, pour la première fois depuis sa capture, le destin était de son côté. L'arrancar était arrivé alors que Szavana n'avait pas fini de l'attacher. Une de ses mains était encore libre.

La jeune fille tenta aussitôt de libérer son autre main. Mais elle se rendit compte que ses essais étaient vains. Seul le reiatsu de Szavana devait pouvoir ouvrir la serrure.

Mais Mitsuki n'abandonnait pas tout espoir. Elle sentait le reiatsu étranger couler dans ses veines. Serait-ce suffisant pour un sort de kido ?

Pointant son doigt vers la serrure, elle murmura une formule.

-Quatrième voix de la destruction, éclair blanc.

Le sort qu'elle avait lancé était faible, particulièrement cette fois-ci. Mais il suffit à briser la chaine. Elle répéta le sort deux fois pour libérer ses jambes, et se précipita à la porte laissée entrouverte par le départ de Szavana et de l'autre arrancar, saisissant au passage un scalpel pour se défendre au cas où.

Elle allait passer la porte quand elle se ravisa. Elle ne connaissait que les couloirs qui menaient à sa cellule, et si elle s'aventurait ailleurs... Le risque de se perdre était grand, et plus grand encore était celui de se faire attraper et tuer par un arrancar peu enclin à obéir aux ordres d'Aizen. Et elle avait entendu parler des couloirs sous vidéo surveillance et modulables à distance de Las Noches. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne solution.

Par contre, les plafonds de la Fortaleza offraient peut être une autre voie pour s'échapper. Utilisant le peu de reiatsu qu'elle réussissait à mobiliser, elle grimpa le long de l'une des immenses colonnes de verres où Szavana manipulait ses produits les plus dangereux. L'une d'elle était suffisamment haute pour qu'elle puisse toucher le plafond. A son grand soulagement, celui-ci était constitué de plaques amovibles et dévoila un conduit étroit, bas de plafond et rempli de fils. C'était par là qu'arrivait l'énergie qu'utilisaient les arrancars pour la Fortaleza. Elle s'y faufila, referma la trappe, et s'éloigna le plus vite possible, priant pour que celui-ci se prolonge suffisamment loin des appartements de Szavana. Elle sentait toujours le reiatsu étranger dans ses veines la brûler, et elle s'efforça de l'éteindre pour que nul ne repère sa présence.

Aussitôt qu'elle pensa s'être suffisamment éloignée, elle s'arrêta pour faire le point.

Elle était en fuite, n'avait aucune idée de sa position exacte, aucune idée d'où était la sortie de la Fortaleza, on lui avait injecté du reiatsu dans le sang et fait boire une potion inconnue, elle avait un scalpel comme unique arme, n'était pas sûre de pouvoir utiliser le kido, n'avait rien à manger ni a boire.

Elle avait du mal à voir le moindre point positif à sa situation.

La jeune femme finit par décider de voir si l'un des multiples conduits qui se croisaient dans les plafonds de la Fortaleza débouchait sur une cuisine ou à l'extérieur. Elle rampa silencieusement dans les conduits étroites, se figeant au moindre bruit qu'elle faisait et écoutant attentivement. Si elle pouvait surprendre par hasard des indications sur le chemin ou les plans de son adversaire, ce serait un avantage pour elle et la Soul Society.

Elle reprit sa route. Pouvoir enfin agir, même un peu, la faisait se sentir mieux. Elle n'était plus au bord de la crise de nerfs comme la veille. Maintenant, elle arrivait à réfléchir, et calculait ses chances de s'en sortir, comme l'aurait fait Gin à sa place.

Alors qu'elle avançait depuis un bon moment, elle entendis un bruit de voix étouffée en dessous d'elle. Elle se figea instantanément.

-Qu'a tu as dire pour ta défense Szavana ?, demandait la voix glaciale d'Aizen.

Mitsuki retint un hoquet de stupéfaction. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était devait être arrivée au dessus de la salle de réunion d'Aizen. L'occasion était trop belle, même si très risquée, d'entendre ses plans. Mais ni elle, ni Gin n'hésitait devant le danger. Après tout, quand on a renversé accidentellement le grand capitaine Kuchiki dans un bassin d'eau croupie et survécu, on n'a plus peur de rien disait toujours son jumeau. Et voir Kurostuchi vous observer avec un sourire sadique et impatient rendait aussi imperméable à la peur.

Lentement, elle baissa son déjà faible reiatsu. Mais elle n'arrivait à éteindre celui qui coulait dans ses veines en la brûlant, et elle se contenta d'espérer que les autres en bas ne le sentent pas. Puis, le plus silencieusement qu'elle put, elle s'allongea et rampa vers le son des voix, cherchant de ses doigts une trappe comme celle qu'elle avait utilisée pour monter dans le réseau de tunnels qui courraient dans les plafonds. Elle finit par en trouver une, et la souleva délicatement pour l'entrouvrir.

En-dessous d'elle, ce n'était pas la salle du trône. C'était une chambre meublée dans un style très différent du reste de La Fortaleza. Ici, il y avait une profusion de dorures et de draperies de soie et de velours. On se serait plus cru dans un palais des Mille et Une Nuit comme ils étaient dessinés dans ses livres d'enfants que dans l'antre des arrancars.

Aizen était encore plus mégalomane qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Le maître du Hueco Mundo n'était pas dans son angle de vue, mais en bougeant légèrement, elle finit par le distinguer, allongé dans son lit.

Une perfusion courrait de son bras à une poche rempli d'un liquide argenté, et il semblait souffrant. Mitsuki lui avait déjà trouvé un teint bilieux lors de leur rencontre, mais il avait désormais un teint maladif, et ses traits étaient amaigris. Sur sa poitrine à découvert, Mitsuki voyait le Hogyoku battre en même temps que son cœur, et et briller d'une lumière noire.

-Je serais curieux de voir comment vous arriverez à justifier votre incompétence Szavana, déclarait Aizen d'une voix glaciale, mais faible.

-Comprenez-moi seigneur, gémit Szavana.

L'arrancar était agenouillée devant le lit, tremblante et échevelée.

-Quand on est venu m'annoncer votre malaise... je n'ai écouté que mon devoir. Je me suis précipitée à votre secours. N'étais-ce pas l'essentiel ?

-Si. C'était ton devoir, et je t'aurai tué si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Mais laisser à la prisonnière une possibilité de s'évader... Tu va me faire regretter de t'avoir ramené à la vie après ton échec contre Kurotsuchi.

Szavana balbutia de vagues mots d'excuses. Au-dessus d'elle, Mitsuki fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Szavana Apgran avant sa capture. Puis elle fit le lien avec Szayel Apporo Granz, le scientifique aux cheveux roses qu'avait tué Kurotsuchi quinze ans plus tôt. Etait-ce le Hogyokou qui avait permit à Aizen de rappeler l'âme de Szayel dans un nouveau corps ?

Un nouvel arrivant dans la pièce l'arrêta dans ses réflexions. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient dans son dos en une longue couette, et dont un morceau de masque partait de son nez et remontait jusqu'à sa nuque. Il était accompagné du secundo, Freizich.

-Aizen-sama, dit le premier en s'inclinant.

-Parle, répondit impatiemment son maître.

-Mes fracciones et moi avons observé attentivement les vidéos d'enregistrement. Elle n'est pas sortie du laboratoire par la porte, mais par le plafond.

-Les câbles, murmura Szavana.

-J'avais compris, la coupa Aizen. Bien... Il va être aisé de retrouver cette petite fugitive à son reiatsu.

A ses côtés, Szavana se trémoussa d'un air gêné.

-Quoi encore ?

-Aizen-sama... L'expérience... Vous m'aviez donné le feu vert ! Je lui ai injecté de votre reiatsu pour voir la réaction de son organisme et...

-Vous ne sentirez pas son énergie sous la puissance du mien c'est cela ?

Szavana hocha la tête pour confirmer la déduction d'Aizen.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Freizich d'un air étonné, comme en écho aux questions que se posaient Mitsuki au-dessus d'eux.

-La Soul Society va refuser de me céder Gin. Cette petite sotte ne les intéresse pas. Il va falloir leur adresser des messages plus durs la prochaine fois. Une attaque de Karakura et de certains quartiers du Rukongai devrait les convaincre, ou laisser le temps à notre autre espion de voler un échantillon du reiatsu de Gin. Mais cela va prendre du temps, et mon corps est presque à bout de force. Inari Mitsuki a un corps solide, et son reaitsu est très proche de celui de Gin. Suffisamment normalement, mais je veux être certain qu'il n'y a plus de traces de celui d'Ukitake en elle. Szavana était censée commencer à supprimer ce reiatsu aujourd'hui et voir si elle supportait le mien dans ses veines. Le corps de Gin est le seul qui réussira à intégrer le Hogyokou sans effets secondaires, mais celui de sa sœur devrait suffire un temps pour héberger mon âme et le Hogyokou avant que je ne mette la main sur Gin.

Mitsuki ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. Les têtes des trois arrancars et d'Aizen se tournèrent vers le plafond.

-Elle est ici ! Capturez-là, mais je la veux vivante, et intacte !, cria Aizen avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, exténué.

Voyant les deux arrancars tirer leur épée et se préparer à se précipiter vers le plafond avec leur sonido, Mitsuki commença à reculer en prononçant à toute vitesse une incantation en réquisitionnant le reiatsu d'Aizen qui coulait dans ses veines. Le sien n'était pas encore assez reconstitué pour ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-Ô souverains… Ô masques de chairs et de sang… Ô univers entier… Ô battement d'ailes… Ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain ! Vérité et tempérance… À partir des murs construits de rêve purs et sans péchés, n'élevez point vos griffes davantage que le strict nécessaire! Trente troisième voie de destruction, Sokatsui !

Freizich venait de rentrer à mi-corps dans l'étroit tunnel en souriant comme un tigre devant sa proie. Mitsuki remercia mentalement Kira et Shûhei pour l'avoir aidé à maîtriser cette incantation lorsque le trait de lumière bleu percuta Freizich.

Elle continuait à reculer, et sentit un trou là où elle posait désormais ses pieds. C'était ce qu'elle cherchait.

Sans hésiter, elle plongea les pieds devant dans une sorte de cheminée remplie de conduits qui disparaissait vers les étages inférieurs.

Elle réussit à s'accrocher à un tuyau, et, gémissant de la douleur qu'elle ressentait du contrecoup du choc, elle grimpa sur celui-ci et s'éloigna dans le couloir transversal qu'il empruntait, avant de s'effondrer, épuisée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voici donc ce qui est arrivé à Mitsuki durant sa semaine d'emprisonnement.

La curiosité est définitivement un vilain défaut...

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Déplu ? Que pensez-vous des plans (enfin) en partie dévoilés d'Aizen ? Vous y attendiez-vous ? J'aimerai beaucoup le savoir et avoir vos commentaires, vos critiques, vos théories sur la suite, alors n'hésitez pas et laissez une review, ça me fera très plaisir !


	15. The impatience of the youth

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie. Le personnage de Mitsuki, et les arrancars qui ne sont jamais apparu dans le manga sont par contre à moi.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le quinzième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Désolée pour l'attente, et bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 15 : The impatience of the youth

Depuis l'arrivée du second message d'Aizen, l'ambiance était électrique au Seireitei. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient au sein des divisions, et la plupart étaient bien proches de la vérité. En se rendant au siège de sa division, Kira entendait des groupes de soldats murmurer et propager à toute allure des histoires d'invasion hollow imminente. Et c'était hélas ce qui allait se produire. La chambre des 46 avait réitéré son refus de donner Ichimaru à Aizen. Ils avaient quarante huit heures pour se préparer à une invasion massive. Car nul n'imaginait qu'Aizen avait lancé là des paroles en l'air.

Le visage de Kira s'assombrit tandis qu'il pensait aux futurs évènements.

Le Rukongai serait dévasté. Les shinigami se concentreraient sur la protection du Seireitei, et tous les habitants de l'extérieur allaient être laissés sans défense face à des hordes de hollows. Et les choses seraient pires encore si Aizen avait réussi à recréer une espada.

Et si les hollows en venaient à assiéger le Seireitei... Combien de temps tiendraient-ils ?

Kira reconnaissait sans peine qu'il était un pessimiste de la pire espèce. Mais personne ne pouvait voir le moindre point positif dans leur situation actuelle.

Il se demandait ce que la chambre et le capitaine-commandant allaient prendre comme décisions pour protéger le Seireitei. Pour le moment, les officiers supérieurs étaient tous dans l'ignorance la plus complète.

Il arriva au bureau de la division. À tous les coups, Renji ne serait pas encore là. Il avait très mal pris la nouvelle de l'abandon de Mitsuki à son sort, et bu une partie de la nuit. Kira n'avait même pas eu le cœur de le suivre. Il était tout simplement trop écœuré.

Ecoeuré par l'ambition d'Aizen, par les conséquences des actes d'Ichimaru et les siens propres lors de l'affaire de l'exécution de Kuchiki Rukia, par le manque de réaction d'Ukitake, par les froides décisions de la Chambre...

A son grand étonnement, Renji était là, penché sur des documents avec le jeune Gin. Quand il ouvrit la porte, ils levèrent les yeux et affichèrent un air coupable pour Renji et un immense sourire chez Gin. Un sourire bien trop proche du rictus vicieux d'Ichimaru pour la santé mentale de Kira.

Renji commença à replier le document qu'ils consultaient d'un air le plus innocent possible, et Kira commença à développer d'énormes soupçons sur ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

-Qu'est ce que vous complotez encore capitaine ?, gémit-il sans trop savoir auquel des deux il s'adressait.

Le sourire de Gin s'élargit encore. Kira soupira d'un air las. Il avait été durant quatorze ans le vice-capitaine d'Ichimaru. Il savait que ce sourire voulait dire que le jeune homme allait faire volontairement une énorme bourde, qu'il le savait et s'en délectait d'avance.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il une seconde fois en haussant les épaules d'un air désabusé. Je viens avec vous.

Renji se mit à sourire d'un air satisfait et rassuré à la fois tandis que Gin écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement -un spectacle rare-.

-Comment avez-vous deviné ?, demanda-t-il.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Vous projetez de vous rendre au Hueco Mundo, de découvrir par hasard la nouvelle forteresse d'Aizen, d'y pénétrer, de sauver Mituki-chan, et de rentrer les mains dans les poches à temps pour participer à l'assaut des forces d'Aizen sur la Soul Society.

-En quelque sorte, reconnu Gin. À un détail près. Nous savons où est le nouveau repère d'Aizen.

-Comment ?, demanda Kira en fronçant les sourcils, imaginant déjà une nouvelle trahison d'Ichimaru.

-Les vizards ont été chargés d'une mission de repérage hier, avant qu'on apprenne l'ultimatum d'Aizen. Hirako avait laissé un double de leurs notes dans son bureau. Je les ai volées.

Et il osait prétendre qu'il n'était pas Ichimaru ! C'était là tout à fait son comportement. Suffisait-il que sa sœur disparaisse cinq minutes pour qu'il perde toute sa morale ?

Non, Kira était injuste. Ce n'était pas sa sœur à lui qui avait une menace de mort planant sur sa tête.

-Le Seireitei ne veut peut-être pas entendre raison, mais il faut libérer Mitsuki, déclara soudain Renji en se levant brusquement. Et je ne dit pas ça que parce que... Non. Aizen refuse de la libérer pour une raison précise. Il faut qu'on sache laquelle.

-Ca pourrait tout changer en effet, réfléchit Kira à voix haute. Elle a sans doute découvert quelque chose d'essentiel.

-Auquel cas elle en en grand danger, poursuivit Renji. Il faut qu'on la sauve.

-Elle est peut être déjà morte, rappela Kira avec regret.

-Dans ce cas on la vengera, s'exclama Gin avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord...

Renji et Kira étaient prêts à tout, avait déjà compris Kira. Ils lui passeraient sur le corps plutôt que de renoncer. Ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix.

-Je viens avec vous, je vous l'ai dit, répéta-t-il.

-Merci Kira. Tu est un frère.

Renji vient le serrer dans ses bras. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Kira eut pitié pour lui. Renji était amoureux de Mitsuki depuis quinze ans. La savoir entre les pattes d'Aizen devait être horrible. Starrk leur avait parlé de ce que subissaient les prisonniers à Las Noches. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur que ressentait son ami. Mais il l'imaginait très bien.

-Je ne demande qu'une chose, réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix rauque. Hinamori...

-C'est toi qui décide de son sort, répondit Renji sans une once d'hésitation dans sa voix. Si tu veux l'épargner, nous respecterons ton choix. N'est ce pas Gin ?

-C'est d'accord, gromella Gin après un instant de silence. Mais si elle s'attaque à ma sœur, je réponds de rien.

C'était plus que ce que n'en demandait Kira. Il eut un faible sourire. Renji le libéra après une dernière tape amicale dans le dos.

-On part dans deux heures, en utilisant le garganga de la douzième division. Je sais comment l'approcher sans se faire remarquer. On devrait débarquer pas trop loin de la Fortaleza d'Aizen, si on règle suffisamment bien les coordonnées.

-Très bien. Je vais préparer ce dont on a besoin, décida Kira.

-Quand à toi Gin...

-Je rentre à ma division, je dois chercher mon sabre. Je vous rejoint près de la douzième tout à l'heure. Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une excuse pour m'échapper, et on ne me cherchera pas avant deux ou trois heures.

-Je vous raccompagne à la sortie, déclara alors Kira.

Il avait encore quelques mots à dire à Gin en privé. Celui-ci acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers les portes principales de la division.

-Vous me vouliez quoi au juste vice-capitaine Kira ?, demanda Gin avec un sourire insolent lorsqu'ils eurent atteint les portes.

-Vous êtes cruel avec Renji. Vous savez parfaitement que Mitsuki en aime un autre.

-Oui, reconnu Gin sans perdre son sourire.

-Vous le manipulez pour qu'il vous accompagne au Hueco Mundo.

-Oui, encore.

-Alors dites-moi ce qui vous distingue d'Ichimaru ?

Cette fois, le sourire insolent se figea.

-Moi je fais ça pour ma sœur. Et je n'y peux rien si elle l'aime pas. Et puis, qui sait, elle sera peut être séduite par son sauveur ? Après tout, celui qu'elle aime n'a l'air de rien réaliser, alors elle finira peut-être par donner sa chance à Renji, même s'il est un peu balourd.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu !, protesta Kira. Cessez de réagir comme un enfant !

-Mais je suis un gosse, murmura Gin en le regardant droit dans les yeux, une lueur à la foi triste et glaciale dans le regard. Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, je dois aller me préparer.

Kira le regarda s'éloigner en ayant l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'essentiel dans cette conversation.

-Attendez !, demanda-t-il à Gin. Une dernière chose. Je vous fait confiance. Je veux dire, je suis certain que Mitsuki est tout ce qui compte à vos yeux dans cette aventure. Mais si vous faites mine de vous tourner vers Aizen, ou que nous sommes en passe de nous faire capturer, je vous tue sans hésitation ni remord. Vous ne tomberez pas vivant entre ses mains.

Il se mentait à lui-même. Il aurait des remords toute sa vie. Mais il le ferait.

La main de Gin lui tapota le bras en un geste familier.

-J'y compte bien Izuru-kun, murmura-t-il d'une voix chantonnante avant de disparaître dans un coup de shunpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il atterrit quelques minutes plus tard sur les toits de la troisième division. En dessous de lui, une cinquantaine d'hommes s'entrainaient sous la supervision des troisièmes et quatrièmes sièges. Une charge confiée au vice-capitaine normalement, quand on ne l'accusait pas d'être un traître.

Ça le vexait horriblement d'habitude, ce manque de confiance, et surtout la surveillance excessive qui l'accompagnait. Mais aujourd'hui, ça lui laissait les mains libres.

Se faufilant le plus silencieusement possible par une fenêtre ouverte, il pénétra dans sa chambre. Shinsô était là, posée près de son lit, son fourreau reposant à quelques pas d'elle.

-Bonjour ma belle, murmura-t-il en fouillant dans son armoire pour trouver son nécessaire de premiers secours.

Le zanpakuto ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondait presque jamais en fait. C'était la lame d'Ichimaru, pas la sienne. Du moins, c'était ainsi que le concevait le wazikashi. Il fallait qu'il force Shinsô chaque fois qu'il voulait utiliser son shikai. Et elle n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler quel était son bankai. Elle ne savait que lui donner des ordres.

-Pas causante hein ?, fit-il en attachant le nécessaire dans la doublure de sa veste. Je m'en fout, tant que tu fais ce que je te dis.

« Tu va le rejoindre ? », demanda soudain Shinsô de sa voix sifflante.

-C'est ce que tu veux ?

La lame refusa de répondre, comme à son habitude. Une intense frustration saisit Gin. Le zanpakuto savait, il en était certain, toute la vérité concernant Ichimaru. Mais elle refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Par mépris pour le gamin qu'il était devenu sans doute.

-Peut importe au fond ce que tu veux, grommela-t-il en la ramassant et l'attachant à son côté. Tu va faire ce que je te dis un point c'est tout. Reste à quitter cet endroit sans...

-Que je le remarque, sans doute ?, demanda une voix ironique.

Hirako était entré dans la chambre sans que Gin ne le remarque et lui bloquait la porte, le sabre nu à la main.

-Vous n'êtes pas si bête que ça finalement quand vous voulez, se moqua Gin avec un immense sourire. Mi-chan soupçonnait que vous ayez des petits poids dans la cervelle, mais on dirait qu'il y a un minimum de matière grise.

-Nous ne te laisserons pas rejoindre Aizen, Ichimaru.

Gin leva les yeux au ciel.

-En fait, c'est ma sœur que je vais rejoindre. C'est pas tout à fait pareil vous savez. Une question d'hormones notamment.

-Tu l'utilise comme prétexte.

-Oui. J'utilise l'enlèvement de ma sœur comme prétexte pour aller la sauver. J'avoue.

-Cesse de mentir.

-D'accord, si vous arrêtez de me demander de mentir.

-Ichimaru !

-Hirako ?

À chaque réplique, Gin se rapprochait de la fenêtre, tandis qu'Hirako tentait d'aller lui en barrer le passage. Ils avaient tous les deux dégainés à présent, et attendaient de voir qui porterait le premier coup.

Soudain, Gin baissa son sabre.

-C'est ridicule, commença-t-il. Ça va durer encore longtemps ? Vous m'appelez Ichimaru, je nie, vous continuez... C'est lassant capitaine. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement accepter que je ne suis pas cet homme et me laisser passer ?

-Je ne te fais pas confiance.

-Je jure solennellement que je n'ai aucun des souvenirs d'Ichimaru. Vous voulez que je jure sur quoi ? La tête de Mitsuki ? Celle d'Aizen ? La vôtre ?

Hirako se fendit et Gin s'écarta d'un bond. La lame ne l'avait qu'effleurée. Il riposta et les deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment.

Gin se pinça les lèvres avec appréhension. Il devait cesser le combat le plus vite possible. Mais il doutait que Shinzô veuille bien le laisser utiliser toutes ses capacités, et sans son shikai, il lui serait très difficile de vaincre Hirako. Le capitaine avait une expérience et une force physique qu'il était loin de posséder.

En quelques mouvements, Hirako le força à se réfugier dans un coin de la chambre. Il était coincé. Gin ouvrit la bouche pour reconnaître sa défaite quand Hirako prit la parole.

-Ichimaru ou Inari, c'est la même chose. Tu est indigne de confiance.

-Et j'entends ça dans la bouche d'un vizard !

Le visage d'Hirako se figea et il balança son poing vers le visage de Gin. La joue de celui-ci se mit à gonfler tandis qu'il sentait le sang s'écouler dans sa bouche.

-La soul society nous a trahit il y a cent ans. Nous, jamais nous n'avons trahi qui que ce fut. Ne l'oublie plus jamais.

-C'est noté.

-Regarde-toi Ichimaru. Tu est prêt à trahir le Seireitei et à tomber droit dans le piège d'Aizen. Si on nous avait écouté, rien ne se serait pas ainsi.

-Ah ? Et c'était quoi votre solution ? Nous tuer ?

-Oui, au départ. Mais ne me prend pas pour Aizen, répondit Hirako avec un regard glacial. Je sais que vous étiez des enfants, et qu'on pouvait vous amener à servir correctement la Soul Society. Je respecte la présomption d'innocence. Mais on aurait du vous séparer ta sœur et toi afin que vous n'ayez plus d'attachement l'un envers l'autre et qu'elle ne puisse servir d'otage contre toi. Et tu n'aurais jamais dû être autorisé à devenir officier. Pas tant que ta fidélité ne sera pas certaine.

-Je serais plus fidèle à la Soul Society si on ne m'y traitait pas comme un chien, cracha Gin. Et si je ne lui suis pas fidèle du tout, c'est à cause de vous seul Hirako Shinji.

-A cause de moi ?

-Quand vous avez commencé à vous occuper de nous, nous avons cru que c'était par pitié, et parce que vous pensiez que Mi-chan et moi pourrions être de bons shinigamis. Mais vous m'avez traité comme une merde, et Mi-chan comme une pestiférée, elle qui n'est coupable que d'être ma sœur. Alors vous savez quoi ? Ma fidélité, elle ne va plus qu'à ma sœur désormais ! Si elle vous sert, moi aussi, mais si elle décide que vous n'en valez pas la peine, il n'y en a pas un parmi vous pour qui je lèverai le petit doigt !

-Comment ose-tu petit bâtard ! C'est ça ta reconnaissance envers ceux qui t'ont recueilli et sauvé ?

-Oui, envers ceux qui crachent sur mon dos et regrettent qu'on ne m'ait pas exécuté il y a cinq ans ! Vous, cette peste de Saguraki, Soi Fon... Je crèverai que vous vous en foutriez royalement. Il n'y en a que trois ici pour qui je serai prêt à risquer ma vie : Kira et Matsumoto pour m'avoir donné une seconde chance, et Hisagi, qui n'a pas hésité à aider deux enfants du Rukongai qui ressemblaient à Ichimaru et... Mais pour vous ? Je bougerai pas le petit doigt ! De la reconnaissance envers vous j'étais prêt à en montrer, de la fidélité j'en aurai eu à en revendre ! Si une fois, rien qu'une fois vous m'aviez félicité sincèrement, si vous vous étiez soucié de moi... Mais rien. Alors, allez vous faire foutre, j'en ai fini avec vous.

Gin tenta d'échapper à la poigne d'Hirako, mais celui-ci le tenait trop fermement.

-Cessez de réagir comme un enfant Ichimaru. Vous avez le droit de vous souciez de votre sœur, mais pas de...

-Un enfant ?, mais j'en suis un de gosse !, s'exclama Gin en regardant Hirako droit dans les yeux. J'ai quinze ans ! Je sais que j'ai l'air plus vieux même qu'Hitsugaya, que j'ai grandit hyper vite, mais rappelez vous que j'ai que quinze ans bordel ! J'ai pas des réactions puériles, je suis un adolescent. Un gamin ! Alors si je réagis comme un gamin, vous irez pas vous plaindre !

Et sans laisser à Hirako le temps de répliquer, il avança la tête vers lui et l'embrassa. Hirako le lâcha, choqué, et le repoussa contre le mur. Il fit un pas en arrière, et trébucha, avant de s'écrouler en arrière.

-Que ? Qu'à tu... ?, réussit-il à demander d'une voix pâteuse.

Gin s'accroupit près de lui, en lui montrant une minuscule aiguille qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-J'ai piqué ça à la quatrième division hier. C'est un calmant très puissant. Vous devriez être paralysé un couple d'heures. Le baiser était une excellente diversion vous trouvez pas capitaine ?

Hirako, allongé au sol, ne réussit qu'à produire un borborygme incompréhensible. Gin lui sourit ironiquement.

-Désolé de vous laisser là en plan capitaine. Je suis sûr qu'on avait encore des tas de choses à se dire. Des insultes à s'envoyer, tout ça... Mais ce sera pour une autre fois. J'ai un rendez-vous, et je ne peux pas expliquer mon retard en disant que je bécotait mon capitaine dans ma chambre. Ça ferait désordre sur votre dossier !

Sans plus s'occuper d'Hirako, Gin escalada à nouveau le mur du bâtiment et se rétablit sur le toit. Il affichait un sourire ravi, et contempla quelques instants les toits des divisions autour de lui.

-Dommage que je n'ai pas le temps d'aller expliquer le sens de la vie et quelques autres petits détails à l'autre aveugle de service, murmura-t-il. Enfin, on ne peut pas tout avoir... Et Mitsuki serait capable de m'en vouloir à mort. J'ai tout réglé de mon côté, ça devra me suffire.

Il tourna son regard dans l'autre direction, vers la douzième division.

-J'en ai fini avec vous, shinigamis, murmura-t-il d'une voix sinistre dans le vent. Il est temps d'aller régler d'autres dettes maintenant. Au Hueco Mundo !

Et d'un coup de shunpo, il disparu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La faim réveilla Mitsuki. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des heures. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir de chez Szavana. Peut être une journée entière, peut être trois heures. Mais le produit qu'elle lui avait injecté contenant du reiatsu d'Aizen l'avait épuisé. Il ne l'avait pas tué, mais il coulait toujours dans ses veines, drainant son énergie vitale. Son propre reiatsu s'épuisait à lutter contre ce corps étranger.

Elle se redressa en gémissant. Son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir après la chute qu'elle avait fait dans les tuyauteries de la Fortaleza.

-Positive Mitsuki, grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant en rampant de la cheminée verticale de laquelle elle venait. Si tu est encore en vie, c'est qu'ils ne t'ont pas encore retrouvée, et qu'ils n'ont pas envoyé quelqu'un pour examiner chaque tunnel. T'a encore une occasion de t'échapper.

S'efforçant de reprendre espoir, elle continua sa lente avancée dans les étroits couloirs encombrés de câbles. Il y avait quelque chose qui circulait dans certains, elle les sentait tressaillir sous ses doigts. C'était peut être de l'air qui circulait, pour alimenter les étages les plus profondément enfouis de la Fortaleza, ou bien un liquide quelconque. Elle faisait en tout cas attention à n'en percer aucun. Cela risquerait de renseigner les arrancars sur sa position. Après ce qui lui sembla une heure à avancer en rampant dans le noir, elle sentit le vide sous sa main. Elle tâtonna quelques instants pour trouver une échelle de barreaux de fer qui remontait vers la surface. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle entama une lente ascension, interrompue par des haltes fréquentes dues à la fatigue. Certains barreaux étaient vermoulus, et elle devait alors effectuer de véritables manœuvres d'alpinistes en s'accrochant aux câbles qui l'environnaient.

Mais plus que la fatigue, c'était la faim qui commençait à poser problème à Mitsuki. À deux reprises, elle failli lâcher l'échelle à cause d'un vertige. Elle mourrait de faim, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis ses années passées au Rukongai.

Pour éviter que sa piste soit suivie trop facilement, elle quitta la cheminée qu'elle empruntait à trois reprises pour prendre un couloir transversal et retrouver une cheminée plus loin, et s'éloigner ainsi davantage de la chambre d'Aizen.

Elle devait sortir de là, au plus vite. Elle devait prévenir le Seireitei de l'attaque qui se préparait contre eux, et empêcher Aizen de tuer Gin. Elle frémissait en pensant au sort qui attendait tous ceux qu'elle aimait, le doux Kira, l'exubérante Matsumoto, le capitaine Kuchiki, si glacial, mais toujours attentionné, la petite Yachiru, Abarai, gentil mais si étouffant, la gentille capitaine Unohana, l'énigmatique arrancar Starrk qui veillait sur elle et Gin de loin, le capitaine-commandant qui avait toujours un mot gentil, Hisagi... Pour eux tous, elle devait continuer.

Elle repensa soudain à cette discussion qu'elle avait surprise jadis, entre les capitaines Unohana, Kurosaki, Ukitake et Kyorakû. Unohana avait dit qu'elle possédait un fragment de l'âme de l'un deux. Jamais elle n'avait osé demandé à l'un des quatre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela devait daté d'avant la mort d'Aoba Mitsuki, quinze ans plus tôt. Aoba, une femme dont elle ignorait presque tout. Elle était aveugle lui avait dit Kira. Douce et gentille ajoutait Abarai. Triste, disait Isane. Tout ce qu'elle savait d'autre, c'est que Kurotsuchi aurait bien voulu mener des expériences sur elle, et que Abarai et elle étaient amoureux. Cette histoire d'âme... Cela voulait-il dire qu'Aoba était la fille de l'un de ces hommes, probablement illégitime ? Elle aurait aimé que ce soit le capitaine-commandant. Ukitake était un homme attentionné, et elle aurait aimé l'avoir comme père.

Cette pensée la rendait un peu honteuse, car elle l'amenait à penser à ses parents véritables, ceux du monde des vivants. Était-ce grave si presque sept ans après elle avait presque oublié leurs visages ? Désormais, c'était ceux d'Ukitake et d'Unohana qui lui apparaissaient quand elle pensait à son père et à sa mère. Et elle aurait voulu le leur dire.

Mitsuki venait d'emprunter une nouvelle fois une galerie horizontale lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur alléchante. On avait fait rôtir de la viande non loin.

Ce n'était pas prudent, elle le savait, mais elle avait trop faim. Il fallait qu'elle mange. Tournant dans une galerie transversale, elle se rapprocha de l'odeur. Au dessous d'elle, tout était silencieux. Ce n'était donc pas une cuisine, mais des appartements privés. Sans doute ceux d'un espada. Inquiète, sentant qu'elle fonçait droit dans un piège, Mitsuki commença à reculer le plus silencieusement possible.

-Tu comprend vite, gamine, fit la voix grave mais amusée de Freizich dans son dos. Mais tu aurai dû deviner que je ferai en sorte de te couper tout espoir de retraite.

La jeune fille sursauta et voulu se retourner pour se défendre. Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, l'espada l'avait saisi par la taille et attiré vers lui, l'empêchant de crier en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Inutile de te débattre petite. Tu ferai mieux d'accepter le fait que tu sois ma prisonnière, et que nous allons passer beaucoup, beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Il éclata de rire, et Mitsuki frissonna, terrifiée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le chapitre aura été long à venir, mais hélas, des contraintes personnelles m'empêchent d'écrire aussi fréquemment que je le voudrai.

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Il apporte en tout cas une réponse à une question déjà ancienne : de qui Gin est-il amoureux ? Je félicite les deux lectrices qui avaient trouvé ! Bravo Axel et Jyuune ! Espérons maintenant que ce pauvre Hirako survive au choc...

Par contre le second traître et l'identité de celui dont Mitsuki est amoureuse restent à découvrir. Des idées ?

J'attend en tout cas vos commentaires et vos critiques ! La review est la seule récompense d'un auteur de fic, souvenez-vous en, et elle fait toujours plaisir !


	16. Two missions

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le seizième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Désolée pour l'attente, et bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 16 : Two missions

-Ils ont quoi ?, hurla Ukitake en perdant son sang-froid.

-Disparus, tous les trois. Nehmu les a vu passer mon garganta, répondit Kurotsuchi d'une voix qui disait sa totale indifférence.

-Et elle n'a rien fait pour les arrêter ?

-Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas interrogée plus avant, reconnut le capitaine de la douzième division. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai déjà punie. Je la ressusciterai d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Le capitaine Ukitake tomba à la renverse sur son siège. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Ces gosses me rendrons fou, murmura-t-il d'un ton las.

Il releva son regard et fixa un par un les dix capitaines et les dix lieutenants présents, cherchant à lire leurs sentiments sur leurs visages.

Soi-Fon était tout aussi froide que d'habitude. Lisa et Hiyori par contre, vibraient d'indignation et de rage contenue. Il se demanda où était Shinji et ce qui l'avait retenu. A moins que lui aussi n'ait décidé de déserter ? Retsu avait l'air triste et réfléchissait visiblement aux conséquences des actes du jeune Gin, et sa vice-capitaine semblait encore interloquée. Shunsui, Isshin et Toshiro étaient songeurs. Byakuya était froid, mais une lueur inquiète brillait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il examinait lui aussi l'assemblée. Bien sûr, Zaraki, Yachiru, Rukia, Rangiku et Ichigo semblaient impatients d'en découdre plutôt que soucieux de la suite des évènements. Quand à Shûhei et Starrk, ils devisaient à voix basse.

-Dois-je inscrire Abarai, Kira et Ichimaru aux rang des déserteurs, capitaine ?, lui demanda Sasakibe qui se tenait derrière lui.

Aussitôt, les bouches de la moitié de l'assemblée s'ouvrirent pour protester unanimement.

-Non, répondit Jyûshiro d'une voix ferme. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous continuerons de considérer que le capitaine Abarai et le vice-capitaine Kira ont accompagné le vice-capitaine Inari dans une mission de secours non-autorisée.

Sasakibe s'inclina et se tut.

-La dimension royale a été informée des derniers évènements, et j'attends une réponse imminente, poursuivit Jyûshiro après une quinte de toux. D'ici là, j'attends de vous que vous mettiez vos divisions en état d'alerte. Les congés sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et rappelez toutes vos unités qui sont dans le monde réel. Les divisions 10 et 13 seront chargées de mener des patrouilles dans le Rukongai, et de rapporter tout ce qui semblerait suspect. Par ailleurs, j'aimerai assez savoir pourquoi Hirako ne s'est pas présenté à cette réunion. Donc...

-Je suis là, déclara la voix un peu pâteuse et mal assurée d'Hirako Shinji à l'entrée de la pièce de réunion. Le capitaine était soutenu par l'un de ses shinigamis.

-Que s'est-il passé ?, s'exclama Jyûshiro d'un ton inquiet en se levant, avant de retomber sur son siège, terrassé par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

-Ichimaru m'a drogué pour s'enfuir, expliqua Shinji.

Jyûshiro lui trouvait un air traqué et empli d'incompréhension sur son visage.

-Il m'a eu..., souffla le capitaine d'une voix étonnée. Je me suis fait avoir.

-Imbécile !, cria Hiyori. Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant qu'il a rejoint Aizen ?

Shinji sursauta, et chercha le regard de Jyûshiro comme pour y chercher des réponses qu'il n'avait pas. Le capitaine commandant se demanda ce que Gin avait pu dire à son capitaine pour le perturber ainsi.

-Il... Je pense que seul sa sœur l'intéresse. Capitaine-commandant... Selon moi, peut importe son allégeance. Même s'il est parti rejoindre Aizen, si nous récupérons sa sœur, il obéira à la Soul Society.

-Vous suggérez donc de pénétrer le repaire d'Aizen, retrouver Mitsuki -si elle est encore vivante-, et espérer trouver Gin avant Aizen, résuma Zaraki. Quand part-on ?

-Vous êtes fou Zaraki ?, clama Soi-Fon. C'est de la folie. Se séparer de même un seul capitaine alors que nous sommes menacés d'une attaque sur le Rukongai...

-Ça peut marcher.

Tous les capitaines et vices-capitaines présents dans la pièce se turent pour se tourner vers celui qui avait pris la parole.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Aizen va réunir ses forces pour nous attaquer, qu'Ichimaru revienne à lui ou non. C'est logique. Il y en a un certain nombre ici sur qui il veut prendre sa revanche. Et il doit le faire pour montrer à ses fidèles à quel point il est devenu puissant. Une équipe de secours peut également être une équipe de sabotage... Et grâce à Starrk, Lilinette et Neliel, nous en savons beaucoup plus qu'il y a quinze ans sur les buts d'Aizen, mais également sa façon de protéger une base, et sur la frustration et la rancune que peuvent receler certains arrancars. Ce que nous avons là, c'est une occasion unique.

Jyûshiro s'étonna de la ferveur et de l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix du capitaine. Puis, il se rappela d'un capitaine qui avait été soigné par une jeune femme aveugle, presque vingt ans auparavant, et s'interrogea.

Se pouvait-il que le noble soit une seconde fois tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme bien inférieure à son rang, et qu'il se soit interdit d'en montrer quoi que ce soit ? Son sens de l'honneur et du devoir pouvait bien l'avoir convaincu d'agir ainsi. Jyûshiro songea alors à Renji, qui n'avait jamais caché son propre intérêt pour Mitsuki, et qui était au Hueco Mundo avec Gin pour la sauver.

Il soupira. Il semblait que le bonheur des uns n'aboutisse qu'à faire le désespoir de ceux des autres.

Le capitaine-commandant tourna légèrement sa tête vers son vice-capitaine et l'interrogea doucement tandis que les officiers devant lui discutaient à mi-voix, mais âprement, de la proposition de Byakuya qui restait seul stoïque et silencieux.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Sasakibe ?

-Divisez nos forces, c'est diviser celles de l'adversaire, capitaine. Un choix tactique qui a fait ses preuves. L'ancien capitaine-commandant l'employait souvent.

-Je le sais. Ce que je veux, c'est votre avis sur la question.

-Je vous l'ai donné.

Jyûshiro réprima un soupir d'agacement. Il comprenait que la dimension royale lui ait imposé de conserver Sasakibe comme vice-capitaine pour garder une continuité avec les deux mille ans où Yamamoto avait dirigé les treize armées de la Cour. Même s'il comprenait cette nécessité, et reconnaissait qu'il aurait été incapable de remplacer Yamamoto sans l'aide diligente de Sasakibe, il regrettait que celui-ci refuse d'émettre des opinions différentes de celles que lui et Yamamoto auraient émises. Le vice-capitaine restait désespérément ancré dans le passé, et n'acceptait pas d'évoluer dans ses opinions ou son comportement. Il avait d'ailleurs tout autant insisté que la dimension royale pour garder son poste, de peur que le successeur de Yamamoto ne pervertisse son héritage. Pourtant, la Soul Society changeait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et Jyûshiro aurait aimé qu'il l'accepte, ou qu'il quitte son poste plutôt que de freiner ce changement.

Mais cet état de fait continuerai encore longtemps semblait-il. Plutôt que de récriminer en vain sur ce qu'il ne pouvait changer, Jyûshiro préféra se reconcentrer sur la proposition de Byakuya.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, vous dirigerez l'escouade qui s'introduira dans la Fortaleza d'Aizen. Soi-Fon et Yadomaru vous transmettrons les informations que leur division a recueilli sur celle-ci.

-A vos ordres, acquiesça Byakuya.

-Je veux que vous partiez avec quatre à six personnes. Des préférences ?

Le capitaine réfléchit un long moment. Il semblait tourmenté par des émotions contradictoires.

-J'apprécierai le soutien du capitaine Hisagi, du vice-capitaine Starrk et de l'arrancar Neliel. Une bonne connaissance de l'esprit d'Aizen et des arrancars nous sera utile. Et j'apprécierai le soutien des talents en kido du capitaine Hisagi.

-J'accepte volontiers, si le capitaine-commandant est d'accord, répondit Shûhei.

-J'accepte, mais Lilinette restera ici, décida Jyûshiro. Elle pourra nous transmettre ce que nous avons besoin de savoir sur votre état de santé, grâce à son lien avec Starrk. J'ai conscience que cela vous privera d'une partie de votre force de frappe mais...

-Je puis toujours me servir du sonido et du cero, répondit Starrk d'une voix nonchalante. Et je n'étais pas le primera espada pour rien. Merci de bien vouloir prendre soin de Lilinette.

Jyûshiro inclina la tête en réponse à cette supplique qui se cachait sous un remerciement.

-C'est entendu donc. Une dernière personne serait néanmoins souhaitable.

-Je les accompagnerai, décida Shinji d'une voix implacable.

Jyûshiro pouvait cependant voir l'incertitude dans son revoir. Que lui avait dit ou fait Gin pour le perturber ainsi ?

-C'est donc réglé. Merci capitaines, vous pouvez disposer, déclara Jyûshiro.

Tandis que l'assemblée se dispersait, il s'approcha de Byakuya.

-Je dois te parler, commença-t-il. Seul à seul.

Byakuya signifia d'un hochement de tête son accord, et tous deux quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau de Jyûshiro.

Le capitaine commandant s'écroula sur son fauteuil dès qu'il parvint dans la pièce, et Byakuya le regarda avec inquiétude. Sa maladie devenait de plus en plus grave chaque jour depuis quelques années.

Quand il eut repris son souffle, il releva la tête vers Byakuya.

-J'espère que tu me ramènera ma fille Byakuya, commença-t-il.

-Je l'espère également, répondit son vis-à-vis, d'un ton froid et dénué de toute émotion.

-Tu ressent quelque chose pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peu importe, capitaine.

-Renji...

-Peu importe, vous ai-je dis, le coupa Byakuya.

Jyûshiro se tut, et Byakuya repris la parole, avec hésitation.

-Les choses ont changé, murmura-t-il. Renji devrait le réaliser.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, et la pièce retomba dans le silence.

-Mitsuki n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je désirais te parler, repris Jyûshiro après avoir laissé à Byakuya le temps de se reprendre. Les kamis savent combien je me préoccupe de cette enfant mais... ceci est une guerre avant tout, et il est de notre devoir de ne pas l'oublier. Cette mission est difficile, et tu est le plus apte à la réussir. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

-Inari Gin est la première cible. Inari Mitsuki la seconde. Et Gin ne dois en aucun cas tomber dans les mains d'Aizen, mort ou vivant. J'ai compris, et j'accomplirai ma tâche.

-Les ordres émanant de la dimension royale sont plus fermes encore, révéla Jyûshiro. J'ai reçu des ordres depuis plus de douze heures, avant même la fuite de Gin. Les jumeaux doivent mourir, comme message adressé à Aizen. Et je dois envoyer un groupe au Hueco Mundo pour accomplir cette tâche. On m'a conseillé d'envoyer la onzième division au complet.

Jyûshiro n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Byakuya était l'un de ses capitaines les plus intelligents. La division royale comptait la vie de leurs hommes comme négligeable. Ils étaient tout juste bon à être envoyés en une attaque suicide sur la Fortaleza pour qu'elle puisse gagner du temps.

-Je l'avais déjà compris ainsi, confirma Byakuya. J'ai choisi les hommes de mon escouade en fonction. Nous trouverons les jumeaux, et diminuerons les forces d'Aizen.

Sur ces mots, il salua le capitaine-commandant, et quitta la pièce.

Un doux sourire illumina le visage fatigué de Jyûshiro Ukitake. Le capitaine de la sixième division n'avais pas parlé du sort qu'il décernait aux jumeaux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Starrk et son capitaine n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se préparer à la mission qui était la leur. Hisagi, prévoyant, s'était blindé d'appareils explosifs, et Starrk en avait fait de même.

L'ancien espada se souvenait d'un groupe de jeunes gens venus chercher leur amie d'entre les griffes d'Aizen. Ceux-là étaient des innocents et des idéalistes, qui pensaient que leurs ennemis avaient autant d'honneur qu'eux même. Ils y étaient partis en héros.

Starrk réalisait parfaitement que son groupe y allait en assassins et en saboteurs. Il y avait bien moins d'honneur dans leurs actes, mais peut-être réussiraient-ils davantage que Kurosaki et ses amis quinze ans auparavant.

Il se demanda qui avait pris sa place de primera espada. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il serait amené à le rencontrer et à l'affronter. Le nouveau primera s'y sentirait obligé pour garder son rang et son influence sur les autres. Il aurait fait de même jadis, sans hésitation. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait si ses adversaires mériteraient la mort.

Même maintenant, quinze ans après, il s'étonnait en voyant à quel point la vie avec les shinigamis l'avait changé.

-Tu as l'air troublé Starrk, le questionna Hisagi, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

-J'ai des états d'âme, répondit-il calmement.

-Des états d'âme ? Un arrancar ?, s'étonna Hisagi d'une voix dépourvue de mépris, mais l'invitant à s'expliquer.

-Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé. De vivre à vos côtés, à vous qui avez encore des émotions... Vous m'avez aidé à retrouver une partie des miennes. Même si je ne les comprends pas toujours. Et surtout, j'ai découvert la morale. Et je m'interroge sur ce que nous allons faire.

Tout en discutant, ils avaient atteint la porte de la sixième division où Kuchiki leur avait donné rendez-vous. Hirako n'était pas arrivé, et ils étaient encore seuls.

Hisagi s'assit sur le sol, et invita Starrk à en faire de même.

-Quelles questions te pose-tu ?

Starrk s'assit et sourit. Il aimait la neuvième division et son fonctionnement. Dans cette division où le respect de la justice était la voie sur laquelle tous s'efforçaient de marcher, confier ses doutes et ses appréhensions était un acte quasi quotidien. Il doutait que les shinigamis de n'importe quelle autre division connaissent autant les peurs, les doutes ou les préjugés de leurs frères ou de leurs chefs. Pour lui, qui découvrait seulement ce que c'était que la morale ou les sentiments, c'était le meilleur endroit au monde. Celui où les gens l'aidaient à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et vivait. Le capitaine Hisagi était ainsi devenu un ami, presque un frère.

-Inari Mitsuki n'a pas à payer pour les fautes de son frère n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, nous savons que si nous sommes amenés à tuer Gin, elle mourra aussi.

-Oui. J'espère qu'on n'en arrivera jamais là. Mitsuki est une jeune fille qui n'a pas mérité ce sort et je l'apprécie beaucoup. De même que Gin.

-Pour la réincarnation d'Ichimaru j'en suis moins sûr. J'ai vu ce dont cet homme était capable. À sa manière, il était pire qu'Aizen. S'il y a le moindre risque qu'il rejoigne celui-ci, je n'hésiterai pas. Mais je le regretterai.

-Il en est de même pour moi, avoua Hisagi en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les écarter de son visage. Plus encore que tu ne le crois. Après tout, c'est moi qui leur ai conseillé de rejoindre le Seireitei. Et je me suis attaché à ces gosses, et aux jeunes gens qu'ils sont devenus. Mais parfois, la justice doit céder le pas au devoir.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque la porte de la division s'ouvrit. Le capitaine Kuchiki sortit, armé de son zanpakuto, et suivi d'une jeune femme presque aussi grande que lui, aux cheveux noirs méchés de violet attachés en une queue de cheval. Armée elle aussi, elle écoutait avec attention les paroles du capitaine.

En les voyant, Hisagi se releva et s'approcha, et Starrk le suivit.

-Vous êtes venus vite, constata Kuchiki. Permettez que je finisse de donner mes ordres à ma troisième siège, et je suis à vous.

-Murasakigawa Jyunne, se présenta la jeune femme en saluant les deux officiers, qui s'inclinèrent légèrement.

-Je crois avoir été assez clair sur les ordres que vous devrez suivre durant mon absence. Vous assisterez aux réunions auxquelles sont convoqués les vices-capitaine, et la première division vous transmettra les ordres. En cas de combat, vous prendrez le commandement de la division, et vous joindrez vos forces à celles de la treizième division. Est-ce clair ?

-Parfaitement capitaine, répondit la jeune femme. Vous pouvez partir tranquille. Nous attendons votre retour, et celui de la vice-capitaine Inari avec impatience.

Le capitaine ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, et Murasakigawa rentra dans la sixième division. Kuchiki se retourna alors vers les deux officiers de la neuvième division.

-Hirako tarde, remarqua-t-il.

Mais sur ces entrefaits, le capitaine de la troisième division se posa sur le sol, également armé et prêt à partir.

Du coin de l'œil, Starrk vit les deux autres vizzards les observer, puis disparaître à l'aide du shunpo.

En tant qu'arrancar, il était mal placé pour en parler, mais il trouvait étrange cette manie des trois vizzards survivants de toujours être ensemble, et d'afficher perpétuellement les même opinions. Lilinette ne restait pas toujours avec lui, même s'ils restaient la plupart du temps ensemble et qu'il avait été difficile de la convaincre de rester alors qu'il partait, et Neliel trainait toujours avec Rukia et Matsumoto, ou la petite bande d'Ichigo lorsqu'elle était là. Même ses fracciones avaient fini par se faire d'autres amis. C'était étrange de voir que des hollows s'étaient mieux adaptés que d'ancien officiers du seireitei à cette nouvelle vie. Les vizzards donnaient vraiment l'impression de faire bande à part.

Soudainement, il se demanda s'il était possible qu'ils aient finalement choisi de servir Aizen. Mais ils avaient perdus trop des leurs à cause de cet homme. Il décida finalement de garder ces pensées pour lui, et de se contenter de surveiller de très près Hirako Shinji.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils traversaient le Garganta et pénétraient au Hueco Mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pour Gin, Kira et Renji, les ennuis avaient commencé dès leur entrée à la Fortaleza. Gin était prêt à le reconnaître, ils avaient agi comme des imbéciles. Aizen devait se douter qu'il y aurait une tentative de libération, et eux étaient en plus arrivé par la porte principale.

L'entrée repérée par la seconde division était dissimulée sous un faux sable mouvant. Ils s'y étaient précipités, et avaient été accueillis par un groupe d'arrancars peu puissants, mais suffisamment nombreux pour les avoir retardés dans leur progression et leur avoir causé quelques blessures plus ou moins graves.

Kira saignait d'une blessure profonde à l'avant bras, et Renji avait le visage maculé de sang. Gin lui, n'avait que quelques égratignures. Ses ainés l'avaient protégé, se mettant en bouclier devant lui et ses adversaires.

C'était normal. Aizen ne devait pas le capturer, la Soul Society en pâtirait... Il savait tout ça. Mais cela l'agaçait profondément qu'on le traite comme un enfant.

Ils continuaient à courir, et à descendre plus profondément dans les entrailles de la Fortaleza, poursuivis par quelques arrancars.

Au détour d'un couloir, Kira se figea soudainement. Aussitôt Gin et Renji, qui avaient prit un peu d'avance, revinrent en arrière.

-Écartez-vous !, leur hurla le vice-capitaine, et les deux hommes obéirent.

Kira récita un sort de kido avant de les rejoindre d'un pas de shunpo. Quelques instants plus tard, le mur se mit à rougeoyer, puis explosa à l'instant où les arrancars allaient les rejoindre. Gin ferma les yeux pour ne pas être surpris par la lueur de l'explosion, puis toussa lorsque ses poumons furent agressés par la fumée qui se dégageait du tas de débris fumants qu'avait laissé l'explosion. Le bras d'un des arrancars dépassaient de sous les pierres tombées, et une partie du plafond menaçait de s'effondrer à son tour.

-Partons vite, décréta Renji après avoir essuyé une nouvelle fois le sang sur son visage. Ils vont tous se précipiter ici pour nous trouver. Mais nous sommes tranquille quelques minutes.

-C'était un peu le but, répondit Kira en se relevant. Le souffle de l'explosion l'avait propulsé contre un mur. Maintenant, ils ne saurons pas quelle direction nous avons prise.

Ils s'éloignèrent à vie allure, évitant de justesse deux groupes d'arrancars qui se précipitaient vers le lieu de l'explosion. Quand ils jugèrent s'être suffisamment écartés, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Renji profita de cet arrêt pour se passer une pommade cicatrisante sur son front. Kira quand à lui, soigna sa blessure à l'aide d'un sort de kido.

-Maintenant que nous sommes à peu près sûr que nul ne sait où nous sommes, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre Mitsuki. Où est-elle Gin ?

-Je l'ignore, avoua celui-ci, après avoir cherché vainement son reiatsu. Ça fait dix fois que j'essaie de la trouver depuis qu'on est arrivé. Je sais qu'elle est là, qu'elle est vivante. Je le saurais si elle était morte. Mais je ne la trouve pas.

À cette nouvelle, Kira baissa la tête pour réfléchir et proposer une nouvelle stratégie. Renji lui, laissa échapper une flopée de jurons et frappa le mur de son poing. Sans cesser de jurer, il s'éloigna de quelques pas et tourna dans un autre couloir pour rester seul et se calmer. Kira le suivit d'un regard compatissant, avant de retourner son attention vers Gin.

-Vous devriez vraiment le lui dire, lui reprocha-t-il.

-C'est à Mi-chan de lui dire « oui » ou « non », pas à moi, répondit nonchalamment le jeune homme. Et je me fout de ses états d'âmes, tant qu'on sauve ma sœur.

-C'est égoïste.

-Absolument. Mais j'aurais pu être plus cruel encore. Soyez heureux que je ne suis pas Ichimaru.

-Dans ces moments là, j'en doute vraiment, répondit Kira, et il eut la joie de voir Gin blêmir à ce reproche.

Mais en quelques secondes, le jeune homme avait reprit tout son sang-froid, et son habituel sourire de renard revient s'afficher sur son visage.

-Si vous trouvez mon comportement tellement répréhensible Izuru, allez le lui dire vous-même. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi, et peut-être vous sentirez vous moins coupable. Mais vous ne le ferez pas, nous le savons tous les deux. Alors pensons plutôt à libérez ma sœur.

L'expression sur le visage de Kira indiquait parfaitement son envie de l'étrangler à l'instant même, accompagnée d'une nuance de dégout. Elle fit mal à Gin, plus qu'il ne s'y serrait attendu. Mais il se défendit d'y réfléchir. Seule sa sœur importai à l'instant.

Il n'osait pas penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Par culpabilité, parce qu'il savait qu'elle aurait dû être en sécurité au Seireitei, et lui à sa place, mais aussi par facilité.

C'était bien plus facile de penser à Mitsuki que de réfléchir à la boule dans son ventre qui se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Shinji, et à sa réaction qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais au baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Plus facile aussi que de penser aux milles réactions mêlées qui le submergeait depuis qu'il était arrivé au Hueco Mundo et se rapprochait d'Aizen. Peur, appréhension, joie, désespoir, excitation, amusement... Toutes ces émotions qui lui venaient d'Ichimaru et qu'il ne savait pas interpréter.

Aurait-il enfin cette réponse qu'il venait chercher en même temps que sa sœur ? Saurait-il s'il avait servi volontairement Aizen, où s'il n'était devenu sa chose que contrait et forcé par l'ancien capitaine ?

Le tintement familier de deux sabre se croisant le dérangea dans ses tristes réflexions. Kira était à ses côtés, aussi tendu que lui. C'était donc Renji qui se battait.

Les deux shinigamis dégainèrent leurs armes et se précipitèrent pour rejoindre leur compagnon. Mais dans leur élan, ils furent arrêté par une muraille invisible.

Aussitôt, devinant le piège, ils fusèrent dans l'autre sens. Mais trois pas plus loin, la barrière invisible les arrêta à nouveau. Ils étaient coincés.

Gin frappa frénétiquement leur cage avec son sabre, cherchant une faiblesse. Mais son arme rebondit simplement sur la paroi invisible, manquant même d'éborgner Kira au passage.

-Inutile, c'est trop solide. Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous évader, minauda une voix de petite fille.

Sans qu'ils la remarquent, une enfant arrancar aux cheveux roses et vêtue de rose et de dentelles blanches, portant une petite ombrelle était arrivée dans leur dos. Elle se tenait à l'extérieur de la cage, et tenait une petite boîte ronde.

-Nous nous attendions à la venue d'un groupe de sauvetage, mais pas à votre présence messire Ichimaru, continua-t-elle en faisant une petite révérence. Aizen sera ravi de vous voir si vite de retour.

Quelques pas derrière elle, dans un couloir adjacent, Renji émit un hurlement de douleur. D'un même geste, Kira et Gin tentèrent à nouveau de casser la barrière de leur cage pour voler à son secours.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine messieurs, je vous l'ai dit. De toute façon, votre ami est mort, même s'il ne le sait pas encore. Il n'a aucune chance de gagner ce combat. Je le sais, j'ai choisi son adversaire moi-même.

Le sourire de l'enfant afficha une cruauté innommable.

-Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'aimerai assister à ses derniers instants. J'attends ce moment depuis trop d'années pour le manquer. Aussi, permettez que j'abrège notre conversation.

Elle appuya sur la petite boîte ronde. Aussitôt, une fumée verte pénétra dans la cage par le plafond. En quelques instants, les quelques mètres carrés de celle-ci en furent envahi. Gin, puis Kira s'effondrèrent au sol sous l'effet du gaz narcotique. Avant de sombrer définitivement, ils entendirent le rire cruel de l'enfant se mêler aux hurlements de Renji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Et voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. L'attente aura été longue, je le reconnais. Mais la rédaction d'un mémoire est très prenante, et je ne puis vous promettre de pouvoir écrire plus de deux chapitres par mois, au maximum.

Enfin, j'espère que la lecture vous aura plu ! Voici Gin aux mains d'Aizen, et Mitsuki dans celles de Freizich. Espérons que la seconde équipe aura plus de succès que la première... Bientôt, nous saurons enfin les buts d'Aizen et ceux d'Ichimaru. C'est le moment de me faire part de vos théories sur le sujet, si vous en avez...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur !


	17. Captivity

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le dix septième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Désolée pour l'attente, et bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 17 : Captivity

Quand Freizich la captura et la força à descendre dans ses appartements en la tenant fermement, Mitsuki était persuadée que sa dernière heure était venue. L'espada allait la tuer sur place, ou la livrer sur le champ à Aizen.

Il n'en fut rien.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, il avait refermé un collier de froid métal sur son cou, puis s'était précipité à la porte de ses appartements pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fermée.

Mitsuki frissonna. Son reiatsu était totalement annihilé par le collier. Plus question de lancer le moindre sort de kido ou de se servir du shunpo. Elle était prisonnière, à la merci de son geôlier. Quoi qu'il veuille lui faire, il le pouvait. Elle n'était pas de force à se défendre contre un espada, surtout sans arme ni reiatsu. Et nul ne saurait où elle était ni ne viendrait la sauver des griffes du tercera. Elle se demandait si être remise à Aizen n'aurait pas été un sort plus enviable.

L'espada revint au centre de la pièce et la contempla longuement, comme un fauve sa proie. La jeune shinigami restait figée, terrifiée, incapable même de ciller, et encore moins d'esquisser un geste pour tenter de lui échapper. Elle en aurait pleuré, de se voir incapable de protester ou de se battre. Même si son capitaine l'avait beaucoup entrainée, elle savait que son niveau était encore inférieur à celui d'une vice-capitaine normal. Elle ne maîtrisait même pas le pouvoir de son zanpakuto ! À se voir si faible, elle se haïssait. Gin, songeait-elle, Gin aurait su se défendre lui.

Freizich lui frôla la joue d'un geste enjôleur, et Mitsuki frissonna. L'arrancar rit à gorge déployée et lui sourit.

-Alors petit chat ? Effrayée ?

Mitsuki secoua la tête pour indiquer qu'elle ne l'était pas, trop paniquée pour réussir à simplement ouvrir la bouche. Les paroles de l'arrancar lui faisait peur... Elles lui en rappelaient d'autres, entendues longtemps auparavant.

Une voix résonna à son oreille, comme un écho lointain

_« Tu n'a pas compris joli chaton ? »_

Sa voix... La voix de Gin. Mais plus âgée, même si l'intonation était la même. Et elle qui adorait son frère, qui lui pardonnait tout ou presque, qui était sa confidente depuis leur enfance, pour la première fois, elle ressentit la peur qui saisissait les autres lorsqu'ils entendaient la voix de Gin. Car cette voix était pleine de menaces, de mépris, d'indifférence et d'amusement.

C'était la voix d'Ichimaru Gin. Et ce souvenir jaillissait des tréfonds de sa mémoire, du temps d'avant qu'elle ne soit la sœur de Gin.

Pourquoi cette voix l'effrayait ?

Gin... lui avait-il fait du mal ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait rien des rapports qu'ils avaient pu avoir avant d'être frère et sœur. Elle ne s'était même jamais posée la question.

Et maintenant, c'était la question la plus importante, et la plus terrifiante de toute son existence.

-Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, avant de reprendre, plus assurée. Non. Je n'ai pas peur.

Freizich la toisa avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réussisse à répondre. Il ne réalisait pas que la réponse ne s'adressait pas qu'à lui, mais aussi à Gin, à l'homme mort quinze ans auparavant et qui subsistait peut-être encore en lui, et à elle même.

-Très bien, déclara finalement l'espada en lui tapotant la joue avant de s'éloigner pour s'approcher d'un buffet et servir deux tasses de thé. C'est comme ça qu'il faut réagir. Pas en petite souris effrayée. Du thé ?

Mitsuki acquiesça silencieusement et saisit la tasse, tout en prenant garde à ne pas en boire. L'arrancar la regarda avec un sourire amusé et appréciateur. Tout en buvant sa propre tasse, il s'assit sur un amas de coussins réunis près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas barrée nota la shinigami avec espoir.

-Même pas la peine d'y songer, déclara Freizich en interrompant ses pensées. C'est une fausse fenêtre créée par Szavana pour qu'on oublie qu'on se trouve enfouis à des kilomètres sous le sol et des tonnes de sable. Non, tu est bien coincée ici. Seule avec moi.

Alors que Mitsuki ouvrait la bouche pour demander à l'arrancar ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle, on frappa à la porte.

Une demi-seconde après, l'espada la retenait dans ses bras, une main fermement plaquée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de prononcer le moindre mot. Un air mortellement sérieux s'affichait sur son visage.

-Freizich ?, demanda une voix de femme à l'extérieur. Le seigneur Aizen te convoque pour une réunion urgente. Les fracciones n'ont pas eu d'autres informations. Je peux entrer ? Pourquoi la porte est fermée ?

L'espada attrapa le bras droit de Mitsuki et la traîna jusqu'à une pièce voisine où il la propulsa sans ménagements avant de refermer la porte à clé.

-Si tu tiens à la vie, silence, murmura-t-il à travers la porte.

Mitsuki se releva en grimaçant et en se frottant le coude et le bras qui avaient violemment heurté le sol dans sa chute.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans une chambre, sans doute celle de Freizich. Si elle n'était pas aussi luxueuse que celle d'Aizen, elle était tout de même très confortable, et correspondait bien à l'espada jouisseur qui y habitait. Elle frissonna en pensant à ce qu'il allait sans doute lui faire.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la pièce à côté et colla son oreille à la porte. Freizich parlait avec la femme qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt.

-Le seigneur Aizen est furieux, disait celle-ci. La fugitive n'a toujours pas été retrouvée, alors que Szavana a envoyé des petits hollows espions trafiqués dans les tuyauteries. Et il s'est passé autre chose, je ne sais pas quoi, et il vous convoque tous. On dirait qu'il tiens à ce que le sujet de la réunion reste secret. J'ai essayé d'en apprendre plus, tu imagine, mais je n'ai rien appris.

-Rien du tout ? Essaie de te rappeler, qui était là, leurs têtes...

-Il y avait Rose seulement, et la shinigami, Hinamori. Elle paraissait juste encore plus folle que d'habitude, et elle avait un grand sourire joyeux. Je ne vois rien d'autre. Les fraccionnes qui était là n'avaient pas l'air d'en savoir plus.

-Et bien on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Freizich. Je vais me rendre à cette réunion. Toi, tu m'attends là.

-T'attendre ? Hors de question. Je viens avec toi. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe et moi non plus, alors je ne te quitte pas.

-Tu discute mes ordres ?

-C'est mon devoir, en tant que fraccione.

-Tu parles. Ton devoir c'est de m'obéir. Et je t'ordonne de rester là, de fermer derrière moi et de ne laisser rentrer personne.

-Non... Tu as encore kidnappé une arrancar ? Tu est impossible !

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà demandé ton avis sur la question ? Et je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Mais laisse la sortir et je pourrai bien te tuer. Celle-la est beaucoup trop précieuse pour que je la laisse s'échapper.

-J'ai vu Jua de Herreras en venant ici pourtant. Alors qui cela peut... La fugitive !

-Tais-toi, lui intima Freizich avec un ton menaçant. J'y vais, que personne n'entre.

Mitsuki entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, et elle resta seule avec l'arrancar de l'autre côté de la porte, prisonnière d'une geôlière invisible.

-Je ne t'ouvrirai pas tu sais, déclara la femme.

-Je sais, répondit Mitsuki. Tu est fidèle à ce bâtard d'espada.

-Freizich est un homme bien, protesta la fraccione. Je t'interdis d'en dire du mal.

Mitsuki préféra se taire plutôt de dire ce qu'elle pensait de cet homme qui l'avait regardé d'un air concupiscent à chacune de leurs rencontres. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux, se demandant où était son jumeau à l'heure actuelle, et comment allaient Hisagi, Kuchiki, Abarai, Kira et tous ces gens auxquels elle tenait. Elle espérait qu'aucun d'eux ne tenterait de venir la chercher car elle avait peur qu'ils meurent à cause d'elle. Mais en même temps, elle rêvait que l'un d'eux la sorte de cette prison dont elle se savait incapable de s'évader seule. Et elle pensait aussi à Hinamori qui avait tenté de tuer Gin à leur arrivée à la Soul Society et elle frissonnait.

-Tu as faim ?, demanda l'arrancar, interrompant ses pensées tristes. Il y a un buffet à l'angle du lit de Freizich, avec de l'alcool et de la nourriture, tu peux te servir.

-Merci, répondit Mitsuki qui mourrait effectivement de faim.

Elle rampa sur le lit immense, et ouvrit le buffet. Il y avait en effet des fruits et elle se saisit d'une pomme qu'elle croqua avec enthousiasme.

-De rien, répondit l'arrancar. Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Moi c'est Axel.

-Mitsuki, répondit machinalement la jeune fille, avant de se concentrer sur sa pomme et de se désintéresser de la fraccion.

Privée de reiatsu par son collier, elle ne sut pas l'entrée de Gin dans la Fortaleza, et ne le sentit pas non plus sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Freizich rentra. À travers la porte, elle l'entendit brièvement parler de mesures défensives à prendre, avant qu'il n'aille continuer sa discussion avec sa fraccion dans une autre pièce pour qu'elle n'entende rien. Il repartit aussitôt après, et Axel refusa de lui dire ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait pas compté qu'elle lui réponde d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille finit par s'endormir, épuisée physiquement et nerveusement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisagi retira la lame de son zanpakuto du corps d'un arrancar avant de l'essuyer soigneusement sur son hakama blanc. C'était le dixième qu'il tuait depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la Fortaleza par une porte dérobée repérée par Yadomaru et Soi Fon quelques jours plus tôt. À côté de lui, Hirako achevait juste son adversaire tandis que, plus loin, Kuchiki et Starrk prenaient le dessus sur l'espada qu'ils combattaient. Il s'agissait de l'octava, un homme presque aussi grand que Zaraki et deux fois plus musclé. Il était fort, mais sa resureccion affaiblissait son hierro au profit d'attaque au corps à corps très puissantes. Une fois qu'ils avaient découvert cela, le capitaine et l'ancien primera l'avaient vaincu en quelques minutes, en conjuguant leur rapidité et les pouvoirs du zanpakuto de Kuchiki.

L'octava finit par s'écrouler, mort.

-Un combat étonnement facile, conclut Hisagi. J'en attendait plus de la part d'un espada. Sans vouloir t'offenser Starrk.

-Je suis moi même étonné. D'accord, l'octava est un des espada les plus faibles. Mais tout de même, qu'on ait pu le vaincre en quelques minutes...

-Un combat est toujours rapide lorsqu'on découvre la faille de son adversaire. Nous avons eu de la chance, conclut Kuchiki en se remettant en marche.

-Kuchiki Byakuya croit donc à la chance ?, s'étonna Hirako qui n'avait jusque là pas dit un mot. Je n'aurai pas cru.

-La chance n'est qu'un mot, répondit le capitaine de la sixième division en haussant les épaules.

-Tout de même, c'est étonnant qu'on avance aussi facilement. Il faut s'attendre à un piège, reprit Hisagi.

Tout en avançant, il observait avec méfiance chaque recoin d'ombre, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement.

-Nous avons un autre problème, signala Kuchiki.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés et inquiets.

-Ne l'avez vous donc pas remarqué ? Sentez-vous les reiatsu des jumeaux ?

-Gin est par là, un peu plus bas, répondit Hisagi qui l'avait repéré le premier, un peu avant leur combat contre l'octava. Avec Abarai et Kira.

-Et ?

Hisagi se concentra à nouveau vers les trois reiatsus. Ils étaient tremblants, vacillants. Il retint un juron.

-Faut qu'on aille les aider, conclut-il.

-Si Aizen met la main sur Gin..., souffla Hirako d'une voix implacable, mais sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

Starrk secoua la tête et prit à son tour la parole.

-Le problème est plus complexe que ça. Il y a là un reiatsu que je connais aussi. C'est celui de Szayel Apporo Granz. L'octava à mon époque.

Les trois shinigamis froncèrent les sourcils. Szayel était censé être mort, tué par Kurotsuchi. S'il était vivant, d'autres pouvaient l'être, et chercher vengeance.

-Szayel avait été combattu par Renji avant d'être tué par Kurotsuchi non ?, souffla Hirako, inquiet pour son ami. Il doit vouloir le lui faire payer. Il faut aller l'aider de toute urgence !

-Savoir ce scientifique fou en liberté... Prêt du gosse en plus. C'est inquiétant, conclut Starrk.

Ils se tournèrent vers Kuchiki qui restait immobile, les yeux fermés.

-Y allons-nous ?, demanda Hisagi. Nous devrions déjà nous y précipiter, ils sont en danger !

-Je ne sens pas le reiatsu de ma vice-capitaine, répondit calmement le noble.

Le cœur d'Hisagi se figea. La jeune fille avait-elle donc été la première victime de cette nouvelle guerre, simplement parce qu'elle était la soeur d'Ichimaru ? Cela lui semblait injuste.

-Elle est vivante cependant, continua Kuchiki en sortant de sa manche le minuscule kaiken qui était l'arme de la jeune fille. Il n'est pas difficile de sentir que son zanpakuto est toujours vivant. Donc, elle aussi. Mais où qu'elle soit, je n'arrive pas à la repérer. Si l'un de vous le sent, qu'il le signale. En attendant, allons secourir les autres.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête et, en utilisant le shunpo et le sonido, accoururent à grand pas vers les shinigami en détresse.

Tout en avançant, Hisagi cherchait le moindre signe de la présence de Mitsuki en ces murs. Sans succès. Il ne comprenait pas. Le meilleur moyen pour capturer Gin aurait été d'utiliser sa sœur comme un fanal vers lequel il se serait tout droit dirigé. Il ne voyait aucune raison pour Aizen de la cacher ou de la faire passer pour morte. Il y avait là autre chose, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de comprendre quoi.

Il pria les kamis pour que les jumeaux et ses deux amis tienne bon, le temps qu'ils puissent venir les secourir.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur place, après de longues minutes perdues à devoir terrasser des arrancars à l'humeur batailleuse. Ils laissaient derrière eux une trace de sang et de morts facile à suivre. Aizen et Hinamori, si elle l'avait rejoint comme on le supposait à la Soul Society, sauraient reconnaître les blessures sur les cadavres et devineraient quelles personnes étaient là pour l'affronter. Ensuite, il leur enverrai les adversaires les plus à même de les vaincre. Chaque minute perdue les rapprochait de ce moment, et cela inquiétait Hisagi. Ils avaient intérêt à sortir de là le plus vite possible.

Un coup d'œil suffit à chaque membre de l'escouade de secours la mesure de la situation. Gin et Kira avaient disparu, et leurs reiatsu aussi. Sans doute ceux qui les avaient captués l'avait-ils camouflé afin d'éviter une poursuite. Szayel n'était pas là non plus, par contre il y avait une enfant aux cheveux roses et une très grande femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient en cascade le long des épaules jusqu'au sol. Toutes deux étaient penchées sur une forme allongée dont les longs cheveux rouges détachés flottaient dans une mare de sang.

-Écartez-vous de lui, cria Hisagi tout en libérant son sabre et envoyant l'une des faux de sa Kazeshini sur les deux arrancars. La grande femme le saisit d'une main.

Derrière lui, il entendit les deux capitaines en faire autant. Starrk, quand à lui, envoya un cero derrière les deux femmes pour faire exploser le mur et leur couper toute retraite pour chercher du secours. Mais l'enfant ouvrit l'ombrelle qu'elle tenait jusque là sur son épaule et le cero disparut à l'intérieur, sans exploser. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle referma son ombrelle.

-Je crains de ne pouvoir rester pour la suite, déclara-t-elle en effectuant une petite révérence. Je vais être très occupée ailleurs. Pesteza, je te les laisse ?

-Avec joie, répondit la grande femme en essuyant un poignard sur son obi rouge.

-Quel dommage, soupira l'enfant en envoyant un coup de pied dans les côtes de Renji qui poussa un gémissement presque inaudible. J'aurai bien aimé assister à l'agonie de celui-ci. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir n'est-ce pas ?

Elle éclata de rire et disparut grâce au sonido.

-Szayel, murmura Starrk, interloqué.

-Quoi ?, demanda Hisagi sans quitter du regard l'espada et son sabre qu'elle retenait dans sa main.

-C'était Szayel. Je l'ai reconnu même dans ce corps nouveau. Et je suppose qu'il sait où est Gin.

À cette révélation, Hirako poussa un juron et se précipita à la suite de l'espada aux cheveux roses. L'autre arrancar fit un geste pour l'arrêter, mais elle rencontra en chemin Kuchiki, son sabre rencontrant l'un des poignards de l'espada.

Starrk jeta un coup d'oeil à Hisagi qui hocha la tête pour donner son accord. L'ancien primera espada se jeta alors à la poursuite de Hirako et de Szayel, sans un regard en arrière.

Kuchiki et Hisagi demeurèrent seuls face à l'espada. Celle-ci les fixa un long moment, comme pour les jauger.

-Si j'en crois nos rapports, je suis face aux capitaines des sixième et neuvième divisions, Kuchiki Byakuya et Hisagi Shûhei.

-Vous en savez plus que nous alors, reconnu Kuchiki.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, shinigami. Bientôt vous saurez tous qui je suis et quelle est ma puissance.

Profitant de ce que sont attention était centrée sur Kuchiki, Hisagi saisit la deuxième faux de Kazeshini et la lança vers la femme. Pour la bloquer, elle dû lâcher la première faux afin de l'écraser sous son pied. Mais elle ne fut pas tout à fait assez rapide, et la faux déchira le long gant de soie rouge qui couvrait son bras gauche. Un tatouage représentant le chiffre 5 apparut alors.

Hisagi grimaça. Même s'ils avaient vaincu l'octava sans trop de difficultés, il doutait qu'il en soit de même avec la quinta. D'autant plus qu'ils devaient se soucier de la vaincre le plus vite possible pour pouvoir s'occuper de Renji qui palissait de minute en minute tout en continuant à perdre du sang.

Elle était forte, visiblement, et rapide. Elle avait pu prévoir les mouvements étatiques de Kazeshini tout en empêchant le capitaine Kuchiki de pénétrer sa garde.

Pour permettre à celui-ci de l'attaquer, il lança un sort de kido. Cette fois, l'espada dû effectuer un bon en arrière pour l'éviter, et Kuchiki en profita pour libérer à son tour son zanpakuto. Ils purent alors contrattaquer, l'attaquant en vagues successives, l'un défendant l'autre.

Pesteza, elle, se défendait bien, repoussant chaque attaque de Kazeshini avec ses poignards. Par contre, les minuscules lames de la libération de Kuchiki ne réussissaient pas à entamer son hierro. Leur seule utilité, les deux shinigami en avaient parfaitement conscience, c'était de masquer les mouvements de Kazeshini. Ils arrivaient à la tenir à distance, mais pas à la blesser.

Soudain, l'espada sembla décider qu'elle ne s'amusait plus à simplement éviter leurs attaques.

-Encarcera, arana, susurra-t-elle tout en plantant ses deux poignards au sol et en en saisissant deux autres attachés par des lanières de cuir à ses jambes nues.

Il sembla à Hisagi que de la lumière se répandit en réseaux autour des poignards plantés dans le sol avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent et s'enfoncent dans le carrelage du couloir.

Pesteza les regardait avec agacement désormais, tandis qu'elle se redressait, l'air féroce.

-Vous ne m'amusez pas, insectes, déclara-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas assez forts pour moi. Mais soyez tranquille, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Vous feriez de bien trop beaux jouets pour que je vous casse tout de suite.

-Ne compte pas sur nous pour te laisser faire, répondit Kuchiki en lançant une nouvelle vague de pétales de Senbonzakura sur elle.

Seulement, au lieu de rencontrer la peau de l'arrancar, ce fut Hisagi que cette vague trouva sur sa route. Celui-ci s'était soudain vu forcer de se lever et de servir de bouclier humain à l'espada. Ses membres avaient bougé d'eux-même, sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter son mouvement.

Le jeune capitaine se voyait déjà déchiqueté par l'attaque de Kuchiki, mais celui-ci dévia à la dernière seconde la vague qui s'écrasa contre les murs, ne faisant qu'érafler Hisagi au passage. Avant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Kazenishi qu'Hisagi avait laissé tomber au sol quand il s'était précipité devant Kuchiki s'éleva dans les airs et commença à tournoyer, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Soudain, une des deux faux doubles se précipita tout droit devant elle, filant directement vers Hisagi.

Dans son esprit, celui-ci sentit l'incompréhension et la fureur de l'arme de ne pas être dirigée par son maître. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas comment cela se faisait.

Hisagi voulut s'écarter, mais il était incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait que regarder la lame se précipiter pour se ficher droit dans son ventre.

Au dernier moment, Kuchiki bougea et propulsa Hisagi au sol. Un objet tomba de la manche de Kuchiki dans un bruit métallique, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne le remarque.

-Merci, réussit à murmurer Hisagi d'une voix rauque.

-Pas mal, reconnut l'espada en faisant revenir Kazeshini flotter autour d'elle. Mais est ce que ce sera aussi facile si je t'emprisonne aussi ?

À ces mots, la main de Kuchiki commença à bouger pour écraser la trachée d'Hisagi, toujours au sol. Celui-ci était incapable de bouger, et sentait l'air commencer à lui manquer.

-Vous contrôlez nos cerveaux, supputa le capitaine de la sixième division, sans paraître perturbé le moins du monde.

-Pas exactement, répondit Pesteza en souriant. Je suis une araignée, et vous êtes englués dans ma toile, voilà tout.

Hisagi repensa au réseau de lumière qu'il avait cru voir s'étendre autour des poignards au moment de la libération de l'espada.

-Une toile d'araignée, ça se déchire, déclara Kuchiki.

Les milliers de pétales de Sebonzakura se réunirent en une unique sphère avant de s'éparpiller dans toutes les directions, cherchant à trancher les fils de l'araignée.

L'espada éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'aura shinigami. Je puis reconstituer mes fils plus vite que tu ne les coupes.

-C'est ce que tu pense, répondit son adversaire.

Hisagi était au bord de l'évanouissement. Alors que ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner à cause du manque d'air, il entendit le noble prononcer un unique mot.

Bankai.

Hisagi s'évanouit.

Il repris conscience au bout de quelques secondes, l'air affluant à nouveau dans ses poumons. Il porta sa main à sa gorge, surpris de pouvoir à nouveau bouger. Mais en voyant la tempête de pétales qui agressait Pesteza Gallia, il comprit que les millions de pétales d'acier du bankai de Kuchiki avait réussi à briser sa toile, en partie du moins.

Le noble n'avait qu'une main de libre pour contrôler l'attaque de Senbonzakura, et Hisagi lui-même était incapable de se relever.

Mais il entendit le hurlement de rage de l'espada et sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit son propre zanpakuto envoyé à toute allure vers Kuchiki. Il ne réussissait pas à arrêter l'arme, mais il sentit sous son coude un objet. Sans regarder ce dont il s'agissait, il l'envoya vers Kazeshini tout en forçant l'arme à retrouver sa forme scellée. Elle repris sa forme de simple sabre, mais l'objet qu'il avait envoyé ne la détourna pas de sa course.

Il se planta dans le bras du capitaine de la sixième division dans un bruit de chairs déchirées.

-Vous allez payer ! Hurla l'espada en réussissant à échapper à la tempête de pétales. Vous allez mourir.

-Non. Tu va mourir. Gôkei Senbonzakura Kageyochi.

Sur ces mots prononcés d'une voix glaciale, l'arrancar fut engloutie sous une vague déferlante de minuscules lames acérées. Elle hurla de douleur, avant de se taire définitivement.

Les deux capitaines se sentirent libérés de la toile de l'araignée. Aussitôt, Hisagi se précipita vers Renji qui pendant les courtes, mais trop longues, minutes de leur combat avait perdu davantage de sang encore. Il déchira une partie de son haori pour en faire un bandage qu'il enroula autour de son ventre.

-Allez Renji, murmura-t-il. Tu va t'en sortir...

D'une main faible, son ami le saisit par son uniforme et balbutia quelques mots presque inaudibles à son oreille.

Hisagi frémit et chercha du regard Kuchiki. Celui-ci se tenait trois pas derrière lui et tenait Kazeshini dans sa main.

Et il avait entendu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !

Il aura mis du temps à venir, mais je suis actuellement en phase finale de rédaction de mon mémoire, ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Je ne puis donc promettre une arrivée rapide du prochain chapitre, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

En attendant, si vous avez des remarques, des théories ou des critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !


	18. Hard choices

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le chapitre 18 de De sang et d'âme. Désolée pour l'attente, et bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 18 : Hard choices

Hisagi continuait à fixer son ami Renji qui sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience malgré les soins que Kuchiki et lui lui portaient. Il avait perdu trop de sang par ses multiples blessures. Même si Hisagi avait déchiré son haori pour en faire des bandages, il avait avant tout besoin des soins d'un membre de la quatrième division. Même ainsi, Hisagi n'aurait pas parié sur sa survie.

Mais la donne avait changé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il fallait que Renji survive, à tout prix.

Parce qu'avant de s'évanouir, il avait réussi à balbutier qu'il connaissait le nom du traître que les capitaines soupçonnaient de se cacher à la Soul Society depuis la disparition d'Hinamori et le meurtre de ses geôliers. Connaître son identité pouvait se révéler primordial pour obtenir la victoire. Mais Renji était blessé, mourant peut être, alors qu'ils étaient derrière les lignes ennemies. Il allait falloir choisir ce qui était le plus important, trouver les jumeaux ou tenter sauver Renji en le sortant de la Fortaleza. Et avec le départ de Hirako et Starrk quelques minutes plus tôt, cette issue était de plus en plus incertaine. À deux, chargés d'un homme inconscient, réussiraient-ils à franchir les lignes ennemies ? Pouvaient-ils laisser Hirako et Starrk seuls dans cet endroit dans l'ignorance qu'ils ne recevraient plus d'aide ? Au risque de condamner deux enfants, dont l'un au moins innocent de tout crime.

Shûhei aurait aimé que la décision soit plus facile à prendre. Il aurait également souhaité que ce soit à lui qu'il revienne de décider. Mais non, le chef de l'expédition était Kuchiki, et Shûhei savait très bien que l'homme déciderait de faire ce qu'il fallait pour la Soul Society sans se soucier du coût humain. Il l'admirait pour être capable de cela même si cela l'horrifiait en même temps.

Le coupant dans ses pensées, le capitaine Kuchiki prit la parole.

-Je vais conduire Abaraï hors d'ici.

Shûhei le regarda quelques secondes, incrédule.

-Seul ?, demanda-t-il en confirmation.

-Seul. Je suis bien plus rapide en shunpo que vous. Vous me retarderiez Hisagi, ce qui compromettrait nos chances de réussites.

C'était dur à entendre, mais en grande partie vrai. Aussi Hisagi acquiesça-t-il sans protester.

-Je vais tenter de rattraper nos compagnons, annonça-t-il en se redressant.

-Laissez-les.

-Je ne vous suis plus je le crains Kuchiki-san.

-Ils sont partis à la poursuite du garçon. Mais trouver sa sœur est tout aussi primordial. Si Ichimaru refait surface, nous aurons besoin d'elle. Vous êtes plus discret qu'Hirako ou Starrk. Trouvez-la et sortez de là, tous les deux.

Il y avait comme de la souffrance dans la voix du plus impassible des capitaines de la Soul Society et Shûhei choisit de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Aux dires de ceux qui le connaissaient, c'était un homme qui avait beaucoup souffert et il ne souhaitait pas réveiller ces blessures et le faire souffrir davantage.

-A vos ordres, se contenta-t-il de déclarer.

Kuchiki fit quelques pas et ramassa l'objet que Shûhei avait projeté vers Kazeshini au cours de la bataille et le tendit à son camarade.

-Rendez-lui son sabre si vous en avez l'occasion, déclara-t-il avec la même tension dans sa voix.

Shûhei accepta silencieusement. Il regarda le capitaine poser le corps exsangue de Renji sur son dos et se préparer à partir.

Juste avant de disparaître, Kuchiki laissa échapper un fugace « bonne chance » presque inaudible.

Shûhei resta une longue minute à regarder l'énorme trace de sang qu'avait laissé Renji sur le sol. Puis, il concentra son attention vers le reiatsu de ses compagnons. Kuchiki n'avait encore aucun problème. Starrk et Hisagi s'étaient battu, il sentait leur énergie vaciller. Mais ils allaient bien. Par contre, il ne sentait ni l'un ni l'autre des jumeaux.

Il contempla le petit keikan dans sa main avant de le ranger soigneusement dans sa manche. Puis, il saisit Kazeshini.

-Nous allons les entraîner un moment derrière nous lui annonça-t-il. Il faut mettre toutes les chances du côté du capitaine Kuchiki et d'Abaraï.

-Entendu, répondit l'arme. Un maximum de destruction je suppose ? Voilà qui va me faire du bien !

-Je ne m'en serais pas douté une seule seconde, soupira le jeune capitaine, déçu comme toujours de l'impétuosité et de la violence du zanpakuto. Mais il était fier de lui en même temps, et il le laissa se déchaîner un moment autour d'eux pour camoufler les traces de sang que Kuchiki et Renji avaient laissé derrière eux. Puis, il rengaina son arme et partit dans une autre direction.

-Je ne sens pas le reiatsu d'Inari, déclara-t-il à Kazeshini. Peut-tu interroger son zanpakuto ?

-Je le peux, répondit l'arme. Mais je ne sais pas si il voudra me répondre.

-Essaie s'il te plait. C'est notre meilleur moyen de la trouver, et peut-être le seul. Demande-lui aussi si il sait où est Gin. Après tout, ils sont jumeaux, peut-être y-a-t-il aussi une résonance entre leurs zanpakuto réciproques.

Kazeshini ne répondit pas. L'arme commençait déjà à tenter de communiquer avec l'arme de Mitsuki.

Shûhei ne perdit pas de temps à attendre une hypothétique réponse. Rengainant son sabre, il lança quelques sorts de kido autour de lui, faisant exploser les murs et les plafonds, avant de continuer à courir dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris Kuchiki. De temps en temps, il déchainait à nouveau quelques sorts explosifs. Il rencontra également quelques arrancars de bas niveaux qu'il surpassait largement grâce au kido sans même recourir à Kazeshini.

Après être certain d'être à bonne distance du lieu du combat contre l'espada, il stoppa et fis demi-tour, avant de s'engouffrer silencieusement dans un couloir perpendiculaire, puis d'un autre. S'il avait avancé bruyamment jusque là, il n'en était plus rien. Il se faufilait en évitant le moindre bruit, stoppant son avancée dès qu'il entendait un bruis de pas, se camouflant derrière une colonne ou grimpant dans les poutres et les tuyaux qui surplombaient les couloirs blancs de la Fortaleza.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta sur un de ces tuyaux et sortit de sa ceinture une flasque d'eau et quelques gâteaux secs. Il refit le bandage autour d'une blessure au bras qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt et qui se rouvrait régulièrement et s'apprêtait à repartir quand Kazeshini s'adressa à lui dans un chuchotement presque inaudible.

-Je lui ai parlé.

-Au zanpakuto ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Uminari n'est pas bavarde, ricana le sabre. Et elle a un sacré caractère ! Elle a commencé par m'insulter.

-Bien sûr, tu n'a pas réussi à faire autre chose qu'à la braquer contre toi, maugréa Shûhei, à peine surpris.

-J'ai pas dit ça. On s'est engueulé, mais elle a accepté de me répondre. On a fait un marché.

-Un marché ?, s'inquiéta le capitaine.

-Oui. Elle est très protectrice, elle voulait être sûre que tu ne voulais pas de mal à sa maîtresse, ni moi d'ailleurs. Au final, j'ai dû lui faire quelques promesses et elle m'a répondu.

-Quelles promesses ?

-J'ai dû aussi promettre le silence.

Shûhei sentait l'amusement irradier de son arme, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Les zanpakutos pouvaient parfois se montrer dotés d'un curieux sens de l'humour. Il préférait ne pas savoir ce qui avait été décidé entre les deux armes, mais il était sûr qu'il en ferait les frais.

-Que t'a t-elle dit alors ?

-Inari va bien. Elle ne la sens pas blessée, juste inquiète. Elle ne bouge pas, donc elle doit être enfermée. Uminari n'arrive pas à communiquer avec elle, elle est trop loin pour ça. Mais elle peut nous guider grosso-modo dans la bonne direction. Elle sera plus précise au fur et à mesure qu'on avancera.

-Bien. Remercie-là de ma part et allons-y.

-Encore une chose. Elle sent quelque chose de bizarre dans le reiatsu de la gamine. Qui se dissipe, quoi que ce soit. Ça pourrait être important, mais elle n'a aucune idée de ce que ça peut être. Et elle ne sait pas où est l'autre gosse.

-Qu'elle nous tienne au courant alors. C'est dans quelle direction ?

-Sur ta gauche. Et il va falloir remonter d'un étage ou deux.

Shûhei pris bonne note de la remarque, et tourna dans un couloir sur sa gauche à l'embranchement suivant, tout en cherchant un escalier.

-Ah, j'allais oublier, déclara soudain Kazeshini. Uminari a dit une dernière chose.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'elle t'aime bien, répondit le sabre de la voix de quelqu'un qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Shûhei dédaigna répondre, et poursuivi silencieusement sa route.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gin poussa un gémissement tandis qu'il se redressait brutalement. La tête lui tournait, et il avait l'impression d'avoir prit une cuite monumentale. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer ce qui c'était passé.

Tout était noir autour de lui, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Où suis-je ?, demanda-t-il, sans grand espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

-Dans une geôle au fin fond de la Fortaleza à priori, répondit la voix de Kira à quelques pas de lui. Ne vous redressez pas trop vite, l'effet de la drogue qu'on nous a administré est long à se dissiper.

-J'ai remarqué, fit Gin en s'appuyant contre un mur pour se redresser. Et Abaraï ? Il dort encore ?

-Il n'est pas là, répondit Kira après un long moment de silence.

Gin resta un moment silencieux, incrédule. Il essaya de chercher son reiatsu, mais cela lui donnait un terrible mal de tête. Une conséquence de la drogue, supposa-t-il.

-Oh, finit-il par murmurer. Je suppose qu'ils l'ont tué alors.

-C'est plus que probable.

Gin finit de se redresser et parcourut les quelques mètres carrés de leur cellule, cherchant une porte, un mécanisme quelconque. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ils étaient entourés de quatre murs sans la moindre ouverture, la moindre rainure indiquant une porte secrète. L'espace était minuscule, et il se sentait à la limite de la claustrophobie.

Il finit par s'affaler sur le sol non loin de Kira. Celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant toute l'exploration de Gin, et continuait de se taire.

-Je l'aimais bien tu sais, finit par dire Gin pour rompre le silence. Renji. Il était marrant, et toujours sympathique avec Mi-chan et moi. Bien sûr, c'était en grande partie parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et ça agaçait ma sœur. Mais ce n'était pas que ça. C'était quelqu'un de sincère, tout le temps, dans le moindre de ses actes. Moi, je suis incapable d'une telle honnêteté. C'est pour ça que je l'aimais bien, et que je l'admirais. C'est pour ça que je lui ai jamais dit pour Mi-chan. Tu comprends ?

-Je comprend, répondit Kira. Mais ne parlez pas de lui au passé.

-Pardon.

-Tant que l'on a pas vu son corps, je refuse de le considérer comme mort. C'est mon ami.

-Ils l'ont tué. Ils n'ont pas besoin de lui. Je comprend même pas pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas tué toi. C'est moi que Sosuke veut, depuis le début.

Gin sentit Kira sursauter à côté de lui et se crisper.

-Sosuke ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce, mais dans laquelle une immense tension se sentait.

Gin sentit son sang se glacer à son tour.

-Je sais pas quoi faire Isuzu, murmura-t-il. Il y a des moments... J'ai l'impression de sentir Ichimaru au fond de moi, qu'il pourrait se réveiller. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il veut, ou les raisons de ses actes. J'ai peur qu'il se réveille un jour, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire alors. Et ici, si près de... lui, c'est pire. Dix fois pire.

La main de Kira se posa sur son épaule.

-J'admirais Ichimaru. Et j'en avais mortellement peur. C'est toujours vrai aujourd'hui. Rien que de penser à lui me glace l'âme. Mais vous n'êtes pas lui.

Gin entendit les mots non prononcés. « Du moins, je veux le croire », avait pensé Kira sans le dire.

Il allait lui poser une question quand Kira lui mit la main sur la bouche et chuchota à son oreille.

-Je sais pourquoi je suis encore en vie. Ils testent vos réactions. Ils veulent voir s'il y a encore un peu d'Ichimaru en vous. Et...

C'est à ce moment là qu'un bruit se fit entendre au dessus de leurs têtes, et Kira s'éloigna sans finir sa phrase. Il avait agis juste à temps visiblement, puisque une trappe s'ouvrit loin au dessus de leurs têtes et qu'une corde en descendit à toute vitesse.

-Montez, ordonna une voix d'homme. Vous d'abord, messire Ichimaru.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Kira, qui lui fit signe de la tête d'obéir. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, se dit-il en saisissant la corde et en entamant une lente ascension. La seule alternative était de rester indéfiniment dans leur cellule, voire d'être exécutés immédiatement. Et puis, il devait se l'avouer, Gin était curieux. Allait-il rencontrer Aizen, savoir enfin qui il était ? À ce moment là, ses pensées étaient très loin de se centrer sur la santé de Kira, de Mitsuki, ou sur quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à Aizen et qu'à Ichimaru.

Kira s'empressa de monter juste derrière lui, et ils furent réceptionnés à l'arrivée par une dizaine d'arrancars armés et prêts à leur planter leur arme dans la gorge au moindre signe suspect. À eux deux, ils auraient peut-être pu les battre, s'ils n'avaient été épuisés par la drogue. Mais il y avait aussi un homme avec le chiffre 3 tatoué sur la joue, et qui les regardait avec amusement et condescendance. Un espada. Kira et Gin comprirent alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'évader. Les épaules de Kira s'affaissèrent légèrement, et l'arrancar ricana.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, dans des couloirs blancs et vides. Gin trouvait étrange le fait de ne croiser aucun arrancar dans ces couloirs. Il aurait pensé que les espadas se seraient délectés de montrer leurs ennemis défaits à tous les habitants de la Fortaleza. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir si Kira avait remarqué lui aussi l'étrangeté de cette situation. Il nota aussitôt la ride d'inquiétude au front du vice-capitaine, et son regard allant de toute vitesse d'un couloir à un autre. Ou bien il cherchait un moyen de fuir, ou bien lui aussi avait remarqué quelque chose.

Gin décida de se tenir aux aguets, et recommença à fixer le sol devant lui, espérant que son coup d'œil furtif à Kira soit passé inaperçu.

Une chose était désormais sûre en tout cas. Renji était mort, sinon, il serait avec eux en ce moment. Ils n'avaient donc plus aucun espoir de s'évader. À moins d'un miracle, mais ceux-ci se faisaient rares ces temps-ci pour la Soul Society.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une immense porte d'un blanc d'ivoire rehaussé d'arabesques d'or. Gin se fit la réflexion que cela correspondait parfaitement aux goûts d'Aizen. Une réflexion incongrue et qui lui prouvait que les souvenirs d'Ichimaru s'imposaient peu à peu. Il se mit alors à sourire, de ce sourire de renard qui leur était propre à lui et à Mitsuki. Même s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir quelconque, songeait-il, la suite promettait d'être passionnante, voire même amusante. Lui qui aimait le danger et l'inattendu, il allait être comblé. Il avait envie de rire.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il observa la salle d'un œil scrutateur, observant le moindre détail qui pouvait lui être utile de remarquer.

L'allée centrale de la pièce, bordée de colonnes de marbres, était vide. Mais le reste de la pièce était empli d'arrancars qui les contemplaient avec un sourire ironique. Au bout de la pièce se dressait le trône de marbre d'Aizen, vide. Gin s'étonna. Il aurait cru que l'ancien shinigami aurait été là pour assister à son triomphe. Mais leur escorte n'attendit pas qu'il se montre. Ils firent monter Gin et Kira sur l'estrade, et une porte s'ouvrit derrière le trône.

Alors qu'ils hésitaient tous deux à en passer le pas, l'un des arrancars les poussa violemment de son arme qui ressemblait à une longue hallebarde, et ils furent forcés d'avancer.

La pièce où ils pénétrèrent était surchargée de dorures le long des murs, des colonnes et des plafonds, et chaque centimètre carré de sol était recouvert de tapis aux motifs compliqués et rehaussés de fil doré. Sur des commodes de bois précieux reposaient des œuvres d'art, sans aucun doute volées, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais l'ensemble était alourdi par cette profusion. Gin n'avait que peu de sens esthétique, mais son œil était choqué par cet affichage inutile de luxe et de dorures.

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une nouvelle estrade sur laquelle on fit monter les deux prisonniers. Ils passèrent pour cela devant plusieurs arrancars, dont la plupart affichaient avec orgueil le numéro qui indiquait leur rang dans l'espada. Les autres étaient de toute évidence leurs fracciones. Gin n'aimait pas leur air condescendant envers lui, et répondit par le sourire moqueur le plus dédaigneux qu'il pouvait leur offrir. Il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir peur d'eux. Sans doute que la certitude d'un destin funeste à brève échéance influait sur lui et anhilait sa peur. Pourquoi craindre d'être blessé quand on sait que l'on va mourir ? C'était les réflexions que se faisait le jeune homme.

Mais arrivé au sommet de l'estrade, il fut figé par le reiatsu qui provenait d'un immense lit recouvert de luxueuses étoffes.

Curieux, il s'approcha, tout en ressentant le désir de fuir à toute jambe. Aucun arrancar ne tenta de l'arrêter, et il parvint bientôt au pied du lit.

Il plongea alors son regard dans les yeux de Sosuke Aizen.

L'homme allongé, les traits émaciés, la peau presque translucide, avait l'air mourant. Mais ses yeux pétillaient d'humour, de gentillesse et d'une sorte de violence fauve. Si le corps se mourrait, l'esprit était là, intact. Et Gin se sentit pris dans les griffes d'un prédateur.

Il voulait reculer, mais en était incapable. N'en avait pas envie, d'une certaine manière.

-Tiens, tiens, dit Aizen d'une voix faible et chevrotante. Si ce n'est pas l'enfant prodige qui revient... Bonjour Gin. Comment-va tu ?

-Bien, répondit le jeune shinigami d'une voix nouée.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir de te voir nous rendre visite. Quinze ans sans te voir, c'est long, très long. Et tu est venu avec des... « amis ». C'est un plaisir de te revoir Kira.

-Où est ma sœur ?

Aizen fit un geste vague de sa main.

-Quelque part dans la Fortaleza. Cela t'importe peu, crois-moi. N'est-tu pas plus intéresse de savoir pourquoi tu est là ?

-Non, répondit Gin.

Intérieurement, il dut s'avouer que c'était un mensonge. Même s'il voulait retrouver Mitsuki, obtenir enfin les réponses à ses questions lui paraissait autrement plus important pour le moment.

Aizen ne fut pas dupe, et lui sourit en réponse, avant de se mettre à tousser brutalement. Aussitôt, une petite silhouette se précipita à côté de lui et lui tendit un mouchoir et un verre d'eau. Gin reconnut Hinamori Momo, la lieutenante folle qui avait tenté de l'assassiner, et qui était amoureuse d'Aizen. Elle le fixait avec un regard meurtrier, comme s'il était coupable de la mauvaise santé d'Aizen.

Pour l'énerver, et essayer d'obtenir des réponses, Gin reprit la parole en souriant, plus sûr de lui. Frapper là où cela fait mal, c'était après tout sa spécialité

-La Soul Society serait très amusée de ce spectacle. Il est beau le conquérant du Hueco Mundo, allongé mourant. Heureusement que le petit caniche reste là pour lui lécher la main.

Hinamori se redressa en saisissant son zanpakuto, mais Aizen la calma d'une simple pression de la main.

-Je te connais Gin. Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu est là plus qu'autre chose. Ta pitoyable sœur, Kira, Abarai, les shinigamis, tous ne sont que des jouets pour toi, à manipuler à ta guise.

Gin voulut répondre, mais il en fut incapable. Aizen disait vrai. Il manipulait sa sœur, jouant sur ses sentiments pour lui afin qu'elle le soutienne quelles que soient les circonstances, manipulait Shinji en jouant sur son ressentiment. Il avait manipulé Kira et Abarai pour qu'ils l'accompagnent, condamnant le second à mort. Il manipulait les gens sans même y penser, pour s'amuser ou par caprice, même ceux qu'il aimait.

-Il n'y a que moi que tu n'a jamais réussi à manipuler, poursuivi Aizen. Depuis le début, c'est moi ton maître. Et te voilà revenu vers moi. Agenouille-toi donc devant ton seigneur, et tu sera à nouveau mon superviseur, aux côtés de Rose.

Aizen désigna un homme à la longue chevelure blonde et au regard méprisant sur sa droite. Gin reconnut l'un des vizard sois-disant décédé. Il note le fait dans un coin de sa tête, pour plus tard.

Pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il décida donc de s'incliner, s'efforçant de ne prêter aucune attention au hoquetement de stupéfaction de Kira derrière lui. Il préférait ne pas imaginer son regard dégouté. Sans cesser de sourire, il continua de fixer Aizen, se promettant de le manipuler, à son heure.

-Bien, poursuivit le souverain du Hueco Mundo. Maintenant, jure-moi fidélité devant tous mes espadas.

Gin jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux arrancars, repérant les chiffres.

-Ah, mais il en manque non ? Ils ne sont pas dix là, à peine sept.

Un nuage voila le front d'Aizen.

-Certains sont... retenus ailleurs. Même si je m'attendait à voir Freizich ici.

-Cet homme ne vous obéit jamais, déclara une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rouge sombre et au chiffre neuf tatoué sur un côté du crâne. Donnez-moi un ordre, et je vais vous l'amener.

-Non, merci Jua, nous nous passerons de lui. Je ne doute pas qu'il soit bien occupé en ce moment. Laissons-le s'amuser. Peut importe. Jure, Gin.

-Je jure de vous obéir, mon seigneur et maître Aizen, ici et partout où vous m'enverrez, pour toute éternité.

-Bien, sourit Aizen. Très bien. Un serment parfait, où tu ne te laisse aucune échappatoire. Je te reconnais bien là.

Gin ne put s'empêcher de frisonner légèrement. S'il avait fait un serment aussi précis, c'est que peu lui importait de le violer. Aizen le savait-il ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps. Aizen se redressa sur sa couche, au prit d'un effort visiblement immense. Son sourire amical était maintenant un rictus meurtrier.

-Maintenant, prouve-moi ta fidélité. Tue Kira.

Le sang de Gin se figea dans ses veines, et il se retourna lentement vers le jeune homme blond. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air surpris par cet ordre, et il se tenait droit et fier, mais Gin vit une étincelle de terreur s'agrandir dans son regard tandis qu'il le fixait. Il sentit qu'on lui mettait un sabre dans la main, mais il n'arrivait pas à le soulever tant son bras était lourd.

-M'as tu entendu Gin ? Tue-le.

Gin s'avança machinalement vers Kira, sans savoir que faire. Il entendit finalement derrière lui un soupir d'agacement.

-Allez-y, ordonna Aizen.

Aussitôt, six espadas dégainèrent leurs sabres et les plantèrent dans la chair de Kira, avant de les retirer dans un long chuintement. Kira resta debout un court instant, un regard incrédule fixé sur Gin, puis s'écroula silencieusement sur le tapis. Une large tache de sang s'élargissait autour de lui. Gin avait l'impression de ne plus rien entendre que les tentatives désespérées de Kira pour avaler une gorgée d'air sans souffrir.

Il se précipita à côté de lui, s'agenouillant dans le sang, bredouillant son nom et des excuses incohérentes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, réussit à murmurer le blessé au prix d'un effort phénoménal.

-Kira...

-Capitaine, balbutia encore le mourant. Je vous ai...

Il n'eut pas la force de continuer. Ses yeux se voilèrent, et sa tête retomba en arrière. Gin recueilli son dernier souffle dans un sanglot.

-Pardon Isuzu, réussit-il à murmurer avant de clore les yeux de celui qui fut son ami.

-Et bien, nous voilà fixés, déclara Aizen d'une voix égale derrière lui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !

Il n'aura pas été facile à écrire pour moi, surtout la seconde partie. Cela fait presque un an que je sais que nous allions en arriver là, et ça a été beaucoup plus difficile que prévu de le mettre à l'écrit. Et plus j'avançais, plus la mort de Kira m'apparaissait inévitable -alors que j'adore ce personnage-. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour sa mort, une étape hélas nécessaire. Au prochain chapitre, les plans d'Aizen nous serons enfin révélés dans toute leur ampleur.

D'ici là, si vous avez des critiques, des remarques ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !


	19. When the battle seems lost

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Et voici le dix-neuvième chapitre de De sang et d'âme. Bonne lecture !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 19 : When the battle seems lost

C'est avec un soulagement certain que le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki mis le pied en dehors de la Fortaleza. L'étape la plus dure était passée. Il était cependant étonné du peu d'adversaires rencontrés durant cette fuite éperdue. À l'exception de quelques arrancars de bas niveau, qui semblaient plutôt surpris de le rencontrer d'ailleurs, il n'avait vu aucune opposition à sa sortie de la forteresse d'Aizen.

Cela devait signifier quelques autres. Si aucun espada ne s'était déplacé pour l'affronter, alors qu'ils avaient déjà abattus l'ocatava et la cinqua était un mauvais présage. L'Espada devait avoir été appelée ailleurs, mais où, et pourquoi ? Sans aucun doute, Aizen commençait à mettre ses plans inconnus en application. Le Seireitei devait être averti, et au plus vite.

Il devait donc rejoindre le portail qui reliait le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society qui avait été créée pour leur infiltration. Mais celui-ci était à presque deux heures de l'entrée de la Fortaleza. Le Gotei 13 en avait décidé ainsi pour que le portail ne soit pas repéré. Une sage décision, à ce moment là.

Malheureusement, les combats répétés des dernières heures avaient intensément fatigué Byakuya. Il lui faudrait plus de deux heures pour l'atteindre, même en utilisant le shunpo. Et Renji ne durerait pas jusque là.

Dans son dos, il sentait son ancien vice-capitaine respirer de plus en plus faiblement. Byakuya doutait qu'il tienne suffisamment longtemps pour arriver en vie à la Soul Society, révéler le nom du traître et recevoir des soins. Il le craignait, avant la fin de l'heure, Abarai Renji pourrait être ajouté à la liste des décédés en mission. Certes, sa venue ici, avec Ichimaru et Kira était presque une désertion, mais par respect pour lui, le capitaine Kuchiki allait demander que ce soit effacé de son dossier. On ne condamne pas un homme à l'infamie quand il paye une faute de sa vie, songeait-il.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'à espérer que les shinigami restés dans la Fortaleza n'arrivent à ramener les jumeaux morts ou vifs, voire, mieux encore, à tuer Aizen et à découvrir ses plans. Byakuya ne voulait pas être défaitiste, mais la partie était bien mal engagée.

Heureusement, Hisagi, Hirako, Kira et Starrk étaient tous quatre des officiers capables. Peut-être réussiraient-ils à mettre fin à cette guerre avant qu'elle ne commence en tuant Aizen. Quand à Ichimaru, il restait à espérer qu'il ne se range pas du côté d'Aizen. Et Mitsuki, Mitsuki qui portait en elle le souvenir d'une femme qu'il avait cru pouvoir aimer,... Il doutait qu'elle sorte vivante de la Fortaleza. Lui avait fait son deuil de la femme qu'elle avait été quinze ans auparavant, comme il avait fini par faire le deuil de sa chère épouse. Il espérait que Renji pourrait faire de même.

Près d'une heure s'écoula, et le capitaine était à peine au tiers du chemin vers le portail. Il était épuisé, et au bord d'abandonner. Ses propres blessures se rouvraient peu à peu, et il ne pouvait dépenser son reiatsu à les soigner. Il était plus important d'avancer.

C'est alors qu'il sentit des reiatsu à proximité. Il se prépara à se défendre, mais il remarqua, à sa grande surprise, que les reiatsu en question étaient ceux de shinigami. Bientôt, dix hommes arrivèrent près de lui. L'un d'eux était le vice-capitaine Sasakibe, accompagné du troisième siège de la quatrième division Yamada, et de shinigami sous ses ordres.

-Nous avons senti votre approche capitaine, déclara Yamada. Nous sommes venus à votre secours, tenez-bon.

-Que faites-vous là ?, demanda Byakuya, étonné de leur présence.

Après tout, il n'avait pas été prévu de leur envoyer des renforts.

-La dimension royale a donné l'ordre d'attaquer Aizen dans sa cachette. La moitié des forces du Seireitei sont ici, accompagnées de la division zéro. Notre campement n'est pas loin d'ici, on va vous y conduire.

-L'assaut va être lancé dans une heure, expliqua Sasakibe. Le capitaine-commandant Ukitake attend juste l'aval de la dimension royale. Quand nous avons senti votre présence à proximité, je me suis porté volontaire pour vous porter secours avec la quatrième division.

-C'est aimable à vous.

Byakuya aida Yamada à détacher Renji de son dos. Ils le déposèrent au sol et Yamada commença les soins, tandis qu'un autre homme entreprenait de soigner le bras de Byakuya.

-Il faut garder le capitaine Abaraï en vie à tout prix, expliqua le capitaine de la sixième division. Il a appris une information essentielle, le nom d'un traître au sein de la Soul Society. Il faut que ce traître nous dévoile tout ce qu'il sait avant l'attaque.

-Je vais faire mon possible, capitaine, répondit Yamada.

-Ceux qui sont encore dans la Fortaleza ne connaissent pas le nom du traître ?, demanda Sasakibe en regardant Renji d'un air inquiet.

-Non, Abaraï est le seul, malheureusement. Et il n'était pas en état de le répéter.

-Rassurez-vous capitaine, intervint Yamada, il reprend conscience.

Byakuya se pencha vers le blessé qui ouvrait les yeux. Son ancien vice-capitaine le saisit par la manche de son uniforme et ouvrit la bouche. Byakuya se pencha pour saisir ce que disait Renji.

-Attention...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Après près d'une heure d'avancée lente à travers les étages, Hisagi se savait désormais très proche de Mitsuki. Kazeshini lui disait que son sabre, Uminari, était quasiment hystérique à l'idée d'être réuni à sa maîtresse. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à monter d'un étage et de parcourir quelques mètres et ils seraient avec elle. Du moins, si l'endroit où elle était gardée n'était pas surveillé par des arrancars ou des espadas et sa prison facile à ouvrir.

Il repensa soudain à Kurosaki et ses amis venant libérer Kuchiki à la Soul Society puis Inoue au Hueco Mundo. L'histoire se répétait au point que cela en devenait presque risible. Il espérait seulement que Renji verrait la fin de cette aventure-là. Il ne sentait plus son reiatsu, ni celui de Kuchiki. Ils devaient donc être sortis de la Fortaleza. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils parviennent à la Soul Society.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Hisagi vérifia la présence d'ennemis en étendant sa perception de reiatsu, puis en jetant un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'avança ensuite avec précaution dans le couloir. Il sentait enfin le reiatsu de Mitsuki juste à sa droite. Un mur les séparait, peut être une pièce ou deux. Il trouva alors une porte ouverte sur sa droite. En y rentrant, il découvrit la première pièce d'un appartement meublé de manière tellement riche qu'il semblait inenvisagable que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un ou qu'une espada y vive. À droite, il y avait une porte, et sur celle-ci, une clé. Hisagi pouvait sentir Mitsuki de l'autre côté. Elle était seule semblait-il.

C'était forcément un piège, songea-t-il. Mais en l'occurrence, il n'avait guère d'autre solution que de foncer en plein dedans. Il tourna doucement la clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Il entra dans une chambre confortablement meublée, mais il n'y avait personne. En apparence.

Hisagi se retourna à tant pour désarmer Mitsuki avant qu'elle ne l'assomme avec un chandelier. Pendant quelques secondes, elle le regarda d'un air ahuri.

-Hisagi-san, murmura-t-elle, c'est vous ?

-Oui Inari-san. Nous sommes venus vous libérer.

-Nous ?, demanda-t-elle en se ressaisissant. Où sont les autres ?

-Nous avons été séparés. Il va falloir sortir d'ici, avant que ce piège ne se referme sur nous deux.

-Un piège ?

-Personne à proximité, la clé de cette pièce sur la porte... Faites le calcul. Quel espada habite ici ?

-Le secunda espada, Freizich Behrens. Il m'a capturé il y a deux jours, mais ne m'a pas livré à Aizen. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu il joue.

Hisagi n'était pas tant étonné de cette nouvelle qu'il aurait pu l'être. Il savait que les arrancars n'avaient pas forcément les même buts que leurs maîtres. Les espadas qui le servaient quinze ans auparavant, et les témoignages de Neliel et Starrk l'avaient bien prouvé.

-Nous verrons bien l'opposition qui nous attendra, déclara-t-il avec fatalisme. Venez Mitsuki.

-Et les autres ?, demanda-t-elle. Je sens Gin, Kira-san,...

-Ils vont s'en sortir. Il y a là un capitaine et deux vice-capitaines, et pas les plus manchots. Ait confiance. Nous verrons si nous pouvons les rejoindre, mais pour le moment, s'éloigner d'ici est le plus important.

-Je suis prête à me battre, déclara Mitsuki avec assurance.

Hisagi retint difficilement un sourire. Il revoyait la petite fille effrayée du Rukongai dans cette jeune femme, et il était fier d'elle. Il leva son sabre, et coupa le collier qu'elle portait et qui l'empêchait d'accéder à son reiatsu. La jeune fille était intelligente, et rendit aussitôt celui-ci le plus discret possible, à l'image de celui d'Hisagi lui-même.

Le capitaine de la neuvième division lui tendit son sabre. Avec un soulagement visible, la jeune femme le glissa dans la ceinture de son uniforme de shinigami.

-Allons-y Hisagi-san.

-Allons-y, déclara Hisagi en dégainant son sabre pour passer le premier.

Tout en vérifiant que le couloir était vide, il lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

-Tu sais Inari-san, je suis impressionné. Tu n'a pas perdu espoir et tu était prête à te défendre là dedans. D'autres auraient abandonné. Peu de shinigami auraient été capable de ça.

Quand il se retourna, il vit que Mitsuki était toute rouge sous le compliment et essayait de balbutier une réponse. Il se retint d'éclater de rire. Elle était délicieusement mignonne ainsi, la gamine trop vite poussée du Rukongai.

Ils se reprirent l'un et l'autre, et, à l'aide du shunpo, remontèrent de plusieurs étages dans les entrailles de la Fortaleza. Ils firent alors une pause. Mitsuki n'était pas mauvaise en shunpo, mais elle n'était pas capable de rivaliser avec un capitaine. Il la laissa reprendre son souffle, et ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand le reiatsu de Kira disparu de leur champ de perception.

-Oh non, murmura Mitsuki l'air défait. Kira... Il est...

-Mort, confirma Hisagi.

Plus inquiétant, mais qu'il n'osait dire à voix haute, Gin et Aizen étaient auprès de lui. Malheureusement, il comprit, vu la tête de sa compagne, qu'elle l'avait remarqué aussi.

-Hisagi-san, supplia-t-elle en attrapant sa manche. Il faut aller l'aider. J'ai tout entendu hier. Aizen veut tuer Gin !

-Quoi ?

-Gin a une plus grande compatibilité qu'Aizen avec le Hogyoku. Aizen veut le forcer à le porter à sa place parce que lui même devient trop faible pour le faire.

Hisagi songea que plus probablement Aizen comptait que Gin -ou plutôt en l'occurrence Ichimaru- accepte la proposition et reprenne sa place près de son ancien capitaine. Mais comment être sûr qu'Ichimaru ne le trahirait pas une fois ce pouvoir énorme à sa disposition. Mitsuki avait raison. La situation devenait catastrophique. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir et laisser Starrk et Hirako tenter seuls de le sauver. Ils devaient y aller aussi. Ils tenaient l'occasion de mettre fin à la guerre.

Il se redressa.

-Il faut y aller. Prépare toi à combattre, mais reste toujours à côté de moi.

-A vos ordres capitaine, répondit Mitsuki d'une voix décidée.

Les yeux mi-clos, l'air implacable, elle ressemblait vraiment à Ichimaru à l'instant même. Hisagi réalisait qu'il ne savait même pas si elle avait atteint le shikai. Quelques mois après sa sortie de l'académie, c'était hautement improbable. Mais elle était puissante. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que cela suffirait. Il connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses pour les avoir aidés à s'entraîner discrètement elle et son frère, avec l'aide de Kira et d'Abarai. Il pourrait donc la soutenir, pourvu qu'elle reste à ses côtés.

Et c'est alors qu'ils sentirent un espada s'approcher, accompagné de deux fraccions. Le nouveau venu était un homme de grande taille, maigre et élancé. Il n'était pas beau, défiguré par une cicatrise sur toute sa joue gauche et par une moue méprisante perpétuellement affichée sur son visage. Il se défit de sa veste, laissant ainsi apparaître le chiffre de son rang sur son épaule droite.

Je suis Andes Lodrea Caballen, le septima espada, déclara-t-il. Et je vais vous tuer.

Hisagi dégaina.

-Hisagi Shûhei, capitaine de la neuvième division, se présenta-t-il en retour. Et permettez-moi de vous contredire. C'est moi qui vais vous anéantir.

L'espada accentua sa grimace.

-J'en doute, répondit-il. Lavirotte, Fadieno, occupez-vous de la gamine.

Les deux fraccions dégainèrent à leur tour et se précipitèrent vers Mitsuki, passant juste à côté d'Hisagi. Celui-ci tenta de les intercepter, mais il ne réussit qu'à balafrer le visage de l'un des deux fraccions avant qu'Andes ne dégaine à son tour et n'intercepte son attaque suivante. Il fit un saut de côté. Il mettait ainsi Andes entre lui et le combat de Mitsuki. Mais ainsi, il empêchait l'espada de voir où en était l'autre combat tout en étant, lui, capable de voir si la jeune vice-capitaine était en difficultés, et de pouvoir l'aider si nécessaire. Le problème était que dans ce couloir étroit, il ne pouvait libérer Kazeshini sans risquer de la blesser, de se blesser lui même où de faire s'effondrer le plafond sur eux. Pour la même raison, il préférait ne pas passer en bankai tant qu'il ne saurait pas Mitsuki juste derrière lui, au seul endroit où il était sûr que ses attaques ne l'atteindraient pas. Dans ces conditions, le combat n'allait pas être facile.

D'autant plus que l'espada, lui, n'avait aucun scrupule.

-N'espère pas gagner ce combat shinigami, déclara l'espada tout en engageant le fer avec son adversaire. Les espadas d'aujourd'hui sont bien plus fort que ceux d'il y a quinze ans. Vous n'avez aucune chance toi et la femelle.

Hisagi se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Les arrancars étaient toujours pourvu d'un égo aussi grand que Las Noches ou la Fortaleza. Ils semblaient oublier qu'Aizen avait volontairement donné à la première Espada l'impression qu'elle était toute puissante. Pourtant, au final, c'était l'expérience et la stratégie des shinigami qui avait remporté la victoire contre l'instinct et la force brute des hollows. Hisagi n'avait pas l'impression que ce septima espada soit plus puissant qu'une Hallibel ou qu'un Grimmjow. Ce n'était pas pour autant une raison de crier victoire trop tôt. L'espada pouvait garder quelques atouts dans sa manche.

Leur duel se résumait pour le moment à quelques passes d'armes. Chacun d'eux jaugeait la vitesse et l'habileté de son adversaire, en attendant de voir quels points faibles pouvaient être utilisés.

En même temps, Hisagi regardait Mitsuki combattre du coin de l'œil. Le combat n'était visiblement pas facile pour elle. Elle affrontait deux adversaires plutôt talentueux. Elle même était plutôt douée. Elle avait un bon instinct pour parer, c'était son attaque qui était souvent bancale. Et d'être armée d'un minuscule keikan ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle paraît les assauts comme elle le pouvait, tout en s'infiltrant chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait sous la garde de ses adversaires pour tenter de leur planter son keikan dans le corps. Elle leur avait porté quelques coups, mais elle même était marqué d'estafilades assez profondes sur les bras et le ventre. Hisagi allait devoir abréger son combat s'il voulait pouvoir l'aider à temps.

-Mignonne la petite shinigami hein ?, l'apostropha l'espada. Elle a l'air d'être tout à fait ton genre en tout cas. Mais tu n'est pas concentré... J'aime qu'on me prenne au sérieux.

Le reiatsu du septima se concentra autour de son épée.

-Déchire, Vibora , prononça l'espada.

Hisagi fit un saut en arrière pour se préparer à l'assaut de l'espada en mode de libération. À première vue, l'espada n'avait subit aucune amélioration physique de taille, si ce n'est que l'une de ses mains était désormais dotée de griffes d'os, ressemblant davantage aux crocs d'un serpent, d'où suintaient quelques gouttes d'un liquide verdâtre. Hisagi devait désormais se battre contre un adversaire avec deux armes. Il évita un coup du katana. Mais ne put empêcher les griffes de lui laisser une quintuple estafilade sur la jambe. Puis, alors qu'il se dégageait après avoir presque embroché Kazeshini dans le bras droit de l'espada, les griffes l'éraflèrent à nouveau au bras. Il n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de sang, mais Hisagi trouvait qu'il s'affaiblissait vite, trop vite. Il n'arrivait plus à parer les attaques de son adversaire à temps.

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

-Et bien shinigami, tu trouve un peu lent non ? C'est ça ma libération, chacune de mes griffures ralentit la vitesse de réaction du membre touché. Où t'ai-je touché pour le moment ? La jambe gauche, le bras droit... Mais que se passerait-il si je te frappais aux autres membres.

Il joignit le geste à la parole. Hisagi tentait de parer, mais ses gestes étaient trop lents, et chaque blessure le ralentissait davantage. D'un sonido, le septima s'éloigna pour contempler son ouvrage. Il fit une petite grimace ironique.

-A cette vitesse tu mettra dix minutes ou plus à m'atteindre shinigami. Pourtant je ne suis qu'à dix mètres de toi.

Il soupira et se détourna d'Hisagi.

-Vraiment, ce combat est inintéressant, soupira-t-il. J'attendais mieux d'un capitaine. Mais je vais pouvoir m'occuper de la charmante petite shinigami.

Hisagi sentit des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos à cette simple idée. Il tentait désespérément de bouger son corps qui refusait de répondre normalement, à l'exception de sa tête qui seule n'avait pas été touchée par les griffes de l'espada.

Il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, où en était Mitsuki de son combat.

La jeune fille était en mauvaise posture. Il pouvait voir une blessure saigner profondément à son côté gauche et une longue estafilade sur sa main l'empêchait de tenir convenablement son keikan. Elle fatiguait, et il était clair que le combat allait se terminer rapidement.

Pourtant, elle n'abandonnait pas, au contraire. Elle continuait à parer chaque attaque qu'elle arrivait à anticiper et elle arborait un air concentré sur son visage. Hisagi pouvait l'entendre murmurer ces deux mots, « pas encore », de manière répétée. Tout en se demandant si elle avait une stratégie, un plan commençait à germer dans la tête du capitaine.

Soudain, alors qu'elle ne faisait plus que reculer en parant de manière désordonnée, elle s'arrêta et se mis en position pour attaquer.

-Maintenant !, cria-t-elle, avant de prononcer la phrase de libération de son shikai. Renvoie, Uminara !

Le keikan devient soudain une naginata de près de deux mètres de long. Aussitôt, Mitsuki passa à l'attaque. Manœuvrant l'encombrante arme du bas vers le haut, elle réussit à intercepter l'attaque suivante des deux fraccions. L'impact fut brutal, et les deux adversaires de la jeune shinigami propulsés dans le mur derrière eux avec violence. L'espada se précipita alors vers elle à l'aide d'un sonido, mais elle réussit à parer d'extrême justesse, et l'espada fut à son tour propulsé en arrière.

Hisagi comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions.

-Mitsuki, derrière moi, lui intima-t-il.

Sans protester, la jeune fille le rejoignit en deux shunpos. Il l'entendait respirer à toute allure. Elle était à bout de force, prête à s'écrouler. L'espada se relevait, mais Hisagi ne lui donna pas le temps de réagir. Il déclencha son bankai.

Kazeshini changea dans sa main. Contrairement à son état lors du shikai, il n'y avait plus deux faux doubles, mais une seule, plus grande encore. Son envergure égalait presque celle du couloir. L'arme se terminait par une chaîne de métal, aussi longue que celle du shikai. Il n'aurait pas pu s'en servir si un allié s'était tenu près de ses trois cibles.

L'espada éclata de rire.

-C'est ça ton bankai shinigami ? N'espère pas me vaincre avec ça. Je suis un vasto lorde. Il faudra beaucoup plus que cette arme pour m'abattre. Et comment compte tu la manier si tu ne peux pas bouger ?

Le capitaine ne daigna pas lui répondre immédiatement. Il se tourna vers Mitsuki.

-Prend mon arme, et envoie là vers n'importe lequel de ces trois là, murmura-t-il. Vise bien, mais laisse la chaîne dans ma main.

À son grand regret, il ne pouvait pas bouger assez vite pour lancer Kazeshini avant que l'espada ne soit sur eux. Il s'attendait que le zanpakuto proteste à l'idée d'être manœuvré par un autre que lui, mais Kazeshini restait silencieux. Aucune réprobation n'émanait de lui, juste l'attente jouissive du combat et de la mise à mort qui le caractérisait.

Mitsuki saisit l'arme, et, maladroitement, la lança vers leurs adversaires. Sous sa forme de bankai, Kazeshini était lente et l'un des deux fraccions se précipita au devant de l'arme et eut tout le temps de la saisit à main nue avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'espada.

-C'est ça ton bankai shinigami ? Vraiment pas impressionnant !

-Le but de Kazeshini n'a jamais été d'être impressionnant, répondit Hisagi. C'est une arme meurtrière, qui vise une mort efficace plutôt que la beauté du geste comme d'autres zanpakutos. Elle ne vise pas non plus la rapidité ou la furtivité. C'est pourquoi il est facile de l'arrêter. Mais si j'insuffle mon reiatsu dans cette arme,...

Il joignit l'action à la parole, et un flot de reiatsu commença à parcourir la chaîne de Kazeshini. En quelques secondes, l'arme entière en était imprégnée. Le fraccion commença à la regarder avec suspicion.

-Si j'insuffle mon reiatsu dans cette arme, alors le bankai s'active véritablement. Vous êtes morts, tous les trois.

À ces mots, le reiatsu sembla s'échapper de la double faux. En fait, sur la lame double, de nouvelles excroissances naissaient, devenant à leur tour des lames acérées. C'était comme une forêt de lames qui naissait sur Kazeshini, chaque nouvelle lame en voyant pousser cinq ou six nouvelle sur elle. En une fraction de seconde, la première excroissance transperça la main du fraccion, l'empêchant de lâcher Kazeshini. Une seconde plus tard, l'arbre de lames acérées le transforma en pelotes d'épingles dans sa croissance. Puis, poussant dans tous les sens, elle transperça le second fraccion. L'espada effectua un sonido pour rejoindre Hisagi et l'attaquer, mais des lames poussèrent à leur tour sur la chaîne de Kazeshini. L'espada fut empalé en plein vol par dix lames en même temps.

Hisagi cessa alors d'insuffler son reiatsu dans le zanpakuto. La croissance de l'arme s'arrêta, alors que tout le couloir était envahi de lames acérées. Un instant plus tard, Kazeshini avait repris son aspect normal tandis que les corps des trois arrancars tombaient au sol, inertes.

Sans plus s'occuper d'eux, Hisagi se tourna vers Mitsuki. Visiblement, la mort de l'espada l'avait libéré de sa paralysie.

Mitsuki regardait Kazeshini d'un air ébahi.

-Alors c'est ça le bankai d'un capitaine ?, finit-elle par souffler. C'est... impressionnant.

-Kazeshini n'est pas une arme qui fait dans la dentelle, répondit Hisagi sur un ton d'excuse. Elle en est difficilement maîtrisable.

Mitsuki grimaça.

-J'ai encore du chemin à faire, hein ?

-Tu as fait de grands progrès, répondit Hisagi en reprenant sa marche. Viens, cherchons un endroit pour nous mettre en sécurité et soigner ces blessures.

Il entendait Mitsuki le suivre, tâchant de rendre ses pas aussi silencieux que les siens. Il poursuivit la discussion.

-Quand Abaraï, Kira et moi avons commencé à te donner des conseils, tu tenais à peine correctement ton épée. Maintenant, tu as découvert ton shikai. Que fait-il exactement d'ailleurs ?

-Je suis encore en train de le découvrir. Uminara... Elle n'est pas très bavarde, et elle veut que je progresse par moi même. D'après ce que j'ai compris, et qu'elle a bien voulu confirmer, quand elle passe en shikai, elle libère l'énergie emmagasinée par les coups qu'elle a reçu. C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu avant de la libérer. Ensuite, elle fait de même. Chaque coup reçut me permet de répliquer plus fort. Pratique quand on est pas douée avec les armes, comme moi.

-Un zanpakuto de protection en somme. Intéressant.

Hisagi était un peu surpris. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle ait un zanpakuto beaucoup plus proche de celui d'Ichimaru ou d'Ukitake, étant donné son histoire et son reiatsu particulier. Mitsuki le guida vers les plafonds des couloirs, et ils trouvèrent un tunnel suffisamment grand pour qu'ils s'y tiennent assis sans problème. Sortant des bandages, et y joignant l'aide du kido, Hisagi s'occupa des blessures de Mitsuki.

-J'aurais voulu un zanpakuto de soin, avoua la jeune fille. Je n'aime pas me battre, j'aurais voulu rejoindre la quatrième division. Mais on m'a donné le choix : rester à l'académie ou rejoindre la sixième. C'était pas vraiment un choix. Je n'avais aucun ami là-bas. Alors que je vous avais vous : Kira-san, Abarai-san... et vous Hisagi-san. Vous avez toujours été très gentil avec nous. Merci.

Hisagi était gêné par ces remerciements. Il ne lui semblait pas en avoir tant fait pour les deux gamins.

Il allait répondre lorsque Mitsuki s'écroula en laissant échapper un râle de douleur. Elle s'étreignait la poitrine et ouvrait la bouche comme si elle cherchait désespérément un souffle d'air.

-Mitsuki ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Hisagi, transi d'effroi devant cet événement imprévu.

-Gin, murmura-t-elle avec peine. C'est Gin... Il... Shû...

Après ces quelques balbutiements, elle s'évanouit, parvenue à bout de ses forces. Hisagi chercha frénétiquement le reiatsu de Gin dans la Fortaleza. Mais s'il trouva ceux de Starrk et d'Hirako, vacillants mais bien présents, celui de Gin n'était présent nulle part.

Mitsuki poussa un grand cri avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Puis, son reiatsu s'éteignit à son tour.

Hisagi resta de longues minutes à tenir son corps inerte dans ses bras, cherchant à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Mais il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, figé par l'effroi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je sais, je suis cruelle avec la fin abrupte de ces deux points de vue ! Mais je suis assez fière de ce chapitre. Après tout, on apprend enfin l'identité du second traître et les plans d'Aizen se mettent enfin en action...

Que c'est-il donc passé pour que Mitsuki réagisse ainsi ? Où en sont Starrk et Hirako ? Quels sont les plans d'Aizen ? Que va-t-il arriver à Byakuya et Renji ? Où en est Gin ? Voilà toutes les questions que vous devez vous poser maintenant.

En attendant, si vous avez des hypothèses à partager, des critiques, ou tout simplement l'envie de me laisser un petit mot, n'hésitez pas ! J'ai hâte de savoir l'impression que vous aura laissé ce chapitre longtemps attendu...


	20. Two souls, one bond

Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que tenter de développer ses personnages et proposer ma propre vision de ce monde et de sa magie.

Par ailleurs, je ne me fait aucun argent avec cette fic.

Voici le chapitre 20 de De sang et d'âme. Je m'excuse pour le très grand retard, je n'ai hélas pas beaucoup de temps pour moi cette année. Bonne lecture en tout cas, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 20 : Two Souls, One bond

Lorsque Renji murmura à Byakuya de faire attention, celui-ci eut un moment d'incompréhension. Cela manqua de le perdre. Fixant son ancien vice-capitaine avec appréhension, il ne comprit que quelques secondes trop tard que le danger se trouvait derrière lui. Le sabre le transperça alors qu'il se retournait vivement en saisissant son zanpakuto.

Il sentit l'acier lui traverser la chair. Mais son mouvement de dernière seconde lui avait sauvé la vie, et il sentait qu'aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. Il examinerait cela plus tard, décida-t-il avant de disparaître et de réapparaître plus loin d'un coup de shunpô.

Il prit alors le temps de contempler la scène pendant quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers son adversaire. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sasakibe, fidèle vice-capitaine de la première division depuis presque huit siècles, d'abord auprès de Yamamoto, puis auprès d'Ukitake, était le traître.

C'était ridicule à concevoir, mais cela expliquait tant de choses... L'évasion de Hinamori Momo entre autres. Les gardes de sa cellule avaient été tués de près, alors qu'ils étaient sans méfiance, et par une arme très fine – comme la rapière qu'était l'arme de Sasakibe sous sa libération –. Il devait avoir été complice avec le traître de la quatrième division découvert au moment de l'enlèvement de Mitsuki. Peut être il y avait-t-il même d'autres traîtres sous ses ordres dans les treize divisions.

Aizen était beaucoup plus prêt et informé qu'eux même dans ce conflit.

Byakuya comprit que la guerre avait pris un tournant désespéré sans même qu'aucun shinigami ne s'en aperçoive. A moins que Ukitake ne soit averti à temps de la traîtrise de Sasakibe, il foncerait droit dans un piège patiemment tissé depuis des années. Et Byakuya était seul avec quelques membres de la quatrième division pour empêcher cela, alors qu'il était blessé.

Il analysa tout cela en quelques fractions de secondes et sourit. Puis, sans hésiter, il se lança dans le combat.

Sasakibe l'attendait, son sabre libéré à la main. Ils croisèrent le fer, et commencèrent à se tourner autour, à chercher la moindre faiblesse dans la garde de l'adversaire. Tous deux étaient mortellement sérieux et concentrés. Byakuya transperça le bras droit de Sasakibe. Mais celui-ci riposta et le capitaine de la sixième division sentit le sang couler le long de sa joue. Il para une autre attaque, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Il avait perdu trop de sang, et la longue course depuis la Fortaleza l'avait presque achevé. Il se savait incapable de sortir son bankai pour le moment. L'effort était trop grand. Même un court shunpo devenait difficile.

Tout en combattant, Byakuya regarda autour de lui, cherchant une position défensive. Mais il n'y avait que du sable autour de lui, des dunes sans fin. Il ne pouvait pas davantage compter sur l'aide des shinigami de la quatrième division. Ceux-ci étaient visiblement divisés en deux groupes, l'un allié à Sasakibe, les autres tentant de résister à leurs attaques. Quand à Yamada, il s'occupait à stabiliser l'état de Renji qui cherchait à se relever.

Byakuya était seul. L'un des shinigami loyaux s'écroula, puis un deuxième. Le troisième fut massacré par ces cinq adversaires. Yamada dut alors quitter Renji pour se défendre à son tour. Il était devenu un bon combattant durant les dernières années. Il désarma deux de ses adversaires, et réussit à en mettre un troisième à terre. Mais son sabre n'était pas fait pour combattre, mais pour guérir, et face à cinq adversaires, il n'avait aucune chance. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Byakuya. Le suppliant de l'aider. Mais Byakuya lui même était forcé de reculer face à Sasakibe, tentant d'éviter la pluie de coup qui l'assaillait. Il réussit à lever la main et envoyer une partie des pétales de Senbonzakura vers les adversaires de Yamada. Deux hommes tombèrent, mais l'instant d'après, Yamada s'écroula avec un hurlement de douleur, les mains crispés sur son ventre. L'un des trois hommes qui restaient debout lui avait planté son sabre dans le ventre, et le troisième siège demeura immobile, une flaque de sang s'élargissant autour de lui.

Quelques secondes après, ce fut Byakuya qui s'écroula. Le sabre de Sasakibe lui avait transpercé la jambe, et il était incapable de tenir debout. Un voile rouge envahissait sa vision et sa bouche était emplie d'un goût de fer et de sang.

Il entendit Sasakibe s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Le traître lui arracha Senbonzakura des mains et la confia à un de ses subordonnés. Dans son esprit, Byakuya entendait l'arme hurler de colère.

-Depuis quand ?, murmura-t-il d'un ton mesuré.

-Quoi ?

-Depuis quand est-tu à la solde d'Aizen ?

Sasakibe le regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu est en train de mourir Kuchiki. Tu devrais m'invectiver, hurler à la trahison. Me menacer de milles morts. Mais tu veux des dates.

-Oui. Car je compte bien survivre et te punir moi-même, répondit Byakuya d'une voix qui faiblissait. Et la Soul Society aura besoin de savoir ces détails.

Le traître éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Vous allez mourir ici, toi et Renji. Je vais m'en assurer.

-Depuis quand ?, insista Byakuya, glacial.

-Quinze ans. Comme-tu vois, Aizen avait tout prévu depuis très longtemps. As-tu peur maintenant ?

-Non.

-Tu devrais, répliqua Sasakibe avec un sourire mauvais. Je suis sûr que le seigneur Aizen préférerait que je te garde vivant pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de toi Kuckiki. Mais ton agonie lente devrait lui plaire aussi. Crève le plus lentement que tu peux. Qui sait, peut-être que lorsque je repasserais tu seras encore en vie... Essaie de tenir bon Kuchiki. Nous n'en avons pas fini avec toi et ta sœur.

Il lui

Sasakibe s'approcha de Renji et lui balança son pied dans les côtes. Renji n'émit même pas un gémissement de protestation.

-Cet imbécile ne tiendra pas très longtemps, dit-il à ses subordonnés. Amenez Kuchiki à côté de lui, qu'il le regarde mourir. Et maintenant, rentrons au camp, et déclenchons la guerre !

Byakuya les entendit partir, et sentit leurs reiatsu s'éloigner. La rage lui vrillait les entrailles. Ils avaient échoué. Il avait été incapable d'empêcher cela d'arriver.

-Capitaine...

Il tourna la tête avec difficulté. Renji le fixait avec des yeux déjà absents. Il était pâle comme un mort.

-Ne parle pas, lui ordonna Byakuya. Tu t'épuises.

-Ce fut un honneur capitaine, continua Renji en refusant de l'écouter, comme toujours. Ces années sous vos ordres, puis à vos côtés... Je vous ai parfois détesté, mais toujours admiré. J'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt.

-Tais-toi.

Renji sourit.

-Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Laissez-moi finir. Dites à mes hommes... que je les remercie. Et que je leur demande pardon de n'avoir pu être là pendant la bataille.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. Il devait souvent s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, et sa respiration devenait sifflante.

-Dites à Rukia... et à Ichigo... que je les aime. Dites-leur... d'être heureux, et que je veux que leur fils s'appelle Renji. Dites au commandant que je veux Richiki pour me succéder. Dites à Mitsuki...

-Je le lui dirais. Tais-toi.

-Je n'ai jamais obéi à vos ordres, mon capitaine, ricana Renji. Je vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Dites lui...

Renji ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ferma les yeux, et soupira.

-Tout ce que j'espère,... c'est continuer à servir sous vos ordres lorsque je reviendrais à la Soul Society. Quand je mourrai à nouveau. Ça a été des années merveilleuses hein capitaine ? Servir sous vos ordres... C'était...

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, puis se fermèrent. Abaraï Renji était mort, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Byakuya ferma les yeux.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Au sein de la Fortaleza, l'ancien espada Starrk sentit quelque chose changer dans les flots de reiatsu qui l'environnaient. Cela concernait surtout les reiatsu des jumeaux qui tout d'un coup augmentèrent en flèche avant de disparaître. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.

Starrk se souvenait. Alors qu'il était encore le primera espada, il était un jour rentré dans une pièce de Las Noches, par hasard. Elle était censée être vide, mais elle ne l'était pas. Le traître Ichimaru se tenait en son centre, son horrible sourire étalé sur son visage ravi. Et autour de lui...

Il n'avait jamais oublié. Ce jour-là, il avait commencé à douter d'Aizen et de ses alliés. Et il s'était juré de ne jamais aider Ichimaru, même si celui-ci le suppliait de son dernier souffle. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cette journée à quiconque, même à Lilinette. À son procès par les shinigami, avant qu'il ne soit réhabilité et intégré dans les divisions de la Cour, il n'avait rien dit non plus. Cela lui paraissait inutile, tous les protagonistes étant morts.

Il aurait dû parler, se tança Starrk en courant le plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'endroit où il avait senti les reiatsu de son capitaine et de Mitsuki. Il aurait dû parler à son procès. Il aurait dû le dire quand Ichimaru s'était réincarné. Il aurait dû tout révéler quand Mitsuki avait disparu.

Et maintenant, il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Par sa faute.

Il monta deux étages et parcourut les couloirs à toute allure. Sur son chemin, il trouva trois corps transpercés de multiples blessures, la marque du bankai d'Hisagi. Starrk précipita encore sa course. Des traces de sang indiquaient la route qu'avait prise le capitaine. Lui et Mitsuki devaient être dans un sale état. Lui-même l'était. Il avait dû combattre de nombreux arrancars, mais aucun espada. Ceux-ci l'évitaient peut-être. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait cherché à le ralentir plus qu'à l'arrêter. Il y avait suffisamment d'ennemis dans la Fortaleza pour les avoir réduit à néant dès leur entrée dans la place forte. C'était donc que Aizen les souhaitait en vie, au moins certains d'entre eux. Mais pourquoi ?

Il détestait ça, cette incertitude. Il lui fallait réfléchir et agir et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais l'heure était au combat, et il lui fallait s'y faire.

Enfin, il ralentit sa course lorsqu'il distingua au loin dans le couloir qu'il parcourait deux uniformes noirs. Hisagi leva les yeux vers lui, sans cesser de serrer contre lui le corps immobile de Mitsuki.

-C'est moi qui leur ai dit de devenir shinigami, murmura-t-il. Quand ils étaient enfants, elle et Gin. J'ai compris tout de suite qu'Ichimaru était revenu, mais je les ai malgré tout poussé à devenir shinigami. Je crois que ce sont nos actes peuvent nous faire pardonner n'importe quel crime si on essaie suffisamment. J'ai voulu leur donner une chance de le faire...

-Et vous le regrettez ?, demanda Starrk.

-Ai-je causé une guerre ? Serions nous ici sans cela ?

-Non. Mais la guerre aurait quand même eut lieu, différemment. Aizen aime trop le pouvoir. Nous nous sommes préparé autant que possible.

Hisagi hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison, murmura-t-il. Mais là, maintenant... Je me sens coupable.

Il déposa le corps de Mitsuki sur le sol, lui croisant les mains sur le ventre. Quand il lui eut arrangé les cheveux, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Starrk s'étonnait toujours de cette manie qu'avaient les shinigami et les humains de vouloir donner à leurs morts l'impression d'être seulement endormis. Pour lui, le hollow, l'arrancar, les morts étaient des morts.

-Essayons de faire autant de dégâts ici que nous le pouvons, déclara Hisagi d'une voix sinistre en se redressant. Il n'y a rien de plus à faire maintenant. Où est le capitaine Hirako ?

-Je l'ai perdu de vue, reconnut Starrk. Des arrancars nous ont attaqué en masse et séparé. C'était prémédité. Ils essaient de tous nous séparer depuis le début.

-Et bien on va faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Essayons de le retrouver, et anéantissons un maximum d'ennemis. Ça fera autant d'ennemis en moins qui assiègerons la Soul Society.

Starrk opina de la tête. C'était un raisonnement plus proche de celui d'Hallibel que de lui-même, mais Hisagi avait raison. C'était la seule option qui leur restait.

-Je suis prêt, finit par dire Hisagi qui se recueillait encore un instant auprès de la jeune fille.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever, mais soudain, il s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

Inquiet et intrigué, Starrk se rapprocha.

-Qu'y a-t-il capitaine ?

-C'est impossible. J'ai vu sa poitrine se soulever.

Starrk se pencha sur le corps et plaça sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

-Vous avez raison. Elle respire. Mais... je ne sens pas le moindre reiatsu en elle.

-Il doit bien y en avoir... Sans reiatsu, une âme est morte. C'est comme de demander à un humain de respirer sans oxygène. C'est impossible, tout simplement.

Hisagi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Il aurait dû s'émerveiller devant ce miracle, il le savait, serrer Mitsuki dans ses bras, attendre son réveil et lui dire son soulagement de la voir vivante mais...

Mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. S'il était une règle immuable de l'univers, c'était bien que les morts ne ressuscitaient pas. Donc soit Mitsuki était bel et bien morte et quelque chose d'autre était dans son corps (qui savait ce qu'on lui avait fait pendant son emprisonnement), soit elle était bien vivante mais privé de tout reiatsu, ce qui était censément impossible, et probablement très dangereux pour elle.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Mitsuki et Hisagi se força à arrêter de penser pour examiner la jeune fille.

Le cœur battait, et un très léger souffle s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait aucune blessure dangereuse pour sa vie. Pourtant, elle était inconsciente et dépourvue du moindre reiatsu. Hisagi rectifia mentalement sa pensée. Elle avait l'air dépourvue du moindre reiatsu. Le capitaine se concentra et se mit à chercher les fils de reiatsu qui l'entouraient. Il distinguait sans peine le sien, et pouvait voir celui de Hirako, de couleur rouge, flotter à la limite de sa vision. Tous les autres étaient noirs, même celui de Starrk. C'étaient ceux de hollow et d'arrancars. Il y avait également deux rubans de couleur pourpre tirant sur le noir. Hisagi savait que cela indiquait un vizard, comme Ichigo. Mais aucun autre ruban rouge n'était présent en dehors du sien et de celui d'Hirako.

Derrière lui, Starrk eut un mouvement brusque, et Hisagi se retourna, sur le qui-vive. L'ancien espada tenait avec précaution quelque chose de minuscule, et le capitaine s'approcha.

-S'il n'était pas passé juste sous mes yeux, je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué, constata Starrk de sa voix calme et basse.

Il tendit l'objet à son capitaine. C'était un minuscule fil de couleur rouge, aussi fin qu'un cheveu. Hisagi le saisit délicatement et s'efforça de remonter à sa source en le suivant du doigt. Le fil de reiatsu rejoignait le cœur de Mitsuki.

-Bien, murmura-t-il en hésitant entre le soulagement et l'incompréhension. Elle est donc bien vivante. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Starrk. Mais il faut bouger, on ne va pas tarder à nous chercher. Les arrancars aiment trop la chasse pour ne pas s'attrouper autour de nous comme des charognards.

Il n'y avait rien à redire à cela, et Starrk pris la jeune femme dans ses bras. Hisagi le suivait, le sabre dégainé, guettant l'arrivée d'arrancar ou d'espada. Mais les couloirs étaient étonnement vides. Par précaution, les deux hommes avaient dissimulé leur reiatsu, mais il était étonnant qu'aucune patrouille ne leur soit encore tombée dessus.

Ils en étaient à espérer trouver Hirako sans aucun problème, lorsque le reiatsu d'Aizen explosa.

La violence et la haine qui imprégnait son reiatsu assomma les deux hommes et les écrasa à terre. Ils ne purent se relever que lorsqu'Aizen contint son reiatsu et le ramena à un niveau normal.

Hisagi se releva en suffoquant à moitié. Il croisa le regard, à la fois terrorisé et mortellement décidé de Starrk.

Bien sûr, songea-t-il. Starrk a été l'un des espadas. Il sait mieux que quiconque le mal que peut faire Aizen et combien ses troupes étaient déterminées. Tout était fini. Aizen était prêt, même si Hisagi n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé. Et maintenant, le monde allait couler dans les larmes et le sang. Aizen avait attendu quinze ans, personne ne devait espérer aucune pitié de sa part. Hisagi luttait de toutes ses forces contre le désespoir qui l'envahissait.

-Hisagi-san ?

Il baissa les yeux sur Mitsuki qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, incrédules. Hisagi dut réfréner l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Son soulagement était aussi immense que son désespoir quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il se contenta de lui sourire. Elle était pâle, presque livide, mais bien vivante, même si son reiatsu était toujours presque autant imperceptible. Elle avait l'air perdue, et Hisagi ouvrit la bouche pour la rassurer, avant de la refermer presque immédiatement.

Quelque chose était anormal. Ses yeux étaient trop clairs, et son reiatsu, trop sombre. Ce n'était pas Mitsuki.

-Gin ?


	21. Remember

Après une longue attente, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de De Sang et d'âme. Je m'excuse pour cette attente et je vous invite à relire quelques chapitres précédents pour bien vous remémorer où nous avions laissé l'intrigue. Cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, elle sera menée à son terme. Normalement, quelques chapitres devraient suffir.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

Chapitre 21 : Remember

Gin ouvrit les yeux, en ayant l'impression que son corps entier était une plaie. Il éprouvait une sensation de brûlure, et dans sa tentative de se redresser, il fut saisi de tremblements incontrôlés. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour s'habituer à la lumière et quand il les rouvrit il fut étonné de voir Hisagi le tenir dans ses bras. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs tout aussi surpris. Gin examina les environs. Les couloirs blancs lui dirent qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans la Fortaleza. Mais les couleurs et les sons semblaient être différents de d'habitude.

« Hisagi-san ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Sa voix lui paru étrange, plus aiguë, familière et étrangère à la fois.

-Une équipe a été lancée à ta recherche. Le Seireitei ne pouvait pas vous laisser tomber entre les mains d'Aizen.

La voix d'Hisagi sonnait également différemment à ses oreilles.

-On dirait que vous êtes arrivés à temps... Même si Kira est mort... et Abaraï je crois.

-Abaraï est encore vivant, du moins si le capitaine Kuchiki a pu passer les lignes ennemies.

-Oh. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas tout gâché comme ça, murmura Gin en essayant de contenir sa honte et son chagrin. Mais comment vous m'avez sorti de là ? Vous avez tué Aizen ? Et où est Mitsuki ?

Hisagi le regarda de l'air d'un homme qui ne sait plus ou il est. Il leva son regard vers Starrk qui s'était approché, en quête d'aide. Celui-ci hocha négativement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas plus que vous comment avoir cette conversation capitaine. Je vous laisse faire.

La conversation devenait étrange et inquiétante pour Gin. Il voulu se redresser pour voir si Mitsuki n'était pas à proximité. Il sentait son reiatsu, mais ce n'était qu'une présence infime, quoique toute proche. En faisant un geste léger, il sentit une blessure à son côté. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit soignée immédiatement. Il baissa les yeux vers la blessure pour examiner les dégâts et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda-t-il en un gémissement paniqué, toujours de cette même voix aiguë.

Là où sa poitrine aurait dû être plate, il voyait deux petits seins pointer sous les bandages protecteurs. Sa peau était légèrement plus claire, ses mains plus fines et il voyait sur son poignet une cicatrice datant d'un entraînement deux ans plus tôt. Sauf que cette cicatrice, il l'avait vu des dizaines de fois au poignet de Mitsuki. Le jeune homme sentit une poussée d'hystérie dans ses veines. Hisagi fut obligé de le fixer au sol pour l'empêcher de se lever en hurlant.

-Calme-toi ! Je n'y comprends rien de plus que toi, mais on a besoin que tu sois calme pour comprendre ce qui c'est passé. »

Gin se mit à souffler bruyamment pour se calmer et petit à petit son cœur se remit à battre normalement. Il se demanda un instant si cette hystérie était dû au fait qu'il semblait bien être une fille désormais. Mitsuki le tuerais pour avoir osé pensé quelque chose pareil. Mais il doutait franchement que ce soit les hormones. N'importe qui paniquerait en se retrouvant dans un autre corps que le sien. L'idée d'être une fille était franchement dérangeante.

Le jeune homme palpa la plaie à son côté et fut rassuré de voir qu'elle était légère. Un simple kido de soin la refermerait. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'autre blessure plus grave que des écorchures, mais il sentait des dizaines de celles-ci le brûler sur ses bras. Certaines saignaient mais il n'était pas en danger de perdre connaissance à cause du manque de sang. Ce rapide examen terminé, il releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la tête gênée et écarlate d'Hisagi. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et vit ce qui perturbait le jeune capitaine. C'était une vision dont lui aurait pu se passer même si elle devait secrètement enchanter Hisagi.

« Et bien capitaine, chantonna-t-il en remettant en place les bandages protecteurs et refermant son uniforme dérangé. Est-ce vraiment le moment de reluquer les seins de ma sœur ? »

Le rougissement d'Hisagi s'accentua. Rangiku avait raison. C'était définitivement amusant de faire rougir le jeune homme alors qu'il affichait un tatouage à la signification assez obscène sur son visage. Il eut envie de le lui dire, mais quelque chose dans la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir le dérangeait. Quand donc Rangiku lui avait-elle dit ça ? Il n'avait jamais beaucoup discuté avec elle, et encore moins parlé d'Hisagi.

Une illumination le frappa. Ce souvenir était ancien, bien plus que sa rencontre avec Rangiku quand Mitsuki et lui étaient enfants. Il lui avait dit ça le jour de la nomination d'Hisagi comme vice-capitaine. C'était un souvenir de l'autre, du Gin d'avant.

Cette réalisation précipita chez Gin une avalanche de souvenirs. Ils n'avaient pas forcément de liens les uns avec les autres, certains n'étaient que des images, d'autres que des voix, mais il était incapable de bloquer cet afflux soudain. Il se souvenait du goût du thé but à Las Noches, des larmes dans les yeux de Rukia Kuchiki, du visage de Rangiku enfant, de la voix timide de Kira quand il l'avait connu la première fois. Il revoyait des toits enneigés, des shinigami morts de sa main, se souvenait de chansons d'ivrognes. C'était terrifiant.

« Gin ?, s'enquit Hisagi en serrant sa main sur son épaule. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il voulut parler mais de nouveaux souvenirs s'imposaient à son esprit. L'obscurité. Il se rappelais d'avoir tâtonné pour trouver son chemin dans une pièce familière, le toucher et l'ouïe accrue. Il se souvenait de voix qu'il ne croyait pas avoir jamais entendu. Et les voix de personnes qu'il connaissait depuis toujours lui semblaient soudain différentes. Ces souvenirs étaient très différents des précédents. À chaque voix, chaque visage ou bras senti sous ses doigts, il pouvait associer une émotion, de l'amusement, de la tristesse, du respect, de l'amour dans toutes ses nuances, de la peur.

_''On dirait des yeux de poisson mort''_

Ce souvenir s'imposa par dessus tous les autres. Une phrase qu'il trouva terrifiante et qu'il entendait prononcé par sa voix, quoique différente de la façon dont il l'entendait d'habitude. C'était la voix d'Ichimaru, débordante de mépris et d'ironie, suintant le dégoût. Sa propre voix, comme il ne l'avait jamais entendue, résonnant dans une complète obscurité. Sa voix, telle que Mitsuki l'avait entendue, avant leur mort.

« Gin ?, demanda à nouveau Hisagi, visiblement très perturbé.

-Je me souviens, souffla Gin. Pas de tout mais je me souviens.

-D'Ichimaru ?

-Oui. Mais je me souviens d'autres choses. Je crois que c'est des souvenirs de Mitsuki. Ses souvenirs sont... différents. Je crois que je les préfères. Ceux d'Ichimaru sont froids. C'est comme s'il ne ressentait rien du tout. À part pour Rangiku, il voyait les gens comme des pions à utiliser avant de jeter.

-On va essayer de voir si tu peux utiliser ces souvenirs pour nous aider à sauver Mitsuki et à contrer Aizen. Mais pour le moment il faut bouger d'ici.

-J'ai trouvé le reiatsu du capitaine Hirako, déclara Starrk. Il n'est pas loin de nous, mais je sens des arrancars près de lui.

-Alors dépêchons-nous. Tu crois que tu peux marcher Gin ? »

Gin se leva, mais découvrit que manœuvrer un autre corps que le sien était horriblement difficile. Mitsuki était très proche de lui en termes de taille et de corpulence, mais un corps de femme était différent, leur force physique était également différente et cela suffisait pour que simplement mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber soit une épreuve difficile. Voyant Gin peiner avec son nouveau corps, Starrk le plaça sur son épaule sans mot dire, et les trois hommes partirent à toute vitesse à la rencontre du capitaine.

Pendant leur courte course, d'autres souvenirs envahirent Gin, plus perturbants les uns que les autres. Il se souvenait du rire d'Ichimaru, d'avoir cherché à transpercer Hinamori de son sabre, de la tête dévastée de Kira perdu entre ses loyautés, de la tristesse dans les yeux de Rangiku. Le pire ce n'était toutefois pas ces souvenirs de meurtres ou de trahison. C'était d'entendre sa voix dans les souvenirs de Mitsuki.

_''Peut être puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi petit chat aveugle. Tu vas mourir ici, tu le sais ? Personne ne va passer ici pour te ramasser.''_

_''C'est fait capitaine. Voilà un petit chaton qui ne miaulera plus.'' _

Il avait souvent comparé le visage de Mitsuki à celui d'un chaton ou d'un renardeau. Il savait qu'il n'en serait plus jamais capable sans penser à ce monstre qu'il était jadis.

_''Il te payes au moins j'espère joli petit bibelot ?''_

_''Peut être que je m'ennuyais.''_

_''-Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé ?_

_-Pour avoir une jolie petite chose qui crie sous moi le jour de la victoire ?''_

Gin avait envie de vomir. Cet homme, ce n'était pas lui. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Il aimait Mitsuki, il aimait Isuzu et Rangiku. Il... L'idée qu'il puisse être Ichimaru lui donnait envie de vomir. En même temps, il n'arrivait plus à se nier qu'il avait été cet homme. Il comprenait maintenant que la ressemblance n'était pas que physique.

« Vous avez retrouvé la gamine ? »

La voix de Shinji ramena Gin à la réalité. Cet homme était la preuve vivante qu'il était bien Ichimaru. Le jeune homme se souvint comment, enfant, il prenait plaisir à tourner le capitaine en bourrique ou à essayer de le rendre ridicule juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Mitsuki l'avait volontiers aidé parce qu'elle détestait quiconque ne voyait qu'Ichimaru en lui. Puis, ils avaient grandi et prit conscience de leurs corps d'adolescents, puis d'adultes. Gin avait alors décidé de rendre le capitaine fou d'une autre manière. Mitsuki l'avait vu faire cinq minutes puis avait croisé les bras d'un air décidé et lui avait ordonné d'arrêter. Il avait accepté, ou du moins fait semblant parce que dès qu'elle avait été assignée à la sixième division il avait recommencé ses frôlements et ses sous-entendus. Bien plus tard il avait réalisé que Mitsuki, comme souvent, avait bien mieux compris les risques. Il était tombé dans son propre piège et était tombé amoureux.

Il le réalisait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas l'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait autrefois à Rangiku. Cette chère Rangiku, il l'avait perdue définitivement. Il avait trop changé pour pouvoir désormais la regarder en face sans mourir de honte et de regret.

Shinji, c'était différent... Il ne voulait pas le protéger de la noirceur du monde et de son âme, comme Rangiku. Il voulait que Shinji le reconnaisse pour lui-même. Mais pour cela il le manipulait, l'utilisait. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé avant de rejoindre le Hueco Mundo. Il savait qu'un tel geste pousserait Shinji à vouloir enquêter plus profondément sur lui et donc à le suivre au Hueco Mundo avec une équipe qui pourrait aider Gin à sauver Mitsuki. Il l'aimait vraiment, mais plutôt que de le lui dire, plutôt que de lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un à part entière, il l'avait utilisé sans se soucier de ce que Shinji pouvait ressentir.

Seuls une étincelle d'humanité et l'amour de quelques rares personnes, Rangiku, Isuzu et Mitsuki le séparait du monstre qu'était Ichimaru. Shinji, les Vizards, les Arrancars rebelles, les shinigami, tous avaient raison de le craindre.

« Nous l'avons retrouvée, répondait Hisagi à Hirako. Mais il y a eu des... complications.

-Où est ton frère, Inari ?, le coupa Hirako.

-C'est elle dont je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, murmura Gin.

Les yeux d'Hirako s'écarquillèrent.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Comment as-tu pris sa place ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je...

Aizen. Aizen avait fait quelque chose. Aizen allongé, mourant, mais encore si puissant. Il avait posé la main sur sa poitrine et ordonné à la petite arrancar aux cheveux roses – Szayel, qui avait réussi à survivre d'une manière ou d'une autre – de le placer dans la cuve. Gin se souvenait de s'être débattu, en vain. Il avait été entraîné, à moitié conscient et plongé la tête la première dans un liquide visqueux et glacial. Il avait tenté de prendre une dernière gorgée d'air en vain.

Il se souvenait du rire et de la toux d'Aizen durant ses derniers instants de conscience. Le jeune homme se rappelait avoir pensé que c'était désagréable que ce soit le dernier son qu'il entendrait avant de disparaître. Mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il avait entendu autre chose. Des hurlements de terreur et de souffrance avaient retenti dans sa tête. Shinsô. Mitsuki. Ukitake. Deux autres voix aussi, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Plus il essayait de comprendre et de se souvenir, plus sa tête lui faisait mal. Penser en devenait douloureux.

-Aizen. Il a mis en route son plan. Si seulement j'arrivais à me souvenir de ce que c'était...

-Toi dans le corps de ta sœur. C'est une partie du plan ?

_''Tu n'as pas compris petit chaton ?'_'

Gin se força à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder Hirako en face. Celui-ci avait un air mortellement sérieux et concentré sur son visage. Mais il n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour Gin ou Mitsuki. Comme toujours, sa vengeance comptait plus que tout. Ce qui rappela quelque chose à Gin.

-Rose. J'ai vu Rose, le vizard. Il travaille avec Aizen.

-Quoi ?

La voix d'Hirako était visiblement outrée à cette seule idée.

-Ils travaillent ensemble, je l'ai vu.

-Impossible. Rose est mort.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Aizen réussit à feindre la mort de quelqu'un, interrompit Hisagi.

-Rose haïssait Aizen autant que chacun d'entre nous. Jamais il ne se serait allié à lui.

-Peut importe pour le moment. Il nous faut trouver le corps de Gin et sortir le plus vite avec eux deux afin d'alerter la Soul Society.

-Mon corps...

-Oui, répondit Hirako d'un ton rogue. Il est hors de question de laisser un de vous deux aux mains d'Aizen pour qu'il tire les secrets de la Soul Society, que croyais-tu ? Et si ça se trouve l'âme de Mitsuki se trouve à l'intérieur.

-Non ! Je me souviens ! Mon corps, Aizen est dedans !

Un silence horrifié s'installa entre les quatre intrus de la Fortaleza. Gin en profita pour réunir ses souvenirs épars des événements. Les trous dans sa mémoire sur ce qui c'est déroulé dans la chambre d'Aizen sont comblés par les connaissances accumulées avant qu'il ne meurt.

-Que veut-tu dire ?

-Admirez l'ironie, persifla Gin. Le corps d'Aizen est impropre à supporter le Hogyoku longtemps. Celui-ci le rejette. Mais c'est le corps d'Aizen que le Hogyoku rejette, pas son âme. Ce cher Aizen a donc fait des tests et cherché quels corps spirituels étaient les plus compatibles. Il en a trouvé quatre, dont deux le sont parfaitement.

-Le tien je suppose ?

-Oui. Les deux moins compatibles sont Hitsugaya et Kensei Muguruma. Je crois savoir qu'il a disparu peu après la bataille de Karakura ?

-Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, reconnu Hirako d'une voix morose.

-Parce qu'Aizen s'en est emparé pour essayer d'habiter son corps. D'après ce qu'a dit Szayel, le fait d'être un vizard a fait échouer le transfert et il est mort.

Hirako poussa un juron. Gin aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais ce n'aurait pas été sincère, et il voulait l'être désormais. Il accorda à son capitaine une minute pour se reprendre et continua.

-Le corps spirituel d'Hitsugaya est très lent à atteindre sa maturité. Le transfert serait donc aussi peu sûr que dans le corps de Kensei, et son taux de compatibilité était plus faible. Il restait donc à Aizen deux possibilités. Moi et, tenez vous bien, Ukitake.

-Attends un instant, l'interrompit Hisagi. Pourquoi êtes vous plus compatibles avec le Hogyoku ? Je ne vous aucun point commun.

-Les cheveux, comprit Starrk. Ils ont tous les cheveux blancs.

-Exactement, répondit Gin à qui la mémoire revenait de plus en plus vite. Szayel ou Kurotsuchi pourraient l'expliquer mieux que moi mais ces cheveux blancs indiquent une défaillance du corps spirituel – chez Ukitake elle est causée par la maladie – qui permet au final une meilleure compatibilité avec le Hogyoku. Aizen se préparait à prendre mon corps quand une nouvelle carte est entrée dans le jeu.

-Mitsuki. Ichimaru l'a utilisée. C'est lui qui l'a fait pénétrer dans la Soul Society pour détourner l'attention d'Aizen de lui-même.

-Oui, avoua Gin. Je l'ai fait. »

Il ne le nierait plus. Il était Ichimaru Gin. Le salaud ultime de la Soul Society, et il avait condamné sa sœur au pire des destins avant même de la connaître. Mais Aizen avait réussi à fuir et lui avait été capturé. La Soul Society le garderait en vie pour qu'il révèle les plans d'Aizen, il l'avait compris immédiatement. Cela signifiait qu'Aizen mettrait la main sur un des autres corps pouvant l'accueillir lui et le Hogyoku pour continuer ses plans. Et une fois qu'il serait parvenu à la Soul Society, il s'installerait dans le corps de Gin, plus stable.

Dans sa prison ténébreuse, Gin avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait perdu et Aizen avait gagné. Plus personne ne pouvait le contrecarrer. Lui-même ne l'aurait pu qu'en se débarrassant de tous les autres corps potentiels afin qu'Aizen finisse par mourir tué par son cher Hogyoku. Gin étant en prison, il ne pouvait pas tuer les autres, et il était fermement décidé à ne pas laisser Aizen tuer Rangiku avec son corps à lui. L'image seule de Rangiku mourante transpercée par un sabre tenu par son corps qu'il aurait déserté, le suppliant de l'épargner alors qu'il n'était plus là, était trop insoutenable.

_''Tu es une petite idiote, un ver de terre, et je n'ai pas à te donner mes raisons.''_

_''Laisse moi attendre mon procès et mon exécution sans avoir ta petite figure d'ange pour me pourrir la vue.''_

Il avait choisi le suicide et la venue de Mitsuki dans sa prison lui en avait fourni le moyen. La sentir mourir de l'autre côté de la prison, en même temps que lui, lui avait fourni la satisfaction de savoir qu'Aizen était en une minute privé de deux corps.

Mais ils étaient revenus en tant que frère et sœur. L'univers avait de ces ironies. Il avait voulu la jeter en pâture à Aizen. Mais aujourd'hui il se tenait dans son corps et sentait que sa sœur ne possédait plus qu'un souffle de vie.

La mort d'Isuzu, celle probable d'Abarai, le destin de Mitsuki, les larmes de Rangiku, tout était de sa faute. Il avait passé son existence à manipuler les autres, sans état d'âme. Il avait fallu que son âme et celle de Mitsuki se mêlent pour qu'il découvre ce qu'étaient la honte et les regrets.

Pour la première fois, Ichimaru Gin versa des larmes pour les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ukitake regardait les shinigami s'assembler devant le portail qui les avait conduits au Hueco Mundo. L'assaut débuterait rapidement. La moitié des effectifs de la Soul Society se trouvaient assemblés ici. L'autre s'apprêtait à assurer la défense du Seireitei s'ils ne parvenaient pas à arrêter Aizen. C'était un assaut désespéré, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. À ses côtés, les capitaines des quatrième, huitième, dixième, onzième et treizième division transmettaient leurs ordres et dressaient leurs plans d'attaque.

Ukitake lui-même n'était pas en état de s'occuper des préparatifs. Une demi-heure plus tôt, une douleur insoutenable avait failli anéantir son corps et son esprit. Depuis, il essayait de récupérer mais le visage d'Unohana cachait mal le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait de le voir se battre aujourd'hui. Lui même ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il resterait à l'arrière pour coordonner les combats. Cependant, il aurait voulu en ce jour plus qu'en aucun autre depuis la bataille de Karakura pouvoir combattre aux côté de ses collègues. Le sort de Mitsuki et Gin l'inquiétait, certes. Mais il était capitaine depuis des centaines d'années, et sa première préoccupation restait la destruction d'Aizen.

La crise qui l'avait tétanisé un peu plus tôt le perturbait toutefois. Il était persuadé d'avoir entendu hurler les deux jeunes gens. Il sentait l'énergie spirituelle de Gin, puissante et batailleuse, mais le flot d'énergie de Mitsuki semblait réduite à un mince filet qui allait en s'épuisant. Il espérait que l'équipe de secours envoyée avec Sasakibe à la rencontre de Byakuya et Renji aurait de bonnes nouvelles.

Quand son vice-capitaine revint avec seulement la moitié de l'équipe et aucun des deux capitaines, il dû lutter pour que le désespoir ne l'envahisse pas. Ces deux hommes leur manqueraient pour le combat à venir, sans compter que Ukitake leur avait toujours voué une forte impression.

« Je suis désolé capitaine, j'ai échoué, annonça Sasakibe d'un air sinistre. Leurs blessures étaient trop graves, ils étaient déjà mourant quand nous sommes arrivés. Un groupe d'arrancar nous a surpris au retour mais nous les avons anéanti malgré de lourdes pertes. Ils ne préviendront pas la Fortaleza de notre présence.

-C'est la seule bonne nouvelle que vous m'apportez Sasakibe.

-Il y a autre chose, continua le vice-capitaine d'une voix basse, audible seulement du capitaine. J'ai le nom du traître, mais peut-être vaut-il mieux...

Ukitake comprit et hocha la tête. Le traître était probablement l'un des capitaines qui s'affairaient près d'eux et mieux valait lui laisser ignorer encore un peu qu'il était découvert. Le capitaine-commandant fit signe à Sasakibe de l'aider à se redresser et ils se dirigèrent vers la tente que Unohana avait fait dresser pour que le malade se repose avant le combat.

Quand ils eurent pénétré dans la tente, Ukitake vérifia que les pans de toile étaient bien fermés puis se retourna vers Sasakibe.

-Et bien ?, demanda-t-il impatiemment. Le nom du traître ?

-Vous l'avez en face de vous ''capitaine''. »

Au même instant, les deux sabres jaillirent de leur fourreau et se croisèrent.


	22. Fights in the desert

Voici enfin le chapitre 22 de Sang et d'Ame. La conclusion approche à grands pas, d'ici un à deux chapitres normalement. Bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapitre 22 : Fights in the desert

Après un long moment à assimiler les horreurs qu'il avait commis durant sa précédente vie, Gin se reprit. Ressasser le passé était inutile alors qu'il pouvait essayer de changer le présent.

« Très bien, réfléchit-il à haute voix. On doit bien pouvoir trouver un moyen de vaincre Aizen.

Hirako émit un reniflement ironique parfaitement audible. Gin se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, les yeux mi-clos.

-Je hais Aizen autant que vous tous. Il détient mon corps et ma sœur est probablement coincée, désincarnée quelque par entre les deux. Donc, au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, oui, je veux le voir à terre. De préférence en gardant mon corps en vie, merci. Alors si ce n'est pas pour émettre une suggestion, je serais très satisfait de te voir fermer ta grande gueule Hirako. Des idées ?

-La méthode Kurosaki est curieusement efficace, déclare Starrk d'une voix endormie avant de sourire. Foncer en croisant les doigts pour que ça marche.

-Sans Inoue la probabilité de finir avec des membres arrachés est bien trop élevée à mon goût, répond Hisagi en grimaçant. Mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas mieux. Et nous avons peut être un avantage pour le moment.

-Lequel ?

-Aizen doit être dans le même état que Gin : perdu dans un corps nouveau. Et le Hogyoku doit lui aussi s'adapter à ce corps. C'est une faiblesse à exploiter.

L'idée méritait réflexion. Cependant, une autre venait à l'esprit de Gin.

-Que se passerait-il si on tuait le corps véritable d'Aizen ? À quel point son âme et son corps spirituel sont-ils encore liés ?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps d'y réfléchir, trancha Hirako. Ichimaru tu viens avec moi pour chercher Aizen. Hisagi et Starrk, occupez-vous de trouver et d'achever son corps.

-Non.

La voix de Gin trancha de manière définitive. Hirako le regarda comme s'il n'était pas décidé s'il devait se retenir de l'étrangler sur le champ.

-Je ne cherche pas à faire mon malin Shinji, expliqua Gin rapidement. Je pense juste qu'Hisagi est plus apte à aider Mitsuki à se battre pour réintégrer son corps que toi.

-Pourquoi ?

Gin se pinca les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'annoncer une telle nouvelle et Mitsuki allait lui arracher les yeux pour l'avoir fait à sa place.

-Mitsuki est amoureuse d'Hisagi. J'espère qu'entendre sa voix pourra l'aider si elle est coincée entre nos deux corps. Je crois pas que ta présence l'aide Shinji : elle te déteste. »

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à répliquer à cela et Hirako du se plier à la décision des trois autres. Le capitaine et l'ancien espada disparurent par un couloir adjacent, se dirigeant vers la salle du trône d'Aizen, là où le déferlement d'énergie consécutif au changement de corps d'Aizen s'était produit. L'évènement avait laissé une trace dans le reiatsu ambiant du Hueco Mundo suffisamment nette pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre l'endroit sans peine. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le corps d'Aizen s'y trouvait.

Hisagi et Gin se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau. Ils auraient dû se précipiter également vers Aizen. Son reiatsu, surpuissant, était parfaitement repérable quelques étages plus loin et plus bas. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre.

Gin fut le premier à réussir à regarder ailleurs. Il grimaça.

« C'est la chose la plus bizarre qui me soit arrivée. Et j'ai servi Aizen pendant des années, j'en ai vu des choses étranges.

-Ce que tu as dit...

-C'est vrai. Désolé de l'avoir annoncé comme ça. Mais c'est vrai. Toi et Izuru vous avez toujours été terriblement gentils avec nous. Vous avez été quasiment les seuls à nous traiter comme deux enfants, pas comme des réincarnations dangereuses.

-Je ne pouvais pas vous rendre coupable des crimes commis par le passé, dans une autre vie et dont vous n'aviez pas souvenir. Maintenant tu te souviens de ta vie en tant qu'Ichimaru. Les choses sont différentes.

-Et je vais payer mes crimes en me rachetant, promis Gin, avant de ricaner. C'est tout Mitsuki ça, tomber amoureuse d'un homme gentil et attentionné. Moi, il fallait que je m'enamourache de Shinji... Il faut toujours que j'obtienne ce qui me résiste.

Hisagi ne répondit rien, le regardant avec pitié. Gin aurait voulu lui arracher ce regard. Il ne voulait de la pitié de personne. À vrai dire, il ne demandait pas d'amour ou d'amitié non plus. Il se contentait de ce qu'il avait : sa sœur, et bientôt il espérait sa vengeance sur Aizen. Il attendait de pouvoir tuer celui-ci depuis plus de cent ans désormais. Pour tout ce que cet homme avait fait à Izuru, Rangiku et Mitsuki il mourrait. Il fallait un monstre pour en détruire un autre, et Gin était celui-là. »

Les deux shinigami se jaugèrent du regard, pesant la résolution dans les yeux de l'autre. Satisfaits de ce qu'ils virent, ils prirent leur élan et, de pas de shunpo en pas de shunpo, se rapprochèrent d'Aizen. Toute leur attention était fixée sur le combat à venir et ils s'interdisaient toute émotion qui se mettrait en travers de leur route. Ce jour, ils le savaient, était celui de la défaite ou de la victoire définitive d'Aizen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la surface, inconscients des combats qui allaient se jouer dans la Fortaleza, les shinigami et les arrancars avaient commencé à se battre. L'intrusion de Sasakibe dans la tente d'Ukitake avait été pour les habitants du Hueco Mundo le signal de déclanchement d'un assaut qui se voulait fatal. Contrairement aux shinigamis, ils étaient prêt à ce combat de longue date, leurs plans étaient dressés et prêts à être exécutés. Deux espadas s'immiscèrent entre la tente de commandement et les capitaines, empêchant ceux-ci de porter secours à leur chef.

Dans la tente, son zanpakûto croisé avec celui de Sasakibe, Ukitake entendit les hurlements de rage et les gémissements d'agonie résonnant dans les deux camps. Sa place était parmi les combattants, mais il lui fallait pour cela passer Sasakibe. Malgré tout son talent et son expérience, il doutait d'en être capable dans son état. Par ailleurs, il savait que le vice-capitaine de la première division était bien plus dangereux que son apparence le laissait croire.

« J'imagine que vous avez vous même tué les capitaines Kuchiki et Abarai, demanda-t-il d'un ton anodin pour gagner du temps.

-Je les ai laissés agonisants. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir avec toutes les informations glanées dans la Fortaleza bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, répéta Ukitake d'un air absent. J'avoue être impressionné. Vous avez réussi à cacher votre traîtrise aussi bien que Tozen. Par curiosité, cela fait combien de temps que vous nous avez trahi ? J'ai du mal à faire coexister cette nouvelle image de vous avec celle du vice-capitaine fidèle de Yamamoto.

-Lui avait droit à ma fidélité et ma dévotion ? Mais vous ? Abarai, Kyôraku ou Zaraki, aucun de vous n'a la grandeur et la sagacité du capitaine Yamamoto. Vous n'êtes que des gamins incapables de prendre les décisions qu'il faut. Je lui ai dit pendant des années qu'aucun de vous n'était capable de prendre sa relève. Et qui choisissent-ils pour le remplacer ? Un malade et un faible !

-L'ambition donc, murmura Ukitake d'une voix où pointait la déception.

-De l'ambition ? Moi j'appelle ça du dévouement. Moi seul pouvait finir l'œuvre du capitaine. En vingt ans vous n'avez pas été capable de vaincre Aizen et vous me faites la leçon ?

-C'est donc pour cela que vous avez trahi.

-Je préfère voir l'œuvre du capitaine-commandant anéantie plutôt que de la voir affaiblie et déformée sous vos mains incompétentes, cracha Sasakibe. Vous ne pouvez plus m'arrêter. Les plans d'Aizen sont trop parfaits. »

Ukitake allait poursuivre ses questions, profitant du besoin de s'épancher du traître. Vraiment, songea-t-il pourquoi ressentaient-ils tous le besoin de parler au moment de trahir, quand avouer son ressentiment aurait permit de régler bien des problèmes ? Cependant, au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, il eut l'impression de sentir un sabre s'enfoncer dans son crâne, anéantissant toute pensée cohérente. Il crut entendre une voix aiguë, celle de Mitsuki lui semblait-il, hurler avec terreur avant de pousser un gémissement angoissé.

_''Oh pitié, faites que quelqu'un m'entende...''_

Il baissa sa garde une seconde, juste assez pour que Sasakibe s'y immisce. Il riposte à temps et le coup ne fit que lui transpercer le bras. Le capitaine para et repoussa la lame, avant de se remettre en position de défense. Lui et son ennemi s'étudièrent un long moment en silence, calculant leurs chances et le meilleur moyen de tirer profit de leurs armes pour asséner un coup fatal.

« Je regrette que vous voyez les choses ainsi, finit par dire Ukitake. J'aimerais pouvoir vous convaincre de votre erreur.

-Je ne fais pas erreur, rétorqua Sasakibe, ses lèvres se pinçant en une grimace désaprobatrice. En deux mille ans, j'ai eu le temps de voir l'étendue des faiblesses des shinigami qui sont venus après nous.

-A moi de vous convaincre que vous avez tort ! »

Et Ukitake passa à l'attaque, dévoilant son shikai et renvoyant à son attaquant chaque coup porté. La voix de Mitsuki se faisait plus forte, sa peur débordant dans sa voix. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette illusion auditive.

_''Gin ! Que quelqu'un aide Gin ! Oh Shûhei... Aidez moi ! Je ne sais pas où je suis !'_'

Ukitake se força à ignorer cet appel à l'aide. Il ne pouvait rien pour elle, où qu'elle soit. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de lutter pour survivre. Un éclair jaillit, issu du zanpakuto de Sasakibe. Malgré toute la rapidité de Sogyo no Kotowari, le capitaine-commandant ne put empêcher l'éclair de transpercer sa peau aussi facilement que l'aurait fait une lame d'acier. Son bras droit fut traversé par une douleur fulgurante. L'électrocution était douloureuse, et Sasakibe savait l'utiliser à merveille pour anéantir ses ennemis par une douleur qui s'étendait au corps tout entier.

Submergé par cette douleur, Ukitake laissa tomber le sabre qu'il tenait de sa main droite. Son bras tout entier tremblait sous la brûlure de la foudre. Pour empirer sa situation précaire, il sentait une nouvelle quinte de toux se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge. Il se précipita au sol pour rattraper son arme, priant pour avoir le temps de déchaîner son bankai avant que sa maladie ne l'handicape davantage.

Son pied glissa sur du sang, le sien ou celui de son adversaire, il n'en savait rien. Il fit de son mieux pour se rattraper, mais son bras blessé plia sous son poids et Sasakibe profita de l'énorme ouverture qu'il lui présentait. En quelques secondes, Ukitake se retrouva cloué au sol par l'épaule, le sabre de Sasakibe envoyant dans sa nouvelle blessure décharge d'éclairs sur décharge d'éclairs.

De son bras libre, Ukitake chercha vainement à atteindre son sabre, tout en essayant de réussir à se souvenir des paroles exactes d'une incantation de kido puissante. Penser devenait difficile sous ces vagues de douleur.

« Voilà bien qui prouve que j'ai raison de vous traiter de faibles, déclara joyeusement Sasakibe avec un sourire tordu. Vous voilà à terre, vous, le soi-disant shinigami capable de remplacer le capitaine-commandant à la tête de nos troupes. Si vous êtes aussi faible Ukitake, qui donc pourrait l'égaler ?

-Moi au moins vous ne me traiterez pas de faible, déclara une voix féminine empreinte d'une douceur infinie derrière Sasakibe.

Ukitake redressa la tête et Sasakibe écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Derrière eux se tenait Unohana qui soutenait un Byakuya Kuchiki sanguinolent, mais encore conscient. À leurs côtés, appuyé contre l'un des montants de la tente, un arrancar aux cheveux d'un bleu sombre, le chiffre 2 tatoué sur son poumon dénudé, regardait la scène sans intervenir. Il portait sur ses épaules la forme inanimée d'une arrancar au crâne à moitié rasé et aux cheveux rouges. Le chiffre 9 était tatoué sur son front. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient blessés. Une petite arrancar aux cheveux châtains, sans chiffre visible, les accompagnait, serrant une compresse sur son ventre pour empêcher du sang qui coulait d'une blessure de se répandre.

-Traître !, hurla Sasakibe en ôtant son sabre de l'épaule d'Ukitake pour la diriger vers l'arrancar.

-Je ne crois pas avoir été le premier à trahir ici, lui rétorqua celui-ci.

Sasakibe envoya une décharge d'éclairs vers lui, mais elle fut interceptée par Unohana. Toujours souriante, mais d'un sourire sinistre promettant des souffrances infinies, la capitaine de la quatrième division dégaina son sabre tout en laissant Kuchiki glisser à terre.

-Je fus la première élève de Yamamoto et non vous. Je fus la première à envisager une division médicale et à en prendre la direction. Mais faible ? Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne souhaite simplement pas avoir le pouvoir d'un capitaine-commandant. Je laisse ce poste à ceux qui comme Ukitake sont aptes à diriger. Cette place n'est pas dû au plus fort ou au plus intelligent mais au plus compétent. Vous n'êtes pas plus un dirigeant que moi Sasakibe.

-Oh si. Car moi je préserverait l'œuvre du capitaine-commandant.

-Son œuvre ? Celle d'un vieillard qui n'a pas vu la menace que représentait Aizen ? D'un homme qui était incapable de clémence ?

-La clémence est ce qui vous a tous rendu faibles.

À ces mots, le reiatsu d'Unohana se fit plus pesant et menaçant. Son visage était plus terrifiant que Ukitake ne l'avait jamais vu, rempli de joie à l'idée du combat et d'une mort à venir.

-Le désir de paix est ce qui rend les gens forts imbécile. Je n'ai jamais été plus puissante que le jour où j'ai abandonné les champs de bataille et le titre de Kenpachi pour étudier le corps humain. Mais je n'en ai pas perdu mon désir de tuer ou mon habileté au combat et je vais vous prouver que nous sommes dignes de poursuivre son œuvre. »

Sasakibe n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Unohana s'était glissée dans son dos et qu'elle lui transperçait la gorge de son propre zanpakuto. Des éclairs s'échappèrent de la plaie et s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce tandis que le traître s'effondrait en arrière en émettant un horrible gargouillis.

Les regards des trois hommes présents se fixa avec effroi et admiration sur Unohana. Le visage, le vêtement et les cheveux de celle-ci étaient constellés du sang de Sasakibe. En quelques secondes, son expression meurtrière fut remplacé par le doux masque qu'elle arborait habituellement. D'un geste machinal elle essuya ses mains sur son haori avant de se pencher sur Ukitake.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi impressionnante de précision madame, souffla-t-il tandis qu'elle examinait ses blessures.

-Nous n'avions pas le temps de nous perdre en vaines paroles. Du moins, pas plus qu'il n'en fallait pour le déconcentrer.

-Effrayante, murmura l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus en souriant largement. Tout à fait mon genre de femme.

-Qui sont ces gens ?, demanda Ukitake tout en tentant de rester conscient. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté beaucoup de choses en quelques minutes. »

Unohana entrepris de résumer la situation tout en soignant ses blessures, épaulée par Byakuya. Celui-ci avait été secourru par l'arrancar, Freizich alors qu'il agonisait auprès du cadavre de Renji. La fraccion de celui-ci, Axel, avait pu stabiliser l'état du capitaine pour le transporter. Avec l'aide d'Unohana, qui les avait rejoints lorsqu'elle avait senti le reiatu de Byakuya, ils avaient à eux quatre réussi à franchir les arrancars qui avaient investi le camp.

« Et vous êtes arrivés à temps, reconnu Ukitake en se redressant avec difficulté. Je vous en remercie tous. Même si j'avoue m'étonner de voir un arrancar faire défection. Vous n'avez jamais été très nombreux à quitter Aizen.

-En effet, reconnut Freizich en souriant à pleines dents. Et j'aurais pu rester à son service jusqu'à la fin. Peut m'importe qui me donne des ordres tant que je peux me battre, Aizen est un maître aussi valable qu'un autre.

Il déposa d'un geste presque doux l'espada inconsciente sur le sol.

-Le précédent secundo se nommait Javez Gallia. C'était mon ami et il m'a fait promettre en mourant de prendre soin de sa sœur. J'ai juré que nul ne lui ferait du mal et elle est plus en danger auprès d'Aizen qu'auprès de vous. Sa foi en Aizen est sa plus grande ennemie.

-Contre votre aide, vous pouvez être sûr que nous ferrons tout ce que nous pouvons pour assurer sa sécurité, promit Ukitake. Même si ce doit être contre son gré.

-Vous avez ma parole alors, et celle de ma fraccion. Nous vous obéirons.

-Alors allez prêter main forte à nos troupes. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que nous serons soignés.

L'espada s'inclina et sortit de son fourreau un long sabre tandis que sa fraccion dégrafait de son dos deux énormes éventails blancs. Sans ajouter un mot de plus ils se précipitèrent dans la bataille qui faisait rage autour de la tente. Dehors, les cris redoublèrent quand le secunda espada commença à décimer les rangs de ses anciens alliés.

À l'intérieur, Unohana continuait de travailler sur les blessures d'Ukitake. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers elle.

-Soyez sincère Unohana. Il y-a-t-il la moindre chance que Byakuya ou moi puissions rejoindre le champ de bataille ?

-Non, reconnut brutalement la médecin. Kuchiki a perdu trop de sang même si ses blessures ne sont pas mortelles. Libérer son sabre lui serait impossible.

-Alors contentez-vous de bander mes blessures, déclara Byakuya d'une voix faible mais décidée. Ne perdez pas de temps sur moi quand vous pourriez changer le cours de la bataille avec vos soins.

-Ne perdez même pas de temps à nous soignez, trancha Ukitake. Je sais que Yamamoto trouvait cela trop dangereux, mais joignez-vous à la bataille en tant que combattante.

-Je risque d'être incapable de me retenir, répondit Unohana en frissonnant tout autant d'inquiétude que d'excitation. Les pertes que je causerais dans nos rangs peuvent nous coûter la victoire.

-J'en prends le risque. La situation est trop grave. Allez-y et...

Un nouvel hurlement dans sa tête interrompit Ukitake. Il lui semblait que chaque nerf de son corps était en feu. Il sentit se corps se tordre sous la douleur sous les mains d'Unohana.

Dès qu'il sentit la douleur refluer, il desserra ses dents et souffla son ultime ordre.

-Partez Retsu. C'est un ordre.

-Je vous envoie Isane, déclara la médecin d'une voix inflexible.

-Si vous pensez le devoir, mais partez. »

Les mains d'Unohana lâchèrent son corps et Ukitake s'effondra sur le sol. Il entendit vaguement le déplacement rapide de sa vieille amie tandis qu'elle employait le shunpo et la voix de Byakuya le priant de rester conscient. Il lui était toutefois incapable de se concentrer sur ses paroles tant la douleur était forte. Avec elle, la voix de Mitsuki revient à la charge.

_Père ! Oh père ! Aidez-moi !_

_Je suis-là_, s'efforça de dire Ukitake. _Je suis là. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le monde était noir autour de Mitsuki. Elle ignorait où elle était et depuis combien de temps elle était là. Au moins, se dit-elle en une vaine tentative de positiver, elle se souvenait de comment elle y était arrivée. Elle se souvenait d'Aizen et des hurlements de Gin qu'elle avait entendu alors même qu'il était à une distance telle qu'elle n'aurait pas du entendre. Elle se souvenait d'une autre vie, passée elle aussi dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Mitsuki avait senti son âme quitter son corps et elle restait là, à flotter dans l'obscurité en se demandant si c'était cela, la mort.

Par moment, la jeune fille croyait entendre des voix. Celle de Gin surtout et celle de Shûhei. Des murmures qui la rassuraient.

« Accroche-toi Mi-chan, chuchota Gin d'une voix qui semblait prête à se rompre.

-Tiens bon Mitsuki. Nous allons trouver un moyen de t'aider. »

À deux ou trois reprises, ce furent les voix d'Aizen et d'Ukitake qu'elle entendit. Entre ces rares instants où elle se demandait si elle entendait bel et bien ces voix, ou si c'était une illusion dans le silence terrible de cet endroit, elle hurlait au secours. Cependant, dans cet endroit, elle n'était même pas capable d'entendre sa propre voix même en criant jusqu'à s'en déchirer la gorge. Peu à peu, Mitsuki céda à la panique.

L'endroit lui paraissait de plus en plus sombre et silencieux. Il lui semblait mourir un peu plus à chaque instant qui s'écoulait. Elle appela Gin et Shûhei chaque fois qu'elle crut entendre leur voix. Elle suppliait, tempêtait, rien n'y faisait. Personne ne lui répondit.

« Gin, je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle une fois de plus. Entends moi. Shûhei, capitaine Ukitake, Kira, Renji, capitaine Kuchiki, quelqu'un... »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné, se contentant de pleurer doucement dans l'obscurité. Le temps passait sans rien apporter de nouveau dans cette espèce de prison obscure. Elle ne savait pas si quelques secondes s'était écoulées, ou quelques siècles.

Puis, elle entendit le rire d'Aizen et quelqu'un hurler. Gin. Des grognements de douleur, Shûhei. Mitsuki hurla à nouveau, de terreur et d'angoisse. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, mais qui pouvait les aider ? Elle était impuissante.

« Gin !, hurla-t-elle. Que quelqu'un aide Gin ! Oh Shûhei... Aidez moi ! Je ne sais pas où je suis ! ».

En vain.

Mitsuki sentit le froid de l'acier lui transpercer l'épaule et une douleur lancinante s'emparer de tout son corps. Submergée par la douleur, elle crut entendre une nouvelle voix.

« Si vous êtes aussi faible Ukitake, qui donc pourrait l'égaler ? »

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui souffrait sans qu'elle puisse l'aider, réalisa-t-elle. Le capitaine-commandant. Son père. Mentalement, elle essaya de repousser les murs de sa prison, de l'atteindre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle perdait à nouveau tout espoir quand elle entendit sa voix.

_Je suis là. Je suis là._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour me faire connaître votre opinion !


End file.
